


Ileenium Manor / Поместье Иллиниум

by IlSogno



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Class Differences, F/M, First Love, Forbidden Love, Jane Eyre Inspired, Kylo is persistant, Loss of Virginity, Master/Servant, Passion, Period Typical Attitudes, Power Play, Pregnancy, References to Dickens, Rey is a Maid, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlSogno/pseuds/IlSogno
Summary: Еще даже не повстречав лорда Бенджамина Соло, Рей решила, что ненавидит его. Поэтому, когда он приезжает, чтобы занять свое законное место в качестве наследника поместья Иллиниум, где она работает горничной, это станет для нее таким испытанием, какое она не могла себе вообразить…





	1. Глава 1. Новая эра — новые проблемы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ileenium Manor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459234) by [WaterlilyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose). 



Услышав новости, слуги поместья Иллиниум разошлись по комнатам. Ни у кого не было аппетита; ни у кого услышанное не оставило никаких других чувств, кроме одиночества. 

Рей не позволила себе подобную роскошь — скрыться, поскольку все еще должна была помочь леди Органа-Соло приготовиться ко сну. Будучи личной горничной хозяйки поместья, Рей чувствовала: каким бы сокрушительным ни был удар, ей нужно притвориться, что это всего лишь что-то тривиальное и подождать, пока леди не отпустит ее.

Убивая время, Рей выполняла свою работу с обычным усердием: распустила серебряную гриву волос своей госпожи и почти успокаивающим движением водила по ней щеткой от корней до кончиков. Величественная леди, как и всегда, держала спину прямо, но хранила молчание. Обыкновенно она любила вовлечь свою молодую служанку в разговор.

Сегодня вечером нечего было сказать.

Рей радовалась тому, что хорошо усвоила правило «не говорите, пока с вами не заговорят». 

Сегодня вечером у нее не было слов.

Леди Лея настояла на том, что будет спать на левой стороне кровати, и все подушки должны быть взбиты. Помогая ей устроиться под одеялами, Рей напряглась вместе с ней, глянув на другую сторону кровати.

«Он любит спать рядом с окном. Несомненно, сказываются десятилетия необходимости срываться с постели и спасать свою жизнь». 

Он не занимал одну и ту же кровать (как и эту) на много лет, но всегда была надежда, что он останется надолго и оценит нежный, ласковый жест своей любимой.

Рей оставила свою госпожу наедине со свечой в подсвечнике на другом конце комнаты.

Сегодня вечером некому задуть их свечу.

Поднявшись по лестнице на чердак, Рей вошла в свою бедную комнатку, села на кровать и наконец дала волю слезам. 

Лорд Хан Соло умер. Эра закончилась. И, чтобы приготовиться к следующей, у них была только одна ночь.

 

Четыре недели спустя.

 

В первый день весны Рей проснулась рано. За окном сияло солнце, и его свет заливал ее кровать. По утрам снова начали петь птицы, и утренний холод был уже не таким суровым. Укутавшись в шаль, Рей подошла к своему маленькому зеркалу, прислоненному к стене, рядом с ним стояли кувшин и тазик для умывания. Рей, взбодрившись холодной водой, поприветствовала день — сегодня она должна быть настолько бодрой и бдительной, насколько это возможно.

Потому что сегодня важный и, вполне возможно, ужасный день.

Сегодня Лея Органа-Соло передаст управление поместьем. Ее сын Бенджамин Соло приезжал, чтобы занять свое место как новый хозяин дома.

Месяц, прошедший со смерти лорда Соло, был… сложным. Все в доме вместе с госпожой носили черное, когда ее приготовили для поездки в Лондон. Казалось неправильным хоронить лорда Хана на территории поместья — месте, в котором он оставался так редко, и леди Лея решила похоронить его в море, в напоминание о его военно-морской карьере. Многие называли его попросту пиратом, хотя эти слухи несколько поутихли после его кончины: британская порядочность запрещала шутить о человеке, который совсем недавно ушел из жизни.

Пока леди Лея отсутствовала, хозяйство погрузилось в транс. Мистер По Дэмерон, прислуживавший лорду Хану, когда тот находился в поместье, пытался всех развеселить, пересказывая истории, которые ему поведал Хан. Рей с удовольствием слушала их; это возвращало ей хорошее настроение, потерянное после того, как пришли эти печальные новости. Однако мистер Дэмерон был вынужден это прекратить после того как мистер Чубакка, очень большой и очень волосатый джентльмен, который ухаживал за лошадьми и парком при усадьбе, в агонии убежал из комнаты. Говорили, что лорд Соло и мистер Чубакка были добрыми друзьями с самого детства, до того, как Хан Соло скандально женился на даме гораздо более высокого положения, чем его собственное. Поговаривали, что он был немногим больше чем смелый кавалерист, когда привлек внимание леди Леи. 

Рей лишь трижды имела удовольствие встретиться с лордом Ханом, но он сразу же ей понравился. Как и его жена, он считал, что слуги — точно такие же, как и он, люди. Должно быть, это было из-за его достаточно низкого происхождения.

Рей по своей природе была любопытна и вполне приспособлена к тому, чтобы чинить множество вещей. Лорд Соло впервые заметил ее, когда она с хмурым выражением лица смотрела на колеса его экипажа, и поинтересовался ее мнением. Он выслушал не только ее предупреждение о том, что колесам грозит ущерб из-за плохих дорог поместья, но и ее просьбу ослабить слишком туго затянутые уздечки. Бедные лошади неизбежно страдали из-за этого. А довольная лошадь — верная лошадь, объяснила Рей.

В свой последний визит лорд Хан спросил ее, будет ли она заинтересована в том, чтобы присоединиться к нему в Лондоне. У него был друг, мистер Лэндо Калриссиан, который искал себе надежного помощника. Как правило, девушку никогда бы не предпочли молодому джентльмену, но лорд Хан был уверен, что она все сделает лучше, чем какой-то молокосос, только что выросший из коротких штанишек. Кроме того, мистер Калриссиан был хорошим другом, который хорошо бы к ней относился. 

Ошеломленная и приятно удивленная, Рей обдумала предложение, но привязанность к леди Лее все же остановила ее. Возможно, она была всего лишь служанкой, но чувствовала себя ближе к дому, чем когда-либо. У нее была семья, которую дополняли Маз Каната, пожилая, крохотная повариха, мисс Джессика Пава, еще одна горничная, которая иногда ночевала вместе с Рей, когда ночи были холодные, и, конечно же, ее ближайший друг кучер Финн. 

С признательностью и некоторым сожалением Рей отказалась, но лорд Соло неизменно всякий раз, встречая ее, одаривал ее широкой улыбкой, не опасаясь показаться нахальным. 

Сейчас, надев нижнюю сорочку и натягивая свое самое официальное и самое скучное платье, она проклинала это решение. Леди Лея по-прежнему будет жить в поместье, и Рей все равно будет ей служить. Девушка была уверена, что ее госпожа нуждается в ней так же, как и когда-либо. Но их сын…

Новый лорд Соло ни разу не посетил поместье с тех самых пор, как она пришла сюда шестнадцатилетней девочкой. Отчужденность между ним и его родителями была хорошо известна и обсуждалась в подробностях. Сейчас этому джентльмену было около тридцати лет, и он, по слухам, был чем-то вроде разрушительной силы. Несколько раз Рей замечала, что леди Лея выглядит потерянной и разбитой; это страдание было связано с приходящими из Корусанта в Лондон известиями о действиях ее сына. Поговаривали, что он много выпивал, заводил многочисленные интрижки и был частью новой радикальной политической партии. Они называли себя «Первый Орден» и вступили в прямое противодействие с действующим правительством «Сопротивление». 

Рей была совершенно уверена: если бы лорд Хан не уступил лихорадке, его сын никогда бы не переступил порог поместья Иллиниум. Только по настоянию матери он займет это положение. Она даже собиралась уехать, если бы это означало, что он вернется, но даже печально известный господин Соло оказался не настолько безжалостным, чтобы это допустить. Казалось, сострадание и долг наконец заставили его согласиться и предложить матери остаться в поместье, если она того хочет.

Рей расправила платье и внимательно изучила свой внешний вид. Ее платье было серого цвета, который словно высасывал румянец с ее щек. Прекрасно подходит. 

Он приезжал в тот день в десять часов.

Это ее долг — выйти вместе со всеми слугами и приветствовать его. Ее долг — проявить скромность, сдержанность и послушание. Ее личные мысли были между нею и Богом, в которого она, на самом-то деле, не верила. 

Рей ненавидела этого джентльмена. Он был воплощением боли, которая когда-либо попадала в этот великолепный дом, и только одного этого Рей было достаточно, чтобы ее мнение о нем было самым низким, какое только может быть. 

Леди Лея была ее госпожой; этот человек был просто узурпатор.

***

 

Слуги собрались и выстроились перед домом. Все облачились в лучшую одежду и выглядели чопорно, ей под стать. Леди Лея все еще носила черное в память о своей потерянной любви, но настояла на том, чтобы слуги не скорбели вместе с ней. Рей хотела бы присоединиться к внешнему проявлению горя, но подчинилась. 

Леди Лея присоединилась ко всем, когда экипаж показался в конце подъездной дорожки.   
Карета была великолепна — сделана из лучшей древесины и запряжена двумя превосходными жеребцами вороной масти. Если бы Мрачный Жнец управлял экипажем, он бы управлял именно этим, Рей была уверена.

Лошади остановились, и кучер спрыгнул, чтобы открыть дверцу. 

Рей слышала описание нового лорда Соло из разных источников.

«Высокий он. Выше, чем это прилично, на самом деле».

«Черные волосы и черные глаза. Говорят, и одевается он также в черное, как священник. Или палач».

«Нос и уши слишком большие для его лица. Губы немногим лучше».

«Он не красавец, мисс. Позвольте себе быть в этом уверенной».

Рей с удивлением поняла, что услышанных ею описаний было недостаточно. 

Ни одно из них не было неверным, но все они, в большей или меньшей степени, изображали его непривлекательным — а вот это было ложью.

Человек перед Рей и в самом деле был очень высок, даже выше чем был лорд Хан, с дикой, необузданной гривой темных волос и темными глазами. Насколько велики его уши, она не смогла проверить, поскольку волосы прикрывали их. Нос выдающийся, длинный, но орлиного ладу, придавал его внешности что-то величественное. Розовые губы выглядели чувственными. Все его крупное тело, казалось, заполняет собой все пространство вокруг него. 

Этот мужчина не был классическим джентльменом. Но и чудовищем он тоже не был.

Он действительно был одет во все черное. Даже если это был его обычный наряд, это могло успокоить леди Лею, что ее сын носит цвет траура. 

Выйдя из кареты, он ни на кого не смотрел, только на дом — с сомнениями и беспокойством, словно на тюрьму, в которой будет вынужден жить. 

Для него это не было радостным возвращением домой.

Леди Лея шагнула вперед, и он тут же перевел взгляд на нее. Разница в росте между ними была почти комичной. Как на Земле такая маленькая женщина создала мужчину такого огромного роста и фигуры?

— Добро пожаловать домой, — Лея приветственно протянула руки, приглашая сына в объятия.

— Мама, — проговорил он, остановившись перед ней. Его голос был глубоким баритоном.  
Леди Лея все еще протягивала руки.

Рей мысленно взмолилась. Идите к ней. Она же ваша мать. Просто обнимите ее!

Спустя один удар сердца лорд Соло неуклюже наклонился к леди Лее, позволяя ей обнять себя. Но он ее не обнял, вместо этого церемонно похлопав по спине.

Все это выглядело так жалко, натянуто и неестественно, что Рей захотелось отвернуться.

Выпрямившись, молодой лорд Соло огляделся. Леди Лея, смирившаяся с прохладным приемом, явно не была удивлена. Напустив на себя смелый вид, она подняла руку и указала на дом.

— Поместье Иллиниум теперь принадлежит вам. Эти слуги отныне в вашем подчинении. У многих из них есть своя должность в доме, но вы можете изменить это по своему усмотрению.

— Я уверен, что все в порядке, — ответил лорд Соло так, будто в любом случае не мог себе позволить беспокоиться об этом.

— Я попросила мистера Дэмерона быть вашим слугой, пока вы здесь. Надеюсь, вы его помните.

Лорд Соло глянул на бывшего слугу своего отца, вскинув бровь.

— Да, кажется, припоминаю.

Мистер Дэмерон был слишком горд и предан леди Лее, чтобы допустить хоть малейший намек на неловкость. Он был таким человеком, которому нравятся вызовы. И один он уже нашел, уверенно подумала Рей.

— Мисс Каната все еще главный повар. Как и мистер Чубакка — он по-прежнему отвечает за парк. 

Лорд Соло посмотрел в их сторону, и скучающе-высокомерное выражение на его лице на мгновение сменилось сожалением. Мистер Чубакка был выше, чем лорд Соло, и смотрел прямо над головой молодого человека, как будто был сержантом. Или как будто не мог смотреть прямо на своего нового хозяина. Лорд Соло задержал взгляд на самом старом друге своего покойного отца, прежде чем отвел глаза.

Он со скучающим интересом изучил Финна и Джессику и затем — Рей.

Ее он рассматривал так, будто она была произведением древнего искусства.

— Ее я не узнаю.

— Это Рей, — представила Лея. — Моя личная горничная. Она пришла к нам после того, как вы отправились в Корусант.

Рей присела в самом маленьком реверансе, какой ей позволили приличия. Она надеялась, что если она опустит глаза и проявит себя почти немой, он перестанет на нее смотреть. Ее надежда умерла, когда она выпрямилась — его черные глаза все еще изучали ее.

Пристальный, обезоруживающий, пугающий взгляд. Как будто он мог видеть ее душу, читать ее мысли, знал каждый ее секрет, каждую тайну. Глаза с таким взглядом, с такой мощью, скрывающейся в их глубине, не должны были оказаться на таком лице — таком чувствительном, почти нежном.

— Хммм… — это было единственное мнение, которое он выразил после этого… изучения, более похожего на безмолвный допрос.

После этого лорд Соло последовал за матерью ко входу в дом, оставив Рей чувствовать себя странно запыхавшейся, как будто все это время она задерживала дыхание.


	2. Глава 2. Прогулка по воспоминаниям

Потрясение от того, что лорд Соло оказался не самим дьяволом во плоти, а человеком, причем поразительным человеком, заставило Рей отбросить опасения насчет того, что могло произойти в доме. В течение недель после смерти лорда Хана слуги готовились ко всему, к любой случайности, и теперь были готовы… ко многому. При условии, что никто из них не потерял бы своего места, Рей бы даже обрела уверенность в том, что они смогут выдержать эту бурю. 

Вечером в тот же день Рей уделила особое внимание подготовке леди Леи к ужину — это было единственное время, которое лорд Соло с неохотой согласился делить с матерью. У леди Леи всегда были самые сложные и замысловатые прически — различные узлы, косы и плетения, которые были модными в те времена, когда она была моложе. В знак поддержки Рей заплела серебряную гриву своей госпожи в элегантном стиле. Лея приподняла бровь, но осталась довольна. 

Рей привела в порядок комнаты леди Леи и пересмотрела ее платья, занимая себя делом, пока ее госпожа ужинала вместе с сыном. К этому, несомненно, важному событию была допущена только Маз, которая готовила ужин, и то — только для того, чтобы подавать суп.

Зажигая свечи, чтобы осветить погружающуюся в полумрак комнату, Рей чувствовала, как внутри нее затеплилась надежда. Возможно, они были слишком резки и нетерпимы. Возможно, горе от смерти Хана поставит точку в отчужденности. Рей предположила, что, если уж они находятся под одной крышей, пусть даже эта крыша такая же огромная, как и все поместье, они должны будут начать разговаривать друг с другом, так или иначе. 

Однако когда Рей пришла, чтобы забрать свою госпожу после ужина, она увидела, что позволила этим тлеющим уголькам надежды раньше времени стать пламенем. 

Все повторилось — как будто снова наступила ночь известий о смерти Хана. Из Леи как будто утекала жизнь.

В ту ночь Рей легла в постель, проклиная темноволосого мужчину. Ко всем чертям впустую потраченные надежды! 

***

 

Одно из преимуществ, которое дают хорошо налаженные, прочные отношения с другими слугами: вы все узнаете из первых рук. 

По Дэмерон был на службе у дворян с самого детства и знал как самого лучшего джентльмена (лорда Хана), так и самого худшего (он часто с ненавистью отзывался о своей службе герцогу Груммгару), поэтому был готов ко всему. Когда же он — впервые за две недели — вместе со всеми сел обедать, он выглядел измученным. 

У него никогда не было господина, который был бы таким… противоречивым. 

— Слухи правдивы насчет выпивки, — подтвердил По, пока Маз наливала ему горячий бульон. — Он пьет виски как воду.

— Это та ужасно крепкая гадость, которую мог выпить лорд Хан, когда был чем-нибудь обеспокоен? — уточнила Джессика.

По кивнул и набросился на еду так, будто умирал с голоду.

— Мы его так редко здесь видим, — задумчиво проговорил Финн, сделав глоток эля. — Я думал, что он без предупреждения будет входить в наши комнаты, как говорили люди.

— Он всегда в библиотеке. Прогоняет меня на другую половину комнаты и много часов напролет проводит, склонившись над древними томами. Если он не читает, то пишет письма и посылает меня как можно скорее их отправить. 

— А кому он пишет? Возлюбленной? — спросила Джессика.

— Ха! Вряд ли. Лорд Соло не похож на мужчину, который будет с воодушевлением писать стихи для какой-нибудь хорошенькой баронессы. Нет, все эти письма адресованы кому-то в парламенте. Кажется, он так же сильно желает сохранить связи в Лондоне, как не желал их оставлять.

— Если так сильно этого желает, почему бы ему просто не вернуться туда? — проворчала Рей в свое рагу.

Никто этому не удивился. Неприязнь Рей к ее новому господину с самого первого дня была хорошо известна ее друзьям. 

— Потому что он здесь по неотъемлемому праву рождения. И дохода с одного этого поместья достаточно, чтобы удержать его. Не меньше десяти тысяч фунтов.

Финн присвистнул. Рей продолжала работать ложкой, поглощая обед.

— Также правдиво и то, что он ломает вещи, — пожаловался По. — Я выполнил поручение, вернулся и обнаружил разбитые на куски вазы и опрокинутый стол. Обычно это из-за новостей из Лондона, которые ему не понравились.

— Он ведь никогда не пытался ударить тебя, не так ли, По? — устало спросила Маз.

— Нет. Ну, по крайней мере, пока нет. Не думаю, что я достоин его внимания. Он говорит только тогда, когда ему что-нибудь нужно. А я привык, что мне всегда есть, с кем поговорить. Если все так и продолжится, я из-за неиспользования потеряю голос!

— Не в этот раз, — саркастически заметил Финн, заставив По подавиться горохом.

— Он не может работать и работать все время. Что он делает помимо всего этого? — снова спросила Джессика.

— Он… это, наверное, самое странное из всего, что он делает… он ходит в церковь.

Это привлекло внимание Рей. 

— В церковь?

— Он молится три раза в день. Поднимается в пять часов утра, чтобы послушать, как преподобный Текка читает Священное Писание.

— Лор Сан Текка? — переспросила Маз. Она явно была удивлена больше, чем когда-либо. — Это странно.

Склонный к приступам ярости.  
Безмолвный, пока не отдает приказы.  
Работает, изводя себя почти до истощения.  
Втайне благочестивый. 

Как бы то ни было, неприязнь Рей к лорду Соло осталась неизменной. Но теперь его характер вызывал у нее интерес.

***

 

Как и у других слуг, каждое воскресенье после полудня у Рей было время для собственного досуга. Это время — всю вторую половину дня и вечер — леди Лея, не требуя, чтобы Рей составила ей компанию, с удовольствием проводила с книгой у своего камина.

Рей любила дышать свежим воздухом и гулять по обширным — насколько хватало глаз — землям, раскинувшимся вокруг поместья подобно зеленому ковру. В своей шали и шляпке немного напоминая летучую мышь, Рей обошла озеро, занимающее большую часть сада. 

В такие моменты она возносила благодарность за то, что ходила по этой прекрасной земле.

Ее детство было совершенно иным.

Она родилась в работном доме, у женщины, которая совсем недавно потеряла мужа. Ее мать прожила достаточно, чтобы успеть дать своей дочери имя, но потом скончалась от опасностей, связанных с родами. В результате Рей выросла, зная лишь серый и враждебный мир учреждения тюремного типа. Когда ей было четыре года, владельцы работного дома продали ее владельцу крупной текстильной фабрики Ункару Платту. Чрезвычайно толстый и жадный человек, он искал быстрых и трудолюбивых детей. А если они были достаточно маленькими и могли пробраться в машины, чтобы чинить их, это было еще лучше.

Фабрика называлась «Джакку». Это был новый век паровой тяги и металла. Мир становился более быстрым, более прогрессивным, а Платт ненавидел, что его оставляют позади. Для Рей было неожиданностью и облегчением обнаружить, что у нее есть что-то вроде таланта к этому. Механизмы были опасны, но к тому времени, как ей исполнилось одиннадцать, она могла более или менее исправить любую возникающую проблему, и, как ни удивительно, при этом не потеряла бы конечностей.

Рей спала на куче тряпья в крохотной каморке, которую ей в порыве великодушия выделил Платт, и работала по четырнадцать часов в день. Она почти ни с кем не разговаривала, потому что девочки были жестокими, а мальчики и того хуже. Однажды она провела неделю в одиночной камере, когда какой-то мужлан попытался распустить на нее руки — она подбила ему оба глаза и сломала нос. Ей едва хватило сил встать, когда они ее наконец выпустили, но послание было ясным: Рей была девочкой, которая дает отпор. 

Она выжила с томительным чувством надежды, что скоро найдутся выжившие члены ее семьи, которые придут и спасут ее. Заберут ее от завывающих машин. 

Когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать, ей улыбнулась удача. На территорию фабрики забрел кот. Рей как раз доедала порцию безвкусной каши, когда увидела, как Тидо, один из работников фабрики (и не самый приятный человек), поймал этого кота сетью и издевался над ним. Рей, быть может, не питала теплых чувств к своим «коллегам», но ей всегда нравились животные. И кот был очень маленьким. Практически еще котенком.

Рей накричала на Тидо. Он в ответ разразился такими ругательствами, за которые, будь рядом Платт или другие мастера, получил бы взбучку, но, в конце концов, бросил сеть и удалился. Рей разрезала веревки, чтобы освободить кота.

Это было прелестное маленькое существо. Бело-рыжее, с длинными усами, которые Рей пыталась выпрямить после злоключения в сети. 

План заключался в том, чтобы перекинуть кота через стену и продолжить заниматься своими обычными делами. Но он, похоже, решил, что теперь они лучшие друзья, проскользнул в ворота и принялся всюду ходить за Рей.

Несмотря на свои же лучшие побуждения, Рей притащила кота в свою каморку. Обстановка его не впечатлила — он даже не стал подходить к тряпичной постели.

Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем Рей выяснила, кто же владелец кота. 

Иногда Платт посылал ее по поручениям, в обмен на освобождение от ужасной работы на фабрике на несколько часов и большую порцию еды, когда Рей возвращалась. Ему понравилось отправлять ее к местным джентльменам, которым требовалась срочная помощь в починке карет. Они щедро ему платили, и Рей приучила себя не думать слишком много о том, что, хоть она и выполняет всю работу, ничего из этой щедрости не видит.

Коту было плохо в ее противной тесной каморке, поэтому Рей решила воспользоваться возможностью дать ему некоторую разминку. С некоторыми трудностями (пришлось вынести кота наружу в мешке, что, учитывая его опыт в сетях, ему не понравилось), но она вышла за территорию фабрики, и кот радостно побежал рядом с ней.

Подойдя к карете, Рей лицом к лицу столкнулась со слугой. Темнокожий юноша ее роста выглядел серьезным и почти нервным, этим разительно отличаясь от напыщенных господ, которые обычно относились к ней с презрением. 

Казалось, он был изумлен, когда ее увидел (нечасто чинить карету приходит девушка).

Потом она поняла, что он смотрит не на нее. Он смотрел на кота.

Оказалось, что он был владельцем этого кота. Или, правильнее было бы сказать, его госпожа скоро должна была стать владелицей.

Выполняя поручение своей леди, он забрал кота от ее брата лорда Люка. Он жил далеко, в море, совсем один, и решил, что маленький домашний любимец порадует его сестру. За исключением того, что Финн, как себя назвал юноша, на мгновение повернулся к коту спиной, когда останавливался в Лондоне, и тот сбежал. 

Финн попытался все ей объяснить и вернуть кота. Рей не хотела его отдавать. Откуда ей было знать, что этот парень говорит правду? Кот стал для нее другом, и она не хотела от него отказываться.

Поэтому Финн предложил ей пойти и понаблюдать, куда пойдет кот.

Это была нелепая и глупая идея, но Рей почему-то согласилась. Она починила колесо на карете (леди Лея, судя по всему, любила путешествовать с удобством), затем забралась внутрь, и к наступлению сумерек они покинули Лондон.

Это было похоже на сон. На приключение. Но Рей поняла, что ее в ее жизни будет очень немного счастья. Почему бы не ухватить момент, чтобы посмотреть мир за пределами кирпичных стен, шума и тепла?

Все это время Рей держала кота близко к себе и неожиданно обнаружила, что юноша добр и учтив с ней так, как еще никто и никогда с ней не обращался. Кажется, она тоже ему очень понравилась.

Рей почти споткнулась, когда впервые увидела поместье. Без сомнения, это была жизнь, жить которой любой человек был бы счастлив. 

Она согласилась отдать кота на попечение Финна, когда они стояли на подъездной дорожке. И юноша спросил, не хочет ли она дать коту имя.

Рей посмотрела на кота. Он был практически малюткой. Прежде чем она попала на фабрику, Рей видела только семерых новорожденных. Этот малыш семейства кошачьих был восьмым. 

Финн был немного озадачен, когда она назвала кота Бэби-восемь, но согласился. Затем, глубоко вздохнув для уверенности, вошел в кухню и спросил, может ли он поговорить с Маз, экономкой.

Так в течение одной ночи Рей из фабричной работницы превратилась в горничную в великолепном доме. 

Рей откинула голову назад и глубоко вздохнула. Это было три года назад. Теперь она — личная горничная настоящей леди, а за это время Бэби-восемь превратился в Биби-восемь. Он был приятным дополнением к дому, и Лея очень любила его, но однажды призналась Рей, что считает его ее котом. Не своим.

Рей доказала, что он кот поместья. У него не было владельца; у него была семья.

Воскресенье было для Рей днем благодарности и воспоминаний. Ей нравилось чувствовать на лице ветер — свежий воздух был самым приятным изменением в ее жизни. Она привыкла работать у печей на заводе. Их жар все еще преследовал ее, и оказалось достаточно легкого ветерка, чтобы ее настроение стало прекрасным.

Постепенно ветер стал усиливаться. Рей постаралась не обращать на это внимание. Однако вскоре разверзлись хляби небесные, и дождь принялся бить по земле, словно она совершила какую-то несправедливость.

Пытаясь хоть как-то прикрыться своей ужасной шляпкой, Рей бросилась бежать по тропинке. Она ушла уже слишком далеко от поместья, чтобы быстро вернуться, но и на открытом месте оставаться не собиралась. И решила рискнуть.

Она вслепую наткнулась на какое-то здание, подбежала к нему и прижалась к стене. Оглядевшись, Рей поняла, что это старая церковь. Решив подождать здесь, пока буря не утихнет, девушка принялась наблюдать за дождем.

Было что-то успокаивающее, даже очаровательное в наблюдении за дождем, когда вы укрываетесь от него. Протянув руку, Рей позволила каплям дождя упасть на кожу.

— Увы, боюсь, что весне некоторое время придется подождать.

Она оглянулась. Старый преподобный Лор Сан Текка шел из темноты церкви к ней в ее альков, и Рей приветственно улыбнулась. Ей нравился этот пожилой человек. В своем длинном облачении, подметающем подолом пол, с плотно остриженной белой головой, усыпанный седой щетиной, он обладал аурой глубокого спокойствия. 

— Нам часто приходится ждать, — кивнула Рей, оглядываясь на дождь. 

Небо было цвета пергамента.

— Хорошее приходит к тому, кто хорошее делает, — согласился преподобный Текка. — Надеюсь, у твоей госпожи все хорошо?

— Очень хорошо, сэр.

— Скоро мне придется нанести ей визит. Мне хотелось бы узнать, как поживает ее брат. И я немного беспокоюсь за нее, как и все общество. Лорд Соло был славным человеком.

Рей могла только кивать и изучать дождь с большим вниманием, чем это было необходимо.

— Дождь будет идти еще какое-то время. Ты можешь войти и подождать, пока он не закончится.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, но я в порядке.

— Что ж, дверь открыта, когда это необходимо, — преподобный Текка исчез в темноте. Это было еще одно, что ей в нем нравилось: он не настаивал.

Рей подождала еще десять минут, затем решила, что сидеть в церкви, в которой сухо и немного теплее, было бы более разумно.

В воздухе разливался душистый аромат ладана. Слабый свет внутрь попадал сквозь окна с красочными изображениями образов. В проходах было темно, но алтарь был освещен свечами. Здесь было спокойно и мирно, и это дало Рей чувство легкости.

Присев на скамью, она огляделась.

В передней части церкви кто-то был и, судя по всему, молился. Было слишком темно, что рассмотреть ясно, но, как показалось Рей, это был мужчина. Он низко склонил голову и горячо молился. Рей хотела бы чувствовать такую же набожность в церкви, но она видела слишком много страданий, чтобы в это поверить.

Вместо этого она верила в доброту и возможности других людей. Возможно, в другие миры. Вполне возможно, учитывая технический прогресс и темпы его развития, ее потомки могли бы увидеть их…

Похоже, дождь все же сделал свое черное дело — она негромко чихнула. Сгорбленный человек замер и обернулся, чтобы увидеть источник шума.

Рей собиралась извиниться, но застыла, словно проглотив все слова.

Черные глаза. Черные волосы. Угловатые черты лица.

На нее снова смотрел лорд Бен Соло.


	3. Глава 3. Приведите меня в церковь

Рей почувствовала себя так, будто превратилась в камень — как в древних мифах о Горгоне Медузе.

Лорд Соло поднялся со своей скамьи и выпрямился во весь рост, не сводя с нее глаз. Безмолвие, которое некогда утешало ее, теперь угнетало. Но Рей не собиралась уходить. Это был дом для детей Божьих, как всегда провозглашал преподобный Текка, а все Его дети были равны. У нее было такое же право находиться здесь, как и у него.

Рей закрыла глаза и попыталась вернуть себе чувство покоя и уверенности. Если когда-либо ей и было суждено принять Его присутствие, это время наступило сейчас.

— Рей.

Она открыла глаза и постаралась сдержать испуг, обнаружив, что лорд Соло стоит у ее скамьи, слева от нее самой. Как он сумел передвигаться так тихо, учитывая то, каким крупным было его тело, и то, что Рей знала его тяжелую поступь, осталось для нее загадкой.

— Да, сэр? — она кивнула в знак уважения, надеясь, что уродливая шляпка скроет ее гримасу.

— Я и представить не мог, что ты такая благочестивая прихожанка, — сардоническим тоном сказал он. 

— Это ведь основа нашего общества, сэр, — Рей старалась сохранять почтительный тон, но желание надерзить ему становилось настойчивым как зуд.

Лорд Соло немного помолчал, и Рей подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Так как она продолжала сидеть на скамье, он всей своей внушительной фигурой навис над ней — почти угрожающе. Его черный плащ напоминал саван. Проницательный взгляд пронзал ее насквозь — так же, как и тогда, в их первую встречу во дворе. Он знал, что она лжет. 

— Идет дождь, сэр. Я искала укрытие. Преподобный Текка предложил мне побыть здесь.

— Да, это звучит похоже на него, — лорд Соло все так же смотрел на Рей. — Встань, девочка.

Приказ с безразличием скатился с его языка. Аристократам редко приходилось повторять дважды, и Рей знала — ее дело молча подчиниться.

Она медленно поднялась на ноги.

И почувствовала себя лошадью, которую купили до того, как ее осмотрел конюх.

Лорд Соло медленно протянул руку и приподнял ее подбородок. 

Рей надеялась, что его палец останется под кончиком ее подбородка, и он не сможет почувствовать, как бьется в ее горле пульс. Прикосновение было удивительно нежным и осторожным. 

Лорд Соло смотрел оценивающе. Его темные глаза (теперь Рей видела, что на самом деле они не черного, а глубокого, богатого карего цвета) изучили все ее лицо.

— Сколько тебе лет, девочка?

— Девятнадцать, сэр.

— И ты служишь моей матери с шестнадцати лет?

— Д…да. Сэр. — Как он это узнал?

— А твои родные?

— Их нет, сэр.

— Совсем никого?

— Совсем, — она опустила глаза.

Это было ее самым большим желанием — в один прекрасный день узнать, откуда она родом. С годами это ускользало от нее, хотя иногда и казалось, что все это — сон, оставляющий лишь следы от ногтей доведенной до отчаяния девочки.

Прикосновение исчезло; лорд Соло уронил руку, и она повисла вдоль тела.

— Моя мать, кажется, очень привязана к тебе. Осмелюсь сказать, что она видит тебя дочерью, которой у нее никогда не было. Тебя. Горничную. — В его голосе звучало недоверие.

— Ваша мать — лучшая из женщин. И ваш отец был лучшим из мужчин, — Рей заставила себя смотреть на него. 

Он сузил глаза. Улыбка скривила его губы.

— Твоя преданность моей матери восхитительна. Твоя преданность памяти лорда Хана, возможно, вызвана заблуждением. 

Рей расправила плечи.

— Каким образом, сэр?

Едва ли ее тон сейчас можно было назвать почтительным. Почтения в ней и не осталось. Но ей было все равно. Он мог оскорблять ее и высмеивать в ней все, что ему угодно, но только ее. Не их. Никогда.

— Мои родители всегда питали к слугам больше слабости, чем большинство аристократов. Вероятно, они отнеслись к тебе с достаточной доброжелательностью. Тебе простительно думать о них как о родителях, которых у тебя никогда не было. Моя мать… я почти понимаю. А мой отец… забудь об этом. Отпусти. Это мечта, которая заставила бы тебя желать лучшего.

— Возможно, я не знала его так долго, как вашу замечательную леди-мать, но я знала его достаточно хорошо, и могу утверждать, что он был хорошим человеком! — страх Рей перед наказанием за дерзость превратился в далекий крик, растаявший в буре ее негодования. — Он прислушивался ко мне. Предлагал мне возможности. Однажды он подарил мне горшочек меда, когда узнал, что я люблю мед!

— Тебе действительно так легко угодить, — его тон сделался неприятным. Злобным. Пренебрежительным.

— Он относился ко мне с уважением! — ее голос зазвенел в каменных стенах церкви.

— Вероятно, он смотрел на тебя с более чем отеческой заботой…

Рей отшатнулась, будто ей дали пощечину.

— Это не… это не так! И никогда не было! Он был джентльменом и любил леди Лею!

— Так любил, что видел ее три раза в год!

В ярости Рей толкнула его в грудь. Скорее, удивление от ее нападения, чем сила ее удара, заставило его пошатнуться. На его лице отразилось возмущение.

— Вы ничего не знаете! Вы ее бросили. Бросили их обоих! Это разбило их. Вы разбили сердце вашей матери, и теперь вы жестоко делаете это снова, хотя в этом нет никакой необходимости. Если вы так сильно ненавидите это, если вы хотите, чтобы ваши связи с Лондоном остались такими же прочными, сделайте одолжение нам всем: сядьте в свой катафалк и вернитесь туда. Оставьте нас в покое. Сделайте хоть однажды что-то бескорыстное и освободите нас всех! Просто уйдите!

Гневно всхлипнув, Рей подобрала юбки и выбежала из церкви. Дождь все еще лил, но для всего того, о чем она беспокоилась, это могло стать всепожирающим пламенем. 

Она выбежала из церкви так, будто там появился сам дьявол — который, по ее мнению, там и был.

Ей показалось, что она услышала окрик глубоким голосом, призывающий ее вернуться и не уходить под дождь. Голос гремел почти с отчаянием.

Она не замедлила шага и ни разу не оглянулась.

***

 

Только когда Рей вернулась в свою комнату на чердаке и сняла мокрую одежду, она присела на кровать и задумалась над тем, что произошло. 

Гнев исчез, уступив место страху.

Что она натворила?

Это может разрушить ей жизнь. Лорд Соло может избить ее тростью за это, и еще будет считаться, что ей повезло. На сей раз даже леди Лея не посмеет за нее заступиться. Рей напала на хозяина дома, совершила преступление, и ее уволят. Выбросят без рекомендаций, что означает, что она станет нищей и умрет голодной смертью. 

Рей прикусила кулак, борясь с нарастающим ужасом.

Нет. Нет! Она не должна уступать отчаянию. Она пережила огни в печах «Джакку» не для того, чтобы уступать сейчас. Она выжила и росла в невозможных обстоятельствах. И могла снова это сделать.

Она не убежит. Она смело посмотрит ему в лицо.

Надев сухое платье, она снова села на кровать и принялась терпеливо ждать.

Скоро они придут за ней, чтобы вышвырнуть ее. Она пойдет с достоинством.

В комнате сгущался сумрак. Свечи почти совсем растаяли и капали воском на пол.

Рей сидела там, пока ночное небо не стало глубоким и бархатно-синим. Только тогда она разделась и легла в постель.

Завтра они придут к ней. Да, именно так и будет. Значит, она должна как следует отдохнуть.

Она спала неспокойно, урывками. Утром оделась, спустилась в дом, прошла в комнаты леди Леи и занялась привычной работой — развела огонь в камине и приготовила своей госпоже одежду. Ей будет не хватать этого. Она будет скучать по этому месту — единственному месту, о котором она думала как о своем доме.

Леди Лея проснулась, и Рей приготовилась к яростному натиску.

Вместо этого получила обычное приветствие и улыбку.

— Доброе утро, Рей. Как прошло твое воскресенье?

Взгляд леди Леи был таким же, как обычно, и в ее голосе, как и всегда, звучало искреннее любопытство.

— Э-э… да, госпожа. Очень хорошо, — Рей помогла ей снять ночную рубашку и надеть нижнюю сорочку.

— Я прочла эту книгу. Чтение было очень интересным. 

— Я уверена, что так и есть, госпожа, — расплывчато согласилась Рей.

— Да, это был приятный вечер. Хотя ужин прошел довольно странно.

Ах. Вот и оно.

— Как странно, госпожа?

— Бен. — Как будто одно это имя могло что-то объяснить. — Он вел себя немного странно. Как будто его… наказали.

Рей приостановилась в затягивании шнуровки на задней части платья леди Леи. 

— Наказали?

— Я не могу придумать иного объяснения. Когда я попыталась поговорить с ним, как это часто делаю за ужином, он не огрызался и не отказывался говорить. Он тихо ответил и казался задумчивым.

— Может быть, он нашел покой в молитве, проведя день в церкви, — предположила Рей.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он был в церкви?

Рей сглотнула комок в горле.

— Я укрылась там, когда шел дождь. И он там был.

— О. Как странно. Он не упоминал, что встречал тебя.

Он не упоминал… он ничего не сказал?

— Наверное, это не стоило его внимания, госпожа, — пробормотала Рей.

— Ерунда. Ты привлекла чье-то внимание, Рей.

И с этим они продолжили заниматься обычными делами.

***

 

Рей ждала наказания больше недели. Каждый стук в дверь заставлял ее напрячься, каждый раз, когда леди Лея ужинала с сыном, она ждала, затаив дыхание, а по ночам беспокойно металась и ворочалась. Потом неделя превратилась в две, и Рей с удивлением осознала, что ей предоставлена отсрочка. Лорд Соло так никому ничего и не сказал. Почему?

Часть Рей предположила, что его смутил этот инцидент. И, вероятно, он не хотел, чтобы стало известно, что его застигла врасплох женщина. Ведь, в конце концов, женщины должны быть прекрасным и слабым полом. 

Она заметила, что теперь он мелькал перед ее глазами гораздо чаще. Его часто можно было заметить прогуливающимся по дому. Дэмерон отметил, что он по-прежнему проводит много времени в библиотеке, но теперь, кажется, меньше поглощен вопросами политики.

Рей старалась слиться со стенами. Всякий раз, оказавшись в его присутствии, она пыталась стать настолько незаметной, насколько это возможно. Леди Лея раз или два спросила ее, хорошо ли она себя чувствует, и Рей обнаружила, что ее это немного успокаивает.

Однажды вечером Рей сидела у камина рядом со своей госпожой, читающей книгу.

— Эта книга ужасна. Я совсем не могу вникнуть в содержание, — леди Лея вздохнула.

— Хотите, чтобы я почитала вам? Возможно, это поможет, — предложила Рей.

— Нет, дорогая. Думаю, это безнадежное дело, — пожилая леди закрыла книгу и протянула ее Рей. — Ты не могла бы вернуть ее в библиотеку?

Рей попыталась не вздрогнуть.

— В библиотеку?

— Да. Какой бы скучной она ни была, очевидно, что она — часть довольно ценной коллекции. Лучше не рисковать.

Рей не могла спорить с доводом. Спустив с колен Биби-восемь и осторожно поднявшись, она вышла из комнаты, держа книгу перед собой как щит.

Дом был погружен в темноту, так как ночь наступила около часа назад. Рей не стала зажигать свечу, поскольку наизусть знала все коридоры и двери. Неестественная тишина обыкновенно шумного поместья всегда расстраивала ее больше, чем темнота.

Она спустилась на первый этаж и толкнула дверь древней библиотеки.

Свечи были зажжены, и свет озарял все пространство, которое она преодолевала. К счастью, петли были хорошо смазаны маслом и почти не издавали шума.

Если она сможет проскользнуть беззвучно, может, ей вообще не доведется с ним столкнуться.

Библиотека всегда впечатляла ее. Огромная, она напоминала пещеру; книг было столько и стояли они так высоко, что нужно было подниматься по лестнице, чтобы добраться до некоторых. Здесь Рей проводила меньше времени, чем во всех остальных комнатах, но ей всегда нравилось общество книг. В знаниях было утешение.

Пробравшись к нужному стеллажу, она провела пальцем по твердым бархатным обложкам, ища пустой промежуток, в котором должен был разместиться прозаический роман леди Леи. Найдя, она поставила книгу на место, поднялась и облегченно выдохнула. Дело было сделано.

Она повернулась, чтобы уйти. И налетела на стену крепких мышц.

— Твоя попытка шпионажа нуждается в некоторой доработке, — протянул лорд Соло.

Рей отшатнулась, широко распахнув глаза, и робко присела в реверансе.

— Где мистер Дэмерон? — спросила она.

— Заснул в кресле час назад. Я отослал его, когда его храп начал действовать мне на нервы.

— Простите меня, сэр. Я возвращала на место книгу вашей матери. Я сейчас уйду.

Рей отчаянно хотела уйти из этой комнаты. Однажды она не ушла вовремя, и результатом стала вспышка гнева. Рей сомневалась, что, если все повторится, ей снова удастся избежать возмездия за свою несдержанность. Она попыталась обойти его. Он положил руку на полку, преграждая ей путь.

Он ничего не сказал, но Рей знала, что он смотрит на нее. И задалась вопросом — будет ли кожа, которую изучают его карие глаза, когда-нибудь снова чистой.

— Почему я тебя так пугаю?

Слова были почти нежными. Как и он сам.

— Вы меня не пугаете, — гордо и храбро ответила Рей.

— Тогда почему у тебя такая страстная неприязнь ко мне?

— Сэр, то, что было сказано в часовне…

— До этого инцидента. Когда я только вышел из кареты, ты посмотрела на меня как на самого Люцифера. Я хотел бы знать, что такого ужасного тебе сделал.

Рей могла только вздохнуть и заставить себя поднять взгляд. Она с некоторым трепетом поняла, что никогда раньше не стояла к нему так близко. Его алебастровая кожа в свете свечей казалась почти золотой. Также Рей заметила, что у него ресницы, каким могла бы позавидовать любая женщина. Они придавали его глазам почти греховную выразительность.

— Вы ничего мне не сделали. Как вы сказали в церкви, — она опустила глаза, не желая все повторить из страха потерять отсрочку, — у меня большая преданность вашей матери. Когда страдает она, больно и мне.

Лорд Соло вдохнул через нос. Его дыхание протанцевало по щеке Рей, заставив ее дрожать. Он опустил руку и отступил назад.

— Я признаю, что меня рассматривают как сбившегося с пути сына. Но, по крайней мере, дай мне шанс, прежде чем составишь свое собственное мнение.

Рей мгновение помолчала.

— Мне жаль. То, что я сделала в церкви… было неприемлемо.

— Нет. Тебе не жаль, — Рей могла только взглянуть на него. Он, казалось, снова видит ее душу. — Ты не жалеешь о том, что сказала. Ты сказала то, что считаешь правдой. Я понимаю, что невольно спровоцировал тебя своими недобрыми словами. Может быть, ты немного смущена из-за того, что толкнула меня, и беспокоилась о своем положении, но это все. — Должно быть, некоторое беспокойство отразилось на ее лице. — Я никому ничего не скажу. Твои средства к существованию в безопасности.

Рей должна была упасть на колени и благодарить. Вместо этого она спросила: 

— Почему?

— Ты сомневаешься в моем великодушии?

— Мне нужно знать, почему вы простили такое преступление.

Лорд Соло скривил губы в наполовину веселой, наполовину сардонической улыбке. Он носил свое высокомерие как леди Лея — свои сложные прически: торжественно. 

— Ты интригуешь меня. Ты разговариваешь со мной так, как осмеливаются немногие. И это вызывает у меня… чувства.

Рей уставилась на него, на этого темноволосого, дикого человека. И могла только неподвижно стоять, когда он протянул руку и заправил за ухо выбившуюся из ее узелков прядь волос.

— Та шляпка тебе не идет. Так ты выглядишь лучше. Привлекательнее. Невиннее.

Его палец теперь скользнул по ее щеке и легко лег под ее подбородком — как в церкви.

Рей осознала две шокирующие вещи. Чувство, с которым он смотрел на нее, было вожделением. Смотрел, как будто она была желанной. Как будто нашел ее… привлекательной.

Он желал ее.

Другим, куда более шокирующим осознанием было то, что он мог прочесть такое же желание в ее глазах.

Он не был чудовищем. Глядя на его темные глаза, мягкие губы и дикие растрепанные волосы, она поняла, что злость и раздражение он внушил ей не только своими прошлыми несправедливыми поступками.

Он казался ей желанным. Особенно здесь, сейчас, при свечах, в укромной библиотеке, под его жадным взглядом — он смотрел на нее как голодающий на еду. 

Вдруг отступив, Рей застыла в реверансе.

— Пожалуйста, лорд Соло… Леди Лея… она заинтересуется, почему меня долго нет… — ее лицо пылало так, что свет свечей не мог этого скрыть.

Лорд Соло ничего не сказал, но отступил, позволяя ей пройти. Она прошмыгнула мимо него и выбежала из библиотеки.

Не останавливаясь и не замедляясь, она добежала до лестницы. Там присела на нижнюю ступеньку и попыталась отдышаться.


	4. Глава 4. Украденная перчатка

После столкновения с лордом Соло Рей на всю ночь потеряла покой. К счастью, когда она вернулась наверх, леди Лея уже была готова ложиться спать, что позволило Рей занять делом нервные дрожащие руки. Пожилая женщина, заметив это, спросила, не холодно ли ей. Рей покачала головой и постаралась, не чувствуя, хотя бы изобразить уверенность.

Благополучно добравшись до своей маленькой комнатки, Рей исступленно заметалась из угла в угол, пытаясь выплеснуть энергию собственного беспокойства — значительность того, что произошло, или того, что не произошло, почти физически ударила ее.

Остановившись перед зеркалом, она разделась и инстинктивно позволила нижней сорочке соскользнуть с плеч, открывая теперь уже полностью обнаженное тело.

И посмотрела на себя с некоторым скептицизмом. 

Она была среднего роста, тонкой от многих лет в «Джакку» на одной лишь жидкой каше и широкоплечей — ее руки были крепкими и сильными от многих часов тяжелой работы. Грудь небольшая, но пропорциональная телу. Непримечательные изгибы бедер. Почти мальчишеская фигура.

Рей признавала, что у нее довольно приятное лицо, ореховые глаза и маленький нос. Финн также любил хвалить ее улыбку — как он уверял, она способна озарить любую комнату. Но у нее никогда не было причин улыбаться лорду Соло.

Прикрыв наготу ночной рубашкой, она забралась в постель.

Какой бы ни была игра, в которую играл лорд Соло, она не позволит ему победить. Даже если обещанная награда была такой заманчивой… но это лишь заставляло Рей встряхнуться.

***

 

Вскоре Рей в своем стремлении сохранить свою добродетель и здравомыслие столкнулась с проблемой: ею оказалась собственная решимость лорда Соло бывать в непосредственной близости от нее как можно чаще.

Он был не что иное, как воплощенное коварство. Сторонние наблюдатели — такие как леди Лея и другие слуги — в его действиях или просьбах не усмотрели бы ничего, что указало бы на его особое расположение к Рей. Когда она была в компании его матери, он не обменялся с ней ни единым словом. Однако теперь он гораздо теплее относился к совместным ужинам с леди Леей и временами заходил в комнаты матери, чтобы поговорить с ней. 

Это утешало пожилую женщину; она была достаточно мудра, чтобы не позволить своим надеждам слишком быстро окрепнуть, но все же радовалась, что ее сын лелеет мысль о более близких взаимоотношениях в их доме.

Стоило же ей отвернуться или смотреть в другую сторону, взгляд ее сына тут же обращался на молчаливую горничную за ее спиной или у дверей, когда та приходила забрать свою госпожу после каждого ужина.

Его глаза, темные, глубокие, с расширенными зрачками, каждый раз говорили одно: я тебя хочу.

Рей так и не набралась мужества объяснить своей госпоже, что намерения ее сына связаны не с укреплением родственных отношений с матерью, а с соблазнением ее же горничной.

Его попытки оказаться с ней наедине стали настойчивей. Услав мистера Дэмерона в город по поручению, он требовал, чтобы кто-нибудь другой из слуг что-то сделал. К счастью, поднималась либо Джессика, либо Маз, которые в любом случае обходили комнаты. 

Рей почувствовала себя виноватой, когда они спустились, обе сбитые с толку (Маз выглядела озадаченной, тогда как Джесс почти расстроилась). По-видимому, они пришли недостаточно быстро, и он уже не был заинтересован в исполнении своего требования.

Рей продолжала выполнять свои обязанности наилучшим образом и ходить на прогулки по выходным, но теперь приглашала с собой Джессику. Она предпочла бы компанию Финна, но было бы неприлично прогуливаться с неженатым молодым человеком без сопровождающего.

Рей думала, что этикет дня все же был довольно нелеп, поскольку она, работая в «Джакку», слышала рассказы, да порой и наблюдала собственными глазами так называемых дворян Лондона, которые заставили бы большинство людей сучить ногами от смеха. Если Рей что и ненавидела больше, чем жестокость и голод, так это лицемерие.

К сожалению, было легче жить тихой, ничем не примечательной жизнью. Особенно если не происходило ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

Это было в следующее воскресенье, когда она настояла, чтобы Джессика сопровождала ее.

— Ты в последнее время задумчива, Рей, — в своей жизнерадостной манере подметила Джессика. — Все в порядке?

— Я в порядке, — быстро и легко ответила Рей. Возможно, чересчур легко. Вместо того, чтобы звучать беззаботно, она казалась истеричной. — Тяжело смотреть, как леди Лея переживает столько эмоций.

— Она все еще скорбит по лорду Хану? — тихо спросила Джессика.

— Конечно. Она отказывается носить платья ярче, чем полуночно-синего цвета, — Рей прикрыла глаза, погрузившись в воспоминания. — Иногда, когда она думает, что я на нее не смотрю, я подлавливаю ее на том, что она еле сдерживается, чтобы не согнуться от этой боли… — Рей вздохнула. — Я попыталась поднять тему о том, что делать со старой одеждой лорда Хана. У нее еще осталось кое-что в гардеробе, но как я могу предложить…

— Тебе тоже тяжело, — Джесс ободряюще похлопала ее по руке. — Ты любила его.

— Я знала его совсем недолго.

— Достаточно, чтобы составить о нем мнение. И он был хорошим человеком. Знаешь, однажды он похвалил меня. Сказал, что я отличная наездница, — Джессика сказала это так, словно это была наивысшая похвала, которую она когда-либо получала.

— Ты и есть отличная наездница. Ты почти так же хороша, как мистер Дэмерон, — согласилась Рей.

— Нет никого, кто был бы так же хорош, как По. Думаю, он подверг лорда Хана некоторой опасности. Он часто вызывал его на скачки по землям. 

— О да. Насколько помню, По выиграл, — Рей хихикнула при этом воспоминании.

— Но лорд Хан в тот же вечер выиграл в игре с выпивкой. Он смог остаться в вертикальном положении на тридцать секунд дольше, чем По, после того, как они распили ту бутылку бренди.

Девушки весело рассмеялись.

— Бедный По. На следующий день он выглядел таким больным, — хихикнула Джесс.

— Это было не так уж плохо. Следующим утром был конкурс Хана — кто сможет молчать дольше всех.

— И кто выиграл в этот раз?

— Без понятия. Они оба уснули. Думаю, они назвали это ничьей.

Девушки засмеялись, продолжая свою прогулку вокруг озера.

— Как думаешь, новый лорд Соло — поклонник таких игр? — мечтательно спросила Джессика.

Рей едва не споткнулась. Да, я так думаю. Но он поклонник игр несколько иного рода.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — вслух сказала она.

— Просто я скучаю по смеху в этом доме. Над нами как будто нависла туча, и мы ждем, когда польется дождь. — Джессика вздохнула. — Я не могу представить, чтобы лорд Соло просто ради удовольствия катался на лошади или выпивал вместе с нами.

— Лорд Хан был такого же низкого происхождения, как мы. А лорд Бенджамин был воспитан как наследник всего этого состояния и неисчислимых богатств, которые он еще должен и приумножить. Мы не получим от него то, что получали от его отца, — рассудительно заметила Рей.

— Но почему с ним должно быть так сложно? — огрызнулась Джесс. Она выглядела такой раздосадованной, какой Рей еще ни разу ее не видела.

— Я не знаю.

— Он должен жениться. Может быть, леди смягчит его сердце, — заявила Джесс.

Рей надеялась, что под шляпкой не видно, как у нее розовеют уши.

— Думаешь, это возможно?

— Привязанность или что-нибудь в этом роде иногда помогает. Мне помогло.

Рей посмотрела на подругу. 

— Тебе? Я не знала, что у тебя есть возлюбленный.

— Я не произносила это слово, — Джесс застенчиво пожала плечами. — Но, возможно, я раз или два целовалась с мальчиком Вексли из моей деревни.

Рей широко раскрытыми глазами уставилась на подругу. Джесс просто рассмеялась.

— О, Рей, ты такая милая. Ты никогда ничего такого не представляла?

Рей не чувствовала себя настолько открыто, чтобы признать, что человек, которого Джесс критиковала только секунду назад, а также человек, который определял обе их жизни, занимает большую часть ее мыслей. Поэтому она просто мотнула головой.

— Фабрика «Джакку» не была подходящим местом для романов.

— А, — Джесс понимающе кивнула. — Прости, это было немного бестактно с моей стороны. Но постарайся не судить меня. Маленькое невинное развлечение прекрасно, пока вы оба получаете от этого удовольствие.

Рей могла только кивнуть в ответ, и они продолжили прогулку.

***

 

В последовавший за этим воскресеньем понедельник леди Лея объявила о своем намерении пригласить лорда Соло в свои комнаты, чтобы обсудить дела поместья. Рей должна была присутствовать только для того, чтобы принести закуски и все, что им может понадобиться. В остальном она могла спокойно сидеть в углу и играть с Биби-восемь, заверила Лея.

Рей попыталась улыбнуться, но губы ее не слушались. Она представила, сколько раз за час в замкнутом пространстве лорд Соло посмотрит на нее.

В два часа мистер Дэмерон привел лорда Соло в компанию леди Леи.

Рей не смогла удержаться, чтобы не посмотреть на него. Он обладал аурой, которую она всегда отрицала в своей неприязни. Мощью. Возможно, это было потому, что он был очень высоким. Может, потому, что он был крупным. Или, может быть, это просто так действовал контраст его темной одежды и бледного лица. Как бы то ни было, это гипнотизировало, и она проклинала тех людей, которые ввели ее в заблуждение, ложно успокоив ее слухами о его непривлекательности.

Потому что он не был непривлекателен. И отрицать это означало бы солгать.

Лорд Соло отпустил мистера Дэмерона.

— Одного слуги хватит, — рассудил он. — Кроме того, вам нужно доставить эти письма в город.

Мистер Дэмерон, похоже, не слишком расстроился из-за того, что его лишили компании своего хозяина, и с поклоном удалился.

Леди Лея села в кресло у камина и жестом пригласила лорда Соло присесть в кресло напротив. Он немного неуклюже сел. Пока его мать расправляла юбки, он глазами нашел Рей.

Казалось, они сказали: Здравствуй. Помнишь меня?

Рей никогда не была более благодарна за то, что слугам положено опустить глаза.

Первые полчаса, казалось, все идет неплохо. Лорд Соло и его мать без особых противоречий обсуждали вопросы, связанные с имением, и Рей занялась поглаживанием бело-рыжего меха Биби-восемь. Кот не особенно вырос с тех пор как был котенком. Он был совершенно счастлив, что может лежать на коленях у Рей весь вечер. Хотя, когда появлялся повод, он мог бегать как лучшая лошадь на скачках.

Рей начала думать, что, может быть, сегодня будет довольно простой день, но тут после стука суетливо заглянула Маз.

Она присела в низком реверансе.

— Так жаль беспокоить вас обоих. Но возник вопрос, требующий внимания. Проблема с молочником. Он хочет поговорить с хозяином.

Лорд Соло не сдвинулся с места. Вероятно, леди Лея подумала, что будет не самым мудрым шагом отправлять своего угрюмого сына решать хозяйственные проблемы.

— Я поговорю с ним. Пойдем со мной, Маз, — Лея встала. — Я скоро вернусь.

Рей так резко вскочила на ноги, что Биби-восемь едва успел приземлиться на четыре лапы, чтобы избежать болезненного падения.

— Леди Лея, можно я буду вас сопровождать? Чтобы помочь…

— Это всего лишь пара пустяков. К тому же, Маз больше знает о наших записях, так что ее помощи будет достаточно. Оставайся здесь. Можешь разлить чай. Я ненадолго.

И с этими словами Лея и Маз покинули комнату. Оставив Рей и лорда Соло наедине.

Рей мгновение сверлила взглядом закрытую дверь, прежде чем вынужденно обернулась. Лорд Соло смотрел на нее. На сей раз его лицо было украшено весельем.

— Не хотите ли чаю, сэр? — тихо спросила Рей.

Лорд Соло явно не был поклонником горячего питья, но все-таки безразлично ответил:

— Пожалуйста.

Только спустя несколько секунд после его ответа Рей осознала, что стол с чайным подносом всего в двух шагах от него. Это значило, что ей нужно приблизиться к нему.

Выпрямив спину, она подошла к нему и принялась наполнять чашку.

— Должен сказать, тебя трудно застать в одиночестве, — его глубокий голос был похож на бархат и словно гладил кожу.

— Я очень занята, сэр. — Рей так сильно сосредоточилась на том, что делали ее руки, что ей начало казаться, будто чашка навсегда засядет в ее голове.

— Верно.

— Вам требуется что-нибудь еще, пока мы ждем вашу леди-мать, лорд Соло?

Этот вопрос должен был отчетливее обозначить грань между хозяином и служанкой. Только теперь это означало, что он точно знает, где ее перешагнуть.

— Я не требую, — протянул он. — Более… жажду.

Рей положила ложку, которой помешивала чай — либо так, либо она выпала бы прямо из ее трясущихся пальцев.

Периферийным зрением она заметила движение. И вдруг лорд Соло поднялся, возвышаясь над ней.

— Я видел твой взгляд тогда, в библиотеке. Я знаю, что не одинок в этом.

Рей повернула голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. Она была кем угодно, но только не малодушной трусихой. Ей бы хотелось, чтобы он не был таким высоким. Или совсем не таким задумчивым. Или чтобы он не обладал глазами, взгляд которых обещал такой сладостный грех.

— Позволь мне поцеловать тебя, — прошептал он. Легкое дыхание лаской коснулось ее губ — как то, о чем он просил.

— Что?.. — только и смогла выдохнуть она.

— Позволь мне поцеловать тебя. Нам обоим известно, что ты меня хочешь, — он смотрел на ее губы так, словно созерцал нечто невыразимо прекрасное.

— Откуда вам знать, чего я хочу?! — Если уж они переступили грань хозяин-служанка, то почему бы не вести бой по своим правилам и на своей территории?

— Я чувствую это, — его глаза мерцали. — Не бойся. Я тоже это чувствую.

Мягкость и искренность в этих словах заставили Рей захотеть забыть себя, забыть обо всем… хотя бы на мгновение.

Но Рей никогда не теряла голову.

— Нет.

Лорд Соло не отреагировал.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что это неправильно, — ответила Рей.

— Я хозяин этого дома. И мне решать, что здесь правильно, а что неправильно, — объявил он.

— Не для меня. Я не позволю вам украсть мой первый поцелуй просто потому, что вы — хозяин дома!

Он приподнял брови. Рей покраснела.

— Твой первый поцелуй? Господи, ты более невинна, чем я себе представлял!

Рей не была уверена в том, было ли это комплиментом или попыткой ее подразнить.

— Я знаю достаточно. Первый поцелуй должен быть подарен тому, кто его достоин.

— Ты считаешь меня недостойным твоих губ?

— Ничего из того, что вы делаете, пока что не убедило меня в обратном, — она была поражена тем, как сильно звучит ее голос — учитывая то, что ее почти тошнило от страха и вожделения.

Он взглядом скользнул по ее телу, и у нее закружилась голова. Словно его глаза могли не только читать ее мысли, но и видеть сквозь одежду.

Он схватил ее за руку. Рей могла только наблюдать за тем, как он поворачивает ее затянутую в перчатку ладонь, как будто со всех сторон изучая ее. Она казалась такой маленькой в его огромной ладони…

Зажав перчатку на кончиках пальцев, он стянул ее с ее руки, и ее ладонь открылась ему. В ней не было ничего примечательного. Ее руки были жесткими и огрубевшими от многолетних трудов, с довольно короткими ногтями, а ее пальцы были такими же тонкими, как и она сама. Со смесью ужаса и благоговения она наблюдала, как лорд Бен поднес ее руку к полным губам и мягко поцеловал кончик ее указательного пальца. 

Затем подтянул ее ближе и прильнул к нежной коже ее запястья.

— Сэр…

— Ты действительно считаешь, что я этого недостоин, Рей? — хрипло спросил он. — Скажи это. Скажи, и я сразу же отпущу твою руку.

Она должна была это сказать. Она должна была ударить его по лицу за такое оскорбительное высокомерие. Хозяин он или нет. Но она не могла произнести ни звука. К ее страху оказаться загнанной в угол добавилось еще одно чувство, от которого она уклонялась всю неделю: предвкушение.

Он снова прижался губами к ее запястью и коснулся языком кожи. Рей задохнулась от ощущения. Поцелуй становился все более пылким. Рей никогда не испытывала смешения боли и удовольствия, но не смогла сдержать стон наслаждения, когда он прихватил зубами ее кожу. Тьма в его глазах, все еще устремленных на нее, только продлевала ее блаженство.

Наконец он отпустил ее. Она уже видела расцветающее на коже алое пятно. Она могла скрыть его длинными рукавами и перчатками, но продолжала бы его чувствовать.

Пальцы лорда Соло гладили ее лицо. В его глазах совсем не осталось того глубокого карего цвета — из-за расширенных зрачков они казались совсем черными.

— Я получу поцелуй с твоих губ. 

Это было обещание.

Несмотря на нехватку воздуха и желание, у Рей хватило духа, чтобы бороться с его высокомерными предположениями. 

— Я ничего вам не дам.

— Посмотрим. — В его голосе и выражении лица было столько самонадеянности, что Рей задумалась — возможно, пощечина была бы оправдана. Но также задалась вопросом — каково было бы на самом деле попробовать этот рот, который может так пленительно ухмыляться…

Звук шагов заставил их отскочить друг от друга, и к моменту, когда леди Лея снова вошла в комнату, лорд Соло сидел у камина, а Рей вместе с Биби-восемь — на стуле в восьми футах от него.

***

 

Только поздно ночью Рей осознала, что лорд Соло не вернул ей перчатку. И она поняла, что он никогда этого и не сделает.


	5. Глава 5. Противостояние в экипаже

Устроившись на ночь в своей постели, Рей поймала себя на том, что смотрит на яркую пурпурную метку на своем запястье. Также она заметила, что невольно надавливает на нее через перчатку. Она достаточно часто носила перчатки и платья с длинными рукавами, поэтому синяк, пожалуй, удалось бы скрыть даже без этого. Трепет от вновь и вновь оживающего воспоминания вместе с намеком на боль, возвращающуюся от давления на синяк, дарили ей ощущения, которых она не совсем понимала, но от которых не могла отделаться.

Рей работала почти до изнеможения, чтобы отвлечь свой разум. Старательная, до боли в руках, стирка ночных рубашек, беготня по поручениям Маз и леди Леи и уборка с большим количеством воды стали для нее обычным делом. Даже Маз, которая спала по пять часов в сутки и считала, что ей и этого много, отметила неспособность Рей усидеть на одном месте. Дошло до того, что ее активность начала становиться бесполезной, а то и делала хуже, чем было: она так долго и усердно полировала серебро, что едва не повредила его. Маз, как правило, любила распределять работу равномерно, на случай, если кому-то потребуется помощь. И стирка белья означала, что в руки Рей неизбежно попадет рубашка лорда Соло, еще хранящая очертания его широких плеч. Образы его, облаченного в эту рубашку и спящего, завладели воображением Рей. Поддавшись слабости и влечению, она уткнулась носом в белый хлопок и вдохнула сильный мужской аромат…

Закончив со стиркой, Рей пообещала себе в будущем оставлять эту работу Джессике.

***

 

На той же неделе в пятницу был базарный день, и Маз понадобились припасы. Посещение рынка она поручила Рей — опыт работы на фабрике научил девушку виртуозно торговаться. Ей всегда удавалось добиться лучшей цены; даже с такой щедрой госпожой как леди Лея, Рей скорее потеряла бы шиллинг, чем крону.

Мистер Чубакка своим низко рычащим, но ласковым тоном предложил Рей для путешествия своего мула Арту Диту. Мул видал лучшие дни и с каждым днем становился все старше, но был еще достаточно крепок и силен, чтобы поднять их обоих. Рей отказалась — отчасти потому, что любила расположение поместья Иллиниум из-за окружающих его пейзажей. 

Поместье было домом у озера, вокруг которого Рей прогуливалась каждое воскресенье, дорогами среди деревьев, лесным хозяйством, а также соседней деревней. Однако стоило бы вам пройти немного дальше — и вы были бы сражены видами Ди-Куар. Здесь местность была гористой, с раскинувшимися на многие мили долинами. Здесь гуляли ветра, нещадно треплющие волосы. Если бы Рей не спешила на рынок, а также, если бы у нее было больше, чем два старых платья, которые она вынужденно берегла, она бы как ребенок скатилась по зеленому склону. Увы, она не была наследницей огромного состояния, а платья — дешевыми.

Рынок располагался в добрых пяти милях от дома, но Рей была здорова и наслаждалась видами и прогулкой по проторенной дороге, негромко напевая.

Рынок Ди-Куар часто шумел и бурлил. Ему недоставало суровости Лондона, хотя Рей была за это признательна. В этом славном, пусть и провинциальном городке все друг друга знали, и присутствовало чувство общности.

Она купила для Маз яйца, муку и сахар по приемлемой цене и приветственно улыбнулась рыбаку адмиралу Акбару. Старый морской волк, каких еще стоило поискать, большую часть своей жизни он провел в воде. Если честно, то он даже начинал выглядеть как рыба.

С нагруженной корзиной Рей отправилась обратно в поместье. По пути заметила, что облака стали темнее, чем когда она только шла на рынок, и прибавила шагу, чтобы успеть вовремя вернуться домой. 

Спустя некоторое время Рей услышала позади себя стук копыт. Она не стала оглядываться, а просто перешла на другую сторону широкой дороги. Здесь достаточно часто проезжали экипажи и всадники.

Как ни странно, кажется, экипаж замедлял ход.

Рей оглянулась и посмотрела на карету. Два черных жеребца. Поблескивающая древесина. Больше катафалк, нежели транспортное средство. И человек, выглядывающий в окошко — наполовину демон, наполовину бог.

— Мисс Рей. Могу я предложить вам прокатиться?

Рей уставилась на лорда Соло, после бросила взгляд на кучера. Молодой человек, также облаченный в черное, он прибыл вместе с лордом Соло в тот же день, когда тот стал ее хозяином. Она думала, что его зовут Митака или что-то в этом роде. Он остался в поместье, но большую часть времени проводил на конюшнях и, по словам Финна, никогда не разговаривал.

Кажется, он смотрел решительно вперед. Должно быть, был очень профессиональным. Или до ужаса боялся того, что сделал бы с ним его господин, если бы увидел, что он с интересом смотрит на Рей.

— Благодарю, сэр, — ответила она, присев в реверансе. — Но я с удовольствием пройдусь.

— До поместья две мили. Это сэкономит вам время. 

— Не так уж далеко. И мне нравится ходить пешком. Я любуюсь видами.

Хотя теперь вид на горы был несколько удручающим; облака потемнели и угрожающе нависли.

Над головой Рей прокатился раскат грома.

Лорд Соло вскинулся на звук и прищурился, глянув на небо. Самонадеянное, почти надменное выражение его лица стало напряженным. Как будто перед ним очутился его старый враг, от которого он надеялся избавиться, но обнаружил процветающим.

— Садись. Это не просьба.

Что-то в его тоне, не терпящем возращений, так и подмывало Рей назло ему подхватить юбки и припустить домой своими ногами. Но тут о землю ударились первые крупные капли дождя.

И снова Рей благодаря капризам погоды вынужденно очутилась с лордом Соло в одном ограниченном пространстве.

Внутри кареты было темно. Рей устроилась на удобном сиденье напротив лорда Соло. Альтернативой было бы сидеть рядом с ним.

Щелкнул хлыст, и карета тронулась с места.

Почему все всегда должно получаться так? Рей тихо закипала от нарастающего гнева. Почему я на каждом шагу загнана в угол? Почему он ищет меня? Почему это так опасно? Почему это так волнует и смущает? Почему я хочу быть пойманной?!

Выровняв дыхание, Рей смотрела вниз — но не на пол, чтобы не выглядеть слишком уж покорно.

— Вы забрали мою перчатку, — ее слова прозвучали как обвинение.

— Забрал, — отозвался лорд Соло.

— У меня не так много перчаток. Я не могу себе позволить их терять. 

— Я приберегу ее, пока ты не придешь, чтобы ее вернуть, — его серьезный, с отчетливо прозвучавшим намеком ответ вогнал Рей в краску. — Кажется, этих перчаток достаточно, — лорд Соло указал на ее руки.

— К счастью. Вы оставили след. Никто не должен его увидеть.

Он спокойно и пристально смотрел ей в лицо. Тьма в его глазах гипнотизировала. Они скрывали такую мощь, бурлящую неуправляемую энергию, чувственность… и, что самое удивительное — доброту. Ранимость.

— Мне жаль, что я оставил на тебе синяк. 

— Вам… жаль?

— Нет, — он насмешливо скривил губы и подался вперед, наклонившись. Карета и до того не отличалась просторностью, а теперь в ней стало совсем тесно, так что Рей только и могла, что сидеть тихо, когда лорд Соло опасно приблизился к ней. — Я не могу сказать, что это так. Я хочу, чтобы люди это видели. Я хочу, чтобы они знали, что это я оставил на тебе отметину. Я хочу отметить тебя и в других местах, и не синяками — только следами моих рук. Моих губ. Моего языка. Я хочу предъявить на тебя права и взамен позволю тебе притязать на меня.

У Рей перехватило дыхание — он был так близко, что ее выдох мог коснуться его лица.   
Он закрыл глаза, будто пребывая в эйфории. Будто дыхание Рей и в самом деле могло вдохнуть в него жизнь.

— Ты знаешь, я могу взять все, что захочу, — с этими словами он открыл глаза.

Рей выровняла дыхание и прищурилась.

— Вы бы взяли меня без моего согласия?

Лорд Соло откинулся назад, сумев взять себя в руки.

— Нет. Я не стал бы этого делать. Ни с тобой, ни с кем-либо еще. Подобное не привлекает меня, — должно быть, лицо Рей выражало ее скептицизм, и лорд Соло уточнил: — Я могу быть безжалостным, жестоким, но мне больше нравится, когда моя партнерша готова, нетерпелива и изнывает от такого же страстного желания. Представление женщины, которая морщится и вздрагивает подо мной, оставляет меня холодным и равнодушным.

— Значит, вы делали это раньше, — Рей почувствовала, что лишается остатков дружелюбия.

Он улыбнулся так, словно она задала глупый вопрос.

— У меня были любовницы. Как и у большинства мужчин моего положения и состояния. 

— Значит, я — всего лишь одна из многих…

— Главным образом я спал с баронессами или дамами. Все были довольны моим вниманием и ухаживаниями, пока не приходило время расстаться. Я никогда…

— …не думали, что принимаете покорность и делите постель благодаря чему-то? — закончила Рей. Ее голос выдавал ее раздражение, но ее это не заботило.

Над их головами по крыше экипажа барабанил дождь. Мир снаружи превратился в бурю, и они столкнулись лицом к лицу как равные. Хоть бы только на мгновение, на одну секунду Рей сидела перед человеком огромной власти и разговаривала с ним так, будто была его другом. Но он не был ее другом. Он был ее хозяином и имел на нее виды. 

И мог бы стать причиной ее гибели.

— Ты предпочла бы, чтобы я тебе солгал? Чтобы я заявил, что ты была моей единственной? Я не лжец. Я не стану тебя обманывать.

— Моя добродетель — не приз, — объявила Рей.

— Тогда почему ты превращаешь это в игру? — спросил лорд Соло.

— Это игра, в которую я играть не хочу, и ради вас не собираюсь облегчать вам задачу. Я стою большего. Даже если я всего-навсего простая горничная. Даже если я никто. Я все еще никто, и это имеет значение…

Ее голос сорвался, глаза защипало. Что-то в разговоре задело ее за живое. Все свое несчастное детство она была никем и ничем. Теперь… она все еще могла быть никем — для друзей общества лорда Соло и леди Леи, но она была довольна. Она хотела разговоров за обеденным столом. Она хотела обсудить, что леди Лея хотела бы, чтобы она сделала с ее волосами в тот день. Она хотела помогать Финну в конюшне и ухаживать за лошадьми. Она хотела трудиться и жить жизнью горничной. Она хотела принадлежать.

Она не хотела выбирать между насыщенной жизнью, наполненной тем, что было ей дорого, и человеком, которого она страстно желала. Особенно, если была последней в длинной очереди.

Лорд Соло немного отодвинулся. Лицо у него стало растерянное и почти… сочувствующее. Он молча вынул из кармана носовой платок и протянул ей. Она взяла его, быстро вытерла глаза и попыталась успокоиться.

— Прости меня. Я не хочу причинять тебе страдания.

Рей смогла только кивнуть в ответ.

Лорд Соло открыл рот, чтобы еще что-то сказать, но карету вдруг тряхнуло, и она остановилась. Рей выглянула в окно. Они прибыли домой.

Было слышно, как Митака спрыгнул на землю, и дверца открылась. Упорно лил дождь. Так как Митака правил лошадьми, он промок до костей.

Лорд Соло выбрался из кареты и протянул Рей руку. Не желая показаться невежливой, поскольку Митака продолжал ее игнорировать, она ее приняла.

Лорд Соло носил кожаные перчатки, и она тоже была в перчатках, поэтому не соприкоснулись обнаженной кожей, как это было в прошлом. Чувство тоски при виде ее ладони в его вызвало в Рей такое же сильное желание, как и след его губ на ее запястье.

Он смотрел, как она выбирается из кареты. И ей вспомнились слова, которые он прошептал в комнатах леди Леи.

Не бойся. Я тоже это чувствую.

Вы чувствуете? Вы действительно чувствуете это? Этот страх? Эту невозможность понять? Не помнить?

Рей коснулась обеими ногами влажной земли, и они отпустили друг друга. После чего — уже втроем — направились прямо ко входу в дом. 

Мистер Дэмерон ждал их.

— Мастер Соло, — с поклоном поприветствовал он и озадаченно глянул на Рей, но, похоже, решил, что выяснит это позже. — Это принесли для вас.

Лорд Соло взял у мистера Дэмерона письмо, посмотрел на подпись и побледнел.

Он разорвал конверт, открывая письмо, и отчаянно впился глазами в его содержание. Рей в замешательстве глянула на По. Он выглядел таким же сбитым с толку, как и она.

Закончив читать, лорд Соло смял письмо в кулаке.

— Соберите всех слуг в гостиной.

Мистер Дэмерон удивленно таращил глаза.

— Я заикался? Живо! — прогремел лорд Соло. Этого хватило, чтобы мистер Дэмерон сорвался с места.

Рей могла только наблюдать, как эта, более темная, версия ее хозяина поднимается по лестнице по направлению к комнатам его матери. Он не оглянулся. Поэтому не увидел ее взгляда.

Она все еще сжимала в руке его носовой платок. Большинство дворян носили носовые платки с вышитыми на них своими инициалами, и Рей с удивлением увидела, что монограммой было не Б.С., а К.Р.

Разве он не принадлежал лорду Соло?

Она вернет его. В отличие от своего хозяина, она не утаивала то, что ей не принадлежало.

***

 

В гостиной собрались слуги и теперь нервно смотрели на происходящее. Рей присоединилась к Маз и вручила ей корзину с покупками.

— Почему ты такая сухая? Там ведь дождь идет стеной.

Рей собиралась ответить, но ее прервали тяжелые шаги лорда Соло. Все тут же подобрались и приготовились слушать.

— Добрый вечер. Полагаю, вы хотите знать, что происходит, — командным тоном произнес он. Ответа не последовало. — Я получил письмо из Лондона. Похоже, что через неделю некоторые из моих сторонников поедут через Ди-Куар и остановятся у нас.

По толпе прошла рябь. 

Сторонники?

Рей вспомнила все письма, отправленные туда и прибывшие оттуда с тех пор, как приехал лорд Соло. Политические связи.

Политические связи лорда Соло. Первый Орден.

Приближался Первый Орден.


	6. Глава 6. Невыразимо неприятный визит

В последовавшие после объявления лорда Соло о предстоящем визите Первого Ордена дни слуги были захвачены шквалом деятельности. Дом проветрили до последнего угла, были начищены до блеска полы, и Маз разослала распоряжения на поставку большего количества припасов для многочисленных обедов. Рей, наблюдая за тем, как провизию переносят в кухни и кладовую, подумала, что к Рождеству они и то меньше готовили, чем теперь на один обед.

Для мистера Дэмерона помогать лорду Соло стало еще более трудным делом: он работал до изнеможения, составляя множество писем в парламент, своим сторонникам и представителям Первого Ордена, которые должны были нанести ему визит. О них было известно не так уж много — только то, что это были две супружеские пары, и одна из них сыграла свадьбу около трех месяцев назад. Лорд Соло проверял каждый укромный уголок, каждую комнату, конюшни и кухни всякий раз, когда там кипела работа. Если ему что-то приходилось не по душе, это нужно было немедленно исправить. В конце концов, он был хозяином и участвовал в жизни дома, и это было бы замечательно… если бы не тот факт, что он едва ли замечал исправления, тут же переключаясь на новую проблему. 

Единственным плюсом во всей этой суете и хлопотах было то, что он перестал преследовать Рей: больше не загонял ее в угол в библиотеке, в комнатах его матери или в карете. Казалось, он на самом деле почти не мог к ней приблизиться.

Рей охватило чувство уныния. Хотя благоразумная, искушенная часть ее натуры, доставшаяся ей на фабрике «Джакку» ценой неимоверных усилий, утешала ее, что это к лучшему, и она явно была права: он видел в ней небольшое развлечение, не более того. Что-то, что позволило бы ему скоротать время, пока он в изоляции от декаданса и очарования Корусанта. Из этого следовало извлечь урок.

Тем не менее, Рей не могла отделаться от мысли, что лорд Соло сдерживает себя. Несмотря на то, что всю следующую неделю он и не подходил к ней, порой она ощущала покалывание на коже, оборачивалась и замечала, что он пристально смотрит на нее. В его взгляде все еще было вожделение, но теперь оно смешивалось с кое-чем еще — нерешительностью. 

На мгновение Рей подумала о том, что он, возможно, передумал ее преследовать. Но потом посмотрела на носовой платок, который он ей дал, и засомневалась. Может быть, он держался на расстоянии из… уважения? То, что он сказал в карете, было провокацией, соблазном… но, возможно, ее страдание немного смягчило его. Часть ее не могла не надеяться на то, что это и был ответ на неопределенность. Надеяться было опасно… но надежда была всем, что у нее имелось.

***

 

Когда во двор въехали два экипажа, Рей невольно вспомнила чувства и трепет, которые испытала в тот день, когда впервые воочию увидела лорда Соло. Однако разница была ощутима — ведь теперь встречали четырех человек, а не одного, и сам лорд Соло возглавлял тех, кто вышел встречать гостей. Леди Лея также была здесь — стояла в нескольких шагах за спиной у сына и смотрела на него — спокойно, холодно и со знанием того, что все может стать хуже, когда отрава жизни лорда Соло всплывет на поверхность.

Единственное, что подарило Рей ощущение теплоты и почти самодовольства, состояло в том, что лорд Соло выглядел более напряженным, чем когда-либо.

Пара, появившаяся из первой кареты, удивила Рей. Первым выбрался джентльмен, облаченный в черную одежду, подобную которой был склонен носить лорд Соло, и его рыжие волосы на ее фоне можно было счесть насмешкой судьбы. Форма его челюсти и проницательность в его глазах напомнили Рей о том, что она слышала о рыжеволосых людях: они были ужасно вспыльчивы. Он был, как и лорд Соло, не классически красивым, но высоким и стройным, с мраморно-гладкой кожей. И был бы куда приятнее, если бы улыбнулся или выглядел чуть менее неприязненно. Рот у него кривился, словно он страдал от зубной боли.

Женщина, которая вышла из кареты следом за ним, была так поразительна, что у Рей округлились глаза. Она была высокого роста — пожалуй, даже выше, чем лорд Соло, и ее светлые волосы были такими короткими, что Рей в первое мгновение приняла ее за мужчину. Она не носила шляпку как большинство женщин викторианского общества, и Рей вскоре заметила брюки под ее длинным черным плащом. Эта женщина воплощала собою все, с чем боролось современное общество, но держалась с гордостью и достоинством. На ее лице — как и у ее мужа, более поразительном, чем классически красивом — сверкали большие синие глаза. Ее губы чуть насмешливо улыбались. Несомненная сила воли этой женщины явно выражалась в том, чтобы быть способной завоевать уважение ее явно столь же волевого и влиятельного мужа. Вместе с тем она сумела уже одним своим видом завоевать уважение и расположение Рей.

Вторая карета была менее удивительной и более… настораживающей.

Леди — поскольку это была именно леди — первой вышла из нее. В ее элегантном, великолепно сшитом платье присутствовали лишь цвета истинно Первого Ордена — белый и черный; черная шляпка прикрывала волосы, что было более приемлемо для правил светского общества. В то время как статная блондинка невольно восхищала Рей, в этой женщине было что-то, что заставило ее внутренне подобраться как перед сражением. Да, она была красива, но ее глаза были жестокими, а губы портили выражение лица скорее ухмылкой, нежели улыбкой, расцветающей на них.

Общество может предпочесть эту даму первой… но Рей, конечно же, так бы не сделала.

Лысый мужчина, последовавший за леди, был настолько большим и широким, что Рей на секунду подумала, не придется ли из кареты его вырезать. Его кожа казалась почти такой же ломкой и грубой, как камень. Разница между ним и его изящной, прелестной спутницей ошеломляла. Либо он сохранил свое обаяние и доброту, которые теперь хорошо скрывал, либо их союз был заключен целиком и полностью по расчету.

Лорд Соло шагнул вперед. Рыжеволосый джентльмен встретился с ним лицом к лицу.

— Генерал Хакс, — поприветствовал лорд Соло.

— Мастер Рен, — нараспев отозвался Хакс.

Рей наморщила лоб. Мастер Рен? Лорд Соло остался невозмутим — это явно был привычный для него титул.

— Надеюсь, ваше путешествие было удобным?

— Удобным — слишком сильное слово, — Хакс фыркнул. — Этого было достаточно. Мы прибыли в один мир. В следующий раз, насколько это будет возможно, мы поедем поездом. Получится гораздо быстрее.

— Хммм… — Лорд Соло не казался человеком, который потеряет покой из-за отсутствия удобств у своего знакомого. — Надеюсь, вам было немного более удобно, Фазма?

— Путешествие как путешествие, — проговорила Фазма. — Удобства — не более чем излишество.

Лорд Соло кивнул. Хотя он не излучал радость от встречи с Хаксом и Фазмой, но, когда он повернулся ко второй паре, выражение его лица застыло и стало почти каменным.

Леди присела в реверансе, шелестя объемными юбками своего платья, и протянула руку в перчатке лорду Соло.

— Мастер Рен, прошло столько времени… — ее голос напоминал бархат.

— Миссис Груммгар. — Он схватил ее ладонь и так же быстро ее бросил.

— Базин, пожалуйста. Мы знаем друг друга слишком давно для подобных формальностей. — Рей не страдала паранойей, но заметила на лице леди Базин намек на то, что здесь скрывается нечто большее. — Мы скучали по вас на Корусанте… Кайло.

Леди Лея отвернулась, впервые с момента прибытия гостей продемонстрировав эмоции. Знала ли она об этом псевдониме лорда Соло?

— Полагаю, вас следует поздравить, — отчеканил лорд Соло, возвращая себе контроль над темой разговора, и посмотрел на огромного громоздкого мужчину, который выбрался из кареты вслед за леди Базин и теперь рассеянно озирался. — Я слышал, что ваша свадьба была большим событием.

— Мастер Сноук предоставил нам все необходимое, — согласилась Базин. Во взгляде, которым она одарила мужа, сквозило отвращение и даже презрение. 

— Уверен, что вы помните мою мать, леди Лею Органа-Соло, — лорд Соло отступил, чтобы его мать сделала шаг вперед.

Леди Лея не сделала более ни шага, чтобы приблизиться к гостям, но кивнула головой и присела в реверансе — таком легком, что его почти можно было счесть пожатием плеч.

— Мастер Хакс. Вы хорошо выглядите.

Генерал Хакс медленно кивнул. Лея и Хакс явно уже когда-то встречались и не удостоили друг друга хоть каким-нибудь доверием. Это было не к добру.

— Прошу, входите. Слуги покажут вам ваши комнаты. Нам есть что обсудить. Я надеюсь, что у Мастера Сноука есть сообщения для меня, — лорд Соло выглядел почти встревоженным.

— Разумеется, — оживленно ответил Хакс. — Работа не прекращается лишь потому, что вы исчезли в холмах.

Рей последовала за аристократами с искусно сыгранным почтением и страхом на лице. 

***

 

Кое-чему среди всего происходящего Рей была благодарна: враждебности между леди Леей и представителями Первого Ордена. Потому что это означало, что леди Лея никоим образом не склонна жертвовать своими собственными удобствами, чтобы создавать удобства гостям. Поэтому, когда лорд Соло потребовал, чтобы Рей прислуживала как леди Лее, так и Фазме, ответ был быстрым и резким.

— Сейчас ты нужна мне как никогда раньше, — задумчиво проговорила леди Лея, когда Рей, как только они остались наедине, с неохотой, но все же заявила, что могла бы прислуживать им обеим, если понадобится. — Эти люди находятся в моем доме. Едят за моим столом. Отравляют мой покой. Я не могу… Я не могу помешать моему сыну быть в их компании, но тебя они не получат.

Миг взволновал Рей настолько, что у нее перемкнуло горло. Леди Лея была добра к ней с того самого мгновения, как ее привели к ней, одетую в рубище и с грязью на лице. Была терпелива с ней, пока Рей узнавала все, что нужно было знать о работе горничной. Но услышав, что она боится потерять Рей, как боялась бы потерять собственную дочь… 

В порыве чувств девушка схватила леди Лею за руки и сжала их. 

И после оставалась поблизости на случай, если ее госпоже что-нибудь понадобится.

Прислуживать обеим гостьям выпало на долю Джесс. И она была очень удивлена, когда Фазма ясно дала ей понять, что не нуждается в какой-либо помощи в таких ежедневных делах как одевание и развлечение. Поговаривали, что на Корусанте в величественном доме Хакса и его жены были только повар, экономка и садовник.

Насколько это было хорошо, настолько же было плохо то, что быстро обнаружила Джесс во второй гостье — леди Базин была обременительной госпожой даже для кого-то такого же веселого и трудолюбивого, как сама Джессика.

Ей было трудно угодить и она очень легко выходила из себя, так что жалобы По на лорда Соло быстро показались детскими и жалкими.

— Чем скорее эта ведьма покинет этот дом, тем лучше! — буркнула Джессика Рей.

***

 

Леди Лея старалась не проводить с нежеланными гостями больше времени, чем это было совершенно необходимо. Она отговаривалась усталостью, срочным делом или притворялась, что слаба из-за головных болей. Рей сочла бы все это довольно забавным, если бы это было не так опасно. Презрение леди Леи к Первому Ордену и всем их последователям было известно, как и ее непоколебимая преданность Сопротивлению, которое отказывалось умирать и продолжало двигаться по всей стране.

Увы, лорд Соло не был готов к тому, чтобы его мать так легко увиливала от своих обязанностей.

— Вы леди этого дома. У вас есть долг. Пока я не женюсь, вы должны исполнять его так, как делали это всегда, — предупредил он низким голосом, придя в апартаменты леди Леи. Это был первый раз, когда он пришел в эти комнаты не из чистого намерения найти Рей. И впервые он едва взглянул на нее.

Она не должна была почувствовать разочарование. Не должна — но почувствовала. 

Леди Лея молча смотрела на сына. Она могла бы показаться стороннему наблюдателю искренне недоумевающей. Для Рей и лорда Соло, которые знали ее лучше, это была лишь видимость.

— Я ничего не сделала для того, чтобы нашим гостям было плохо или неудобно. Я не отпустила Рей потому, что у меня есть мои собственные потребности и болезни, порожденные моим возрастом… — оправдывалась леди Лея.

— Вы годами не страдали от зубной боли, а теперь она вдруг не прекращается, — прорычал лорд Соло. — И я не понимаю — как то, что вы прячетесь в своих комнатах, поможет оказывать гостеприимство? Хакс несколько раз за последние несколько дней интересовался, в поместье ли вы еще. Это доходит до абсурда.

— Меня мало волнует, о чем думает этот человек, — тон леди Леи стал жестче.

— Вы сказали, что если я приеду домой, вы сделаете все, о чем я попрошу. Я не хотел возвращаться сюда. Я никогда не хотел. Я бы с куда большей радостью посмотрел, как это место превратится в руины… Но я выполнил свой долг. Теперь ваш черед.

— Я…

— Нет! — выкрикнул лорд Соло с такой силой, что Рей почти пошатнулась. — Снова желание вашего сына, вашего единственного сына, вы игнорируете в пользу своих амбиций!

Леди Лея, казалось, побледнела.

— Бен…

— Не называй меня этим именем.

Она наморщила нос. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я называла тебя этим твоим прозвищем? Этой мерзостью? Я не буду!

Лорд Соло выпрямился в полный рост.

— Тогда никак меня не называй. Я буду человеком без имени. Но пойми меня: ты сказала, что хочешь, чтобы я снова был твоим сыном. Если ты продолжишь… тогда единственное, чего я никогда тебе не позволю — снова позвать меня сюда!

Рей охватило такое жгучее желание схватить что-нибудь дорогостоящее и запустить лорду Соло в голову, что ее затрясло. Леди Лея, должно быть, заметила, как она подняла руку, и заговорила. Может быть, это было для того, чтобы остановить ярость лорда Соло, но Рей поняла: это был сигнал для нее. Призыв успокоиться.

— Ты знаешь, что я этого не хочу. Скажи своим гостям, что я спущусь к ним после ужина и приму их в гостиной.

Лорд Соло, кажется, остался этим вполне доволен и покинул комнаты. Повернувшись, чтобы уйти, напоследок он бросил взгляд на Рей. Увиденное, должно быть, ему не понравилось: уходя, он с такой силой хлопнул дверью, что на полках с грохотом подскочили вазы.

***

 

В тот вечер Рей изрядно потрудилась над прической леди Леи, чтобы она была самим воплощением элегантности, и так старалась, что у нее начали болеть пальцы. Лучшей защитой наделенной властью женщины было спокойное безразличие. Если лицо должно было казаться каменным, значит, платье должно было быть безупречным.

Леди Лея отпустила Рей раньше, утверждая, что ей нужно потратить час или два на себя, чтобы все обдумать и мысленно подготовиться. Рей присела в реверансе и пожелала госпоже удачи.

Чувство беспокойства и заточения в огромном доме охватило ее, и она, прихватив свою шляпку и шаль, отправилась на прогулку, надеясь развеяться. Заходящее солнце окрасило небо в розовый цвет, в воздухе разливалась свежесть, почти покусывающая Рей щеки.

Она не знала, куда идет, пока не приблизилась ко входу в старую часовню, в которой укрывалась во время ливня в тот день.

Вступив внутрь, она вдохнула аромат ладана. Звук ее шагов по мощеному полу разнесся в темноте маленького здания. Тишина давила непреодолимым чувством покоя.

Лор Сан Текка с помощью длинной палки зажигал свечи вокруг алтаря. Больше в церкви никого не было.

Он поднял глаза на звук приближающихся шагов и доброжелательно улыбнулся.

— Я думал, что ты посещаешь только мою скромную обитель, несмотря на то, что эти основы противоречат тебе, Рей.

— Нет, сэр. Для того чтобы найти покой и утешение.

— Что ж, Его паства всегда будет радушно приветствоваться в Его доме, — мудро утешил он. — До моих ушей дошло, что в вашем великолепном поместье гости.

— Вы правы, сэр. Лорд Соло сказал вам?

— Я не могу обсуждать то, о чем говорят в уединении Его дома. Но впервые мне об этом сообщили другие священнослужители, — он внимательно посмотрел на нее. — Как поживает леди Лея?

— Моя госпожа — сильная женщина. Она выдержит, — и Рей проследит за этим. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — согласился Сан Текка. — Посиди немного. Найди покой. Немного отдохни. Я оставлю тебя обдумывать твои тревоги.

Рей кивнула, благодарная ему за то, что он не предложил сесть рядом с ней и выслушать ее исповедь. Озвучить свои страхи, искушения и вожделение своего хозяина для нее было бы равносильно самоубийству, но желание поговорить с кем-то, хоть с кем-нибудь об этом тайном звене ее жизни, вероятно, было слишком велико. 

Рей закрыла глаза и потеряла нить своих размышлений. Должно быть, прошло довольно много времени, потому что, когда она снова открыла глаза, солнце совсем исчезло. И кто-то сидел рядом с ней.

Лорд Соло сидел, сгорбившись и опираясь локтями о бедра, что свидетельствовало о его утомлении.

Рей не ощутила в себе слишком много сострадания — она все еще была в ярости из-за его обращения с Леей.

— Я думала, что вы готовитесь к ужину, сэр.

— Это не раньше чем через час. Мне было необходимо побыть в одиночестве, — тихо отозвался он.

— Тогда я вас оставлю, — она поднялась, но он схватил ее за запястье.

— Перестань убегать. Посиди со мной, всего мгновение. Я ничего не буду говорить, если ты этого не хочешь.

Рей села обратно.

— Ты злишься на меня. Снова, — проговорил лорд Соло, не глядя на нее.

— Я уже говорила вам, что забочусь о вашей матери. Так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что я не рада видеть ее расстроенной, — ответила Рей, пытаясь не дать своему голосу взвиться.

— Я неделю не преследовал тебя, держался на расстоянии. И то, чему ты стала свидетелем, должно было быть сказано, — он не сожалел.

— Угрожать ей уходом? В этом совершенно нет необходимости. Это жестоко!

— Ты считаешь меня жестоким независимо от того, что я делаю! — огрызнулся он.

Рей мгновение помедлила.

— Нет. Это не так.

Лорд Соло повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Взгляд у него был настороженный.

— Я не верю, что в вас одна только темнота. Вы показали мне, что можете быть добрым. Вы хотели утешить меня, когда я расстроилась. Вы бы не сделали этого, если бы вам было все равно.

— Я и был тем, кто тебя расстроил, — это прозвучало почти подавленно. Видеть эту его сторону, столь отличающуюся от того высокомерного господина, которого она узнала, поразило Рей необычайной кротостью и помогло немного успокоить пылающий в ней гнев.

— Вы не хотели.

— Нет, не хотел, — он посмотрел на нее. Впервые Рей не видела такого жадного, дерзкого голода в его глазах. Он все еще был там… но его заслоняла мягкость. Раскаяние. — Я никогда не хотел напугать тебя или чтобы ты чувствовала себя одной из многих. Я хотел бы думать, что я лучший человек, чем есть… даже если в это никто не верит.

Рей не знала, что на это сказать. Поэтому вместо этого полезла в карман и вытащила его платок.

— Вы так его и не забрали.

Лорд Соло посмотрел на платок так, словно напрочь забыл о его существовании.

— Оставь себе.

Рей перевела взгляд с него на тонкий материал. Вышитые инициалы привели ее в чувство.

— Что означает К.Р.?

Чувствительность момента вдруг стала ломкой. Глаза, ставшие почти нежными, начали закрываться.

— Кайло Рен, — ответил он. Рей, должно быть, выглядела удивленной. — Имя, под которым я известен в Первом Ордене.

— Вы используете другое имя?

— С шестнадцати лет.

— Но… — Рей совсем запуталась. — Но почему?

Лорд Соло встал. Он был готов уйти. 

— Это не важно.

— Вы отказались от своего настоящего имени. Конечно, это важно!

Лорд Соло пристально посмотрел на нее. 

— Я оставил свое настоящее имя несколько лет назад. Так же, как и ты оставила работный дом. Никто не судит тебя за твой выбор. У меня никогда не было выбора, так что не смей меня судить. Ты совершенно ясно показала мне свое недоверие. Не беспокойся. Я не буду снова докучать тебе.

И он вышел из церкви. 

Рей осталась со сжатым в руках кусочком мягкого хлопка и чувством, слишком похожим на душевные муки.


	7. Глава 7. Просто девушка, которой сопутствовала удача

К тому времени, как Рей отважилась вернуться в поместье, небо стало темно-синим. Она все еще сжимала в руке носовой платок и вынуждена была использовать его по назначению, чтобы стереть все признаки своей грусти. 

Часть Рей, та ее доминирующая и очень независимая часть, сердилась на ее страдания. Это, безусловно, был лучший выход из сложившейся ситуации, на какой она смела когда-либо надеяться. Если интерес лорда Соло к ней остался в прошлом, тогда вся опасность для ее положения, ее работы и ее добродетели значительно уменьшилась. Действительно, если он разгневан, возможно, никогда и не приблизится к ней снова. И, получалось, что она от этого определенно выиграла больше всех остальных слуг в доме.

Так почему же из ее глаз все еще льются непрошеные слезы?

Где-то на этом опасном, рискованном пути она уже тосковала по нему так же сильно, как и он по ней. И это было не вожделение. Уж без него она могла бы счастливо жить. Вожделение стало гибелью многих женщин… Но нет. Этой тоской была сила человека, которого она мельком увидела. Она может желать ауру надменного господина, но ее по-настоящему влечет к человеку под ним.

Человеку, который был заинтригован силой ее характера.

Человеку, который вернулся домой и который, казалось, презирает желания собственной матери.

Человеку, который, казалось, был огорчен недостатком деликатности в их разговоре в карете и тем, что причинил Рей страдания.

Человеку, который был много больше того, во что позволил верить миру.

Рей, снова вытерев глаза и зажав переносицу, чтобы остановить поток слез, резко и глубоко вздохнула и выпрямилась. Это не станет ее гибелью. Мир не рухнул. Полеты фантазии приходят и уходят с лучшими из людей. Известный нрав лорда Соло следовало учесть. И необходимо было вернуться — ради леди Леи. 

Расправив юбки, Рей решительно шагнула во двор. У нее есть долг, и она хорошо его исполнит.

***

 

Ужин был в самом разгаре, когда Рей вошла в общую комнату слуг. Ее друзья уже сидели за столом. Их усталый, измученный вид сразу бросался в глаза.

— Когда закончится ужин? — спросила Рей, желая узнать, когда можно будет забрать леди Лею из ненавистного общества.

— Полагаю, через час, — ответил мистер Дэмерон. Он равнодушно помешивал суп, словно сам процесс поглощения пищи стал огромной неповоротливой проблемой.

— Я не тороплюсь, — пробормотала Джесс. Ее мнение о герцоге Груммгаре и его жене явно не улучшилось.

— Всего несколько дней, — доброжелательно сказал Финн, пытаясь всех ободрить. — Потом они уедут, и мы, надеюсь, никогда больше их не увидим. 

— Так ли это? — подметил мистер Дэмерон. — Лорд Соло дал понять, что ему нужна их поддержка и лояльность, даже если он не особенно хочет их дружбы.

Перспектива того, что им придется терпеть еще больше посещений в будущем, отрезвила их.

Ужин они доедали в тягостном молчании.

Рей приготовила комнаты леди Леи, чтобы она могла по возвращении сразу же отправиться в постель. Девушка подозревала, что у ее госпожи не будет ни желания, ни сил на разговоры.

В десять часов Рей спустилась в гостиную. В доме было темно, и в коридоре горели всего несколько свечей. Постучав в тяжелую дверь, Рей дождалась приглашения и вошла.

Ее глазам предстала сцена, достойная стать художественным изображением отдыха аристократов. Но при этом это выглядело так, будто все присутствующие страдают от пытки молчанием.

Леди Лея сидела с идеально прямой спиной, как будто была обвиняемой на суде (Рей предположила, что примерно так и было) и видом, не показывающим недовольство, но явно не была рада находиться в этой комнате с этими представителями своего круга.

Представители Первого Ордена выглядели немногим лучше. Герцог Груммгар сидел, откинувшись в кресле, и, судя по всему, был наполовину сонным, наполовину пьяным. По умолчанию, он выглядел наиболее расслабленным — наверное, благодаря тому, что не замечал, где находится.

Хакс и Фазма сидели рядом, хотя друг друга и не касались. Незримая сплоченность витала в воздухе между ними — пусть даже она и была порождена их общим чувством неудобства и скуки. 

Герцогиня Груммгар, леди Базин, восседала на диване с таким видом, словно позировала художнику.

Лорд Соло стоял у камина, держа в руке бокал с напитком — судя уже по виду, достаточно крепким, чтобы убить растения — и смотрел на пламя так, будто в нем скрывались все тайны Вселенной. Или будто сам собирался в него прыгнуть.

Леди Лея улыбнулась Рей. Девушка присела в реверансе.

— Прошу прощения, что прерываю… — Рей подумала, что тошнотворная покорность — неплохой способ пережить происходящее, — …но вы попросили прийти за вами в десять часов, леди Лея.

— Да, в самом деле. Извините меня. Уже поздно, и я устала, — леди Лея поднялась.

— О, не глупите, — улыбнулась леди Базин. — Мы еще не закончили чтение, о котором вы нам рассказывали.

— У меня создалось впечатление, что вас это не интересует, — спокойно ответила леди Лея.

— И что же заставило вас так подумать? — проворковала Базин медовым голосом.

— Вы сказали, что не хотите это слушать, — сквозь зубы процедил лорд Соло, продолжая смотреть в огонь.

— Это было всего лишь шуткой. Пожалуйста, прочтите нам отрывок, прежде чем удалитесь, миледи Органа.

Леди Лея с отточенной легкостью скрыла нетерпение, опустилась в кресло, взяла с низкого столика книгу и открыла ее.

— Но, видя, как вы утомлены… — вмешалась Базин, прежде чем леди Лея успела начать. — Почему бы вам не попросить прочесть нам отрывок вашу горничную? 

Рей застыла. Леди Лея сузила глаза. В глазах же леди Базин плясали огоньки веселья. Недоброго веселья.

Рей знала, что это значит. Это была попытка унижения. У большинства слуг в обществе были плохие навыки грамотности. Многие радовались уже тому, что умели писать собственное имя…

К счастью, и к неведению Базин, Рей была не такой, как большинство слуг. И леди Лея была не такой, как большинство леди.

С гордо поднятой головой Рей пересекла комнату и приняла книгу у своей госпожи, краем глаза заметив движение со стороны лорда Соло. Быстрый взгляд подтвердил, что он смотрит на нее — нервно, с извинением и… злостью. 

Не на нее. За нее.

Рей выпрямилась и начала читать.

Она любила читать и хорошо читала, еще когда жила в «Джакку». Практиковалась она в чтении на старых газетах, добытых из мусорных баков, и письмах, найденных в старых каретах, которые Платт заставлял ее чинить.

Попав в услужение к леди Лее, Рей попала и под самую настоящую опеку. Финн очень хотел ей помочь, и леди Лея одолжила ей несколько старых книг для практики чтения. И теперь Рей нередко читала ей, если она уставала.

Рей читала спокойно и уверенно. 

Она прочитала около двух страниц, закончила и подняла глаза. Леди Лея молчаливо гордилась. Леди Базин выглядела потрясенной и раздосадованной. Хакс и Фазма слегка улыбались, позабавленные не то неожиданными способностями Рей, не то явным раздражением Базин. Герцог Груммгар выглядел так, словно не знал, где очутился.

Лорд Соло смотрел на Рей почти с благоговением.

— Спасибо, Рей. — Леди Лея улыбнулась. — Надеюсь, чтение вам понравилось, леди Груммгар.

— Да, вполне, — Базин фыркнула. — Очень поучительно.

— Да, очень интересно. Могу сказать, ты этим наслаждалась, Базин, — задумчиво проговорила Фазма. — Выражение твоего лица заменило тысячи слов.

Ах. Пожалуй, Фазма могла бы снова приехать в гости.

Базин поняла, что это была насмешка (догадаться, на самом-то деле, было нетрудно), и метнула в Фазму свирепый взгляд. Та в ответ просто вскинула бровь. Хакс посмотрел на Рей с чем-то, наиболее близким к веселью из всех тех его эмоций, какие он уже демонстрировал ранее.

— Должна признать, я удивлена. Это не очень-то распространено среди слуг — уметь читать так же хорошо, как ты, гм… прости, как тебя зовут? — многозначительно поинтересовалась Базин.

— Рей, миледи.

— Хорошо, — Рей была уверена, что Базин скоро забудет это как что-то незначительное. — А фамилия?

Рей выдержала ее пристальный взгляд, не опустила глаз и не прищурилась.

— У меня нет фамилии.

— Нет фамилии? — Базин задумалась, как будто ей действительно было это интересно. — Тогда как же девочка без фамилии оказалась на попечении леди и научилась так хорошо читать?

— Просто чудо и везение, — призналась Рей. — Я оказалась в компании хорошего человека, который стал мне добрым другом. И это направило меня на путь к лучшей и более приятной жизни.

— Хороший человек? И он стал твоим любовником?

Рей попыталась не ощетиниться.

— Нет, миледи. Я никогда не знала любви другого человека. Финн мне как брат. Как и мистер Дэмерон. И Джессика мне как сестра. Я нашла себе семью, даже если та, что была у меня с моего рождения, потеряна для меня.

— Так откуда же взялась девушка-без-семьи? — напирала Базин, решив не сдаваться. Она явно пыталась хоть каким-нибудь образом вывести Рей из себя.

— Это действительно имеет значение? — прошипел лорд Соло, продолжая стоять у камина. 

Рей тут же захотелось выяснить, была ли его ярость попыткой заступиться за нее.

— Мне интересно узнать характеры тех, кто прислуживает мне, пока мы остаемся в вашем доме, Рен. Конечно, вы мне в этом не откажете? — глаза Базин заблестели. Лорд Соло залпом проглотил остаток своего напитка, и Рей на долю секунды подумала, запустит ли он стаканом в каминную решетку, что, как известно, он мог сделать, когда был в одиночестве и разгневан.

Что ж, хорошо. Леди Базин желает прошлого? Она его получит.

— Я сирота из «Джакку», это текстильная фабрика. Я работала там до шестнадцати лет и выживала единственным известным мне способом: очищая машины и пытаясь починить сломанные механизмы. Я пришла из ниоткуда. Мои родители давно умерли, и сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь узнаю их. Это огорчает меня, но я проявляю упорство.

— «Джакку»? Она принадлежит Ункару Платту, — заметила Базин.

— Верно.

— Значит, ты была работницей его собственности.

— Была, — Рей отказывалась чувствовать себя ничтожеством. Она и так почти всю свою жизнь только и делала, что чувствовала себя маленькой и жалкой.

— Быть сиротой в таких условиях… и прийти в такую жизнь. Я готова поспорить, ты каждый день благодаришь Бога. Уверена, ты спрашиваешь, почему он благословил тебя. Что сделало тебя достойной…

— Я благодарю. Каждый день. Но на этом не останавливаюсь. Я пришла из ниоткуда, но пришла, чтобы быть кем-то.

— Да. Горничной, — сказала Базин насмешливым тоном.

Лорд Соло хлопнул пустым стаканом по каминной полке и напрягся, словно собираясь броситься в атаку.

Но Рей его опередила.

— Совершенно верно, миледи. Я стала горничной. Смею думать — хорошей горничной. Я пришла в прекрасный дом, чтобы среди замечательных слуг служить самой доброй леди и лорду, которого нам всем очень не хватает. Я прогуливаюсь по холмам, когда иду в город, чтобы выполнить различные поручения. В выходные дни я сижу у озера и наблюдаю, как рыбы плывут под водой. Я дышу чистым свежим воздухом, сплю в надежной кровати и ем горячую еду. Я получила больше, чем могла мечтать. И в этом я действительно богата. 

Рей не смогла сдержать легкую улыбку — на истинность своего заявления, и на румянец, заливающий лицо Базин.

Леди Лея поднялась, прежде чем Базин успела открыть рот и отпустить еще одну ядовитую колкость.

— Хорошо сказано, Рей. А теперь вы должны извинить меня. Я не так молода, как присутствующие, и мне необходим хороший ночной сон. Идем, Рей.

Леди Лея повела Рей из комнаты. Девушка последовала за своей госпожой и повернулась, чтобы закрыть дверь.

И заметила, что лорд Соло все еще смотрит на нее.

Стоило позволить Базин взглянуть на нее как на выскочку, и простая горничная в глазах наследника половины графства стала такой же величественной, как сама королева.


	8. Глава 8. Что подарила вода

Рей оделась и спустилась в дом задолго до того, как взошло солнце. В ту ночь сон к ней не шел. Она помогла леди Лее устроиться в кровати и удалилась в свою комнатку на чердаке. Там помылась, переоделась ко сну, забралась под одеяло и стала ждать, когда придет сон. Чтобы отдохнуть. Потому что это был поистине утомительный день.

Но сон не шел. Мысли метались в ее голове, сердце разрывалось. Отметка на ее запястье стала желтовато-коричневой. Синяк начал исчезать, хотя уже почти ощущался ею как часть ее самой…

И теперь вместо того, чтобы спать, Рей бродила по коридорам поместья, словно была невидимкой. Это было почти жутко — идти в темноте и тишине по обыкновенно шумным и оживленным коридорам. В своем простом темном платье она сама была подобна призраку. 

Она раздумывала о событиях прошедшего вечера. О презрительном поведении лорда Соло в церкви, о допросе от леди Базин и реакции лорда Соло на ее ответы.

Он смотрел на нее широко раскрытыми глазами, рот у него был чуть приоткрыт, а на губах — крохотный намек на улыбку. Он смотрел на Рей так, как будто не мог поверить в то, что перед собой увидел. Как будто она была живым воплощением чуда. И она была бы лгуньей и лицемеркой, если бы отрицала, что почувствовала что-то другое, не то, что заставило ее и вправду ощутить себя чудом… 

Рей обошла общую комнату слуг, кухню, столовую и приблизилась к тяжелым дверям в библиотеку.

Место, где все это началось. Когда Рей осознала, что между ними что-то пробудилось. Связь. Сила, что сводила их вместе. Вожделение… и что-то еще, более неумолимое.

Охваченная внезапным желанием снова испытать те чувства, она распахнула двери и жадно вдохнула запах книг. 

Свечи сгорели почти до фитилей, и язычки пламени колыхались опасно низко. Рей послюнила указательный и большой пальцы и потушила огоньки.

В камине мерцал золотистый умирающий свет, почти вываливалась скопившаяся зола. Рей прошла вперед, чтобы проверить, сможет ли она раздуть огонь, чтобы немного прогреть комнату, и только тогда заметила ноги, вытянутые из стоящего к ней спинкой кресла. На цыпочках, как вор вокруг дракона, она обошла вокруг него.

В кресле спал, сидя, лорд Соло.

На полу лежал перевернутый бокал, вокруг него расплывался намек на пятно. Рука лорда Соло свисала с подлокотника — должно быть, он уснул и уронил бокал на пол. Ковер смягчил падение и не дал ему разбиться.

На столике у камина стоял хрустальный графин, и Рей припомнила, что раньше в нем было гораздо больше коричневой жидкости. Очередное доказательство пристрастия лорда Соло к выпивке было налицо. 

Из любопытства Рей принюхалась к горлышку. Запах оказался таким крепким, что у нее на глазах выступили слезы.

Сначала она подумала о том, что, пожалуй, стоило бы разбудить хозяина. Это было бы правильно. Без сомнения, мистер Дэмерон может удариться в панику, если не обнаружит, что джентльмен спит в своей постели. Или, возможно, он к этому уже привык…

Вместо этого она, шелестя юбками, опустилась перед лордом Соло на колени.

Это была такая редкая возможность: просто посмотреть на него, прямо, не укрываясь где-то и не боясь, что кто-то заметит ее взгляд, направленный на него. Она изучала его как ученый — запрещенный текст.

Он даже во сне выглядел немного обеспокоенным и не издавал ни единого лишнего звука, глубоко дыша через нос. Лоб прорезали тревожные морщины. Рей захотелось их разгладить.

При воспоминании о пренебрежительном отношении к нему других людей в ней всколыхнулся гнев. Их жестокие слова о его внешности. То, как они с издевкой говорили о нем как об уроде… 

Возмутительно было думать, что этого мужчину можно назвать таким уничижительным образом. Его уши и нос, вне всяких сомнений, были несколько крупноваты, но они придавали его лицу характерную особенность. 

Лорд Соло был красив. Даже если Рей была единственной, кто так оценил его внешность. Она могла бы жить с этим. Она всегда уверенно полагалась на собственное суждение. И это была ее правда, в которой она не сомневалась.

Его мраморно-белая кожа казалась золотистой в свете огня. Недостаток цвета в его одежде только подчеркивал его дьявольские черты.

Тихо вздохнув, Рей решила, что достаточно потворствовала собственному любопытству, и попыталась подняться на ноги.

Юбки довольно громко зашелестели, и она замерла, когда лорд Соло открыл глаза и уставился прямо на нее.

Веки отяжелевшие, взгляд вялый — явно еще на грани сна и яви, но странно не удивленный.

— А. Значит, ты пришла, чтобы снова меня изводить, не так ли?

Рей, не зная, что на это сказать, промолчала.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты это прекратила. Я хочу спокойно спать ночью, — лорд Соло закрыл глаза и склонил голову.

Он решил, что она всего лишь сонная греза. И прозвучало это так, будто ее присутствие больше не было причиной для волнения.

Рей знала, что должна признаться в том, что она не видение. Признаться, что она такая же настоящая, как и он. Но что-то удержало ее. Вместо этого она прошептала:

— Я не хочу вас изводить.

— Ты должна. Лучшего я не заслуживаю, — его глаза снова открылись. — Так странно — видеть тебя настолько застенчивой. Обыкновенно во сне ты не такая благовоспитанная, когда я вижу тебя, преклонившую передо мной колени…

Рей вспыхнула от намека.

— Это не такой сон, — твердо заявила она.

— В любом случае, я не заслуживаю такого внимания. Я трус и негодяй. Все то, во что ты веришь.

Рей поняла: в своих снах он честен и не скован какой-либо личиной. Это еще сильнее затруднило познание этой его стороны. Она знала его только как хозяина поместья и хотела узнать как просто человека…

— Почему вы доверяете словам прислуги?

— Потому что ты не лжешь. И никогда не лгала. Я должен был сделать что-то еще, чтобы тебе помочь. Должен был остановить эту… блудницу, — свирепо проговорил он, почти выплевывая слова, как будто во рту они становились желчью.

— Вы пытались…

— Пытался? Пытался?! Что толку было пытаться?! — его голос подскочил на октаву. 

Рей не стала повышать голос, чтобы сохранить хоть какое-то подобие покоя.

— Мне не требуется ваше заступничество.

Лорд Соло, казалось, как-то сразу сник перед ней, словно из него выпустили весь воздух. Выпитый алкоголь увлекал его из мига бодрствования в болото сна, но он упорно этому сопротивлялся.

— Я знаю. Конечно, я это знаю. Но это заставляет меня желать большего.

Рей вздохнула и решила испытать удачу.

— Почему вы меня преследовали? Почему именно я? И чего вы хотите на самом деле? Я просто девушка, которую вы не желаете ставить под угрозу? — Рей подумала о том, понравится ли ей полученный ответ… в любом случае, ей необходимо было знать.

— Поначалу — может быть. Когда я увидел тебя впервые, ты была воплощением красоты. Я избегал тебя. Пытался это игнорировать. Пытался… — теперь его глаза были закрыты. — Потом ты противостояла мне в церкви. Потом в библиотеке. Твой взгляд… Ты тоже желала меня. Ты желала меня. — Его дыхание стало тяжелым и неровным. — Я никогда не хотел тебя напугать. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты меня остерегалась. Прости меня.

— Прощаю. Это я могу простить, — признала Рей. — А теперь? Чего вы теперь от меня хотите?

— Теперь? — голос лорда Соло звучал так, словно этим вечером он не узнал ее прошлое. — Все, что смогу получить. Твой взгляд. Твое сострадание. Твою перчатку. Что-нибудь…

Искренность, какую Рей в нем ни разу не видела. Она хотела протянуть руку и коснуться его руки, лица, волос… чего угодно. Но лорд Соло почувствовал бы ее прикосновение, и это навело бы его на мысль, что она не иллюзия. 

— Теперь достаточно, — прошептала она. — Закройте глаза. Позвольте себе уснуть. Вы можете подумать об этом снова, когда проснетесь.

Лорд Соло погрузился в забытье, даже прежде чем Рей закончила говорить. 

Она так и стояла на коленях, наблюдая за ним, пока умирающие угли в камине не угасли совсем.

***

 

Рей разбудила свою госпожу около девяти часов и помогла ей одеться. Они молчали, обе погруженные каждая в свои мысли. Но леди Лея, кажется, ничуть не удивилась, когда лорд Соло подошел к ее двери.

Он выглядел усталым, не выспавшимся, явно терпел головную боль (несомненно, проглоченный накануне бренди изрядно этому поспособствовал) и был непривычно тихим. Войдя, он поклонился матери.

— Я подумал, что мне следует предупредить вас — в обеденное время мы отправимся на прогулку по окрестностям, — в его официальном тоне явственно скользнул намек на нежелание. Похоже, перспектива прогулки не особенно приводила его в восторг. — Вам нужно будет сопровождать нас. 

Леди Лея понимающе кивнула, словно ожидала чего-то подобного, и пробормотала, что не видит в этой суете никакого смысла.

— Для прогулки есть особая причина? — осведомилась она. 

— Я предположил, что герцог Груммгар хочет разведать окрестные земли. Он озвучил желание отправиться на охоту, и я не вижу причин отказывать.

— В этих землях едва ли можно найти какую-нибудь дичь, — заметила леди Лея.

— Я сообщил ему об этом, — сказал лорд Соло с намеком на раздражение. — Но…

— …он хочет убедиться в этом сам, — закончила за сына леди Лея. Он ничего не сказал. Ему и не нужно было что-то говорить.

Рей притаилась в темном углу, не желая привлекать к себе внимание. Как будто одного взгляда на нее лорду Соло хватило бы, чтобы понять, что прошедшей ночью он видел ее наяву, а не во сне.

— Очень хорошо, — согласилась леди Лея. — Они могут посмотреть. Наверняка будут разочарованы, однако охоте это не поможет.

Лорд Соло кивнул и покинул комнату. Уходя, он успел в углу комнаты взглядом поймать фигуру Рей, но почти сразу отвел глаза: перед его матерью, которая была настолько же проницательной, насколько доброй, это было слишком опасно.

Леди подождала, пока дверь не захлопнется, и удовлетворенно улыбнулась.

— Отлично, — прошептала она.

— Что, госпожа? — вежливо спросила Рей. 

— Они его раздражают. Это очевидно. Мой сын никогда не отличался большим терпением, особенно с идиотами. Конечно, он может не нравиться мне, но Хакс и его жена, по крайней мере, кажутся достаточно умными, чтобы знать, когда стоит говорить, а когда — молчать. Этот герцог и его ведьма-жена делают за меня мою работу.

— Думаете, он сбегает от этого? — не удержавшись, спросила Рей. Ее вопрос прозвучал скептически.

— О нет, не только это. Этого вряд ли будет достаточно, но начало положено. Твой отпор этой женщине прошлым вечером произвел на него впечатление, — Лея похлопала ее по руке. — К слову, ты молодец, Рей. Ты прекрасно справилась.

Рей немного покраснела.

— Сомневаюсь, что его обеспокоило, расстроена я или нет…

— Да, однако это повлияло на него. Нравится ему это или нет, но он заботится об этом доме и обо всех его обитателях. Это доказательство: в нем все еще есть свет. Я это знаю.

Лея сказала это с такой ясностью и решительностью, но при этом и с материнской мягкостью, что Рей не могла не кивнуть. По крайней мере, леди Лее не показалось подозрительным, почему ее сын заступился за нее.

— Так что нам следует делать? — спросила Рей, опустившись на колени рядом с леди Леей.

— Делать? Ничего. Мы ничего не станем делать. Любое мое действие снова подтолкнет его к ним, как всегда. Нет, мы будем спокойны, безмятежны и позволим им самим вредить себе. Я могу быть леди… но когда речь идет о моей семье, я могу сражаться, как самый беспощадный боксер.

***

 

Весенний день был в самом разгаре, когда знатные гости в сопровождении нескольких слуг прогуливались по окрестностям. Рей несла корзинку с едой. Было тепло, но все же дул приятно прохладный ветерок. 

Лорд Соло, герцог и герцогиня Груммгар, генерал Хакс и капитан Фазма шли впереди, леди Лея неторопливо следовала как будто вместе с ними, но отставая на пару шагов, чтобы дистанцироваться от группы. Рей, Финн, мистер Дэмерон и Джессика, воспользовавшись возможностью, присоединились к ней.

Когда герцогиня Груммгар вышла во двор и посмотрела на Рей, девушка вежливо улыбнулась. С зонтиком от солнца, чтобы ее кожа осталась неиспорченно-бледной, леди Базин казалась воплощением элегантности. Она носила свое платье и шляпку, тщательно подобранные к зонтику, кажется, намеренно играя на резком контрасте между ними и скучно-серыми платьем и шляпкой Рей. Рей же совсем не возражала.

— Если козу нарядить в бальное платье, как ни крути, козой она и останется, — тихо пробормотал Финн, заставив Рей подавиться воздухом и изо всех сил бороться с душащим ее смехом.

Они шли около получаса, прежде чем остановились на холме с мягкой травой и видом на озеро. Слуги расстелили мягкое одеяло для хозяев и гостей, чтобы они могли присесть, а себе выбрали местечко на траве.

Герцог Груммгар изучал чудесный вид (похоже, высматривая какую-нибудь дичь, чтобы спланировать охоту), и поэтому не уделял много внимания своей жене. Базин не очень и расстроилась. Она смотрела на лорда Соло.

Рей знала, что, может быть, это паранойя, но она доверяла своим глазам.

Их разделяло совсем небольшое расстояние, они о чем-то разговаривали. Вернее, в основном говорила Базин — лорд Соло казался не слишком увлеченным разговором. Базин откровенно кокетничала. Рей осознала, что они выглядят так, будто они — пара. Одинаково облаченные в черное, бледные, обладающие схожей энергией… из них получилась бы такая красивая пара. На самом деле, само собой напрашивалось то, что между ними может быть что-то вроде флирта или связи. 

Это не должно было заставить Рей почувствовать себя удрученной. Но заставило.

Леди Лея принесла с собой книгу. Это была ее любимая книга с ранних лет, и она довольно давно ее не перечитывала.

Книгу читали и перечитывали много раз, поэтому она легко открывалась, почти рассыпаясь на отдельные страницы.

Рей обернулась, услышав, что леди Лея задыхается.

— Что такое? — спросил лорд Соло спокойно, но глаза у него сузились. 

Леди Лея только покачала головой, словно растеряла все слова. Рей подошла к ней и посмотрела на страницы.

Они были испещрены пометками, небрежно нацарапанными пером. Разрозненные подстрочные надписи комментировали почти весь текст: «Все знают, что вы в одиночку не спуститесь в темный коридор» или «Означает ли это, что героиня глупа?». Одна пометка к определенному сюжету, сделанная жирным шрифтом, гласила: «Насчет этого у меня плохое предчувствие». 

Рей стало трудно дышать. Хан. Он оставил в книге Леи пометки. Эту книгу не открывали годами, поэтому, скорее всего, это должна была быть шутка… Но призрак его веселого нрава наполнил Лею удивленной радостью.

— Лорд Хан, — выдохнула Рей.

Лея закрыла глаза и поморщилась, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, чтобы не расплакаться от потрясения. Рей глянула на лорда Соло. Он побледнел и выглядел так, будто его ударило молнией.

Хакс смутился. Лицо Фазмы выражало что-то, похожее на сдержанное сочувствие. Базин посмотрела на страницы, поскольку стояла достаточно близко, и с презрением фыркнула.

— Выглядит довольно странно. Вы же говорили, что это ваша любимая книга?

— Это был его путь, — выдохнула Лея. — Он жил, чтобы раздражать меня.

— Многие мужчины дарят цветы, — язвительно сказала Базин. Леди Лея обернулась и посмотрела на нее таким взглядом, от которого бы скисло молоко.

Каков бы ни был шанс разразиться словесной баталии, он оказался сорван: ветерок внезапно превратился в сильный порыв. Так как книга обветшала от времени и зачитанности, некоторые страницы уже выпали из нее. Ветер подхватил четыре из них, и они полетели вниз с холма.

Леди Лея вскрикнула и попыталась поймать одну, но она была уже вне досягаемости. Лорд Соло инстинктивно шагнул вперед и остановился.

Для Рей же не существовало подобных преград. 

Подхватив юбки, она сорвалась с места и побежала по склону. Ей удалось поймать одну страницу быстро и легко, но остальные уносило ветром. Рей слышала, как Финн кричит ей, чтобы она была осторожна, но она пропустила это мимо ушей. 

Примерно через пару минут она поймала еще две страницы и посмотрела на последнюю. Она упала в озеро и теперь как лодка колыхалась на поверхности воды.

Рей ринулась на небольшой мостик, оставшийся еще с тех времен, когда по озеру ходили лодки, упала на четвереньки, стараясь держать равновесие, и протянула руку. Страница была близко, но все же вне досягаемости.

Мысль о том, как расстроится леди Лея, что потеряла последнюю связь со своим покойным мужем, помешала Рей уйти.

Кончики ее пальцев почти коснулись бумаги. Почти. Почти… 

Это случилось внезапно и все же — время как будто замедлилось. Вот ее ладонь плотно прижималась к деревянному настилу, а в следующую минуту — уже нет. И Рей падала. А потом вокруг нее сомкнулась темнота.

Рей забила руками и ногами в попытке всплыть на поверхность. Под водой было темно и хоть и не очень глубоко, Рей мешали юбки и лодки, которые не пропускали свет даже из-за течения вокруг нее. И Рей не умела плавать.

Ее воинственность подталкивала ее продолжать двигать руками и ногами, чтобы подняться немного выше. Просто чтобы сделать хоть один вдох. Она едва успела вдохнуть, прежде чем упала в воду, и теперь изо всех старалась удержать то, что осталось в легких.

Она забилась сильнее, молотя руками. Черт бы побрал это платье. Черт бы побрал эти башмаки. Проклятый этикет. Какая от него польза, когда вы рискуете утонуть насмерть!

Рей попыталась не впасть в панику. Правда пыталась. Но перед ее глазами вспыхивали образы. Печи в «Джакку». Биби-восемь в сети, из которой она его освободила. Путешествие в поместье. Смех с Финном в конюшне. Помощь мистеру Дэмерону в полировке столовых приборов. Плетение волос леди Леи. Лорд Соло.

У нее устали руки, легкие горели. Она начала терять сознание.

Я не хочу умирать.

Мысль ошеломила ее, когда она наконец сдалась и вздохнула под водой. Вода наполняла ее тело. Это сражение она проиграла. Может быть, уже проиграла.

В последнее мгновение до того, как стало темно, Рей смирилась. Это была такая мрачная ирония: быть рожденной огнем и упокоиться водой. Она всегда считала огонь врагом, а воду — мирным источником жизни…

Теперь она признала, что все, что может поддерживать жизнь, может отнять ее.

Я бы хотела позволить ему меня поцеловать. Если только однажды. Я хотела бы…

А потом темнота накрыла ее окончательно.

***

 

Рей слышала голоса. Они звучали далеко, но при этом странно близко. Что-то давило ей на грудь. И на губы.

Смерть очень странная, подумала Рей. Ей обещали поющий хор ангелов и распахнутые ворота. Или геенну огненную, если бы она вела себя не так хорошо, как обещала. Опять же, преподобный Текка не любил слишком много говорить об этом аспекте…

Перед глазами вспыхнул свет, в горле запершило, и во рту стало горько. Рей вслепую повернулась и, закашлявшись, сплюнула что-то холодное. Вода. Она кашляла водой. Рей моргнула.

Она видела все размытым и нечетким, но смогла разглядеть доски, на которых лежала. Она вернулась на мостик. Она могла дышать. Она была жива. 

И кто-то звал ее.

Перевернувшись на спину, она моргнула и сосредоточилась. Тьма смотрела на нее. Или она смотрела в темноту…

Темные глаза. Встревоженные глаза. Взгляд, который повсюду преследовал ее.

— Рей! — лорд Соло навис над ней. — Все хорошо. Просто дыши.

— Бен! Дай ей дышать! — упрекающий голос леди Леи прозвучал где-то рядом. Лорд Соло отодвинулся, но ненамного.

Он промок, осознала Рей. Насквозь, как и она сама. Его плащ и жилет отсутствовали. Его волосы прилипли к лицу, белая рубашка — к телу. И это подходило ему. 

Инстинкт побудил Рей сесть, чтобы успокоить этот шум вокруг, попросить всех прекратить суетиться и сообщить, что с ней все в порядке. Но тело охватила слабость, и она лежала и жадно глотала воздух. Это было невыразимо прекрасно — дышать…

— Давайте доставим ее домой, — взмолилась леди Лея.

Рей почувствовала, как ее тело взмывает в воздух, словно она ничего не весила. Это было странно, поскольку она никогда в своей жизни не чувствовала себя более тяжелой. Она лежала щекой на твердой ключице и влажной рубашке. Лорд Соло нес ее домой.

Это была ее последняя рассеянная мысль, прежде чем она снова потеряла сознание.

***

 

Рей открыла глаза и медленно огляделась. Она была совсем сухая и облаченная в свою ночную рубашку, находилась в старой комнате для гостей и лежала в кровати гораздо более удобной, чем ее собственная. 

Шанс получить объяснение представился сразу, с появлением Джесс. 

— Рей! О, благодарение Господу! — она чуть не уронила Рей на пол, схватив ее в охапку, но почти сразу отпустила, схватила за плечи и внимательно осмотрела. — Ты в порядке?

— Думаю, да, — хрипло сказала Рей. — Почему я здесь?

— Леди Лея хотела, чтобы тебе было удобно, и… ну, твоя кровать ничего, но… Серьезно, как ты на этом спишь? Это все равно что спать на камнях.

Рей подумала, что однажды действительно спала на скалах. Но на это требовалось слишком много усилий.

— Что случилось?

— Ты упала в озеро.

— Да, это я немного помню. Почему я не мертва?

— Потому что лорд Соло нырнул и вытащил тебя.

У Рей закружилась голова.

— Что?

— Он пошел следом за тобой. Думаю, он тоже хотел посмотреть эти бумаги, для себя. Во всяком случае, он услышал всплеск и, должно быть, догадался, что произошло. Потом, судя по всему, прыгнул в озеро и нырнул под воду, чтобы вытащить тебя. Хорошо, что он сильный пловец. Рей, ты была такой бледной… мы думали, что тебя уже нет.

Джесс выглядела так, будто вот-вот расплачется, и Рей неловко погладила ее по голове. 

— Я в порядке. Все закончилось хорошо.

Джесс наморщила нос и шлепнула Рей. 

— О чем ты думала? Ты же не умеешь плавать! Зачем брать на себя такой риск?!

— Я не нарочно это делала! — возразила Рей. — Я делала это для леди Леи! О нет, страницы…

— Страницы не имеют значения. Леди Лея нашла в книге больше заметок. Те были не единственными. И она не хочет, чтобы ты рисковала своей жизнью из-за нескольких саркастических записок, которые оставил лорд Хан.

Ах. А вот это было немного неловко.

— Так почему же я еще жива?

— Лорд Соло приложил свой рот к твоему и вдохнул в тебя. Он также надавил тебе на грудь, чтобы вода вышла, — Джесс продолжила размышлять вслух. — Это было так странно… Он никого к тебе не подпустил и выглядел так, будто сошел с ума. Он никому не позволил тебя забрать.

— Наверное, это его напугало, — прошептала Рей.

— Это нас всех напугало. Ты должна оставаться здесь, завтра придет доктор и тебя осмотрит.

Рей кивнула и откинулась на подушки.

Джесс пробыла у нее большую часть вечера, потом ушла в свою комнату. Рей осталась в кровати. Ей было над чем подумать.

Лорд Соло спас ее. Он вдохнул в нее жизнь. Принес ее обратно в поместье.

Она была жива. Жива.

Сон к ней не шел, несмотря на ее усталое, измученное состояние. Ее мысли метались так быстро, что разболелась голова.

Скрип половицы привлек ее внимание, и в следующую секунду дверь распахнулась. В проем шагнула фигура со свечой в руке.

На пороге комнаты стоял лорд Соло.

Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга, не зная, что сделать или сказать. Рей осознала свое раздетое состояние, распущенные волосы… И то, что могли бы сказать люди, узнай они, что он здесь.

Это ее не волновало. Черт возьми, ее это совершенно не волновало.

— Мне нужно было увидеть тебя. Нужно было увидеть тебя самому, — почти непроизвольно выпалил он.

Он был одет в черные брюки, сапоги и белую рубашку. Его знакомый жилет и плащ отсутствовали. Он выглядел так, будто только что поднялся с постели.

— Со мной все хорошо. Я знаю, что должна вас поблагодарить, — Рей попыталась сесть повыше. Даже если она была прикована к постели, ему было странно стоять и вот так говорить с ней.

— Я не требую благодарности, — он поставил подсвечник на стол и медленно подошел к ней. Почти застенчиво.

— Но моя у вас будет, — настаивала Рей. — Я знаю, вы вдохнули в меня жизнь.

Лорд Соло безмолвно кивнул.

Рей не удержалась от улыбки.

— Вы говорили, что как-нибудь получите поцелуй с моих губ.

Он медленно присел на кровать. От его близости мысли у Рей словно поплыли.

— Это вышло не так, как я себе это представлял.

— Да уж. Скорее украден, чем подарен.

Лорд Соло так пристально смотрел на ее губы, словно заново и ярко все переживал.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы он был подарен. И чтобы обстоятельства были не так ужасны.

— А если бы я подарила его вам прямо сейчас? — спросила Рей.

Глаза у него вспыхнули. Выражение лица стало голодным, диким и… настороженным.

— Я не приму его как обязательство. Или уплату долга.

— Я должна вам долг жизни. Сомневаюсь, что поцелуя будет достаточно, чтобы его оплатить.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал тебя, Рей? — спросил он. 

Она скорее почувствовала этот вопрос, нежели услышала его. Почувствовала губами. Костями. Сердцем. Лоном. 

— Хочу.

Отчасти Рей ожидала, что он мгновенно схватит ее и сдавит в объятиях… Но ничего подобного не произошло.

— Закрой глаза, Рей.

Даже сама его пригласив, она все-таки ощутила нервную дрожь, закрыла глаза и попыталась выровнять дыхание. Раньше ее никто и никогда не целовал. Что она должна делать?

Первое прикосновение к ее губам было таким мягким и нежным, что она задалась вопросом, не почудилось ли ей. Просто легкое нажатие с привкусом чего-то, что было ей незнакомо, но от этого не менее приятное.

Она почувствовала, что он слегка отодвинулся, и приоткрыла рот, чтобы вдохнуть. Чуть коснулась губами его губ. Ахнули они одновременно. Привкус стал сильнее, и Рей снова потянулась к нему.

Лорд Соло наклонил голову и позволил ей попробовать.

Ее губы двигались против его губ в особенном танце. Танце, в котором она не знала всех шагов, но хотела учиться. Мягкое чувство подталкивания задело ее губы, застав ее врасплох. 

Его язык. Он попросил разрешения. И она позволила.

Рей застонала, в полной мере прочувствовав поцелуй. Она нервничала, и ответные движения языком получились нерешительными и неловкими, но рука лорда Соло, схватившая ее волосы, и дрожь его тяжелого выдоха, почти стона, отбросили все сомнения в том, что она делает что-то неправильно.

Это было одурманивающее, страстное чувство, когда лорд Соло уложил ее на подушки, не прерывая поцелуя, и навалился на нее. Рей знала, что должна беспокоиться. Даже возмущаться… но нет. Вместо этого она вздохнула от ощущения его сильного тела, накрывающего ее. Он больше не позволял себе вольностей, сосредоточившись только на том, чтобы получить свое.

Рей не была уверена в том, сколько времени это происходило между ними, когда они услышали звуки шагов. Они застыли и прислушались, все еще цепляясь друг за друга. Шаги были из другого коридора и вскоре отступили в никуда.

Лорд Соло посмотрел на нее сверху вниз.

— Я должен идти. Нельзя, чтобы меня здесь обнаружили.

— Я знаю, — согласилась Рей. Но не стала его останавливать, когда он снова пылко поцеловал ее.

Задыхаясь, они отстранились друг от друга, чувствуя себя словно опьяненными.

— Я не могу вот так оставить тебя сейчас. Мне этого недостаточно. Обещай, что не откажешь мне в этом.

Рей вспомнила свое сопротивление. Вспомнила свой отказ сдаваться. Вспомнила свои последние мысли, прежде чем вода почти забрала ее. Вспомнила вкус его губ…

— Обещаю. Но мы должны хранить это в тайне. Никто не должен об этом узнать.

Лорд Соло кивнул. Он выглядел так, словно сейчас согласился бы на все что угодно. Поцеловав ее в третий раз, он поднялся с кровати, взял подсвечник и оглянулся на нее. Рей была уверена, что вид у нее сейчас весьма развращенный. И взгляд лорда Соло это подтвердил.

— Идите, — прошептала она. 

Он кивнул, подошел к двери, снова оглянулся, а затем исчез — так же тихо, как и появился.


	9. Глава 9. Смойте притворство

Доктор — немолодой, знающий и добродушный — прибыл на следующее утро и осмотрел Рей. По его словам, она была в шаге от неминуемой гибели, но, поскольку у нее молодой и более крепкий, чем у многих, организм, в ближайшее время она будет в полном порядке. Рей, спокойно кивнув, поблагодарила его. Она была твердо намерена встать на ноги в этот же день. Она создана не для того, чтобы валяться в постели — не проболев за всю жизнь ни дня, она не собиралась и начинать.

Леди Лея была не слишком довольна, когда через час Рей спустилась, полностью одетая и готовая по-прежнему исполнять свои обязанности, но никакие возражения, что Рей еще не оправилась, не смогли бы заставить девушку вернуться в постель. У нее были обязанности и работа, и она была готова действовать.

Леди Лея уступила, но постаралась не поручать ей дел, требующих больших усилий. Так что Рей только и делала, что заваривала чай, читала своей госпоже и много сидела.

Самым важным из всех этих дел оказалось умение слушать, так как леди Лее многое хотелось обсудить.

— Они уезжают завтра. Генерал Хакс получил письма с Корусанта. Появилась работа, которую нужно выполнить. Говорят, что он вернется к Бену через месяц. По-видимому, он понадобился для решения срочных дел.

Рей в ответ могла только кивнуть. Известие об отъезде гостей было благословенным утешением, но вкус этой победы сильно отдавал горечью. Леди Лея снова потеряет его. И, как ни эгоистично, Рей не могла не задаваться вопросом… а куда это привело ее саму?

— Когда лорд Соло уедет… надолго ли он уедет? — спросила она.

— Не знаю. Слишком многое здесь требует его присутствия, так что точно не на неопределенный срок. По крайней мере, есть причина, по которой он все же вернулся.

Рей снова кивнула. Она не могла показывать свой страх перед тем, что он покинет ее госпожу, поскольку это бы вызвало подозрения, но она могла проявить сочувствие к переживаниям леди.

Утро протекало безмятежно, пока после ланча не стало известно, что гости пожелали отправиться на охоту. Прогулки по землям, на которых почти не было никакой дичи, им показалось недостаточно.

Рей помогла своей госпоже облачиться в амазонку, но, когда сама вышла в шляпе и плаще, леди Лея остановила ее.

— Нет, Рей, — строго сказала она. — Возможно, я не могу ограничить тебя твоей собственной постелью, но я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты осталась в доме.

— Леди Лея, обещаю вам…

— Нет, — леди Лея могла быть доброй, но когда требовалось, она была неумолима. — Я говорю тебе как твоя госпожа: останься здесь.

Спорить с этим Рей не могла и удрученно кивнула. Потом посмотрела на остальных участников прогулки верхом. Представители Первого Ордена готовились взобраться на лошадей. Финн пытался помочь забраться в седло герцогу Груммгару, и ему это давалось нелегко.

— Вы точно сможете обойтись без моей помощи? — неуверенно спросила Рей, подразумевая больше моральную поддержку, чем услуги горничной. 

— Абсолютно. Меня будет сопровождать Джессика.

— Тогда я провожу вас, — сказала Рей, отступая.

Все уже собрались, все было готово; не хватало лишь лорда Соло. Рей почувствовала странное желание посмотреть, как он сядет на лошадь. Спустя несколько минут общего нетерпеливого ожидания появился мрачный мистер Дэмерон. 

— Прошу прощения, леди Лея, — он поклонился своей госпоже, — но лорд Соло не сможет отправиться с вами.

— Дело? — спросила она.

— Нет, миледи. Кажется, он подхватил простуду. Возможно, это из-за вчерашнего ныряния в озеро. Он просит извинить его и дать день отдыха.

— Простуда? Не лихорадка? — леди Лея запаниковала, похоже, сразу вспомнив о судьбе своего покойного мужа.

— О нет, миледи. Вряд ли даже простуда, на самом деле, — посулил мистер Дэмерон. — Просто предосторожность. Он приказал мне в его отсутствие сопровождать вас.

— Ну, если он настолько глуп, чтобы попасть в нелепую ситуацию… — Базин фыркнула, с отвращением покосившись в сторону Рей, которая с интересом прислушивалась. 

— Что ж, отлично. Едем без него, — объявил Хакс.

Леди Лея все еще немного нервничала, но мистер Дэмерон, сев на своего коня, прошептал ей что-то успокаивающее, когда они все пустили лошадей рысью. Финн, Джессика и Чубакка ехали чуть поодаль. Рей наблюдала за тем, как их фигуры на горизонте становятся все меньше и меньше.

Маз и она сама были единственными, кто остался в поместье.

И лорд Соло.

Он заболел. Из-за того, что спасал ее. Рей знала, что она должна заниматься своими делами и желательно с пользой. Попытаться найти такое занятие, чтобы убить время. Тем не менее, ноги сами понесли ее к месту, которое все еще немного ее пугало… но и манило ничуть не меньше, а, пожалуй, даже и больше.

***

 

В галереях, по которым шла Рей, направляясь к комнатам лорда Соло, было так же тихо, как и в ту ночь, когда она осмелилась в темноте бродить по дому. Почему-то ее смущало то, что сейчас она в обыкновенно таком оживленном и шумном доме слышит лишь стук собственных шагов по натертым деревянным полам. Чувство того, что она очутилась во сне, усилилось; иногда ей снились подобные длинные коридоры, по которым она бежала, но они никогда никуда ее не приводили.

Коридоры, ведущие в крыло, где обитал лорд Соло, отличались от коридоров, ведущих к покоям леди Леи. Госпожа любила свет и украшения: на пути к ее комнатам выстроились в линию многочисленные вазы, красивые и невообразимо роскошные. Рей понадобилось много времени, чтобы привыкнуть проходить мимо них, не вздрагивая и не боясь случайно столкнуть их с подставок. Чем ближе она подходила к комнатам лорда Соло, тем яснее понимала, что здесь никакими украшениями даже не пахнет, а тяжелые гобелены поглощают большую часть света; когда-то такие висели по всему дому, пока однажды мистер Дэмерон не выразил желание сорвать их и убрать в сундук. Но здесь они остались — похоже, лорду Соло нравился полумрак.

И чем ближе Рей подходила к комнатам лорда Соло, тем быстрее таяла ее всем известная смелость и решимость. Наверное, это было дерзко. Да, вчера они предавались удовольствию друг с другом, и да, это было прекрасно… Но это не значит, что он хочет видеть ее прямо сейчас.

Рей выпрямилась и расправила плечи. Она идет туда не для того, чтобы проявить снисходительность. Она просто проверит, требуется ли ему что-нибудь. Он ведь к ней ночью приходил, не так ли?

Выдумав себе это слабое, довольно жалкое оправдание, она, с пылающими от его лживости щеками и ушами, постучала костяшками пальцев по двери.

Ответа не последовало. Наверное, лорд Соло спал.

Рей подумала о том, чтобы развернуться и уйти прочь, но неожиданно ее разум атаковали образы: лорд Соло лежит в постели и мечется в жару, на лбу выступили капли пота…

Лорд Хан умер из-за лихорадки. Если его сыну сейчас грозила подобная судьба из-за ее идиотизма…

Рей толкнула дверь, прежде чем успела обдумать свое решение.

Эти комнаты были точно такой же планировки, как и покои с другой стороны дома, которыми ежедневно занималась Рей. Прекрасная мебель, напротив — камин, и стол у окна. Но на этом сходство заканчивалось.

Леди Лея любила, чтобы ее комнаты были в небольшом беспорядке, и у Рей часто была работа по уборке бумаг, книг, тарелок и различных вещей. Не то, чтобы ее госпожа была неряшлива… но дело находилось почти всегда. Здесь же почти не было признаков жизни. Если бы в камине не горел огонь и не были разбросаны по столу бумаги, Рей бы поверила, что комната заброшена.

Ее шаги звучали отчетливо и оглушительно громко в тишине. 

— Дэмерон! Я же велел тебе сегодня оставить меня в покое!

Это был голос лорда Соло. И в нем не было никаких намеков на кашель или какой-нибудь другой признак болезни.

Рей подошла к открытой двери, ведущей в спальню, и увидела, что кровать пуста. В теплом воздухе курился пар. Рей заглянула за дверь, чтобы увидеть другой конец комнаты.

И тут же увидела, почему в комнате так тепло.

Складная ширма была установлена, но так, что не заслоняла Рей то, что она ожидала увидеть — и увидела. На полу стояла медная ванна, рядом с которой было расстелено полотно. Лорд Соло лежал в ванне, откинув голову, облепленную влажными черными кудрями, и положив руки на бортики. 

— Полагаю, тебя отправила моя мать? Хорошо, я буду отправлять тебя обратно до тех пор, пока она не сдастся и не начнет выполнять мои приказы, — заявил он.

Рей ничего не сказала в ответ, не в силах выдавить ни слова.

Воцарившаяся тишина оглушала сильнее, чем пронзительный крик.

Лорд Соло слегка приподнял голову.

— Дэмерон? — вдруг неуверенно спросил он.

— Не Дэмерон, сэр.

Он обернулся так резко, что вода выплеснулась из ванны, мышцы спины заметнее выступили под кожей. Рей увидела его потрясенное лицо.

Рей знала, что, должно быть, выглядит до смешного нелепо, но оказалась не способна извиниться или выбежать из комнаты. Или сделать что-нибудь еще благоразумное.

— Рей, — это прозвучало не как предостережение, не было даже намека на недовольство. Отнюдь нет. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — она сделала реверанс. — Я услышала, что вы нездоровы и хотела узнать… — ей хотелось хоть немного отвлечься, но она понимала, что смотреть в сторону было бы почти так же абсурдно, как и сама ситуация. — Прошу прощения. Я вас оставлю…

— Не надо! — эти слова были скорее мольбой, чем приказом, и Рей сочла бы это забавным… если бы мольба была обращена не к ней. — Прошу. Я признателен тебе за твое беспокойство.

— Кажется, вы чувствуете себя хорошо.

— Со мной все в порядке.

— Тогда почему…

— Мне достаточно прогулок на открытом воздухе на одну неделю. Или на всю жизнь.

Рей почувствовала себя полной дурой. Конечно же, лорд Соло не простудился. Вероятно, он мог справиться с любой заразой так же легко, как раздавить букашку.

— Что ж, раз уж ты здесь… — Рей могла только наблюдать, как лорд Соло поднимался, и как капли и ручейки мыла и воды потекли по его коже, — …не передашь ли мне полотенце?

Рей была уверена — любая другая женщина на ее месте немедленно упала бы в обморок.

Вся его кожа была бледной. Мышцы спины — такими выразительными, как если бы он энергично служил в армии Ее Величества, по меньшей мере, лет десять. Широкие плечи, такие же мощные, как и весь он. Крепкие мускулистые руки. Сильные бедра. И упругая…

Иисус, помоги ей, она всего лишь смертная женщина.

Лорд Соло оглянулся через плечо. Похоже, происходящее его забавляло. 

— Полотенце?

Провалиться ему в преисподнюю! Он знал, что делает. Он дразнил ее!

Направляя свой пыл в раздражение, Рей стиснула зубы, подошла к ширме и сняла с нее полотенце. После чего развернула его прямо перед лордом Соло, вскинула брови и прямо уставилась в глаза своему хозяину. Она не была безмозглой экзальтированной девицей, падающей в обмороки, и, будь она проклята, но не позволит ему сделать себя такой.

Он был явно удивлен проявлением неповиновения, однако, похоже, ему это понравилось, и повернулся к ней. Он был прекрасно сложен. По коже то тут, то там рассеялись родинки и несколько неприятных шрамов. Рей стояла достаточно далеко, чтобы видеть и все, что было ниже его груди, но упорно не сводила глаз с его лица. И неважно, насколько сильный это вызывало зуд в ее пальцах.

Он вышел из ванны, принял полотенце и обернул его вокруг талии, не нарушая зрительного контакта. Смешавшийся запах мыла и его собственного тела тяжело повис в воздухе. Соблазн просто дышать охватил ее, и Рей поспешно отвернулась.

— Я оставлю вас одного, — заявила она.

— Останься здесь, — мягко попросил он. 

Она повернулась к нему спиной, но не сделала ни единого шага, все еще чувствуя себя немного сердитой и старательно подавляя страстное желание и тоску.

Она уловила движение и шорох одежды, прежде чем почувствовала, как он навис над ней. Его руки легли ей на плечи.

— Вам нравится меня дразнить? — прошептала она.

— Я чувствую, что мне нужна небольшая компенсация. Ты дразнила меня с тех самых пор, как я приехал.

Рей нахмурилась, но не сопротивлялась, когда лорд Соло повернул ее лицом к себе. Он был все еще без рубашки, но в черных брюках.

— Я не хочу тебя огорчать. Я к этому не привык, — виновато сказал он. — Я всегда был больше искушенным обольстителем, чем почтительным кавалером.

— Могу ли я предположить, что мне придется иметь дело со старыми способами? — спросила Рей.

— Нет. Тебе бы это не понравилось, а я меньшего бы и не ожидал, — он вскинул бровь. Его тон смягчился: — Ты действительно хотела справиться о моем здоровье?

— Вчера вы справлялись о моем.

— И правда. Изучение было достаточно… основательным, насколько я помню. — Рей порозовела. — Буду ли я одарен тем же самым? — спросил лорд Соло уже низким тембром своего глубокого голоса.

— Не вижу причин, поскольку вы явно не больны, — ответила Рей.

— В самом деле? Потому что я чувствую себя немного… легкомысленно.

Рей попыталась не закатить глаза. 

— Вероятно, из-за нехватки одежды, — она взяла другое полотенце, которое лежало рядом. — Мне придется помочь вам с вытиранием и одеванием.

Глаза лорда Соло потемнели. 

— Во всех смыслах.

И Рей принялась возвращать лорду Соло респектабельность. Медленно она промокнула влагу, оставшуюся на его коже, и пошла по кругу. Позволила себе положить ладонь ему на спину, а другой рукой круговыми движениями водила полотенцем. 

Его кожа была теплой и мягкой, хотя казалось, что она вырезана изо льда.

Рей не говорила ничего, кроме просьб вроде «Наклонитесь, пожалуйста», чтобы она могла высушить полотенцем его волосы или «Поднимите руку, сэр», чтобы убедиться, что на его теле не осталось влаги. Рей методично делала свое дело, но они по-прежнему почти не разрывали зрительный контакт. Она помогла ему надеть рубашку, медленно застегнув манжеты и пуговицы одну за другой, жилет и сапоги. Вскоре он снова выглядел джентльменом.

Рей гордилась своим самообладанием, учитывая, что это была странно самая чувственная вещь, которую она когда-либо делала в своей жизни. Осознание своей власти над ним опьяняло ее; она не была глуха к случайному вздоху и чувствовала, как тяжело и быстро колотится его сердце, когда она застегивала пуговицы на рубашке.

Она отступила на шаг и осмотрела его.

— Что-нибудь еще, сэр?

Лорд Соло двигался быстрее, чем она могла моргнуть. Мгновение назад он был на расстоянии пары шагов — и вдруг Рей очутилась в его объятиях. На этот раз она и не собиралась сопротивляться, поскольку знала, чего именно хотела на самом деле, когда шла сюда. Запустив пальцы в его еще влажные волосы, она припала к его губам.

Это был не мягкий или нежный поцелуй, каким был их первый — теперь это была страсть и сокрушенная сдержанность. Они оба доказали свою точку зрения — то, что это была игра, и мог быть только один победитель. Но вряд ли мог быть проигравший…

Губы, зубы, языки, стоны и тяжелое, отрывистое дыхание — все бесстыдно смешалось, пока они цеплялись друг за друга. Рей знала, что теперь лорд Соло — не единственный, кто был немного влажным…

Они прервали поцелуй и соприкоснулись лбами, жадно хватая распухшими губами воздух. Рей цеплялась за жилет лорда Соло, словно он собирался отстраниться, а он с силой, до боли, сжимал ее тонкую талию. 

— Боже, сохрани меня… что я сделал, что Он позволил мне тебя найти? — лорд Соло, ошеломленный, тяжело дышал.

Рей погладила его волосы. В его глазах мерцало благоговение… и она была уверена, что возвращает ему этот взгляд.

Стук в дверь неприятно прервал их.

Они посмотрели на дверь, затем — снова друг на друга. Глаза у Рей расширились от ужаса.

— Меня не должны здесь найти! — прошептала она.

Лорд Соло огляделся и кивнул на ширму. Рей бросилась за нее и присела на корточки. В середине ширмы была щелочка, через которую она могла наблюдать за комнатой, оставаясь незамеченной.

Лорд Соло одернул жилет и вышел из спальни. Рей прислушалась.

— Базин, — сухо проговорил он. — Я думал, ты на прогулке.

Сердце Рей забилось быстрее.

— Я и была на прогулке, — Рей услышала шаги и отпрянула, когда Базин, все еще одетая для верховой езды, попала в поле ее зрения. — Я притворилась, что у меня приступ мигрени. Узнав, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь, я захотела тебя увидеть. 

— Всего лишь головная боль. Это пройдет, — лорд Соло продолжал держать официальный тон.

— Конечно. Надеюсь, скоро это пройдет.

— И что же, скажи на милость, тебе от меня понадобилось?

— Несомненно, тебе уже известно о нашем завтрашнем отъезде. Я слышала, что ты планируешь присоединиться к нам через месяц, и мне стало любопытно, не удастся ли убедить тебя приехать чуть раньше…

Рей почувствовала, как ее ненависть к этой женщине усиливается десятикратно. 

В лице лорда Соло не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— К сожалению, нет. Меня здесь все еще ждут обязанности. И, как мне кажется, Верховный Лидер не нуждается в моем немедленном присутствии. Я оказываю ему знаки внимания и отсюда, и, кажется, он вполне ими доволен. Уверен, ты поймешь. 

Рей была уверена, что ему в любом случае все равно, понимает она или нет.

— О, я тебя умоляю, Кайло, — Базин рассмеялась. — Какая — возможная — необходимость заставляет тебя остаться здесь? И это не политические вопросы, ради которых я тебя упрашиваю…

Она села на кровать. Отсутствие приглашения явно ее не смутило.

— Личная.

— Я скучаю по твоему обществу. Я скучаю по твоей компании. Твоему вниманию. Да ладно, не будь таким застенчивым. Я знаю, что ты давно чувствуешь ко мне что-то большее, чем дружба.

Рей изумленно наблюдала за такой наглостью.

Удивительно, но лорд Соло только усмехнулся в ответ.

— Прости меня, — сказал он, пытаясь удержаться от смеха, — но я думаю, ты ошибаешься. Честно говоря, когда нам было по семнадцать, я был тобою… увлечен. Но ты дала понять, что отклика на мои чувства нет. Когда нам было по двадцать два, мы снова встретились и имели дело с остатками этих чувств, и это продолжалось не дольше одного лета. А теперь ты замужняя женщина.

— Ты знаешь, что моя преданность принадлежит Первому Ордену. Я должна была выйти замуж за богатого джентльмена. Мой отец подал прошение Сноуку, предлагая меня тебе, но он не хотел тебя женить.

— Да. Естественно, так и было.

— Кайло, конечно, я с самого начала выбрала тебя. Но я всего лишь женщина в мире мужчин…

— Похоже, Фазму это не беспокоит, — заметил лорд Соло.

— О, она едва ли женщина. Она даже одевается как мужчина, — отмахнулась Базин. — А я больше, чем женщина. Женщина, которой кое-что нужно…

Приглашение было более чем явным. Словно оно было написано на пергаменте и передано лично в руки.

— Базин, этому не быть никогда. Не утруждай себя. Мне это неинтересно.

Рей очень хотелось облегченно выдохнуть, но ее могли услышать.

Выражение лица Базин разом изменилось: от сладостного предвкушения до обжигающей ярости.

— Значит, для тебя предпочтительнее крутить роман со служанкой?

Рей словно окатили ведром холодной воды. Лорд Соло застыл.

— Прошу прощения?

— Ох, только не надо обращаться со мной так, будто я слепая. Я видела, как ты смотришь на нее. Видела это трогательное желание… Неужели, Рен? Горничная твоей матери? Это не оригинально даже для тебя!

— Не представляю, на что ты намекаешь, — вежливость исчезла из его голоса; в игру вступала его знаменитая вспыльчивость. 

Базин ехидно улыбнулась.

— Интересно, будет ли Верховный Лидер так понимающе относиться к тому, как его драгоценный подопечный смотрит на слуг. Я уверена, что он вернет тебя в правительство Финализатора в течение недели.

— А я уверен, что когда ты напишешь ему письмо, я сообщу, что его госпожа готова поднять юбки перед любым, кто сделал ей хоть малейший кивок.

Базин выглядела так, будто он ее ударил.

— Что…

— О, пожалуйста. Ты считаешь, что я настолько оторван от государственных дел, что ничего не знаю? У меня во всем Ордене есть связные. Поэтому я знаю, насколько важна твоя преданность Ордену, — он подошел ближе к Базин и припечатал ладонями покрывало по обе стороны от нее, ограничивая ее движения. Это была далеко не интимность — это было предупреждение. — Поэтому, прежде чем угрожать, помни, что у меня достаточно средств, чтобы полностью уничтожить твое положение. Самое худшее, что я могу получить от Сноука — это выговор. Но что будет с тобой? Что, если твой муж узнает о твоей нескромности? Ты будешь полностью разрушена.

Он отступил и поправил жилет. Базин явно этого не ожидала.

— Твой муж скоро вернется. Я предлагаю тебе вернуться в свои комнаты. Вероятно, тебе стоит заняться сборами…

Базин вскочила на ноги и замахнулась, чтобы ударить его, но он легко перехватил ее запястье. Она вырвалась его хватки и прошипела: 

— Я этого не забуду, Рен.

— Не забудешь. И я тоже, — решительно ответил лорд Соло.

И Базин выбежала из комнаты.

А у Рей осталось чувство, что она прошла ад насквозь и вышла с другой стороны.

***

 

На следующее утро кареты Первого Ордена отправились со своими хозяевами обратно на Корусант в Лондоне. Хакс и Лорд Соло пожали друг другу руки, и Фазма пожелала ему здоровья. Герцог Груммгар выглядел так, будто уже опьянел, и ему было все равно, куда они направляются, пока есть бренди. Базин бросила на лорда Соло последний взгляд, прежде чем сесть в свою карету.

Слуги дружно испытали облегчение, когда экипажи отъехали и начали уменьшаться с расстоянием. Леди Лея повернулась и направилась в свои покои. Рей последовала за ней.

— Мисс Рей, вы что-то обронили, — сказал лорд Соло.

Рей посмотрела вниз и увидела кусочек пергамента. Подобрав, она развернула его.

И прочитала один-единственный вопрос: Могу ли я прийти к тебе сегодня вечером?

— Все в порядке, Рей? — спросила леди Лея. Она уже стояла у входа в дом и ждала свою горничную.

— Да, миледи, — Рей кивнула лорду Соло в ответ и поспешила за своей госпожой.

Тогда до вечера, подумала она.


	10. Глава 10. Откровение при свечах

Рей изучала свое отражение в зеркале, которое прислонила к своему комоду. Конечно, она каждый день смотрела на себя, проверяя, достаточно ли чисто и прилично выглядит. Выискивать в себе какие-нибудь недостатки сейчас, казалось, было несколько бессмысленно, но все же она продолжала смотреть.

Час назад она помогла леди Лее устроиться на ночь, после чего госпожа отпустила ее. Этим вечером леди была в прекрасном расположении духа. Она вернулась с того, что она описала как очень спокойный и очень приятный ужин с лордом Соло и теперь с нетерпением ожидала будущего, в котором не было бы незваных гостей. Ее настроением заразились и слуги; Маз даже напевала какую-то мелодию, пока готовила тушеное мясо. Обычно все умоляли ее прекратить, как только она начинала петь, но сегодня все были в таком хорошем настроении, что позволили ей продолжать громко распевать (почти голосить, по сути), пока мистер Чубакка (будучи ее любимцем) наконец не выдержал и не успокоил ее.

Рей была самой тихой и спокойной из всех. Она чувствовала — если заговорит, то не остановится и точно сболтнет о том, что планирует делать в этот замечательный вечер…

Рей запустила пальцы в волосы. Она редко их распускала и удивилась, что они стали такими длинными. 

Она была в ночной сорочке — длинной, белой и колыхающейся. Рей всегда казалось, что в ней она выглядит более тонкой и хрупкой, чем обычно. Наверное, еще и из-за того, что под сорочкой ничего не было — как и многие женщины, Рей перед сном не надевала на себя лишнего.

Она выглядела юной и невинной. Почти как невеста в брачную ночь.

Сравнение заставило ее щеки вспыхнуть.

Дом медленно погружался в тишину и спокойствие по мере того, как его накрывала ночь. Рей предположила, что время уже близится к полуночи.

Она сидела на кровати и куталась в шаль. Она не знала, чего ожидать. Она не знала, на что именно согласилась, дав лорду Соло разрешение посетить ее, предполагая, что он захочет снова поцеловать ее, и вовсе не возражала против этого… Но лорд Соло был человеком более широких взглядов на мир и явно более опытным и искушенным в подобных делах, чем она сама. Рей не была наивна и знала, что мужчина и женщина могут делать вместе: некоторые девушки из «Джакку» покинули фабрику, чтобы зарабатывать на жизнь именно таким способом, своим собственным телом. Выглядело все это дело неприятно.

Она точно знала, что не хочет потерять свою невинность с лордом Соло. Она знала, что вряд ли вообще когда-нибудь выйдет замуж, и поэтому ее непорочность не была так уж важна; тем не менее, Рей хватало чувств и здравого смысла, чтобы понимать, что она откроет еще больший ящик Пандоры, если позволит лорду Соло полностью принять ее добродетель.

Так почему же она хотела, чтобы лорд Соло пришел к ней?

Она не могла этого объяснить… но и отрицать тоже.

Свеча прогорела почти до фитиля, когда в дверь постучали. Рей плотнее запахнулась в шаль и пошла открывать.

Он был одет точно так же, как и в ту ночь, когда навещал ее после ее несостоявшегося утопления: белая рубашка, черные брюки, растрепанные волосы. И нес подсвечник, свеча в котором была словно бы единственным источником света в доме, окутанном ночью.

Лорд Соло пришел по приглашению.

Открыв дверь, Рей посторонилась, пропуская его. Его рослая фигура, казалось, заполнила своей громадностью всю комнатку. Также ему пришлось немного наклонить голову, чтобы не удариться о потолок. Рей почувствовала себя немного неловко из-за тесноты. У нее не было почти ничего для того, чтобы принимать гостей, и обстановка была довольно скудной: только маленькая кровать, стол с фарфоровой чашей и кувшином с водой для умывания, комод со всей одеждой, какая у нее была, и довольно старое зеркало. У Рей было мало имущества, но оно принадлежало ей, и она этого не стыдилась.

— Я никогда раньше не был в этой комнате, — проговорил лорд Соло, осматриваясь. Рей не могла увидеть, есть ли в его взгляде жалость или нет. И почему-то это ее раздражало.

— Да, разумеется. Сомневаюсь, что вам когда-либо доводилось сюда приходить, — она постаралась, чтобы это не прозвучало слишком дерзко.

Лорд Соло поставил подсвечник на стол. Его свеча освещала комнату лучше, чем свечи, которые были у Рей. Наверное, этот воск лучше, чем тот, который я могу себе позволить, подумала она. 

Теперь лорд Соло смотрел на нее. Только на нее.

— Сейчас мне кое-что нужно, — сказал он, остановившись рядом с ней, поднял руку и коснулся ее распущенных волос, пропуская пряди между пальцами. Подняв ладонь к ее щеке, провел большим пальцем по скуле. — Это так странно. Я провел день в размышлениях, в молитве, в работе. Все это позволяет мне лучше сосредоточиться. Все это напоминает мне о том, кто я есть. Я был готов увидеть тебя. Я думал, что уже не осталось ничего, чем ты смогла бы меня удивить…

Он как будто разговаривал сам с собой. Рей изумленно смотрела на него, наслаждаясь прикосновением к щеке.

— Я не собиралась вас удивлять, — неуверенно возразила она.

— Нет. Ты никогда этого не делаешь… и при этом делаешь всегда. Я думаю, что знаю о тебе достаточно: обо всем, что у вас есть, и обо всех твоих делах со мной. А потом…

— Это вас задевает? Что вы не можете меня предсказать? — спросила она.

— Задевает меня? Никогда. Это гораздо хуже, Рей. Ты пугаешь меня. Повергаешь меня в трепет.

Прежде чем Рей успела возразить, что она никогда не была и не будет достаточно жуткой, чтобы напугать кого-либо до трепета, он вовлек ее в поцелуй. Этот был не таким нежным и не таким диким, как два других, которыми они обменялись. Единственные слова, какими можно было бы его описать, были «умоляюще страстный».

Он стянул с ее плеч шаль, словно она стала для него оскорблением, после чего опустился на кровать, а Рей — на него сверху.

Решив, что не предназначен для покорности, лорд Соло обнял ее и резко сменил положение. Рей, удивленно выдохнув, оказалась внизу. Удивительно, что довольно грубые действия не обидели ее. Напротив — возбудили еще сильнее…

Ощущение возбужденного тела, вжимающего ее в матрас, заставило Рей вернуться к реальности. Как бы то ни было, ей нельзя было терять голову.

— Чего вы от меня хотите? — спросила она.

Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее сверху вниз. Его тело накрывало ее, и она чувствовала себя в безопасности — то, чего сейчас делать не следовало.

— Я думал, что мы уже выяснили, чего я хочу, — Рей покраснела, и он улыбнулся. Эта улыбка, ласковая и нежная, разом сделала его моложе. — Не пугайся. Я знаю, что ты невинна в отношении мужчин, и собираюсь тебе помочь.

Рей знала, что должна чувствовать себя уязвимой из-за того, как он почти угрожающе навис над ней. Тем не менее, она нашла в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы коснуться его волос, ощутила их мягкость и потратила несколько мгновений, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы — так, как это делал и он.

— Это так странно… То, что я чувствую. Как меня тянет к вам… Как будто… Силой, — как казалось ей самой, звучало это нелепо.

Но лорд Соло кивнул, как будто прекрасно знал и понимал, о чем она говорит.

— Тебе нужен наставник, — проговорил он, снова коснувшись ее лица, и большим пальцем погладил ее нижнюю губу. — Я могу показать тебе безраздельность этой силы между нами. 

Рей пристально посмотрела ему в глаза, чувствуя, как он потянул завязки на ее ночной сорочке. Ослабленные, они открыли чуть больший участок обнаженной кожи на груди. Лорд Соло не стал сразу оттягивать сорочку, полностью обнажая ее грудь. Сначала он посмотрел на нее, безмолвно спрашивая «Могу ли я?..». 

Рей кивнула.

Когда он начал спускать белую материю с ее плеч, она на мгновение запаниковала. Она была худой, тонкой, и ее не очень-то большая грудь не соответствовала большинству стандартов. А вдруг он сочтет ее ущербной?..

Однако она не заметила на его лице ни разочарования, ни обманутых надежд. Прерывистый выдох и потемневшие, без того уже черные голодные глаза, показали, что ему явно понравилось то, что он увидел. Соски выступили отчетливей под теплом его дыхания.

Нежным, почти уговаривающим поцелуем он коснулся ее груди. Его руки скользнули по ее телу, и Рей не смогла сдержать вздох удивления, когда он ладонью сжал ее левую грудь и провел большим пальцем по соску. Невольно вырвавшийся у нее изо рта звук ей не понравился: слишком громкий в тихой комнате, несмотря на уверенность Рей в том, что она не была чрезмерно шумной. Лорд Соло, похоже, против этого не возражал; прижимаясь губами к ее коже, издал ответный звук — не то стон, не то рык. 

Рей считала, что контролирует себя… до тех пор, пока лорд Соло не спустился чуть ниже. Он поймал губами сосок, обвел его языком и прильнул к нему. Рей прикусила губу, чтобы не смущать себя или, что было бы еще хуже — не перебудить половину дома.

Она никогда не думала, что можно испытать подобные ощущения от прикосновений к груди. Она всегда верила, что грудь дана женщине только для того, чтобы кормить своего ребенка. И даже представить себе не могла, что это может доставить такое удовольствие…

Подол ее сорочки скользнул вверх, и Рей почувствовала, как ладонь лорда Соло движется по ее ноге, все выше и выше, пока не легла ей на бедро. Он вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее умоляющим взглядом. На сей раз Рей не кивнула, так как не знала, что он хочет сделать.

— Могу ли я прикоснуться к тебе? — его пальцы поглаживали ее бедро, приближаясь к местечку между ее ног. Волна приятного ощущения прошла сквозь все ее тело.

Его прикосновения к ее груди доставили ей удовольствие. Кроме того, в тот самый момент она верила, что он не причинит ей вреда.

Наконец кивнув, Рей выжидала.

Лорд Соло не спешил. Его движения напоминали Рей то, как она успокаивала бы пугливую лошадь; его пальцы рисовали на внутренней стороне ее бедер легкие, щекочущие, пробуждающие что-то внутри узоры. Он поцеловал ее в шею, чтобы отвлечь, и Рей отвлеклась, закрывая глаза и целиком отдаваясь ощущению. Его губы… о Господи, его губы были по-настоящему прекрасны. 

Рей схватила его за волосы и притянула к себе в поцелуе, и он с жадностью на него ответил. После чего поймал ее запястье и направил ее ладонь вниз, к похожей на сталь твердости, которую она уже чувствовала. У Рей мелькнула мимолетная мысль, причиняет ли это ему боль…

Лорд Соло отпустил ее руку и развязал шнурки брюк.

— Вместе. Мы будем изучать друг друга вместе, — объяснил он.

Ладонь Рей наткнулась на влажность, которая казалась почти липкой, и шелковистую, плотную от возбуждения плоть и сжала пальцы. Лорд Соло задушил стон, и Рей оцепенела от ужаса, что сделала ему больно. Она отвлеклась от этой мысли, когда его пальцы коснулись ее внизу живота и скользнули вдоль линии нижних губ, заставив ее издать звук, едва ли похожий на ее собственный голос. Влажности с момента их первого поцелуя стало больше — это чувствовалось по непристойным звукам и легкости, с какой двигались пальцы лорда Соло, встречающие лишь небольшое сопротивление. 

Рей следовало чувствовать стыд, отвращение, сожаление, что это зашло так далеко. Делать подобное вне брака было мерзостью. Так почему же тогда так хорошо?

Рей начала двигать рукой вверх-вниз. Дыхание лорда Соло участилось, стало прерывистым и щекотало ей шею, слегка увлажняя кожу. Его рука сместилась, кончик пальца начал делать быстрые круговые движения над выпуклостью ее плоти. Удовольствие накрыло мгновенно; дрожь сотрясла тело Рей. Пронзительно взвился ее насилу подавленный стон. Она почувствовала, как ее тело сжимает напряжением, и почти испугалась давления, из-за которого кровь в ней словно вскипела.

Рей чуть ускорила движения рукой, и лорд Соло чуть отстранился от ее шеи, откинув голову и испустив глубокий стон — звук, приятно коснувшийся ее слуха.

Влажность выплеснулась на ее пальцы и на обнаженное бедро. Удивительно, но это не было отталкивающе.

Не более чем пять секунд спустя пальцы лорда Соло тоже ускорили движения. Точка кипения в Рей достигла апогея, а затем красная горячая волна накрыла ее. Она не могла говорить, не могла даже кричать — только содрогаться под мощью наслаждения.

Лорд Соло поцеловал ее обнаженную грудь и уронил голову ей на плечо. Миг исступленного восторга сменился усталостью. Двигаться не хотелось совсем.

Рей лежала под своим хозяином. Она знала, что скоро им придется привести себя в порядок и скрыть доказательства. Она знала, что ему нужно будет как можно скорее спуститься в дом. Она знала, что завтра им придется притворяться, что этого никогда не было.

Но в данный момент она хотела притворяться. Притвориться, что они — просто мужчина и женщина, которые стали любовниками. Которым нечего терять. И которые не разделены положением и миром с его классовыми предрассудками.


	11. Глава 11. Повесть об одиночестве

В жизнь Рей словно ворвался разбуженный и разъяренный дракон. Закончилось ее спокойное, безопасное, но на самом-то деле довольно скучное существование, которым она наслаждалась в поместье Иллиниум (потому что действительно им наслаждалась — после всех страданий и нищеты фабрики «Джакку»). Теперь ее образ жизни и повседневная рутина были такими, какие описывались в самых скандальных книгах. Подобного рода книги можно было приобрести только в той части Лондона, которая соответствовала таким скандальным вкусам.

Каждое мгновение, проведенное в чьей-либо компании, заставляло их задыхаться от жажды. Каждое мгновение, проведенное ими вдвоем, пробуждало в них первобытную ненасытность. Каждый раз, когда Рей оставалась одна или каким-нибудь образом была отделена от лорда Соло, она с предвкушением ждала желания. 

Лорд Соло едва ли мог ей помочь. Рей не предприняла ни одной попытки безраздельно завладеть его вниманием, поскольку он в одиночку выполнял колоссальное количество работы. Он не мог посещать ее комнатку каждую ночь (даже если владел поместьем и был господином всего, на что здесь падал его взгляд), поэтому время, которое они проводили наедине, насыщалось отчаянием. Эта тоска усиливалась в одинокие ночи, когда у Рей оставались только собственные воспоминания об этих встречах. Ночи изучения тел друг друга руками и губами, казалось, пролетают за один удар сердца, а ночи, когда они были вынуждены держаться друг от друга как можно дальше, тянулись, по ощущениям, месяцами…

Это не помешало ему поджидать ее в алькове и, когда она проходила мимо по своим делам, затащить ее за гобелен, чтобы целовать чуть ли не до потери сознания. Это не помешало ему загнать ее в угол в библиотеке и блуждать руками по ее телу, словно желая запомнить все в ней до мельчайших подробностей.

Теперь Рей не смогла бы назвать себя невинной. В ней что-то пробудилось — что-то, что спало всю ее жизнь и теперь не могло вернуться в состояние покоя. Достаточно быстро осознав свое влечение к лорду Соло, она невольно становилась влажной при одной лишь мысли о нем. И обо всем, что он мог с ней сделать…

Ей нравилось снимать с него рубашку и ощущать, как его тело прижимается к ней. Чувствовать, как его пальцы ласкают ее грудь, и его губы касаются чувствительного местечка за ее ухом. Чувствовать, как его пальцы скользят по ее нижним губам и доводят ее до пика. Брать его в руку и двигать ею так, чтобы мучительно удерживать его на грани удовольствия, пока сама Рей не будет готова…

Иногда, когда Рей оставалась одна, она запускала руку под свою ночную сорочку и касалась себя так, как делал он, чтобы она почувствовала облегчение. Это было хорошо… но все же недостаточно хорошо.

Ее всю ее жизнь предупреждали о безрассудстве и опасностях греха. Никто и не подумал предупредить ее о том, что само грешение может вызвать такое чудесное привыкание.

***

 

Через неделю после того, как лорд Соло начал ночные посещения ее комнатки, Рей собрала одежду леди Леи на неделю, чтобы подготовить то, что ее госпожа хотела бы надеть. Леди Лея была тиха и молчалива. Когда вопрос о том, какое платье она пожелает надеть завтра, остался без ответа, Рей обернулась и увидела, что пожилая леди словно в трансе смотрит в окно своей спальни на открывающийся вид на земли поместья.

Рей пришлось дважды повторить попытку позвать свою госпожу, прежде чем та ответила.

— О! Да, хорошо, — леди Лея выпрямилась и попыталась сосредоточиться. — Думаю, на завтра черное.

Рей смутилась. Леди Лея несколько недель назад повесила свою траурную одежду, и, хоть с тех пор не носила ничего яркого, но и такого темного цвета тоже.

— Как пожелаете, — Рей кивнула и занялась подготовкой одежды.

— Ты мне завтра не понадобишься, Рей. Можешь потратить этот день так, как тебе захочется.

Рей удивленно глянула на госпожу, снова оторвавшись от работы. Как и у большинства слуг, у нее был свободный день — воскресенье; но завтра вторник.

— Почему, госпожа? Если вы не возражаете, что я спрашиваю…

Леди Лея вздохнула и снова стала отстраненной. 

— Завтрашний день для меня — день памяти. Я хочу провести его в одиночестве. Обычно я этого не делаю, но в этом году…

Рей ничего не сказала. Любая попытка надавить на леди Лею была нежелательна и закончилась бы неприятно. 

Поэтому она, как хорошая горничная, продолжила заниматься своим делом.

***

 

Рей пришлось сделать крюк, чтобы зайти в конюшни и сообщить мистеру Чубакке о кое-каких работах, которые, как считала леди Лея, необходимо было сделать на приусадебном участке. Дело было минутное, и мистер Чубакка ответил в своей обычной грубоватой, но совсем не обидной манере. Рей начинала сомневаться в том, что его словарный запас составляет лишь череда ворчаний. 

Она подумала, что это удачная возможность заглянуть к Финну и проверить, как у него идут дела. Во всей этой суматохе последнего месяца она начала как будто несколько… пренебрегать им. Он был ее самым старинным и самым дорогим другом. На самом деле, ее вообще самым первым другом. А она не забывала своих друзей, что бы ни случилось.

К ее разочарованию, Финна в конюшнях не было.

Конюшни поместья Иллиниум были одними из самых лучших во всем королевстве. Любовь Хана к лошадям побуждала его для своих прекрасных скакунов делать лучшее. Конюшни останутся великолепны, даже если Хан больше никогда не пройдет здесь…

Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как Рей горевала в память о лорде Хане, но ее горе никогда нигде не было сильнее, чем здесь. Крепкий запах сена и мягкое ржание лошадей возвращали воспоминания о его грубоватой, но заботливой привязанности и уважении к ее знаниям. 

Она подошла к одной из лошадей, высунувшей голову из стойла, и ласково погладила ее по носу.

Вы это чувствуете? Эту боль? Мое желание знать, что могло бы быть? Представлять леди Лею как мать и, может быть, даже лорда Хана — как отца?

По гравию возле конюшни прошуршали шаги, замершие позади нее. Рей обернулась, чтобы поприветствовать Финна и подумать о чем-нибудь более радостном…

И встретила прямой, направленный на нее взгляд лорда Соло.

Она удивилась, что было забавно — впервые за последние дни его взгляд был ясным, не затуманенным страстью. Тем не менее, увидеть сейчас лорда Соло, живое воплощение союза Хана и Леи, их естественного сына, стоящего перед ней… того, кто бросил их много лет назад и отвернулся от любви, к которой Рей так стремилась…

Эти мысли вызвали у нее не учащенное сердцебиение или вспышку жара, а раздражение и почти презрение.

— Милорд, — она сделала реверанс.

— Слишком официально для нас, не так ли? — заметил лорд Соло.

— Мы на виду.

— Вокруг никого нет, — возразил он.

— Пока что, — Рей отвернулась и продолжила гладить лошадь.

— Почему ты здесь? — спросил он.

— Я должна была передать поручение мистеру Чубакке, и думала, что на обратном пути увижу Финна, — объяснила Рей, продолжая ласкать лошадь.

— Финна? Конюха?

— Да. Я давно его не видела и хотела проверить, как у него дела.

Мгновение молчания висело между ними, после чего голос лорда Соло щелкнул подобно хлысту:

— Ты всегда уделяешь его делам такое пристальное внимание?

Рей оглянулась. Его бесстрастное, с чуть уловимым намеком на ироничность выражение лица стало напряженным, рот превратился в жесткую линию.

— Да. Он мой лучший друг.

— Разумеется. И это все? Только друг?

Рей рассмеялась бы над абсурдностью ситуации, если бы не была так оскорблена.

— Конечно, это так! Финн мне как брат. И он мне очень дорог.

— И ты ему дорога? — последнее слово из его уст прозвучало как ругательство.

— Я думаю, что да! — лорд Соло теперь выглядел так, будто пытался стереть зубы в порошок. — Он — первый человек, который показал мне, что такое доброта. Он привел меня сюда. Он помог мне здесь обосноваться. Он для меня дороже, чем я могу это выразить. Или объяснить. Но у меня нет ни времени, ни желания объяснять!

— Если меня дурят, я предпочитаю об этом знать! — прорычал лорд Соло. 

— Вы сошли с ума? Вы получили мой первый поцелуй. Вы — единственный мужчина, который когда-либо меня касался. Ничего и никогда не было. Я никогда не хотела, чтобы это случилось… И только потому, что Финн мужчина, не значит, что он в этом виновен. Он — мой друг. И он им останется, нравится вам это или нет!

Разъяренная, Рей хотела умчаться прочь, но лорд Соло поймал ее за предплечье. К сожалению, он был гораздо сильнее ее. Боли его хватка не причинила, но и не дала ей двигаться, удерживая на месте.

Он пристально уставился ей в глаза, словно пытаясь прочесть в них правду. Рей постаралась не моргать.

Наконец он отпустил ее.

— Прости меня. Это было несправедливо.

— Да, так и есть.

Лорд Соло вздохнул. 

— Я не привык к женщинам с такой искренностью и прямотой. Я не ожидаю получать правду во всем.

— Я не такая, как большинство женщин.

— Нет, ты не такая, — он подошел ближе и понизил голос: — Могу ли я прийти к тебе сегодня вечером?

Рей покачала головой. 

— Сегодня это невозможно.

— Почему нет?

— Ваша леди-мать отпустила меня на завтра. Мне нужно все для нее приготовить, если я не буду помогать ей, — Рей серьезно взглянула на него. — Вы знаете, почему она хочет побыть одна?

— Моя мать? Нет. Понятия не имею.

— Может быть, сегодня какой-то особенный день? — настаивала Рей.

Лорд Соло нахмурился, раздумывая, затем его лицо озарилось осознанием. 

— А. Понимаю.

— Понимаете что?

Лорд Соло посмотрел на нее. 

— Тебе нравятся лошади? — Рей осталась недовольна сменой темы, но кивнула. — Умеешь ездить верхом? — еще один кивок. — Завтра… поедем со мной.

Рей посмотрела на него так, словно он потерял разум.

— Что?

— Я и ты. Завтра. Давай оставим это место.

— Вы не в своем уме?! Мы не можем…

— Конечно, мы по отдельности покинем поместье. И пойдем туда, где нас никто не увидит. Думаю, переодевания будет достаточно, если ты боишься, что нас заметят, но оно не понадобится. 

Рей только пораженно смотрела в ответ.

— Ваша леди-мать может нуждаться в вас. Если это особенный день…

— Поверь мне, — перебил он, — мое присутствие завтра будет таким же удобным, как и обычно. Завтра даже менее удобным, чем когда-либо.

Он смотрел на нее таким взглядом, что Рей не нашла в себе силы сопротивляться.

— Но где…

— Та сторона дороги, где я проезжал мимо тебя в карете, — незамедлительно отозвался он.

Рей попыталась придумать отговорку или же аргументы для дальнейшего спора, который, несомненно, постаралась бы затеять любая здравомыслящая женщина. И все же… целый день наедине с ним…

— Хорошо. Но, пожалуйста, — взмолилась она, — позаботьтесь о том, что скрыть следы.

— Позабочусь. У меня много оправданий. Я могу выбрать одно.

— Очень хорошо, милорд.

Лорд Соло сделал шаг ближе к ней. 

— Почему ты все еще называешь меня так? Наверное, теперь я больше, чем твой лорд и хозяин?

— И как же я должна вас называть? — спросила она. 

В воздухе между ними проскользнул намек на волнение. Силу, объединяющую их.

— Называй меня Кайло. Это мое имя.

Рей приподняла брови. Кайло? Затем вспомнила монограмму на носовом платке и имя, которым его называла Базин.

— Это не ваше имя! Ваше христианское имя — Бенджамин.

Его лицо помрачнело — как будто на сцену посреди действия рухнул занавес.

— Я больше не использую это имя. Я не могу остановить мою мать, которая упрямо называет меня им. Я могу терпеть обращение «лорд Соло», пока живу здесь, но зовут меня Кайло Рен.

— Тогда вы можете терпеть «лорда Соло» немного больше, — едко ответила Рей. — Я не стану называть вас этим именем.

Он наполовину усмехнулся, наполовину ухмыльнулся.

— Зови меня как хочешь. Но встреть меня на дороге. Я приеду за тобой.

И быстро покинул конюшню, прежде чем Рей успела продолжить спор.

***

 

Рей покинула дом, едва наступило утро. К ее радости, никого не было, и никто не видел, как она уходила. Быть замеченной означало, что возникнет слишком много вопросов.

Она сообщила Маз, что намерена провести день в городе — сменить обстановку и приобрести на рынке кое-какое новое белье. В поместье не нашлось дела, которое требовало немедленного исполнения, и Маз пожелала девушке хорошо провести время.

Отсутствие подозрений почему-то заставило Рей почувствовать себя хуже.

Она отправилась забрать леди Лею после ее ужина с лордом Соло, как и всегда, и следовала за ней, когда лорд Соло быстро сунул ей в ладонь клочок бумаги. Она не глядя спрятала его в свое платье и последовала за своей госпожой.

Только в своей маленькой чердачной комнате она расправила записку и прочла:

Встречай меня у дороги в 7 утра.

Время назначено. Только вот как она будет ждать по дороге, не вызывая подозрений?

Молодая горничная, идущая в город, не была необычной, особенно если у нее в руках была корзина. Но девушка без сопровождения, стоящая у дороги, в глазах любого общества выглядела… нехорошо.

Ей нужно было убедиться, что ее не узнают.

Рей раздумывала, пока ей в голову не пришла одна идея. Это было дерзко… но могло сработать.

Теперь она быстро приводила свой план в действие.

Поднималось солнце, обещая облачный, но погожий день. Быстрая прогулка — и вскоре Рей была на месте. Она устроилась на обочине и принялась ждать.

Какое-то время никого не было. Потом послышался стук копыт.

Черный жеребец с поблескивающей шкурой нес мужчину внушительной стати, облаченного в соответствующую одежду. 

Лорд Соло огляделся.

— Мальчик, ты видел — здесь кто-нибудь сегодня не проходил?

Рей подняла глаза, и лорд Соло уставился в ответ, поняв, к кому обращался.

Она не обиделась. Это доказало, что ее маскировка удалась.

Рей пришла в поместье в том, что можно было описать только как тряпки или лохмотья: мальчишеские бриджи, старая рубашка, потрепанная курточка и кепка, под которую она убирала волосы. Маскировка под мальчика была мерой предосторожности, которую она приняла, работая в «Джакку». И для работы эта одежда была более практична.

Лорд Соло изумленно смотрел на Рей, а затем сделал кое-что, совершенно нехарактерное для себя: громко рассмеялся.

— Боже меня сохрани, ты и вправду осмотрительна. Очень умно.

— Лучше приготовиться ко всему, — ответила Рей, глядя на жеребца. Глупо, но она думала, что лорд Соло возьмет карету. 

На самом деле она и не подумала о том, что они будут делать, когда встретятся.

Лорд Соло слез с коня и подхватил Рей. Не успев удивиться, девушка осознала, что ее усаживают в седло, почувствовала себя неловко и неудобно и перекинула ногу, устраиваясь по-мужски. Лорд Соло запрыгнул на коня, садясь Рей за спину, и их тела плотно прижались друг к другу. От соприкосновения ее обдало жаром.

— Необычно ездить по-мужски? — заметил лорд Соло.

— Какая часть всего этого обычна? — отозвалась Рей. 

Лорд Соло усмехнулся и щелкнул поводьями. Конь тронулся, и они поехали — не по дороге, но от нее — через зелень и горы Ди-Куар.

***

 

Рей потеряла счет времени, пока они ехали. Но ее это и не волновало, потому что она чувствовала себя великолепно. Ветер бил ей в лицо, сельская местность проносилась мимо с такой скоростью, что она даже не успевала ничего разглядеть. Ощущение свободы опьянило ее; Рей сама себе казалась заключенной в клетку птицей, которую отпустили полетать.

Лорд Соло был отличным наездником, хорошо управляющимся со своей лошадью и одной рукой, пока второй придерживал Рей за талию. Прижимаясь к нему спиной, она, на самом деле, была уверена, что и без того не упадет с лошади. Она достаточно доверяла своему телу и собственным навыкам верховой езды, даже если наездник был бы не настолько внимателен… но от близости внизу живота стало тепло.

Они миновали горы, ручьи и некоторых животных и остановились возле полуразрушенного, явно заброшенного сарая. Местность вокруг шла под уклон. От вида на долину захватывало дух. Рей видела многие мили открытого пространства, и аромат горного воздуха заставлял ее широко открыть глаза и более никогда их не закрывать.

— Это укромное место, — прошептал лорд Соло, словно доверяя ей тайну. — Мальчиком я приходил сюда, когда хотел скрыться ото всех. Я был здесь раз или два с тех пор как вернулся…

— Прекрасное место, — прошептала Рей. — Столько зелени. И так спокойно…

Лорд Соло спешился и, несмотря на ее способность обходиться без посторонней помощи, помог ей спуститься. Его руки немного задержались на ее талии.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не в силах отвести взгляд.

Помоги ей Боже, она не могла отрицать, что он действительно был самым красивым мужчиной. Она бы голыми руками сражалась с тем, кто бы критиковал его внешность.

Конь раздраженно фыркнул, привлекая к себе внимание Рей, и девушка поспешила его успокоить. Наверное, устал от путешествия по такой неровной земле. В конце концов он затих.

Конь напоминал ей своего хозяина: угрюмый и упрямый, но добрый, стоило лишь его приласкать.

— Ты хорошо ладишь с лошадьми, — задумчиво проговорил лорд Соло.

— Они замечательные создания, — ответила Рей.

— Хочешь покататься на нем? Одна?

Рей уставилась на лорда Соло. Ведь это был великолепный конь. 

— Можно? — наверное, это прозвучало по-детски, но Рей было все равно.

Лорд Соло кивнул.

Рей легко вскочила на коня и взяла поводья. Голова у нее закружилась от предвкушения.

Поначалу она медленно ездила по кругу, чтобы вспомнить навык, поскольку долгое время не каталась на лошади. Но вскоре круг становился все больше, как и скорость. Смеясь, Рей сорвала кепку и подбросила ее в воздух. Так как ее волосы не были туго заплетены, очень быстро они растрепались, дико развеваясь от встречного потока воздуха, и Рей почувствовала себя королевой амазонок.

Примерно минут через двадцать она остановила коня.

Лорд Соло наблюдал за ней. Он выглядел так, словно его одновременно разрывали на части удовольствие, веселье, благоговение и удивление. Рей застенчиво улыбнулась.

Внезапно раздался раскат грома. Они подняли глаза: надвигалась буря. Сплошные облака сменились темнотой, на землю упали первые капли.

Лорд Соло испуганно выдохнул:

— В сарай. Живо!

Рей отвела лошадь к сараю и укрылась от дождя. Лорд Соло смотрел в небо.

Рей с любопытством наблюдала за ним, пока он смотрел на дождь. Он всегда остро реагировал, когда портилась погода, и терпеть не мог, когда она промокала под дождем. Это выглядело страстной неприязнью, почти беспощадной ненавистью.

Лорд Соло отвернулся и глянул на Рей. Она задумалась над тем, что он видит: растрепанные волосы, потемневшие глаза, раскрасневшиеся щеки, фигура, обтянутая мальчишеской одеждой… Она была тем, что презирало общество.

Это не помешало ему схватить ее в объятия и поцеловать до непристойности страстно.

Ощущение уединения, отдаленности от дома, от внешнего мира придало им смелости. Рей сдернула с него плащ и жилет с такой силой, что сама испугалась, что могла их разорвать. Он же не глядя отбросил это все в сторону.

Поглаживая его волосы, спину, ягодицы, она чувствовала, что ей этого мало. Ночь, проведенная наедине с собственными обвинениями, брала свое, и Рей желала от них освободиться.

Лорд Соло повалил ее на стог сена, лег на нее сверху и поцеловал в шею, проведя языком по коже. Рей застонала от удовольствия. Сейчас им не нужно было сдерживаться и молчать — вокруг на многие мили никого не было. Застонав словно в ответ, он сдвинулся ниже, к ее ногам. Она закатила глаза и издала восклицание — полусмех, полувсхлип.

Рей была немного ошеломлена и напугана, когда он неожиданно совсем стянул с нее бриджи. Он целовал ее щиколотки и прикасался к ней под ночной сорочкой, но никогда не видел ее полностью открытой…

Она закрыла глаза и ждала, когда его пальцы коснутся ее там, где это прикосновение требовалось больше всего.

Вместо этого она ощутила нечто иное — более мягкое, влажное и такое невероятное, что она распахнула глаза мгновенно.

Лорд Соло прикоснулся к ней не рукой, но… ртом. И приник к ней так, словно был человеком, умирающим от жажды.

Рей мысленно возблагодарила то, что они уединены, потому что сейчас оказалась совершенно не способна быть спокойной и бесшумной: не смогла сдержать безумный, неистовый крик.

Она никогда бы не подумала, что люди могут делать так. Она слышала истории, но… в общем, она думала, что это всего лишь россказни.

Движения его губ и языка и вибрация его стона заставляли ее тело плавиться, а кровь вскипать. Столь явное бесстыдство происходящего заставляло ее почувствовать себя грязной и все же — усиливало ее удовольствие. Может быть, с ней самой было что-то не так… или, возможно, что-то не так было с миром.

В тот самый момент, когда он губами захватил приподнятую плоть, Рей словно потеряла себя, растворившись в волне наслаждения. Она рванулась, дрожа и дергая ногами, но его руки успокаивающе потерли ее бедра с внутренней стороны. Он продолжал нежно упиваться ею, пока она не стала настолько чувствительна, что получаемое ею удовольствие почти граничило с болью.

Очень сильно хотелось спать, но Рей боролась с сонливостью, уверенно расстегивая брюки лорда Соло. Это больше не беспокоило и не смущало ее. Его член оказался рядом с ее обнаженной женственностью. Рей уговорила его податься чуть вперед и провела кончиком его мужественности вдоль ее нижних губ, не вводя в себя. 

Этого хватило, чтобы они оба задохнулись.

Рей начала двигать рукой быстрее, растирая его. Она была слишком чувствительна, чтобы снова достичь высшей точки удовольствия, но определенно это было приятно и достаточно, чтобы вспотеть. Он в конце концов навалился на нее немного тяжелее и излил семя на ее обнаженный живот. Волосы прилипли к его покрасневшему, искаженному удовольствием и облегчением лицу.

Он ахнул ей в плечо, когда Рей притянула его к себе, без слов предлагая отдохнуть.

Наконец он заговорил:

— Хорошо… можешь называть меня Беном.

***

 

Вернулись они в поместье поздно: дождь, не прекращаясь, лил большую часть дня, что означало, что они вынужденно оставались все это время в сарае. Рей была совершенно этим довольна. Лорд Соло предусмотрительно прихватил с собой немного еды в седельной сумке: хлеб, сыр и флягу с пивом. Они ели и разговаривали о глупостях: Рей спрашивала его об играх, в которые он играл в детстве здесь, в этом тайном месте; лорд Соло спрашивал о ее выживании, когда она была девочкой. Они вместе лежали в сене, дремали, много разговаривали, а еще больше — овладевали своей страстью. В последний раз она набралась храбрости и попробовала взять его член в рот, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие, как это делал он ей. Нервничая, она делала легкие движения, напоминающие то, как лижет котенок… но он оказался очень восприимчивым, вскоре излившись на сено и задыхаясь при этом так, будто пробежал сразу сотню миль.

Это был просто их день. Бена и ее.

Бен.

Ее любовника звали Беном.

Для нее это значило намного больше, чем быть любовницей лорда.

Они вернулись в поместье под покровом темноты. Рей спрятала в конюшнях платье, чтобы переодеться, и лорд Соло был вынужден оставить ее одну, чтобы первым войти в дом. Он сопротивлялся, но в конце концов смягчился и уступил.

Этой ночью Рей ложилась спать изнуренной и с уверенностью, что в волосах все еще осталось сено, но с чувством тяжело одержанной победы во всем теле.

***

 

На следующий день она разбудила леди Лею. Пожилая женщина вела себя как обычно, но… Рей неожиданно получила ответ, на который никогда бы не задала вопроса.

— Леди Лея, не сочтите это неразумным… что вы делали вчера?

— Я провела день в церкви.

Рей моргнула. Леди Лея была прихожанкой, но не особенно набожной.

— Вчера был особенный день? — Она почувствовала себя смущающе невежественной.

— В некотором смысле. Хотя особенный — болезненное слово для этого дня. Я никогда не отмечаю его в церкви, но в этом году, в связи со смертью Хана, я почувствовала, что мне это нужно…

Леди Лея замолчала, глядя на Рей, села на свое место у камина. Она выглядела смирившейся, но указала Рей, чтобы она села на место напротив. Рей медленно опустилась в кресло и принялась ждать, когда ее госпожа заговорит.

— Как тебе известно, Бен — лорд Соло — мой единственный наследник. Мой сын. — Рей кивнула. Конечно, она это знала. — То, что ты не знаешь, Рей, состоит в том, что он не единственный мой ребенок. Он мой единственный выживший ребенок. На самом деле я родила четверых детей.

Рей побледнела. 

— У вас… было четверо детей?

Леди Лея кивнула.

Рей онемела, растеряв все слова. Казалось, леди Лея воспользовалась этим, чтобы продолжить.

— Когда мы с Ханом поженились, я сразу же забеременела. Это была неожиданность, но неожиданность счастливая. Однако в то время мой брак с Ханом, человеком низкого положения и богатства, все еще был спорным событием. Меня подвергли остракизму из-за моего выбора, и я решила сохранить беременность в тайне. Чтобы лелеять это счастье, греться в его лучах наедине с мужем в нашем доме.

Это было, пожалуй, самое мирное и спокойное время для меня и Хана в течение всего нашего брака. Медовый месяц. Это стало потрясением, когда я обнаружила, что у меня не один, а сразу двое детей. Двойняшки. Они и вправду должны были появиться в семье, сразу двое. Тем не менее, мы чувствовали, что готовы.

Беременность прошла относительно легко, но роды были тяжелыми. Даже был момент, когда доктор выразил опасения, что я, возможно, не выживу… Но я сплотилась. И родила двоих детей: мальчика и девочку.

Дети были маленькими. Маленькими, но сильными. Я не волновалась, верила, что через худшее мы уже прошли. Мы могли бы сплотиться против чего угодно. Хан был одурманен ими… Мы оба. Не думаю, что любой из нас когда-либо чувствовал подобную любовь. Я назвала девочку Джейна, мальчика — Джейсен.

Сначала мы потеряли Джейну. Это случилось так внезапно. Однажды ночью мы уложили детей спать, им было около трех месяцев. Когда я легла спать, у меня было двое детей. Когда я проснулась, у меня остался один ребенок. Врач сказал, что это промысел Божий. Он не смог найти причину. Так уж устроен мир.

Я держала ее, прежде чем ее увезли. Она была такой хорошенькой. Такой мирной. Ее маленький хохолок темных волос топорщился, а ресницы были такие красивые. Моя крошка… Преподобному Текке потребовался час, чтобы убедить меня передать ее на отдых.

Горе Хана было ужасно. Это был тот редчайший случай, когда я видела, как он бросил паясничать. Он был потерян, раздавлен. Она была его драгоценностью. И моей.

Это заняло у нас много недель, но мы решили вернуть себя. У нас еще был сын, и он нуждался в нас.

Джейсен отметил свой первый день рождения. Чахотка была быстрой и немилосердной. Он упорно боролся, Бог тому свидетель, он боролся так упорно… Но он был ребенком. А у ребенка только столько борьбы с неизбежным…

Хан отправился служить на флот. Это был его способ справляться со всем этим. Я ударилась в политику. Скандал, разразившийся в Лондоне, был ничем по сравнению с болью воспоминаний.

Прошел год. Я беременела, но теряла ребенка, прежде чем появлялись внешние признаки. Это стало самым нелепым циклом — надежды и отчаяния. Хан пытался быть оптимистом. Мы оба. Но становилось все труднее не встречать каждую беременность с почти гневной усталостью.

Затем, на пятый год брака, я родила ребенка до срока. Роды прошли легче, и мальчик был сильным и здоровым. Мы были так счастливы, Рей, я не могу выразить как. Доктор сиял от удовольствия; он был таким цветущим ребенком. Мы назвали его Энакином.

Хан остался дома, и мы оба наблюдали за тем, как он растет. Казалось, он растет очень быстро. Он обожал Хана и следовал за ним по всему дому, едва научившись ходить.

Все было готово. Наше будущее приобретало яркие краски. Мы даже начали задумываться о том, чтобы пытаться завести больше детей. Мы больше не боялись…

Самое жестокое в любой потере то, что она подкрадывается в темноте. Когда ее не ждут.

Это была всего лишь простуда. Небольшая лихорадка. Ничего серьезного, чего он не перенес раньше. Мы не понимали, что это была дифтерия, пока не стало слишком поздно. 

Он умер у меня на глазах. Ему было всего четыре года.

Как же это было больно! Я чувствовала себя обманутой. Энакин был сильным, он должен был дожить до преклонных лет. Мы достаточно пострадали. Предполагалось, что он – наша награда за перенесенные страдания…

И, когда я узнала год спустя, что вновь беременна, я не почувствовала радости; я ощутила ужас. Потому что к тому времени была твердо уверена в том, что потеряю и этого ребенка. Хан разделил мои чувства: он едва отреагировал. Мы готовили себя к неизбежному.

Я доносила ребенка и родила сравнительно быстро и легко. Ребенок родился. Еще один мальчик. Доктор осмотрел его. Хороший вес и хорошее сложение, сказал он. Все настоящее и правильное. Как у счастливого и здорового ребенка, какого он когда-либо видел.

Его положили мне на руки. У него были черные волосы. Он был таким милым ребенком. Я расплакалась. Все думали, что это от радости, но это было не так. Это потому, что я его уже любила и не могла принять мысль о том, что потеряю его. Я окрестила его Беном. И стала ждать.

Хан вскоре ушел на войну. Думаю, он был рад… ухватиться за это оправдание. Он заглянул в колыбель своего сына, но я не смогла заставить его подержать малыша: он был слишком напуган, чтобы создать связь. Потому что все наши узы были оборваны. Когда мы прощались друг с другом, он попросил меня написать ему, если… что-нибудь случится.

Однако… ребенок не умер. Он рос. Вырос сильным. Учился ходить. Учился говорить. Он заболел. Однажды лихорадка, в другой раз — ветряная оспа. Я ждала до конца ночи, но наступило утро… и он все равно дышал.

Он был тихим мальчиком. Серьезным и вдумчивым. Он смотрел на меня так, словно пытаясь понять меня. Споткнувшись и упав, он мог заплакать, но не пришел бы ко мне. Не просил бы его обнять. Вместо этого, как выяснилось, он собирался обнять собаку. Я спросила его однажды, когда он разрезал свою руку после падения с лошади, почему он не подошел прямо ко мне.

Он пожал плечами и сказал, что я занята. Я сказала, что не слишком занята, чтобы заботиться о нем. Он покачал головой и сказал: «Все в порядке, мама. Я знаю, что тебе не нравятся объятия». Я была в шоке. Признаю, что всегда была очень жесткой и неестественной, давая ему ласку, но я не думала, что он заметит. Как же глупо с моей стороны! Должно быть, это было все равно, что обнимать кирпичную стену.

Тогда я попыталась обнять его. Пыталась протянуть руку. Он уклонился. «Я не хочу сейчас обниматься», — сказал он.

Ему было десять лет.

Хан отсутствовал большую часть его детства. Только время от времени появлялся, чтобы проверить, как идут дела. Он всегда был поражен тем, что Бен растет и крепнет. Я уверена, он думал, что это жестокая шутка. Затем, когда его долг закончился, он вернулся домой. И столкнулся с двенадцатилетним мальчиком, который не знал, как ему ответить. Хан и Бен… они были такими разными. Хан был громким, мог быть грубым и высокомерным. Бен почти всегда молчал, но его глаза могли заглянуть в душу.

Если Бен был утомлен моими проявлениями материнской привязанности, он относился к ним сдержанно; для Хана же это оказалось невозможно.

Хан затевал дуэли, ездил верхом и вел светскую жизнь. Бен был очень искусен в фехтовании и хорош в верховой езде, но был хорош и в других вещах. Он был умным. Уже в пять лет он умел читать и много времени проводил в библиотеке. Хан не знал, что с этим делать. Он пытался поговорить с Беном, но у него часто заканчивались аргументы. Он попытался вовлечь Бена, например, в охоту… и почти всегда это заканчивалось катастрофой.

В конце концов, я подумала, что самое приятное и разумное решение — отправить его к моему брату Люку, чтобы продолжить его образование. Люк был ученым и всегда любил Бена. Я думала, что это может пойти Бену на пользу.

Когда я сказала ему, я впервые увидела гнев Бена. Он решил, что я хочу избавиться от него как от проблемы. Ставлю любовь к своему мужу выше него. Казалось, он чувствовал, что Хан хочет, чтобы он ушел. Конечно, полнейшая бессмыслица. Хан не имел к этому никакого отношения. Я попыталась это объяснить. Объяснить, что он наследник великого сословия и богатства. Его образование должно быть самым лучшим.

Он долго смотрел на меня, а затем вышел из комнаты. На следующий день он собрал вещи. Если уходить, он хотел бы уйти прямо сейчас, объяснил он. Я умоляла его, убеждала, что еще не все подготовлено, и Люк не ждал его еще месяц. Хан наблюдал за всем, и в конце концов сказал мне, чтобы я позволила ему уйти. Я никогда не видела, чтобы Хан выглядел таким… побежденным. Как будто знал, что потерпел неудачу. Бен это воспринял не так. Он увидел подтверждение тому, что его отец хотел, чтобы он ушел.

Я попыталась обнять его. Но он повернулся ко мне спиной. В течение часа он покинул дом.

Я так боялась потерять сына, что мой страх воплотился. Но Бена забрала не болезнь, а наше пренебрежение.

Как ни странно, теперь, когда он ушел, я пыталась писать ему так часто, как только могла. Заставляла его писать. Сообщать мне об его образовании. Об его жизни. Хоть что-нибудь.  
Он отвечал, но его ответы были похожи на отчеты: сплошь факты, даты, сухие и безликие. 

Я писала Люку, чтобы хотя бы он рассказывал мне, чем занимается Бен. Об его обучении, об отказе говорить с ним о чем-то личном, о его одиночестве…

Я навещала его как можно чаще. Он становился все выше и крепче. Все более поразительный и все более похожий на отца. Я гордилась им, но почти не знала его. Он ничего не рассказывал, а я решила не настаивать.

Вскоре я получила письма от Люка относительно нового знакомого Бена. На балу, когда ему было шестнадцать, он, видимо, завязал дружбу с мальчиком, приезжающим с Корусанта: некий Армитаж Хакс.

Рей, молчавшая во время рассказа, могла только кивнуть. У нее было четкое представление о результате этого знакомства.

— Люку мальчик не понравился. Он сказал, что мальчик капризный и высокомерный. И у него опасные идеи. Но он был первым мальчиком, который не дразнил Бена, а похвалил его интеллект и увидел его потенциал. И Бен принял решение. Как и любой, кто всю жизнь не знал другого обращения, кроме безразличия и небрежности.

Они обменялись письмами. Хакс познакомил его с людьми. И до своего семнадцатого дня рождения Бен убежал на Корусант. Он был зачислен в правительство Первого Ордена. И у него появился новый наставник: Лидер Сноук.

Хан и я отправились туда, как только об этом узнали. Мы были в ужасе и волновались за него. Мало того, что Сноук был политическим противником, он также был известен как мастер-манипулятор и жестокий человек. Мысль о том, что Бен оказался в этом замешан…

Мы прибыли в особняк, где жил сам Сноук и где он размещал своих протеже. Мы едва смогли пройти через ворота, но, примерно через час наших отказов уйти, Сноук позвал Бена.

Мерзкая змея! Он сидел на своем стуле так, словно это был трон. Как будто у него в руках была вся власть. Он сидел там, когда был вызван Бен.

Я почти не узнала его. Он так вырос. Он был похож на мужчину. Он стал мужчиной. Сноук спросил Бена: хочет ли он поговорить с родителями? Как будто мы не стояли там прямо перед ним!

Знаешь, что он сказал?

— Почему я должен этого хотеть, сэр? Я едва знаю их.

И тогда я поняла, что он потерян для меня, потерян для нас. Он смотрел на меня с едва скрытым презрением и гневом. Он нас ненавидел. И я сама была во всем виновата. Хан увел меня оттуда. Он был слишком горд, чтобы умолять.

В течение четырнадцати долгих лет мы могли только урывками хватать известия о нем. В последний раз, когда Хан был здесь, он казался старше. Умудренный опытом. Печальный. Мы оба были такими. И я тогда попросила: приведи его домой.

Он уехал в Лондон, и больше я его не видела. Я не знаю, что случилось, прежде чем лихорадка отняла его жизнь. Видел ли Бен его или даже слышал его… Но он вернулся домой.

Я просто хочу… Я желаю прежде всего того, чтобы мне не пришлось обменивать одного на другого.

Рей, на глаза которой навернулись слезы, пробормотала: 

— Значит, вчера…

— Годовщина того дня, когда я проводила Бена из дома. В этот день я вспоминаю всех своих детей. Тех, кого я потеряла из-за болезни, и того, которого я потеряла из-за глупости.

Две женщины сидели у камина, оплакивая эту историю и глядя в огонь, как будто он давал им ответы на их собственные невозможные вопросы.


	12. Глава 12. Подарки, незримые и бесценные

Рей поймала себя на том, что всю ночь думала о прошлом лорда Соло. В этот раз он не пришел к ней в комнату, и она была по-настоящему за это благодарна. Завернувшись в свое истрепанное и довольно маленькое одеяло, она размышляла над тем, что ей рассказала леди Лея.

Полная история семьи Соло оставила ее в сердитых, смущенных и расстроенных чувствах. Горе леди Леи было похоже на каменно-твердую тяжелую шаль, давящую на плечи. Во многих отношениях Рей могла понять причины поступков своей госпожи; они были продиктованы страхом, любовью и чувством самосохранения, которые вели ее через всю ее жизнь. Не каждый выдержит, когда его мечта разбивается снова, снова и снова… удивительно, что леди Лея еще была способна подниматься каждое утро и встречаться с миром лицом к лицу.

Еще Рей была признательна ей за то, что она пролила свет на свои ошибочные решения. Потому что она открыла Рей глаза на малоизвестную истину: Бен был куда больше похож на своих родителей, чем он сам когда-либо бы это признал.

Он отказался от них. И Рей не была настолько глупа, чтобы думать, что не относилась к нему предвзято за один лишь этот грех. И все же… он просто покинул дом, обстановку в котором счел слишком тягостной, чтобы мириться с ней. И, хотя нигде не было так отвратительно и одиноко, как было в собственном детстве Рей, разве он не сделал то, что сделала бы она, — стал искать лучшей жизни в другом месте?

Рей для тепла плотнее закуталась в одеяло. Такое печальное детство было наполнено сомнениями, напыщенными разговорами и неестественной привязанностью. 

При всей ее уже извечной способности считать его обращение с собственными родителями неоправданно, бесполезно жестоким и попросту неприятным, ее сторона (та сторона, которая когда-то освободила Биби-восемь из сети на грязной фабрике «Джакку» и теперь пыталась освободить лорда Соло) все еще была жива. Жива и пылала, чтобы сделать для него больше. Лорду Соло нужна была сила. Бен Соло нуждался в любви.

Рей не была уверена в этом, но должен был быть способ попытаться дать ему и то, и другое.

***

 

Рей шла через галерею, чтобы передать Маз распоряжение насчет ужина на сегодняшний вечер, когда большая знакомая рука поймала ее предплечье и потянула в скрытый альков. Девушка даже не ахнула. Она уже знала, кто это, по одной только ауре.

Лорд Соло не стал тратить время на шутки и любезности и, прижимая Рей к стене, вовлек ее в поцелуй. Рей знала, что это опасно, и поощрять это не следует… но это не помешало ей закрыть глаза и запустить пальцы в его шелковистые волосы. Почему-то, сразу же после того, как они начали встречаться, после разлук — неважно, насколько долгих и на каком расстоянии — Рей, казалось, не могла подобраться к нему достаточно близко. Его роста, силы, запаха, прикосновений и вообще физического присутствия хватало, чтобы пусть и на время, но свести ее с ума его привлекательностью и всем, что он мог сделать с ней…

Они провели несколько минут, пробуя друг друга, пока наконец не были вынуждены прервать поцелуй, чтобы отдышаться. 

— Прошло столько дней, — шумно выдохнул лорд Соло. Рей просто кивнула.

— У вас есть обязанности. У меня тоже, — заметила она. 

Она между ними двоими всегда была голосом разума.

— Я думаю о тебе, когда работаю, — его руки скользнули по ее телу и обхватили ее тонкую талию. — Я представляю, как ты едешь на лошади, а твои волосы раздувает ветром. Как ты раскинулась на сене, твои щеки раскраснелись. Как ты раздвинула ноги, а я пробовал тебя.

Развратность в этих словах заставила Рей залиться краской и нервно оглянуться, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не слышал. Между ног стало горячо, и она плотно сдвинула их вместе. Не помогло.

Лорд Соло приподнял ее подбородок пальцем так, как он часто делал, когда хотел увидеть ее лицо.

— Я мог бы сделать твою жизнь лучше. Мы могли бы быть вместе открыто, не прячась, — при этих словах Рей застыла. Он продолжал: — Я могу одеть тебя в самые прекрасные наряды. Дать тебе лучшие апартаменты. Обеспечить тебя, так что тебе больше никогда не пришлось бы работать. У тебя будет все, что ты когда-либо хотела…

Рей уставилась на него и вслух произнесла то, что он предлагал:

— Вы хотите, чтобы я стала вашей любовницей?

— Моей признанной и единственной любовницей, — уточнил он. — Я не могу дать тебе то, что ты заслуживаешь, пока ты горничная моей матери. Если бы ты отправилась со мной и заявила о себе, я поклонился бы тебе перед всем Корусантом.

Рей посмотрела в его темные глаза. Он был серьезен и безо всяких сомнений сделал бы для нее не только все то, о чем сказал, но и еще многое другое. Она вдруг поняла, что он надел бы на нее больше драгоценностей, чем она смогла бы носить… если бы еще у нее была к этому склонность.

Они могли бы быть вместе открыто.

Но…

Она бы разрушила сама себя. Превратилась бы в распутную женщину, облаченную в наряд, который она получила бы за то, что в приличном обществе называлось «уловками шлюхи».

Рей не особенно заботило мнение общества, но у нее были свои моральные принципы. Все было хорошо, пока они с лордом Соло держали это в секрете. Они не были связаны и никому не причиняли вреда. Но если бы она стала его любовницей, ей пришлось бы остаться, когда ему пришло бы время жениться. Он мог бы даже оставить ее в статусе самой любимой… Рей не знала, лучше это было бы или хуже. Хотя ей, скорее всего, не понравилась бы женщина, на которой бы он женился (на ум невольно пришла Базин), она никому не хотела причинять страдания.

— Нет, — прошептала она. — Я не могу.

Лорд Соло помрачнел и отступил на шаг назад.

— Ты не позволишь мне сделать твою жизнь лучше для тебя?

— Я совершенно счастлива. Чтобы быть счастливой, мне не нужны модные платья или приемы и званые вечера. Почему мы не можем оставить все как есть? Мы наслаждаемся друг другом, и это доставляет нам удовольствие.

Слова, выражающие, что она счастлива с ним, казалось, успокаивали его, пока он позволял ей отвести волосы с его лица.

— Я все равно сделаю что-нибудь для тебя, чтобы твоя жизнь стала лучше, — заявил он.

— Чтобы этого добиться, не нужны никакие нелепые бриллианты, — заметила Рей. Послышались шаги, и она торопливо поцеловала его. — Думайте разумно. И помните, кого хотите одарить. 

И бросилась бежать по галерее, прежде чем он успел снова ее поймать.

***

 

Когда две ночи спустя она вернулась в свою комнатку на чердаке, она обнаружила, что ее старое обветшалое одеяло исчезло.

Вместо него лежало большое красное одеяло из мягкой шерсти. На нем была записка.

Для того чтобы согреть тебя, когда меня нет рядом.

Холод в ту ночь был сильным и пронизывающим. Рей не ощутила его ни на дюйм. Через несколько минут она спала.

***

 

Это случилось в следующее воскресенье, когда Рей снова удалось побыть наедине с лордом Соло. Но его влияние ощущалось всю неделю.

Красное шерстяное одеяло положило начало веренице его маленьких подарков. Каждый вечер Рей, вернувшись в свою комнату, находила на своей кровати очередное сокровище.

Вторник: изящная кружевная сорочка, ткань которой на ощупь напоминала шелк, но при этом была достаточно плотной, чтобы защитить ее тело от озноба. Сорочка подходила Рей идеально и была невидима под ее темно-серым платьем.

Среда: горшочек обожаемого Рей меда. Она вспомнила, как защищала лорда Хана, рассказав о меде, который он подарил ей, когда еще был жив. Этот горшочек был намного больше. Наверное, еще одно пренебрежение лорда Соло к жесту его отца, но не такое, за которое она могла наказать без радости в собственном будущем.

Четверг: новые перчатки. Чтобы заменить те, одну из которых он украл.

Пятница: книга, которая привлекла ее внимание в библиотеке. Это был новый экземпляр из города. Полностью ее собственный. Так что она ничего не пропустит.

Суббота: новая шляпка. Прикрывающая ее волосы, но не придающая ее голове уродливый вид.

Рей надела новую шляпку и перчатки, отправляясь на свою обычную прогулку в свой выходной. Это был довольно унылый, пасмурный, но не слишком холодный день.

Рей так глубоко погрузилась в размышления, что сама не заметила, как ноги принесли ее к старой церкви — туда, где лорд Соло часами стоял на коленях, слушая мессу. Его преданность религии пленяла Рей. Он делал это явно не напоказ; он жил и дышал этим. Искал силу в Боге, которого не всегда понимал, но все же любил и повиновался Ему в погоне за пониманием и силой.

Она решила оставить его в покое, когда он показался в дверях. Он, похоже, собирался уходить, и ее появление оказалось неожиданностью. Рей присела в реверансе (просто преподобный Текка мог быть где-то поблизости).

Лорд Соло просто посмотрел на нее, а затем жестом предложил ей войти внутрь и растворился в источающей сильный аромат ладана темноте, прежде чем Рей успела что-нибудь возразить.

Мгновение спустя она последовала за ним.

Преподобный Текка, похоже, уехал в соседний приход незадолго до ее появления — в церкви была только она и лорд Соло. Это было место их противостояний, и закономерное опасение заставило ее насторожиться, ведь, несмотря на внешнее проявление, она не всегда искала препирательств со своим любовником…

Лорд Соло сел на скамью. Рей тихонько присела рядом.

— Спасибо за подарки, — прошептала она. — Они мне дороги. Но в них нет необходимости…

— Если я не могу улучшить твое положение, то, по крайней мере, попытаюсь сделать немного лучше твою жизнь, — отозвался он.

— Вы понимаете, что вам совсем не нужно поддерживать подарками мое внимание? —мгновение спустя спросила она.

Между ними ненадолго повисла пауза.

— Я прихожу к такому выводу, да, — наконец ответил он. — Хотя нахожу это очень странным развитием событий.

Вспомнив его прошлое и те чахлые проявления привязанности, которые ему дарили, Рей придвинулась ближе, подалась чуть вперед и взяла его за руку. На его огромной ладони ее ладонь казалась крошечной. Пальцы у него были длинные — большой палец мог легко соприкоснуться с указательным, заключив запястье Рей в кольцо. Кожа его перчатки казалась гладкой под шелком ее перчатки. Рей вдруг захотелось, чтобы их руки были открыты, и они могли соприкоснуться обнаженной кожей.

Это был самый простой и самый банальный жест, которым они когда-либо обменивались. Тем не менее, лорд Соло посмотрел на ее руку широко открытыми, ошеломленными глазами. То, что простое проявление нежной привязанности так потрясло его, надрывало сердце.

— Рей…

— Ш-ш-ш, — успокаивающе шепнула Рей. — Давайте просто посидим здесь. Просто как мужчина и женщина. Рей и Бен. Мы в Божьем доме. А мир подождет.

Лорд Соло приоткрыл рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но затем закрыл его. Тишина мягко сомкнулась вокруг них.

***

 

Они возвращались в поместье бок о бок ровно до того момента, когда оно показалось в поле зрения. Рей настаивала, что способна дойти в одиночестве и было бы безопаснее не показываться никому вместе. Лорд Соло предпочел бы сопровождать ее до самого крыльца. Поэтому в итоге был найден компромисс.

Они не касались друг друга на обратном пути, сохраняя почтительное расстояние — делая вид, что случайно оказались попутчиками. Однако тихо разговаривали интимным тоном людей, связанных нежными чувствами. Просто ожидая неизбежного.

К тому времени, как они миновали большую часть сада, было решено, что Бен должен посетить ее комнату этой ночью.

Все в их мире должно было быть хорошо и спокойно… если бы они, проходя мимо конюшен, не заметили новую, богато украшенную карету.

— Разве мы ожидаем гостей? — смущенно спросила Рей.

— Я об этом не осведомлен, — ответил лорд Соло, зеркалом отразив ее чувства.

Он быстро отверг предположение о том, что это Первый Орден. Они привыкли заранее уведомлять о посещении, поскольку ожидали соответствующего уровня комфорта и великолепия, чего внезапное, неожиданное прибытие бы не обеспечило.

Здесь они попрощались, и Рей отправилась на кухню, где на нее как гром средь ясного неба обрушилась личность гостя.

— Рей! Ты видела его? — сразу спросил Финн.

— Видела кого? — уточнила она.

— Лорда Люка Скайуокера. Он здесь. Прибыл меньше часа назад!

Рей поняла, что лорд Соло не придет в ее комнату этой ночью.

***

 

Визит лорда Скайуокера вызвал ураган. У слуг появилось в два раза больше дел и в позднее время, чтобы успеть подготовить ему комнаты, подходящие его статусу. Маз трудилась не покладая рук, чтобы приготовить достаточно хороший и достаточно большой ужин. Джесс и Рей освежили белье и поставили в комнатах гостя свечи отличного воска.

Очевидно, что даже сама леди Лея не предвидела или не ожидала его визита. Она встретила своего брата с теплом и любовью, но и с явным удивлением. Его отвели в гостиную, чтобы обсудить, что же привело его в поместье. Лорд Соло, услышав о прибытии дяди, попытался присоединиться к ним. По словам мистера Дэмерона, он встретил новости не с любезностью или радостью. 

Скорее, он как будто собирался участвовать в дуэли.

И с тех пор они гостиную не покидали.

Вечером Рей переодевалась ко сну, испытывая смешанные эмоции. Она все еще успокаивалась и грелась воспоминанием об их маленькой связи в церкви. Но долгие разговоры о человеке, которого она никогда не видела, стали новым винтиком в клапане.

В столовой был портрет лорда Скайуокера, и в прошлом Рей провела возле него некоторое время, разглядывая его. Казалось, он был среднего роста — выше, чем его сестра-близнец, маленькая женщина всего лишь пяти футов и одного дюйма роста. В то время, когда писали портрет, у лорда Скайуокера были короткие светлые волосы, чисто выбритое лицо и ярко-голубые глаза. Он выглядел довольно привлекательно и галантно. Художнику даже удалось придать портрету особую выразительность и живость.

Часть Рей была заинтригована и желала встретить другого члена семьи, которая была ей так дорога, и про Люка Скайуокера так много говорили, что она чувствовала, как будто знала этого человека уже долгое время. Увидеть его во плоти было любопытно, но при этом заранее обескураживало: Рей не забыла, что отречение лорда Соло от своей семьи распространялось и на него. Бен сбежал из дома своего дяди, не оглядываясь, и, хотя Рей сомневалась, что его опекун обращался с ним недоброжелательно, один вопрос все еще мучил ее: каковы их отношения теперь… если таковые вообще есть?

Она забралась под одеяло и поплотнее завернулась в него. К этому вопросу она вернется утром. А утро всегда приближалось гораздо быстрее, чем это Рей нравилось.

***

 

Рей встретилась с лордом Скайуокером лицом к лицу, когда ее позвали прислуживать в комнатах леди Леи. Близнецы общением явно пытались наверстать время, упущенное за все эти годы.

Рей пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы скрыть свое удивление, когда она увидела лорда Люка. Она не была слепа и прекрасно знала, что время может сделать с человеком. Леди Лею, с ее крошечной фигурой и длинными каштановыми волосами на портрете с братом, годы смягчили, а в волосах появилось много серебра. Тем не менее, неоспоримое обаяние и королевская величественность все еще присутствовали в ней.

Лорд Скайуокер же отличался от своего портрета настолько, насколько это было возможно. Исчезли светлые волосы и гладко выбритый подбородок: теперь его волосы потемнели, местами их тронула седина; большая борода покрыла все его лицо. Гибкая фигура стала полнее. Неизменными остались лишь голубые глаза. Живость, рвавшаяся на свободу в масляной живописи, в реальной жизни оказалась приглушенной. Сам лорд Люк казался застывшим в усталом состоянии, как будто мир дал ему мудрость, взамен наградив множеством несчастий. 

Тем не менее, он казался вежливым и любезным, и Рей признала, что он больше джентльмен, чем многие дворяне.

Брат и сестра разговаривали обо всем и ни о чем одновременно, пока Рей занималась чаем, приносила им все, что нужно, и попутно играла с Биби-восемь. Рей с удивлением и весельем заметила, что коту, похоже, гость понравился: Биби ходил туда-сюда и раз или два потерся о ноги лорда Люка, выпрашивая внимание. 

Рей попыталась не вслушиваться в разговор, как собиралась с самого начала, но так много всего обсуждаемого отзывалось в ней, что она не могла не послушать. Они говорили о его доме, его жизни (судя по всему, ужасно одинокой), о Маре (это имя произносилось с нежностью и болью), о Хане и их преклонных годах. Казалось, тема лорда Соло старательно избегается — до поры до времени.

Когда речь пошла о лорде Хане, леди Лея показала брату книгу с остроумными заметками на полях. Лорд Люк примолк и помрачнел — горе от потери друга словно придавило его. Рей отвернулась, чтобы скрыть заблестевшие в глазах слезы.

День подходил к концу, и наступало время ужина. Пока Рей помогала своей госпоже собраться, леди Лея попросила ее привести в порядок кабинет, поскольку они все вместе после ужина пойдут туда. Девушка кивнула в знак согласия.

***

 

Она два часа готовила комнату и едва закончила, как дверь открылась, и вошли леди Лея, лорд Скайуокер и лорд Соло. Вдруг воздух как будто налился тяжестью, и Рей почувствовала, что задыхается.

Лорд Соло вздрогнул, когда увидел ее, но тут же взял себя в руки.

Лорд Скайуокер и леди Лея сели в кресла, и Рей спросила, не желают ли они чаю.

— Нет, спасибо, Рей, — ответила леди Лея.

— Может быть, присядешь, Бен? — спросил лорд Скайуокер.

— Предпочту стоять, — глухо ответил лорд Соло. 

Рей приподняла брови. Похоже, он настроился упрямиться.

Лорд Скайуокер вздохнул. 

— Очень хорошо. Может быть, барышне следует удалиться, чтобы мы могли обсудить…

Рей присела в реверансе и собралась уходить, но лорд Соло остановил ее.

— Что это изменит? Пусть лучше слуги знают, чем секретничают по углам.

Рей слегка покраснела. Он сказал это своим обычным пренебрежительным, немного саркастическим тоном. Это было хорошее прикрытие и не уязвило ее.

— Я хочу обсудить с тобой один деликатный…

— Тогда во имя любви Господа, говори, — огрызнулся лорд Соло.

Лорд Скайуокер обменялся взглядом с сестрой. Она просто кивнула. Похоже, присутствие Рей стало решенным делом.

Вздохнув, лорд Скайуокер заговорил: 

— Как тебе известно, ты являешься единственным владельцем этого поместья и единственным наследником мужского пола. Поэтому, когда твоя мать скончается, ее наследство будет передано тебе и, когда скончаюсь и я, мое имущество также станет твоим.

Лорд Соло кивнул. Конечно, он это знал. Даже Рей это знала.

— Поскольку у меня нет детей и, скорее всего, уже не будет, наследие семьи Скайуокеров полностью зависит от тебя. И ты обязан продолжить его.

Лорд Соло уставился на мать и дядю. Рей почувствовала, что из легких как будто пропал воздух. Она догадывалась, к чему ведет разговор, но… Ой! Должна ли она быть этому свидетелем?

— О чем ты говоришь, дядя?

Лорд Скайуокер снова вздохнул. 

— Настало время, Бен… настало время жениться.


	13. Глава 13. Побег и покорность

В комнате повисла полная тишина. Рей была невыразимо благодарна за то, что не держала в этот момент в руках чайный поднос. Иначе уронила бы его на пол.

Она посмотрела на всех присутствующих. Лорд Скайуокер выглядел серьезно и решительно. Леди Лея всем своим видом выражала уверенность и твердость. Лорд Соло стоял совершенно неподвижно и стал бледнее тени.

— Женитьба? — переспросил он, явно веря и даже надеясь на то, что ослышался.

— Тебе идет уже тридцатый год. Ты повидал… большую часть мира, — лорд Скайуокер пронзительно взглянул на него, словно напоминая ему об этом обстоятельстве. — И ты знаешь, что наша линия может преждевременно оборваться, если у тебя не будет законнорожденного ребенка.

— Время пришло, Бен, — тихо сказала Лея. — Ты уже на десять лет старше, чем была я, когда выходила замуж.

— Вы же говорите не всерьез?.. — мягким голосом проговорил он. Обманчиво, опасно мягким.

— В графстве достаточно подходящих женщин, каждая из которых может составить тебе хорошую партию, — рассудительно заметил лорд Скайуокер.

— А меня вы не желаете об этом спросить? — требовательно спросил лорд Соло; его возмущение вдруг стало явным, бросилось в глаза, как и огромность его фигуры. — Или же меня выставляют на аукцион как скот?

— Бен, у тебя больше выбора, чем у кого-либо еще, — сказала Лея. — Тебе может понадобиться время, чтобы сделать выбор. Мы не женим тебя на девушке, которая тебе не понравится.

— Но я женюсь. Независимо от того, знаю ли я или нет эту леди, которая должна будет прийти к алтарю. Независимо от того, люблю ли я ее или нет. Боже меня сохрани! Она может даже презирать меня, пока мы приносим клятвы! И будет презирать, самое малое, до тех пор, пока не позволит ребенку или двум выйти из ее чрева!

При этих словах Рей вспыхнула. Она не могла не пожалеть свою госпожу и ее брата: им вряд ли это доставляло удовольствие. И все же, пусть это было и эгоистично, Рей не могла не почувствовать удовлетворение от того, что лорд Соло противился этой затее, поскольку она сама не могла не быть против.

Внезапно ее воображение атаковали образы: лорд Соло танцует на балу с какой-то миловидной, но безликой блондинкой. Она скучная и богатая, если не достаточно мила, чтобы вызвать улыбку на его суровом лице.

Рей почти воочию видела, как он берет ее за руку и признает своей возлюбленной.

Представляла их, обменивающихся клятвами, в церкви, в той самой церкви, в которой провела с ним вчерашний день. Представляла безликую женщину, показывающую ему здорового сына. Его радость и удовольствие…

Рей вынужденно принялась выравнивать дыхание, чтобы успокоить тошнотворную ревность и горе, которое начало копиться в ней подобно желчи.

— Бен, будь благоразумен! — взволнованно сказал лорд Скайуокер. — Ты наверняка знал, что этот день когда-нибудь наступит.

— Почему? Ты никогда не был женат! На самом деле, для тебя еще не слишком поздно обзавестись наследником.

Лорд Скайуокер помолчал. Леди Лея сердито посмотрела на своего сына, как будто он должен был лучше знать причину.

— Ты знаешь, что я не хочу этого. Единственная женщина, которую я когда-либо любил, давно мертва, и у меня нет ни надежды, ни желания искать кого-то, кто займет ее место.

Лорд Соло, казалось, смягчился, принимая и понимая его слова. Но на его лице по-прежнему царила спокойная решительность.

— Я уважаю это, дядя. Так и вы уважайте мое решение: у меня нет ни надежды, ни желания жениться. Этот разговор закончен.

И, прежде чем кто-нибудь успел произнести хоть слово, лорд Соло повернулся и вышел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Это был последний звук перед молчанием, повисшем в кабинете.

***

 

В тот вечер Рей исполняла свои обязанности, словно пребывая в трансе. Она навела порядок, затем помогла леди Лее приготовиться ко сну и только собиралась погасить свечи и покинуть свою госпожу, когда та проговорила:

— Ты должна считать меня дрянью.

Рей обернулась и посмотрела на пожилую женщину. Ее всегда поражало то, насколько старше и уязвимей выглядела леди Лея, приготовившаяся ко сну. Она распустила волосы, и седина в них сияла в свете свечей; ее фигура в простой ночной рубашке казалась такой маленькой…

— «Дрянью», миледи?.. — спросила Рей.

Леди Лея вздохнула. 

— Статус и привилегии многого ожидают. И ко многому обязывают. Я терпеть не могу этого добиваться, потому что знаю… ему это никогда не нравилось. Но альтернатива… Я не смогла бы этого вынести.

— Но… и какова же альтернатива?

Леди Лея посмотрела на Рей и жестом попросила ее подойти ближе.

— Сноук оказывает влияние на моего сына. Даже оставаясь в этом доме, мой сын передает ему все, что смог узнать. Если бы не тот факт, что это поместье принесло Бену немалое состояние и, следовательно, пополнило бы карманы Сноука, я не верю, что ему когда-нибудь позволили бы вернуться…

Рей могла только кивнуть в ответ. Еще даже до того, как лорд Соло прибыл в поместье, тень вышеупомянутого Сноука нависла над ними. Он был врагом политического движения леди Леи. Тьма к свету Бена.

— Он говорил, что планирует в ближайшее время вернуться в Лондон. Там есть дело, которое он должен закончить. Работа, которая, по его мнению, должна быть выполнена. В это время Сноук увидит его. И я знаю, чувствую сердцем — он заметит, что Бен смягчился. Я не знаю, это из-за меня, дома или просто подошло время и возраст, но он смягчился. И сейчас эта мягкость, уязвимость стала более заметна; он стал не такой нервный, иногда даже кажется довольным. Сноуку это не понравится. Не говоря уже о лжи, которую эта проклятая женщина, Нетал, навешала ему на уши. Он увидит, что Бен становится старше. И он может…

Рей закончила за нее:

— …он может первым его женить. На ком-то гораздо хуже. На ком-то из Ордена.

Леди Лея кивнула.

— В нем скрыто столько любви, Рей… но он не знает, что с ней делать. Я так же виновата в этом, как и во всем остальном. Если бы я могла представить ему какую-нибудь юную леди. Какую-нибудь милую и простодушную. Совсем не связанную с политикой… что ж, думаю, любовь смогла бы найти источник. Он мог научиться любить жену, мог бы даже научиться принимать любовь. У него мог бы быть ребенок. Я верю, что даже если он, не дай Бог, никогда не полюбил бы свою жену, он бы полюбил ребенка. Если же он женится на женщине из Первого Ордена, ребенок будет отнят у него, даже прежде чем научится ходить. Он будет расти под покровительством Сноука. И это будет конец всех наших надежд. Потому что, если Бен потеряет собственного ребенка… Я знаю, он уже никогда не станет прежним.

Рей не могла с этим спорить.

***

 

Рей тем вечером долго бродила по залам и галереям. Она точно не смогла бы уснуть, поэтому не стоило и пытаться. И поэтому занималась уборкой.

Она выбивала из гобеленов пыль (кашляя и отплевываясь), когда в коридор спустился бледный и утомленный мистер Дэмерон в мятом жилете. 

— По? Все в порядке? — осторожно спросила Рей.

— У меня уже ум за разум заходит! — взорвался он. Наступила тишина. Рей ошеломленно моргнула. Мистер Дэмерон провел рукой по кудрявым волосам. — Прости. Я просто вне себя.

— Что случилось?

— Лорд Соло, — прозвучало так, будто одно только это имя могло все объяснить. — Он… в последние несколько дней он был в довольно хорошем настроении. Бог свидетель, он даже улыбнулся мне на днях, когда я попытался пошутить. Я чуть не упал. Но теперь… — Рей могла представить, что разговор лорда Соло с матерью и дядей неблагоприятно повлиял бы на мистера Дэмерона. — Я зашел в его комнаты и обнаружил разбитую на куски вазу. А он потребовал, чтобы я упаковал его вещи. Судя по всему, завтра утром он уедет в Лондон, на Корусант.

Рей пошатнулась. 

— Завтра?! Но… он не должен уезжать, пока…

— Я знаю, конечно, знаю. Но ведь с ним невозможно договориться. Он едет завтра и никак не позже. Я должен предупредить кучера, прежде чем лягу спать. И, в самом деле, лучше не откладывать… Доброй ночи, Рей, — и с этими словами он побрел вниз по лестнице.

Рей долго стояла в галерее. 

Он уезжал… он…

Гнев. В ней вспыхнул неописуемый гнев.

Как он посмел? Как он посмел! Даже если он собирался ей рассказать… или она была настолько ничтожна, что…

Схватив трость, которую использовала, чтобы выбивать старую тяжелую материю гардин, Рей бросилась к его комнатам.

Когда она в первый раз пришла сюда, то робко постучала в дверь и увидела Бена во всем его обнаженном великолепии, влажном после ванны. Сейчас она ворвалась без стука. Она знала, что он один и их не потревожат.

Комната была похожа на поле битвы. На полу стоял большой сундук, переполненный одеждой, по столу у окна были разбросаны бумаги. 

Рей прошла прямиком в спальню.

Лорд Соло стоял спиной к двери (и к ней), просматривая какие-то бумаги. Рей захлопнула дверь. Не успел он обернуться, как она толкнула его руками в грудь, почти опрокинув.

— Куда-то собираетесь? — требовательно спросила она.

Его замешательство быстро сменилось решительностью.

— Ты предпочла бы, чтобы я остался здесь и был фактически продан? Или ты делаешь ставки на то, кто победит?

— Вы хотя бы собирались сказать мне об этом?

— Я собирался прийти к тебе сегодня ночью. Я думал, ты поймешь…

— …что вы убегаете от проблем? Снова.

— Что, во имя Господа, ты прикажешь мне делать, Рей?! — вскричал он. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я женился? Ты хотела бы прислуживать моей жене?

— Возвращаться к Сноуку тоже не выход! У него могут быть такие же планы, как и у вашей матери!

Лорд Соло холодно посмотрел на нее и затем отвел взгляд. 

— Сомнительно. Он не одобряет отношения. Сомневаюсь, что он хотел бы, чтобы я был развращен любовью.

— А что будет с нами? — снова потребовала Рей.

— Я не уеду надолго. Я напишу…

— А есть ли смысл? — прошептала Рей. — Если привязанность настолько противна вам, я освобождаю вас от нее. Помоги мне Господь, мы не должны были позволять зайти этому так…

Она не договорила: лорд Соло, услышав ее гневные слова и угрозы, стремительно шагнул вперед, чтобы это остановить, схватил ее за предплечья и впился ей в губы страстным, почти болезненным поцелуем — безупречно соответствующим настроению Рей. 

Задыхаясь, она снова оттолкнула его от себя.

— Ты обо мне такого низкого мнения, — выплюнул лорд Соло.

— Как и вы обо мне, — в тон ему ответила Рей. — Лишь потому, что я — служанка?

— Ты негодуешь из-за моего положения? Или своего? — потребовал он ответа. Рей метнула в него свирепый взгляд. Вдруг он вскинул руки. — Отлично. Займи мое место, а я займу твое. Ты чувствуешь, что тебя использовали? Я верну тебе этот долг. Используй меня как пожелаешь. С этого момента я — твой слуга.

В его глазах смешались сомнение, преданность и привязанность. Рей знала, что не должна так злиться на него, так как в этом деле не было его вины; знала, что он так же несчастен, как и она. Тем не менее, в это самое мгновение в Рей вскипала ревность к его невыбранной невесте, озлобленность на общество, требующего столь многого, и невозможность даже показать кому-то, кроме него, сколько ей это причиняет боли…

Она метнулась вперед, вцепилась в его жилет и рывком сорвала, та же участь постигла и рубашку. Обнажилась кожа цвета слоновой кости. Пуговицы застучали по деревянному полу.

Лорд Соло, явно не ожидая такого агрессивного нападения, почти с ужасом уставился на нее. И все же он так пылко подчинился ей, что Рей не поверилось, что он на самом деле оскорбился. Напротив — когда он жадно потянулся, хватая ее за бедра и пытаясь расстегнуть ее платье, она поняла, что ее нападение отчасти ему даже понравилось…

Рей вспомнила, что трость, которой она выбивала пыль из гобеленов, все еще в ее руке и, недолго думая, ударила его по бедру.

— Разве я разрешала вам трогать меня? — прошептала она.

Его щеки стали очаровательно пунцовыми. Его полные губы приоткрылись, тем самым показывая ей — он теперь ей даже не слуга, а раб.

Еще один удар трости заставил его опрокинуться спиной на матрац и замереть, затаив дыхание.

Забираясь и усаживаясь на нем сверху, Рей подумала, что власть опьяняет.

Платье словно бы сгрудилось вокруг ее тела и несколько сковывало движения, что не помешало ей долгое время целовать Бена. Она запустила пальцы в его волосы, перебирая и поглаживая локоны, а затем с силой потянула. Лорд Соло судорожно выдохнул и зарычал, прикрывая глаза; его мужественность так напряглась в брюках, что Рей испугалась, что они порвутся.

Схватив его за руку, она взяла его пальцы в рот и сосала их, пока они не стали приятно влажными. Направив их под платье, она застонала, сдвигая сорочку. 

— Не важно, какая часть тебя, но ты нужен мне — внутри меня.

Ее слова и последовавшее за этим ощущение двух пальцев, растягивающих и наполняющих ее, вызвали у них обоих дурманящую волну вожделения. 

Некоторое время Рей, закрыв глаза, просто позволяла своему телу испытать все, что возможно. Двигаясь вперед-назад, поначалу ощущая его пальцы, а потом и их движения внутри нее, она застонала от удовольствия.

В то мгновение они были воплощением распущенности. Рей верхом на руках своего хозяина с юбками, сбившимися в кучу, задранной сорочкой и чулками напоказ. Растрепанный лорд Соло в обрывках рубашки и жилета, с блестящей от пота обнаженной грудью, с алыми царапинами от ногтей Рей на коже.

Волнообразное движение ее бедер стало отчаяннее и энергичнее. Это помогло лорду Соло облегчить и его напряжение, поскольку она двигалась прямо над его эрекцией.

— Ты вернешься ко мне, — простонала Рей, задыхаясь. — Ночью, давая себе волю, ты будешь думать только обо мне. Ни о ком другом. Ни о чем другом. Понимаешь? — потребовала она, для верности ударив тростью по верхней части его бедра.

— Да. Да! Только о тебе. Всегда только о тебе, тебе одной, — лорд Соло судорожно хватал ртом воздух.

Его покорность ей была абсолютной.

— Потри меня сильнее. Заставь меня кончить.

Сгорая от нетерпения, он сделал это секунд за тридцать. Рей настолько провалилась в наслаждение, что, когда он вскрикнул и схватил ее за талию, ей понадобилось мгновение, чтобы понять — ублажение ее подвело и его к краю.

Она даже толком не прикасалась к нему, но он все же вздрагивал от облегчения.

Рей рухнула на кровать, рядом с ним, и некоторое время они лежали, пытаясь отдышаться.

Дурман рассеивался. Рей отчаянно покраснела, вспомнив, как отреагировала, и осознав, что натворила. Какой же распущенной она стала… 

Чувство вины накрыло ее.

— Простите меня. Я не знаю, что на меня…

— Не надо, — оборвал ее лорд Соло, и она съежилась. Вне всяких сомнений, теперь он ее отвергнет.

Тем удивительнее было для нее, когда она почувствовала, что он повернулся к ней и прикоснулся к ее щеке. Его поцелуй был таким нежным, что ей захотелось плакать.

— Я твой раб. Отныне и навсегда, — поклялся он, опуская голову на ее ключицу.

Рей прильнула к нему. Ярость в ее сердце угасла, но печаль все же осталась.

Поглаживая его по волосам, она прошептала:

— Идите, если должны. Но вернитесь. Вернитесь ко мне.

***

 

Лорд Соло на следующий день покинул поместье. Рей наблюдала из окна галереи на верхнем этаже, как уезжает его экипаж. Она знала, что должна пойти к его матери и рассказать, что ее худшие страхи сбылись. Тем не менее, она смотрела в окно до тех пор, пока экипаж не скрылся из виду, а затем долго смотрела на дорогу, которую он выбрал.

Он дал ей слово. Он сказал, что вернется. И все же Рей не могла сдержать страх, что влияние Сноука будет сильнее, чем ее.


	14. Глава 14. Преодоление расстояния

Казалось, что дом попал под воздействие заклинания сна.

Слуги обсуждали между собой за ужином, как все было замечательно; хотя лорд Соло не был доброжелательным хозяином и все еще не был слишком дружелюбным, жизнь казалась необъяснимо тусклой и унылой, теперь, когда он покинул дом. Даже мистер Дэмерон, проклинавший его имя в ночь перед его отъездом, обнаружил, что выполнять свою обычную работу, помогая лорду Скайуокеру, стало гораздо спокойнее и, как следствие, занудно и скучновато.

— Странно, но иногда я почти надеюсь, что лорд Скайуокер перевернет неправильно разложенные документы или книгу, которая не пришлась ему по душе. Просто чтобы он мог запустить стаканом в стену. По крайней мере, это держало меня в напряжении, — он усмехнулся, отщипывая хлеб.

— Осторожнее, По, — поддразнил Финн. — А то можно подумать, что ты привязался к лорду Соло.

— Привязался? О, давайте не будем терять головы, — отмахнулся мистер Дэмерон. — Но ты не можешь отрицать: жизнь стала гораздо интереснее.

Слуги покивали, оценив иронию. Рей только склонила голову, помешивая похлебку в своей тарелке.

Она скучала по нему. Небо, помоги ей, она скучала по нему больше, чем могла себе представить, больше, чем была готова. Она скучала по ожиданию пробуждения, осознанию того, что они в одном доме, под одной крышей. Она скучала по их ежедневным танцам: один делает шаг вперед, другой — шаг назад, и наоборот, в зависимости от настроения. Рей ненавидела себя за это, но она обожала его умение загонять ее в угол, его безумную жадность до прикосновений. 

Но более всего она скучала по нему самому и всему, чем он был. Она скучала по Бену.

Его мать приняла новости об его отъезде к Сноуку спокойно, но с явным отчаянием. Она закрылась, чтобы обсудить со своим братом такой поворот событий. Рей слишком любила и жалела свою госпожу, чтобы строго судить ее, даже если ее методы по принуждению сына к женитьбе и были первопричиной его отъезда.

Рей занялась тем, что знала лучше всего: работой. Она чистила, полировала и мыла до тех пор, пока не стерла костяшки пальцев почти до крови. Ломота от усталости во всем теле помогла ей уснуть, позабыв о тоске по его объятиям.

Также она старалась присоединиться к своим друзьям. Так, целый день она провела, помогая Финну с лошадьми. Она старалась не слишком горевать о том, что произошло, когда она в последний раз была в конюшне, или о том, что она слишком многое вспоминала, глядя на жеребца, на котором вместе с Беном ездила в горы.

— В последнее время ты очень тихая. Немного… другая, — заметил Финн.

— Я другая? — отозвалась Рей, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало как можно более непринужденно.

— Не в плохом смысле. Просто другая.

— Тогда понятно, — Рей усмехнулась, поднимая вилами охапку сена и бросая ее в угол. — Ну, у нас было много дел. Новый хозяин, неожиданные гости и мое дурацкое падение в пруд.

— Ой, да. Прости, — Финн немного смутился.

— Не извиняйся, — отмахнулась Рей. — По крайней мере, это побудит меня научиться плавать.

Они рассмеялись. И некоторое время работали бок о бок.

— Я считаю, что лорд Соло может быть хорошим хозяином. Если бы он просто позволил себе быть таким. 

Рей отвлеклась от работы. 

— Я думала, что он тебе не понравился.

— Он и не нравится. Не совсем. Но… он может быть хорошим. Хорошим человеком. Хорошим хозяином. Кажется, он просто этого не хочет. Но может.

— Я думаю, что это не случай, когда «быть хорошим» просто не хочется, — Рей попыталась сохранить непринужденность в своем тоне. — Я думаю, он просто понятия не имеет, как это сделать. Он трудный, но жестокий не по своей натуре. Он хочет быть жестоким, но не может…

— В таком случае, это ты поменяла свое мнение о нем, — засмеялся Финн. — Ты же ненавидела его.

— Ну, все-таки он меня спас, — она все еще обмирала при одном воспоминании об его руках, вытаскивающих ее из озера.

— Хм. Возможно, для него еще есть надежда, — ответил Финн. Казалось, он говорит так, будто это какой-то секрет. Рей подумала, что он понятия не имеет о тайне, которая находится у него перед носом. Почувствовав себя из-за этого виноватой, она подцепила вилами еще одну охапку сена, чтобы отвлечься от осознания собственной двуличности.

Когда мы будем хилыми и старыми, я сяду и все ему расскажу, пообещала она сама себе. А до тех пор будем стараться жить лучше, чем могли бы.

***

 

Рей провела свое свободное воскресенье в прогулке по округе. Она не осталась на территории поместья и не пошла в городок Ди-Куар; вместо этого, свернув с проторенной дорожки, направилась к зелени и горам.

Усевшись среди посевов, Рей, глядя на долину, сняла шляпку. Из ее волос, стянутых в три узелка, выбились завитки.

Бен любит ее волосы, подумала она. Он всегда пытался сдернуть ее шляпу, когда они были одни, и постоянно расплетал ее косу, когда они уединялись в ее маленькой комнате. Ему нравилось пропускать ее волосы сквозь пальцы, целуя ее шею, ключицы и грудь. У него были такие прекрасные волосы. Гораздо лучше, чем у нее (по ее мнению), густые и мягкие на ощупь. Она узнала, что он отрастил их такими длинными, потому что ненавидел свои уши и решил их спрятать. Она очень удивилась, увидев его уши, но нашла их милыми и вполне очаровательными. Также она обнаружила, что они чувствительны к поцелуям и покусываниям… но это было другое дело.

Откинувшись назад, в траву, она стала смотреть в небо, на проплывающие мимо облака и задумалась о том, чем же в этот момент занимается Бен. Был ли он в парламенте, в собственных комнатах или в столовой с Хаксом. Собирался ли он поговорить со Сноуком о планах своей матери. Видел ли он Базин.

Рей старалась не беспокоиться об этом. Она не была ревнива и поверила ему, когда он обещал быть верным ей. Было что-то, бесспорно, искреннее в том, как он давал обещание, и до сих пор он еще ни разу ее не подвел. Но знание того, что Базин, провалиться ей в ад, находится в том же городе, удручало Рей.

Больше всего она стремилась понять, чем Сноук держит Бена. Были ли это психические манипуляции или нечто более значительное? Или это было извращенное чувство верности тому, кто, как казалось Бену, заменил ему отца?

Она закрыла глаза и позволила ветру обдувать ее. Она вспоминала, как они скакали на коне по горам, его всевидящий, понимающий взгляд, которого он с нее не сводил, и последовавшую грозу, объединившую их в исступленном упоении.

Рей подождет. Она будет ждать Бена столько, сколько потребуется.

***

 

На следующий день, когда Рей разводила огонь в камине в комнатах леди Леи, мистер Дэмерон принес ее госпоже несколько писем. Одним из них было письмо от лорда Соло. 

Лея внимательно прочитала письмо и, похоже, пришла в смятение. Рей не просила взглянуть на письмо, поскольку это было не ее дело. Она понимала, что слова были безличными и, скорее всего, сообщение о том, что он действительно делал и когда он вернется, отсутствовало.

Леди Лея тяжело опустилась в кресло рядом с камином, и Рей опустилась на колени у ее ног.

— Я снова его теряю, — печально проговорила леди Лея.

— Может быть, он занят, миледи.

— Нет. Мне суждено отталкивать его, независимо от того, что я делаю. Господи, помоги мне, я просто хочу, чтобы он был счастлив…

В этот ужасный миг Рей испугалась, что увидит, как ее госпожа плачет.

Судорожно всхлипнув, леди Лея вернула себе самообладание.

— Я напишу ему. Не буду ругать его. Больше не буду его отталкивать.

Лорд Скайуокер вскоре присоединился к своей сестре за послеобеденным чаем. Рей тем временем занялась сортировкой гардероба леди Леи; она решила, что ей достаточно слушать их разговоры.

Рей поймала себя на размышлениях над своими собственными проблемами.

Почему он не написал ей? Он ведь обещал написать. Неужели он слишком занят? Или ему нечего ей сказать?

Каждая из этих мыслей приводила ее в уныние.

***

 

Она провела день, доводя себя уборкой до изнеможения. Когда она закончила, комнаты леди Леи буквально сияли, а сама Рей даже успела навести порядок и в комнате Люка Скайуокера.

Она не пообедала с остальными слугами, поэтому после уборки спустилась на кухню, чтобы поесть. Там была только Маз.

— Наконец-то, дитя, — сказала крошечная старушка и принесла Рей немного мяса и хлеб. — Мне было интересно, куда это ты подевалась. Тебе нужно дать себе отдых.

— Мне нравится быть занятой, — пробормотала Рей, набивая рот хрустящей корочкой хлеба.

— Такой занятой, что уже сбилась с ног, — поправила Маз.

Рей пожала плечами и продолжила жевать. Маз вытерла руки и подошла к столу.

— Я рада, что ты здесь одна. У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Рей подняла глаза, когда Маз вытащила из кармана своего фартука конверт. На нем было имя Рей.

Девушка моргнула, глянув сначала на письмо, затем на Маз.

— Сегодня это пришло из города. Мистер Дэмерон его не видел. Я подумала, что лучше ему об этом и не знать.

— Почему? — прошептала Рей.

— Потому что это может вызвать некоторые вопросы о том, почему хозяин тебе пишет, — Рей уставилась на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. — Я не читала содержание, но признаю почерк. Он предпринял хорошую попытку замаскироваться, но я знаю его перо.

Рей застыла, не зная, что сказать или сделать.

— Маз…

— Милое дитя, это не мое дело. Это дело между тобой и хозяином. Но, признаюсь, у меня были подозрения.

— Откуда?

— Я прожила долгую жизнь и замечала одни и те же глаза у разных людей. У него глаза влюбленного мужчины.

Рей ошеломленно посмотрела на нее. 

— Он не любит меня, — выдохнула она.

— Не обманывай себя. Это ни к чему хорошему не приведет.

— Ты не расскажешь?.. — то, как это прозвучало, даже самой Рей показалось детским. 

— Это не моя тайна, чтобы ее рассказывать.

Рей посмотрела на Маз и поняла, что ее подруга не предаст ее. На самом деле, похоже, она хотела и была готова оказать Рей поддержку.

— Но… я считаю, принадлежность, которую ты ищешь, не в прошлом. Она в грядущем.

С этими словами Маз вручила Рей письмо и оставила ее наедине с ужином и мыслями.

***

 

Рей, в ночной сорочке и с распущенными волосами, уже долгое время сидела на своей кровати и смотрела на письмо. Она так и не открыла его. Сейчас, держа его в руках, она отнеслась к его содержанию довольно сдержанно, чувствуя себя странно… напуганной.

В конце концов она разорвала конверт и развернула письмо.

 

Дорогая Р.

Прости мне это долгое ожидание. Это была неделя исполнения обязанностей и решения проблем… но довольно об этом. В данный момент меня это не беспокоит.

Я наивно думал, что покинуть тебя будет легче, что это не повлияет на меня так… болезненно. С самой первой ночи это было мучительно. Каждая горничная, которую я вижу, напоминает мне о тебе, и все же напоминает недостаточно. Все женщины — лишь тени твоего света. У них нет твоей грации, твоей красоты и доброты. О, как я скучаю по тебе, по твоему свету…

Я хочу спросить тебя, чего бы ты пожелала, чтобы я привез, когда вернусь, но прекрасно знаю, что ты не слишком хорошо относишься к получению подарков. Это то, с чем мне трудно в тебе мириться, потому что моя сущность жаждет сложить к твоим ногам каждый дар, какой может предложить тебе человечество. Этого недостаточно, но я все равно это сделаю.

Я мечтаю о тебе каждую ночь. Иногда думаю, что начинаю сходить с ума, но это сладкое безумие. Ужин уже не тот, если твои глаза не заманивают меня в твои чувственные тайны. Моя кровать слишком велика без твоего тела рядом с моим. Когда одеваюсь, я вспоминаю, как твои руки застегивали мою одежду. Ванна теперь — жесточайшая из пыток. Приглашаю тебя присоединиться ко мне в ванне в следующий раз, когда мы будем вместе. Посмотрим, как тебе понравится быть высушенной и одетой чьими-то ласковыми руками.

Ты моя служанка, но я — твой раб. Я живу, чтобы служить тебе. Одно твое слово, один твой приказ — и я твой всецело.

Твой 

Б.

 

Рей покраснела, читая эти пылкие слова, и почувствовала, как ее омывает волна спокойствия. Он не забыл ее. На самом деле он, казалось, вряд ли когда-нибудь ее забудет. Но страстная тоска, которую она успокаивала неустанной работой, взвыла в ней с новой силой. Проклятье Создателя, ей нужно было, чтобы он вернулся в поместье. Отсутствие разговоров о Сноуке и Первом Ордене встревожило ее больше, чем если бы он дал ей в письме подробный и неумолимый отчет. Оно угрожающе нависло над ней.

Рей читала и перечитывала письмо до тех пор, пока у нее не начали болеть глаза и свеча не прогорела до конца.

***

 

Она хваталась за перо, по крайней мере, трижды, чтобы написать ему ответ, сообщить ему, что он не одинок в своем одиночестве и отчаянии. Что она жаждет увидеть его и вести себя с ним как язычница — так, как только можно. Тем не менее, чернила на кончике пера всегда успевали высохнуть, прежде чем Рей могла подумать о чем-то, что не казалось трогательно девичьим и нелепо смешным.

Адрес для отправки ответа — Корусант, штаб Первого Ордена — также остановил ее. Базин обещала отомстить лорду Соло, и мысль отправлять письмо туда, где, как Рей было известно, обитала эта проклятая женщина… Рей не могла этим рисковать. Это была слишком рискованная игра, и ставки не выглядели благоприятными.

Рей оказалась права в своей осторожности.

Через два дня она обнаружила леди Лею в таком возбужденном состоянии, что не смогла поговорить с ней. Леди отчаянно металась по своим комнатам, как будто стоять на месте было для нее пыткой. Рей попыталась предложить ей чай, умоляла свою госпожу рассказать, что случилось. В конце концов, ничего не добившись, она побежала за помощью к лорду Скайуокеру.

Пожилой джентльмен остановил метания сестры и взмолился, уговаривая ее сразу сказать, что случилось. Только тогда Лея показала письмо, скомканное в ее ладони.

— Адмирал Акбар! Он услышал… Ох, Люк! — она закрыла лицо руками.

Лорд Скайуокер взял смятое письмо, расправил его и вчитался в содержание. У него было такое же открытое лицо, как и у его племянника, поэтому Рей сразу же заметила тревогу.

— То, чего мы боялись, — выдохнул он.

Рей обмерла.

— Судя по всему, он ведет переговоры со множеством женщин в Первом Ордене. Сноук обязательно выберет невесту, но результат будет таким же! — воскликнула женщина, прежде чем согнуться вдвое, словно получила смертельный удар.

— Он еще не женат, Лея. Еще есть время…

— Сноук не позволит нам на это повлиять. Бен будет женат до конца месяца, хочет он того или нет.

Рей отстранилась, так как брат и сестра пытались найти свет в конце тоннеля. Рей знала, что это не имеет смысла. Все, что она могла теперь видеть — только тьму.

***

 

Она сдерживала слезы, сколько могла, пока выполняла свои обязанности, но к тому времени, когда она помогла леди Лее лечь в постель, она почти бежала из дома. Ночь была темной и довольно холодной, но Рей нужно было покинуть место своего унижения, хотя бы на один миг.

Она дошла до скамейки в парке и присела на нее. Несколько предательских слезинок скатились по ее щекам, но Рей не смогла слишком упрекать себя за них.

Возможно, это и к лучшему, подумала она. Однажды он все равно бы женился, а ее бы бросил. И это могло причинить куда больше боли. Лучше порвать сейчас, пока она еще молода…

Она не начала обманывать себя мыслью, что встретит другого человека. Достойного человека, который мог бы дать ей все, чего бы она пожелала. Ее виды на будущее никогда не были хорошими. Она была служанкой и умрет одна, старая и одинокая. Существовала худшая жизнь, чем ее та, которую она прожила и которой жила теперь, и она должна извлечь из этого выгоду. Кто знает, может, однажды она выйдет замуж за Финна. Она по-своему любила его, а он — ее. Бывали и худшие способы сочетаться браком, а они будут держаться друг друга до конца своих дней. Его преданность никогда не сбивалась с пути. 

Она могла бы жить приятной, радостной жизнью. Для нее еще ничего не закончилось. Чтобы сломить ее, потребуется нечто куда большее.

Но слезы текли не переставая, и Рей полезла в карман фартука за носовым платком. Вытащив его, она посмотрела на монограмму К.Р.

Она навсегда это запомнит. И это будет медленно ее убивать.

По гравию зашуршали приближающиеся шаги, и Рей вытерла лицо, думая, что увидит Финна или, может быть, Маз…

Она не ожидала увидеть темную фигуру своего хозяина.

Рей вскочила на ноги. Бен посмотрел на нее с удивлением. Он выглядел взъерошенным и растрепанным, словно проскакал верхом огромное расстояние.

— Вы вернулись, — выпалила она.

— Я должен был вернуться, чтобы увидеть тебя. Это чрезвычайно важно.

Рей сглотнула. 

— Вам не нужно беспокоиться. Я знаю о планах Сноука. Полагаю, это означает, что вас следует поздравить?

Бен, тяжело дыша, покачал головой.

— Я должен был догадаться. У моей матери всегда есть шпионы.

— Не обвиняйте ее. Хотите — верьте, хотите нет, но она делает это из добрых побуждений.

— Да, прекрасно, добрые побуждения моей матери быстро становятся бременем моей жизни! — огрызнулся он.

— Сейчас это не важно.

Бен глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь.

— Я не помолвлен. Я покинул Лондон, как только Сноук сообщил мне о своих намерениях.

Рей моргнула, стараясь не позволить надежде поднять голову.

— Но вы будете помолвлены. В конечном итоге.

— Да, буду, — согласился Бен. — Вот почему я должен был вернуться.

— Итак, — Рей пыталась оставаться спокойной, — вот и все. Конец всему этому.

— Нет, — заявил Бен. — Это еще не конец. Я тебя не отдам.

Рей раздраженно вздохнула. 

— Мы уже обсуждали это, Бен. Я не буду твоей любовницей. Я отказываюсь.

— У меня не будет любовницы. У меня будет жена. Одна жена, — Бен шагнул вперед. — Вот почему я должен был вернуться. Прежде чем еще что-то будет спланировано за меня. Я так устал от людей, которые за меня планируют мою жизнь.

— И вот, ты вернулся. Чтобы попрощаться? — Рей могла только дышать и попытаться приготовиться к моменту, который, безусловно, изводил ее.

— Нет. Я вернулся, чтобы самому распорядиться своей жизнью, — он неожиданно схватил ее за плечи и притянул к себе. — Я тебя не отдам и поэтому не собираюсь прощаться. Рей, избавь меня от страданий. Стань моей женой.


	15. Глава 15. Обручение на удачу

Рей словно падала в темную бездонную пропасть. Как будто читала повесть о ком-то другом. Угодила в мечты другой женщины.

Это было невозможно. Это не могло быть по-настоящему.

И все же он стоял здесь. И был настолько же серьезен, как человек, который сказал самую невозможную в мире вещь, но все еще жил.

— Ты не можешь быть серьезным, — потрясенно сказала Рей.

— О, я совершенно серьезен. Выходи за меня, Рей.

Она отступила на шаг назад.

— Вы потеряли рассудок? Вы — лорд, наследник половины графства и положения, которое Сноук, несомненно, намерен возвысить. Я же всего лишь горничная леди, получившая свое место из-за привязанности к коту!

— Даже если бы ты была дояркой, а я — королем, я все равно стоял бы здесь и умолял тебя стать моей.

Рей была уверена, что выглядит почти смехотворно со своим ошеломленным взглядом.

Наконец она покачала головой.

— Я не могу. Мы не можем. Это невозможно.

Бен стиснул зубы.

— Значит, я ошибся, и ты не любишь меня?

Рей снова, уже тверже и решительнее покачала головой. 

— Нет, это не так. Я… я тебя… — она вздохнула, чувствуя себя поверженной. Потому что так оно и было. К чему изворачиваться, зачем лгать?.. — Я тебя люблю.

— И я тебя люблю. Я уверен, что ты единственная, кого я когда-либо в своей жизни по-настоящему любил, — он взял ее руки в свои. Чувствовать его так близко, чувствовать его прикосновение действовало на нее как бальзам на ожог. — Мы друг друга любим; это настоящая и всепоглощающая любовь. Почему мы не должны быть верными друг другу?

— Потому что мир не позволит нам! Будет скандал, если кто-нибудь узнает о том, что мы вместе, как любовники. Но делать этот шаг вперед на самом деле и жениться… я настолько ниже тебя по положению и ты настолько выше, что мы никогда не будем знать покоя.

— Мы оба не знали бы покоя в любом случае. Мир бы нам этого не позволил, — утверждал Бен, но Рей не собиралась уступать. Для человека такой власти и харизмы он мог себе позволить быть слепым к истине, а вот она от отсутствия зрения не страдала.

— Это причинит боль твоей матери. Мало того, что ты женишься на такой девушке, как я, так еще и на той, которой она доверяла. Бен, она доверяет мне, и я не могу вот так предать ее доверие. Я была ее наперсницей, когда у нее не было никого.

— Она простит. Просто понадобится немного времени…

— А что насчет Сноука? И Первого Ордена? Что с ними?

— Что с ними? — по его лицу было ясно — он понятия не имеет, какую тень на них отбросят Сноук и Первый Орден.

— Он хочет, чтобы ты женился. Возможно, для тебя уже будет готова невеста, когда ты вернешься на Корусант. Он никогда не примет меня.

— Тогда мы поженимся тайно. Никто не узнает, пока дело не будет сделано, и к тому времени наш брак станет официальным.

Рей почувствовала себя единственной здравомыслящей женщиной на всю Англию.

— Если никто не будет присутствовать на тайной свадьбе, не будет никаких доказательств. И нет ничего, чего не мог бы сделать Сноук. Он может даже расторгнуть брак.

— Никаких не может быть препятствий. Я не помолвлен, и ты тоже. Мы оба согласны. И как только брак будет завершен…

Рей дрожала.

— Этого не может быть. Этого никогда не будет.

— Рей, мы можем. Это будет нелегко, мы столкнемся с сопротивлением, но все они будут вынуждены подчиниться моей воле и не смогут бороться с тем, что законно и истинно перед Богом. Мы будем вместе в открытую, и я смогу позаботиться о тебе.

— Обо мне не нужно заботиться… 

— И все же я о тебе позабочусь. И однажды ты позволишь мне отблагодарить тебя. Как твой муж, я могу попробовать.

Рей слушала его слова и чувствовала, как они опьяняют ее. Это звучало настолько возможно, почти осязаемо и так красиво. Они — и женаты…

С чисто амбициозной точки зрения это выглядело почти так, будто она достигла главной цели в своей жизни. Рей была рождена в нужде и нищете, а теперь ее руки просил самый могущественный человек в округе и наследник половины империи — если бы Сноук считал нужным позволить кому-то, кроме него, обладать такой властью. Рей стала бы могущественной женщиной. Нет! Леди. Она стала бы прекрасной леди. Она была бы одета в лучшие ткани и окружена прекрасными предметами…

Она просыпалась бы рядом с ним и засыпала в его объятиях.

Она стала бы хозяйкой поместья Иллиниум.

Она бы отняла титул у леди Леи и, по сути, похитила ее сына.

Нет. Нет, нет, нет.

— Я не могу. Это неправильно. Тайная свадьба… мы причиним боль стольким людям. Твоя мать…

— Ты бы отвергла меня ради моей матери? — резко спросил он.

— Я всем обязана ее доброте. Любая другая госпожа отослала бы меня в тот же миг, когда я приехала с Финном и заявила о привязанности к ее коту. Вместо этого она больше трех лет заботилась обо мне, учила меня, кормила и одевала. Я не могу в ответ на это наплевать ей в душу. Мы должны рассказать ей.

— И мы это сделаем. Как только брак будет завершен, и нельзя будет отменить его так легко.

— Почему бы нам не попросить ее благословения? Это поможет смягчить неприятности, которые наверняка появятся…

— Нет, — твердо заявил Бен. — Я не буду рисковать. Она первая попыталась меня женить на даме именно великолепного положения и состояния. Она может действовать иначе, но будет следовать всем правилам, если для нее это означает плавный переход власти и получение желаемого.

Голова Рей словно налилась тяжестью.

— Я понимаю, что это, очевидно, потрясение. Потому что я, пока ехал сюда, ни о чем другом и не думал, — примирительно сказал Бен.

Рей освободила руки из его хватки. 

— Пожалуйста, прояви великодушие. Дай мне хотя бы немного времени, чтобы тоже это обдумать. Ты просишь меня отказаться от жизни, которую я знаю и люблю.

В темных садах ненадолго воцарилась звонкая тишина.

— Завтра в полночь я приду к тебе за ответом.

Рей кивнула, попятившись, и побежала к дому, не оглядываясь.

***

 

Следующее утро было пыткой. Рей не спала всю ночь, и это сказалось на ее лице не лучшим образом. Она обнаружила, что самые простые дела даются ей с трудом, и она была уверена, что леди Лея это заметила.

Рей снова занялась гардеробом леди Леи, чтобы сосредоточиться, но в ее разуме продолжали сталкиваться аргументы за и против тайного брака.

Конечно, было очевидно то, что это ее потрясло, и то, что это было явным безумием. Абсолютно бессмысленно. Брак в достойном обществе редко заключался по любви, и в действительности это часто выражалось в том, что предложение предлагало вам больше шансов лучше обедать в течение года. Лорд Соло мог жениться на любой красавице, какую бы он ни выбрал, и к тому же очень богатой. Отказаться от такой возможности в пользу Рей и любви к ней… было неслыханно.

Ей тоже следует перестать быть служанкой. Многие могли странно смотреть на нее, но чистка и уборка были для Рей инструментом выживания. Ее знания об исправлении вещей и их совершенствовании были частью ее самой. Если это отнимут у нее, останется ли она прежней Рей?

Рей также была достаточно разумна, чтобы понимать — общество вряд ли поверит в то, что лорд Соло на самом деле думал о последствиях своего решения. Будут ли его чувства такими же через год? Опасность и страсть их связи прямо сейчас были одной из причин ее укрепления и продолжали ее укреплять. В подлинности своих чувств Рей была уверена — она знала, что ни на кого никогда не смотрела так, как на Бена. Но она была наслышана о парах, которые поженились в мгновение ослепления страстью, ныне проклинают тот день, когда волнение ушло. Большинство пар столкнулись с трудностями в попытках найти общий язык.

И в первую очередь — леди Лея. Одной мысли о ней было достаточно, чтобы на глаза Рей наворачивались слезы.

Она была Рей как мать, даже учитывая их классовые различия. Рей никогда бы не пожелала себе более доброй или сострадательной госпожи. Все, чего леди Лея желала — чтобы ее сын вернулся домой. И как Рей могла отблагодарить такую доброту, украв последнюю гордость и радость своей хозяйки?

Затем на очереди была та часть Рей, которая больше всего ее мучила: надежда.

Ведь Рей почувствовала надежду… и искушение.

Выйти за него замуж и стать его женой… это было много больше того, о чем могла бы мечтать Рей. Быть любимой и дарить любовь в ответ.

У нее могла бы быть семья, о которой она всегда мечтала, и человек, к которому она могла бы не скрывать огромного обожания. Он был испорчен, нетерпелив, склонен к припадкам гнева, добрый, сострадательный и красивый. Она могла бы удержать его в поместье Иллиниум, и, возможно, ее собственное влияние вытеснит влияние Сноука. Она может быть доброй и любящей женщиной, которая способна сделать лорда Соло счастливым — то, о чем мечтала леди Лея…

На этом моменте своих размышлений Рей вспоминала о леди Лее, и все начиналось сначала.

В тот день она не видела Бена и была за это благодарна. Ей было бы невыносимо посмотреть ему в глаза и увидеть страдание и обиду. Она ненавидела причинять ему боль и не сомневалась, что ее сомнение прошлой ночью ужалило его в самое сердце, но она должна была отнестись к этому с суровой правдивостью; после того, как будет сделано то, о чем он просил, обратной дороги не будет.

Леди Лея радовалась возвращению своего сына, и даже лорд Скайуокер, казалось, был доволен. Они провели все утро, закрывшись с разговорами в кабинете, и снова оставили Рей в покое на это время. Леди Лея, вернувшись в свои комнаты, выглядела успокоенной и одновременно — сбитой с толку. В ней смешались облегчение от того, что сын вернулся, и недоумение от того — почему он вернулся.

Бен удалился в свои комнаты и не покидал их до ужина.

После ужина Рей уселась рядом с леди Леей у камина, и ее госпожа обратилась к ней:

— Ты выглядишь рассеянной, Рей. У тебя нездоровый вид. С тобой все хорошо?

— Я хорошо себя чувствую, миледи, — ответила Рей с отрепетированным спокойствием, не сводя глаз со шва, который шила.

— Я могу с уверенностью сказать, что это не так. В последнее время ты такая тихая. Такая замкнутая, — леди Лея наклонилась вперед в своем кресле. — Рей, я знаю, что ты моя горничная, но если у тебя беда… я готова выслушать.

У Рей от этих слов комок встал поперек горла. Биби-восемь выбрал этот момент, чтобы свернуться у ее ног, и она с радостью отложила шитье, чтобы поднять свой любимый бело-рыжий пушистый шар. Если Лея и заметила блеск в глазах своей горничной, она ничего не сказала, просто позволяя Рей играть со своим питомцем.

В конце концов Рей заговорила:

— Вы когда-нибудь думали о том, что бы вы могли сделать по-другому? Если бы у вас было время и возможность?

Лея опешила, но кивнула.

— Очень многое. Наверное, ты знаешь.

Рей поморщилась. Конечно. Ее дети и последствия для Бена.

— Я имею в виду серьезные решения. Например, когда вы были на перепутье и знали, что могли бы изменить свою жизнь.

Лея задумалась, и Рей поняла, что она думает о многом в своей жизни.

— Я бы хотела меньше времени потратить на парламент. Люди, возможно, не одобряли женщину у власти, но это только раззадоривало меня. Жаль, что я не позволила этому повлиять на меня. Вместо этого я хотела бы провести больше времени с сыном.

Рей погладила мягкий мех Биби-восемь. Независимо от этого, воспитание Бена всегда будет ошибкой ее жизни…

— Я думаю, неважно, что вы были скандально известны, — с нежностью сказала она.

— О да, — сказала Лея почти гордо. — Мой брак с обычным солдатом и кавалеристом это обеспечил.

— А как вы и покойный лорд Соло познакомились? — спросила Рей. Внезапно ее озарило: из всех людей леди Лея знала решение проблемы, с которой она столкнулась. Пусть госпожа была в положении Бена, но все же обстоятельства были схожи.

— Когда-то я была лидером оппозиции правительства. Однако это не называлось Сопротивлением; это был Союз Повстанцев. Меня посадили в тюрьму за нарушение и держали в камере. Люк нанял человека с быстрой лошадью и повозкой, чтобы быстро доставить нас туда и обратно, и того, кто мог взломать замок. Он нанял Хана.

— И это была любовь с первого взгляда? — спросила Рей.

К ее удивлению, леди Лея рассмеялась. 

— Нет. Совсем нет! Мы провели первую ночь нашей встречи, осыпая друг друга оскорблениями.

Рей сидела, немного потрясенная, но леди Лея продолжала, не обращая на это внимание:

— Веришь или нет, именно это влекло меня к нему. Конечно, он был красив. Дьявольски красив, и в то время я была девятнадцатилетней девчонкой, поэтому в полной мере это оценила. Но его манеры меня потрясли. Он относился ко мне не как к принцессе или знатной леди; он относился ко мне как к женщине. Он не боялся дразнить меня, когда я начинала задирать нос, и недвусмысленно заявил, что следует только своим собственным правилам. Он обращался ко мне «Ваше Высочество». Я не привыкла к тому, что мне говорят «нет», и мне понравилось.

Рей рассмеялась над этим. Это звучало до странного знакомо.

— Значит, вы никогда не жалели об этом скандале? — спросила она.

— Никогда, — с уверенностью сказала леди Лея. — Наш брак не был легким. Отнюдь нет. Время от времени он был невозможен, и горе почти разрывало нас на куски, но мог быть только он. Одна любовь. И вот это важно. Потому что до последнего дня он все еще сводил меня с ума.

При этом воспоминании в глазах Леи отразилась любовь. Несмотря на душевную боль, сражения, детей — живого и мертвых, и неизбежное расставание, которое всегда манило, была единственная любовь. Та, которая имела значение.

***

 

Вечером Рей не стала переодеваться ко сну. Она неподвижно, как камень, сидела на своей маленькой кровати. Любой звук колол ее слух. Но когда она услышала приближение медленных, но тяжелых шагов, не сдвинулась ни на дюйм.

Бен открыл дверь и вошел в ее комнату. Он больше не стучал. Больше в этом не было необходимости.

Он держал свечу так же, как в первый раз, когда он посетил ее чердачную комнатку. Он тоже не переодевался ко сну, все еще был в жилете и сапогах. Рей чувствовала, что он смертельно устал.

Поставив свечу, Бен подошел к кровати и сел. Это положение сидя было для него несколько неудобным: как правило, он не знал, куда девать свои слишком длинные конечности. Это была милая особенность в других случаях всемогущего человека.

— Ты в порядке? — негромко спросил он.

— Со мной все хорошо, спасибо, — официальным тоном ответила Рей. Это заставило его вздрогнуть.

— Ты… подумала о том, о чем я говорил? 

— Да. Я не думала ни о чем другом.

— Очень хорошо. И… каково твое решение?

Рей вздохнула.

— Мы должны сделать это быстро. Чем дольше мы оттягиваем, тем больше препятствий возникнет у нас на пути. Сноук скоро пожелает, чтобы ты вернулся к нему.

Бен выглядел на мгновение почти бесцветным и озадаченным. Затем его щеки порозовели.

— Ты имеешь в виду…

— И мы должны найти какое-то место, куда можем пойти после церемонии. Всего на день или два.

— …ты согласна…

— И нам нужно найти хотя бы двух свидетелей, иначе брак не будет законным.

— …выйти за меня?

Рей посмотрела на него и сделала глубокий вдох.

— Да.

Он ошеломленно смотрел на нее долгую полную секунду, а затем улыбнулся. Это была улыбка, показывающая его слегка неровные зубы и озаряющая его глаза. Внезапно он перестал быть суровым и упрямым лордом, у которого было достаточно власти в парламенте, чтобы перевернуть страну с ног на голову. Он был молодым человеком, узнавшим радость и нежность; это и было подтверждение, которое требовалось Рей, чтобы понять — она сделала правильный выбор. 

Бен схватил ее, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Рей позволила ему выразить в поцелуе все, что испытывал; на вкус это было похоже на верность и облегчение.

— О счастье! Я провел весь день в молитве, но… ты правда этого хочешь?

— Хочу. Я хочу быть твоей женой, — кое-как выдохнув эти слова, Рей рассмеялась.

— Что же заставило тебя передумать?

Рей схватила его за руку и прижалась лбом к его лбу. 

— Лучше прожить свою жизнь со страстью, гневом и возможным сожалением, чем без любви.

Всем, чего когда-либо желала Рей, была любовь. И теперь, когда она у нее была, девушка была намерена сберечь ее любой ценой.

***

 

Было решено: они поженятся через два дня, в полночь. Бен знал арендатора, у которого был коттедж недалеко от деревни, где они могли стать мужем и женой. Преподобный Текка был предупрежден о том, что в его маленькой церкви потребуются его услуги на венчании. Бен признался, что не упомянул, на ком он женится, и вообще того факта, что он и есть предполагаемый жених.

Рей провела первый день почти как во сне. К тому времени, как наступил второй, с тем самым вечером, когда должна была состояться свадьба, она так нервничала, что ее постоянно тошнило, и впервые в жизни она не смогла съесть обед.

Это был день смешанных эмоций. Несмотря на то, что леди Лея ничего не подозревала, Рей чувствовала себя такой жалкой, что дважды чуть не бросилась бежать к его комнатам, чтобы заявить, что все это нужно отменить, поскольку она уверена, что вызовет ненависть и отвращение за такой обман. Она уже немного ненавидела себя.

Но потом она вспомнила о счастье Бена, об их общем волнении в ее маленькой комнате и их планах на будущее, и успокоилась. Она должна это сделать. Она не могла потерять его.

Митака, кучер лорда Соло, будет первым свидетелем. Он не разговаривал со слугами и делал то же, что и его хозяин. И, если Рей была права, он бы молчал до последнего, опасаясь того, что сделает его хозяин, если он начнет говорить об этом. Рей нахмурилась, но ничего не смогла возразить.

Им требовался еще один свидетель. Рей знала, к кому обратиться.

Маз посмотрела на нее как будто скептически, но странно — не в ужасе, когда Рей рассказала ей о плане. Казалось, она почти смирилась с чем-то подобным. Она согласилась прийти и пожала руку Рей в знак солидарности.

Как ни странно, многие глупые незначительные проблемы возникли у Рей, когда уже подошло время. Что она должна упаковать? Должна ли она вообще что-либо упаковывать? Должна ли она оставить записку для леди Леи? Должна ли она передать записку с Финном? Должна ли она дочиста вымыть пол в кухне, чтобы не было неудобства для тех, кто примет на себя ее обязанности? Готова ли Джесс взять на себя обязанности ухаживать за леди Леей, когда Рей исчезнет?

Она решила оставить записку под дверью Джесс, попросив ее пойти к леди Лее, чтобы она слишком долго не хватилась служанки. Она не объяснила почему.

Рей заставила Бена пообещать, что, как только они вернутся, усадят леди Лею и честно расскажут ей все. Рей будет присутствовать и на коленях просить ее прощения, если потребуется. Обойтись запиской, объясняющей нечто столь важное, они не могли. 

До половины одиннадцатого Рей мерила свою комнатку шагами; дрожащими руками вцепилась в свой плащ с капюшоном и осмотрелась в последний раз. Долго смотрела на единственную известную ей жизнь.

Затем распахнула дверь и шагнула вперед, в жизнь новую.


	16. Глава 16. Статус и богатство

Рей прокралась через дом, избегая скрипучих половиц. Они никогда не беспокоили ее раньше, когда она ходила по притихшему дому после того, как были погашены свечи, но теперь перед Рей стояла цель — покинуть дом как можно тише. И она решила, что проскользнет как призрак: легко и бесшумно.

Во дворе было тихо и темно. Ее шаги по гравию казались ей неприлично громкими, и она вздрагивала от каждого шороха под ногами. Всем ее багажом была небольшая сумка, в которую Рей сложила все, что было ей дорого: все деньги, скопленные ею за последние три года, сверток с одеждой и те сокровища, которыми ее одарил Бен.

Не было времени для каких-либо отсрочек, но Рей не могла не посмотреть на поместье. Скоро это будет ее дом, и она может стать его хозяйкой… при условии, что леди Лея примет ее. Подумав об этом, Рей сглотнула.

Она посмотрела на окутанный темнотой двор и сады. Теперь достаточно. Время пришло.

Дорога, по которой Рей частенько ходила туда и обратно, выглядела в темноте почти зловеще, но Рей шла быстро и оглядывалась через плечо каждые несколько минут, чтобы убедиться, что за ней не следят и ее никто не заметил. В этот вечер ее оркестром был только шелест ветра в кронах деревьев и уханье совы.

Казалось, минула целая вечность, прежде чем Рей дошла до церкви, но, дойдя, она остановилась, спряталась за деревьями и осмотрелась. В церкви светились огни, а у входа мелькало движение. Издалека было трудно, но Рей все же рассмотрела одетую в темное фигуру Митаки, кучера лорда Соло. Он нервно ходил туда-сюда. Хотя Рей никогда не видела, чтобы бедное создание вообще когда-нибудь расслаблялось.

Сделав глубокий вдох, она шагнула вперед и направилась ко входу в церковь.

Митака круто обернулся, заметив ее.

— Мисс Рей, — он поспешно поклонился ей, чем привел ее в замешательство. Почему он кланялся ей? Она была никем…

Исключая то, что этот брак сделал бы ее… кем-то, и Митака об этом знал.

— Лорд Соло…

— Внутри, мисс. С десяти, слушал мессу. Он говорит, что это его успокаивает. И я думаю, что преподобному Текке нужно было подтверждение, что его намерения серьезны.

— Значит, он сказал ему? Что он намерен быть женихом? — спросила Рей.

— Да, мисс. Только, кажется, он не сообщил о своем выборе невесты. Хотя… — Митака начал потирать руки так, будто сам себя успокаивал. Как будто не знал, жалеть преподобного Текку или своего хозяина.

Облегчение буквально согрело Рей изнутри.

Он здесь. Он не покинул ее.

Митака шагнул вперед. 

— Я должен поставить вашу сумку в карету. Мастер Рен хочет уехать, как только брак станет официальным.

— Уехать?

— В коттедж. Это недалеко отсюда, но он считает, что время не ждет.

Рей молча кивнула и передала вещи.

Коттедж. Чтобы оставаться внутри. Жить, как муж и жена. И закрепить брак, исполнив супружеские обязанности. Первая брачная ночь…

Рей, залившись румянцем, посмотрела на дверь церкви, шагнула вперед и остановилась.  
Это день ее свадьбы. День, про который она никогда не думала. 

Неожиданно, почти вслепую, она огляделась.

Рядом были цветы — белые маргаритки и гвоздики.

Целеустремленно подойдя к ним, Рей набрала по букетику тех и других и вернулась к церкви.

У входа она заметила Маз, все еще в своем старом фартуке и кепке.

Словно прочитав мысли Рей, она проговорила:

— Если уж я собираюсь быть свидетелем, пусть мне будет удобно.

Рей весело фыркнула и, сняв шляпу, принялась осторожно заправлять маргаритки в волосы. Три узелка все еще были на месте, но ей пришлось приложить некоторые усилия. Маз подошла к ней.

— На колени, дитя. Позволь мне.

Рей молча опустилась на колени, чтобы Маз могла дотянуться до ее головы, и вручила ей маргаритки.

Крошечная старушка также молчаливо работала — отдельные прядки взбивала, отдельные заправляла. Наконец она кивнула.

— Отлично. Ты готова.

Рей схватила гвоздики, которые были ее букетом, и поднялась. Она была готова.

Как по сигналу, послышались тяжелые шаги, и перед ней появился Бен.

Внезапно усилия Рей показались ничтожными. Бен был одет в красивый утренний костюм и гладко причесан, при этом он не выглядел слишком скучным. Он был привлекательнее, чем когда-либо, и у Рей пересохло во рту.

Она сознавала, что надела свое лучшее платье — насыщенно-красное, не слишком поношенное и штопанное, но, тем не менее, старое. Такое платье женщины из высшего общества отвергли бы как жалкое рубище. И все же она стояла здесь, чувствуя себя почти восторженно от того, что только что собирала и заправляла в волосы цветы.

Более яркую демонстрацию стоящего между ними классового барьера нельзя было и представить.

Бен долго смотрел на нее. Но без отвращения, даже напротив — так, словно один ее вид даровал ему благословение.

— Ты пришла, — прошептал он.

— Конечно. Я же говорила, что приду, — застенчиво сказала Рей.

Он шагнул вперед, словно собираясь ее обнять, но быстрые шаги Митаки, метнувшегося назад в церковь, заставили его вспомнить о том, кто он есть. Прочистив горло, он снова стал лордом.

— Все готово? — требовательно спросил он молодого человека, который был не достаточно удачлив, чтобы оказаться его слугой.

— Экипаж упакован, сэр.

— И мы сможем быстро уехать?

— В любой момент, милорд.

Бен кивнул и посмотрел на Рей. Она стиснула букет, почти сминая его.

— Тогда мы можем начать.

Он подал Рей руку, и она вложила свою маленькую ладонь в его. Под его защиту.

И затем ее привели в церковь.

Обычно темная и внушительная, при зажженных свечах церковь выглядела совсем иначе. Атмосфера была теплой и приветливой. В воздухе витал сильный аромат ладана.

Преподобный Текка стоял за алтарем. Он выглядел погруженным в свои мысли и почти встревоженным. Когда он увидел Бена и Рей рядом с ним, его замешательство явно дошло до крайности.

— Сэр, я хотел бы вас спросить — когда будет присутствовать ваша невеста? Вы указали, что это должно состояться в полночь…

— Моя невеста присутствует. Она уже здесь, — сказал Бен, держа руку Рей так, чтобы это было видно, напоказ, подчеркивая их единство и свое уважение к ней. Это было самое меньшее, что он по отношению к ней чувствовал.

Преподобный Текка моргнул, глянув на Рей, и ей потребовалось все ее чувство собственного достоинства, чтобы не утонуть в его пристальном взгляде.

Выражение его лица сменилось — от ошеломленного до почти разгневанного.

— Вы планируете тайно жениться на горничной своей матери?

— Это правильно, — ответил Бен с такой спокойной уверенностью, что не могло не впечатлить Рей.

— Это безумие! — выплюнул преподобный Текка. — Почему вы это делаете? Она ждет ребенка?

Рей покраснела, но Бен сохранял удивительное спокойствие.

— Я могу вас заверить, что она так же чиста, как и любая другая нетронутая девушка, — Рей попыталась не краснеть еще пуще, поскольку это было не совсем верно, но спорить с Беном, когда он защищал ее честь, не хотелось.

— Вы лжете своей матери и потенциально разрушаете свою репутацию…

— …ради любви, — закончил Бен. — Я люблю ее. И намерен жениться на ней, чтобы любить ее открыто.

Преподобный Текка несколько раз перевел взгляд с Бена на Рей и обратно.

— Все это… ради любви?

— Верно, — ответил Бен.

Преподобный Текка посмотрел на Рей. 

— И ты любишь его, дитя?

— Люблю, — ответила Рей легко. Потому что это было легко. Самое легкое, что она могла признать в мире.

Преподобный Текка некоторое время боролся с этими новостями, но в конце концов устало кивнул.

— Хорошо. Это ваша жизнь, и вы должны жить так, как считаете нужным. 

И он открыл свою книгу, чтобы начать.

Никогда до этого не бывавшая на свадьбе, Рей немного удивилась, обнаружив, что первая часть службы была довольно скучной. Прошло довольно много времени в говорении о святости брака и о чудесном соединении двух душ. Конечно, с чисто романтической точки зрения Рей это оценила, но после почти десяти минут одного и того же оно могло и утомить.

Был момент заминки, когда преподобный Текка спросил ее полное имя. Рей пришлось задуматься. Она никогда не знала своей истинной фамилии, поскольку ее родители унесли ее в могилу. Тем не менее, ей удалось вспомнить имя, данное ей некоторыми старыми матронами в работном доме. Название дальнего угла работного дома, в котором она появилась на свет.

— Рей Нийма, — сказала она. Преподобный Текка кивнул и начал зачитывать обеты.

Она правильно сказала все, что было необходимо, но все же занервничала, когда подошла очередь Бена произносить то же самое. Она почти покорно ожидала, что он все-таки передумает... однако его ответом было «да».

Это вдруг стало для Рей настоящим, когда Митака что-то передал Бену. Она с любопытством наблюдала и чуть не упала, когда он взял ее за руку и надел ей на палец кольцо. Золото ярко вспыхнуло в свете свечей, и вдруг Рей ясно почувствовала: все происходящее — правда.

Она не слышала, как преподобный Текка объявил их мужем и женой. Но почувствовала, как губы Бена коснулись ее, а его нежная ласка была прекраснее, чем свадьба в соборе.

***

 

Они покинули церковь. Никто не осыпал их конфетти, зато начинался дождь, и они быстро пошли прямиком к экипажу. Бен помог Рей забраться внутрь и последовал за ней. К дверце подскочил Митака.

— Пока мы были в церкви, верхом прискакал джентльмен. Письмо для вас, сэр.

Бен взял письмо, поднес его к зажженной в карете лампе и потемнел лицом, увидев почерк. Он, не вскрывая, убрал письмо в жилет.

Выглянув в окно, он обратился к преподобному Текке и Маз:

— Помните свое обещание. Ни слова, пока мы не вернемся.

Маз склонила голову. Преподобный Текка ничего не сказал, и Рей почувствовала жалость к старику. Ему явно было не по душе такое двуличие.

Карета тронулась, отправляясь в короткий путь до коттеджа.

***

 

Покачивание кареты и тот факт, что она была на ногах с шести утра, сморили Рей, и она задремала на плече Бена.

Карета остановилась, словно в каком-то безвременье, и Рей быстро-быстро заморгала, пытаясь понять, куда они приехали. Укромный коттедж, окруженный деревьями, выглядел ухоженным. Наверняка его аренда стоила дорого…

Митака открыл им дверцу кареты и передал Бену ключ от дома.

— Вы будете отправлять ответ в Лондон, сэр? — спросил Митака.

— Нет, — коротко бросил Бен. — Вернитесь с экипажем через два дня. Мы вернемся домой.

Митака поклонился ему, отвесил еще один поклон — Рей, прежде чем направиться к карете, чтобы выгружать их багаж. Бен открыл дверь и тоже пошел к карете еще о чем-то проинструктировать Митаку. Рей воспользовалась возможностью войти в дом.

Это был теплый и очень уютный домик. Если бы поместье Иллиниум не было местом, где Рей впервые нашла признание и любовь, она вполне могла бы предпочесть этот маленький дом великой старинной усадьбе.

Белые стены, чистенькая гостиная, на полу — тростник, чтобы пахло свежестью. Кухня была небольшой, но хорошо обставленной, а мебель — более удобной, нежели модной. Владелец дома явно не был богат и любил удобство.

Рей поднялась по лестнице и прошла в главную спальню — поскольку это была самая большая комната в доме. И снова — все более домашнее, уютное, чем элегантное и величественное. И, опять же, Рей это нравилось гораздо больше. Большая, немного обшарпанная кровать с красным бархатным пологом на четырех столбиках. В камине ревел разведенный огонь, на сундуке у изножья кровати стоял графин вина и тарелки с холодным мясом, хлебом и маленькими пирожными.

Это было место, где она станет женой Бена — как по имени, так и на деле.

Она желала этого превыше всего. Жаждала познать его во всех отношениях — так, как женщина может знать мужчину… но боялась. Предвкушение сильно портилось нервным состоянием. Ее учили, что секс является инструментом для соития. Было принято, что мужчина и женщина просто сдвигают свои рубашки в сторону и с гримасой через это проходят…

Ее прикосновения к Бену были иного рода, и Рей задавалась вопросом, не научит ли он ее знаниям, которых ей не хватало, чтобы исполнить свой долг.

Она прошла вперед и налила себе бокал вина. Успокаиваясь, сделала большой глоток, села рядом с камином и принялась ждать своего мужа.


	17. Глава 17. Узы, выкованные и скрепленные

Рей напряглась, услышав поднимающиеся по лестнице шаги, но сделала еще один глоток вина.

Бен переступил порог комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Прости, что оставил тебя одну. Лучше всего разбираться со всем как можно раньше.

— Все в порядке, — заверила Рей. Она оценила то, что он позволил ей побыть одной.

Свет от камина разбрасывал по комнате тени, и Рей посмотрела на свои руки. Золото ее обручального кольца почти ослепительно сверкало перед огнем.

— Кто тебе написал? — спросила она. — Ты так и не открыл письмо.

Лицо Бена мгновенно помрачнело. 

— Это не имеет значения. Простая неприятность.

Рей проницательно глянула на него. 

— Если бы это была не неприятность, ты бы не выглядел таким суровым. Ты знаешь, кто это написал?

— Я узнаю руку, — сказал он. 

Рей продолжала смотреть на него, и Бен со вздохом вытащил из жилетного кармана конверт, посмотрел на него так, будто он был оскорблением его глазам, и раздраженно вскрыл его.

Рей наблюдала за Беном, пока он читал. Выражение его лица сменилось от обиженного к потрясенному и побледнело, а затем вдруг стало решительным.

— Бен, что…

Но и после этого ничего не прояснилось: Бен разорвал письмо пополам и бросил его куски в открытый огонь. Рей вскочила, увидев, как бумага сворачивается и обращается в пепел.

— Что…

— Это моя брачная ночь, — Бен объявлял это словно всему миру, чтобы никто и не осмелился думать иначе. — И я не собираюсь тратить время на… бессмысленные проблемы.

— Но от кого это было? — упрямо настаивала Рей. — Что-то случилось?

— Ничего, о чем стоит беспокоиться.

Рей не позволила ему отвести взгляд, и он, вздохнув, взял ее за руки.

— Это не имеет значения. Просто кое-кто хочет причинить мне неприятности.

— Это не обнадеживает, — прошептала Рей.

— Рей, мое дело на Корусанте не представляет для нас никакого значения или опасности. Мы наедине, мы вместе, и все, что в данный момент меня интересует, находится в этой комнате, с тобой.

Рей собиралась продолжить спор и потребовать, чтобы Бен рассказал ей о том, кто желает ему зла и какие такие неприятности занимают его ум, но он накрыл ее рот поцелуем.

Этот поцелуй явно был призван заставить Рей замолчать, но в итоге стал почти нежным и словно изгнал дьявола с плеча Бена. Рей этого хватило… пока что.

Она поцеловала его полные губы и ласкающим движением погладила его руки. В конце концов он прервал поцелуй, но прижался лбом к ее лбу, чтобы сохранить близость.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он. Рей не знала, хочет ли он попросить ее оставить эту тему или никогда не покидать его. Возможно, и то, и другое. — Я расскажу тебе все о своей жизни — в свое время. Но только сегодня ночью, прошу, давай станем союзом, которого я так желал…

Рей в ответ на это могла только кивнуть.

Рука Бена скользнула по ее спине к шее, коснулась нижнего узелка волос и медленно распустила его. Несколько маргариток, которые Рей вплела в волосы, выскользнули и повисли в прядях. Рей потянулась вытащить цветы, но Бен перехватил ее руку. 

— Оставь их, — прошептал он, распуская последний узелок.

— Это была глупая идея, — призналась Рей, чувствуя себя дурашливо.

— Ты выглядишь совершенно. Моя невеста. Моя жена, — и помоги Рей небо, если эти слова не вызывали у нее желание вцепиться в него и никогда не отпускать.

Они познали беспощадную страсть — то, что привлекло их друг к другу. Бен втягивал Рей в альковы и ниши, загонял в угол в библиотеке и почти с животным желанием прижимал к ее собственной постели. Ее тут же охватили воспоминания о пальцах, танцующих по ее бедру, о сползающих чулках и жилете, который она отчаянно сорвала с Бена. 

Рей наслаждалась этой страстью, была от нее без ума. Сокровенность отношений волновала ее и сильнее распаляла в ней вожделение.

Будучи теперь вместе с ним, здесь, в комнате, где никто не смог бы их побеспокоить, связанная с ним узами, которые никто не смог бы разбить, Рей чувствовала, как адреналин недозволенности исчез, сменившись чем-то гораздо более прочным — чувством безопасности.

Бен явно был не в настроении разрывать ее платье. Вместо этого он обошел ее и медленно, с тщательностью начал расстегивать его на спине.

Его дыхание коснулось ее шеи, вынудив Рей слегка запрокинуть голову, чтобы открыть больший участок кожи и подставить его под ласку. Бен с готовностью прильнул к ней губами.

Ее красное платье сползло на пол (не без помощи рук Бена), оставив Рей в одной сорочке. Той самой, которую подарил Бен. Она была чистой, ослепительно белой (Рей загодя удостоверилась, что это так) и плотно облегала ее тело. Послышался шорох одежды, и когда Бен развернул Рей к себе, она увидела, что он снял свой сюртук и жилет.

Неторопливое, почти медленное раздевание ничуть не успокоило нервы Рей. Каждый дюйм обнаженной кожи на шаг приближал ее к тому, чего она желала, однако она не осмеливалась смотреть на Бена, дабы не потерять самообладание.

Она сосредоточилась на его огромных ладонях, поглаживающих ее открытые руки, а затем ее обнаженную грудь, когда последнее из ее нижнего белья, наконец, уступило под его натиском. Как ни странно, Рей не чувствовала страха быть обнаженной. Он уже видел ее всю до мельчайших подробностей. Его близость словно стала ее одеждой; он облачил ее в свои объятия.

Когда он начал стягивать брюки, Рей поняла, что, хоть и видела его тело, влажное и чистое, в ванне, но лишь отчасти… а в течение последующих нескольких недель, во время их уединений, она ни разу не видела его совершенно раздетым. Она отказалась смотреть, когда была вынуждена передавать ему полотенце, и смотрела только на его самодовольное лицо.

Сейчас же она выскользнула из его рук и окинула его всего алчным взглядом.  
Кожа у него была бледная, и свет огня придал ей золотистый оттенок. Бен выглядел крепким и сильным. Мощные мышцы на руках и груди, узкая талия и сильные бедра. То, что располагалось между бедрами, не пугало ее, как она опасалась. Она несколько раз владела им и знала бархатистую твердость его плоти. Размер и обхват немного обескуражили ее, так как теперь она стояла гордо и без стыда. В конце концов, Рей была девственницей. 

Она могла справиться с болью. И просто желала его.

— Я совпадаю с твоим представлением? — спокойно спросил Бен. Рей не сводила с него изучающего взгляда, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Спустя короткое время она чуть отступила и лукаво глянула на него из-под полуопущенных век.

— Зависит от того, совпадаю ли я с твоим.

Рей ахнула, когда Бен попросту подхватил ее, и обхватила его ногами, опасаясь падения. Соприкосновение — обнаженным телом к телу — заставило ее задохнуться. Глядя Бену в глаза, оказавшись к нему так близко, что их дыхание смешивалось, Рей почувствовала, что между ног становится влажно. И Бен, должно быть, тоже это почувствовал. 

Он положил ее на кровать и навис над ней, опираясь на руки.

Теперь в их поцелуях не было ничего, кроме целомудрия — главным образом затем, чтобы попробовать друг друга. Рей хныкнула, когда его член коснулся ее тела, и закрыла глаза, соприкасаясь обнаженной кожей. Эта интимность, эта близость, должно быть, и была тем, что так увлекательно в сексе. Потому что в тот момент все, о чем могла думать Рей, было то, что они все ближе и ближе… но недостаточно близко!

Бен спустился ниже, к ее груди, выводя на коже дорожку поцелуев, обвел ее сосок языком и захватил горячими губами. Его член скользнул по ее телу, оставив влажный след. Рей застонала, на мгновение подумав о том, насколько это жалкий звук.

— Так красиво, так безупречно, — пробормотал Бен. Его пальцы коснулись чувствительного местечка между ногами Рей, и она рванулась от возбуждения.

Его большой палец скользнул вверх-вниз по ее нижним губам, прежде чем погрузиться внутрь. Рей сдавленно выдохнула от странного вторжения.

— Мне нужно подготовить тебя, — шепотом объяснил Бен. — Я хочу, чтобы нам обоим было приятно.

Рей не понимала, к чему нужно ее готовить, но раздвинула ноги, чтобы ему было удобнее.  
Это было удивительно — чувствовать, как его длинный палец движется туда-сюда, в нее и из нее, как меч в ножнах. Было не больно, но вызывало неожиданно приятное ощущение заполненности. В теле Рей словно разгорался огонь.

Бен добавил еще один палец, и стало немного труднее. Появилось ощущение растяжения, некоторой стесненности, но со временем оно прошло, и внутри снова разгорелось тепло.   
Бен плотно прижался к ней. Позволяя его пальцам исследовать ее тело глубже, чем она сама бы вообще додумалась, Рей жадно поцеловала его рот, словно созданный для греха.

Он убрал пальцы из ее тела, заставив ее застонать от необъяснимого чувства потери.  
Кончик его члена теперь прижимался к тому месту, где только что были его пальцы.

— Я постараюсь сделать это быстро. Чтобы не затягивать. 

Рей положила руки ему на плечи, пока он устраивался поудобнее, и, когда он толкнулся в нее, впилась ногтями ему в кожу.

Необходимость подготовить ее сразу обрела смысл. Если уж его пальцы вызвали странные ощущения, то, что теперь было внутри ее тела, могло бы причинить ей сильную боль. Это не значит, что боли не было совсем. Внизу живота снова появилось ощущение стесненности. Рей несколько раз глубоко вдохнула, посмотрела вниз, туда, где они соединились, и покраснела от увиденного: волосы в паху Бена касались ее.

Бен ссутулился и покраснел; лицо у него стало такое, словно он испытывал неудобства.

— Все хорошо? — не удержавшись, прошептала Рей.

— Это я должен спрашивать тебя об этом, — с явным трудом выдавил он.

— Это проходит, — чувствуя необходимость успокоить его, заверила Рей, и это было правдой. — Для тебя это тоже болезненно?

— Болезненно? — прошептал он. — Нет.

— Тогда почему…

— Если я сейчас начну двигаться, это будет… проблема. Я испорчу твой первый раз.

Рей не поняла, как это может быть, но его закрытые глаза и напряженная челюсть вместе с шепотом «Так туго…» более чем выразительно подчеркнули затруднение.

В конце концов, Бен овладел собой. И Рей была готова.

Первое движение бедрами вперед-назад заставило ее ловить ртом воздух. Если держать его внутри и неподвижно, возникало ощущение наполнения; движение же напоминало трение двух кусков дерева: в конце концов появится искра.

Он провел рукой между их телами и потеребил розовые складочки ее плоти. Рей пыталась, но не смогла быть тихой; прекрасное ощущение, которое он в ней вызвал, становилось все ярче, вспыхивая как огонь. Подступало облегчение, бессловесно обещанное ей с того самого момента, как Бен ступил в комнату, и Рей позволила своему телу сжаться вокруг его члена.

— О, черт! — выругался Бен, и внезапно скорость его толчков увеличилась. Рей схватилась за изголовье. Казалось, это приближает ее к кульминации.

Проклинающие, такие грубые и неджентльменские слова из его уст должны были ужаснуть ее, но это было не так. Рей поняла, что хочет заставить его ругаться снова и снова, пока у него бы совсем не пропал голос.

Он внезапно остановился, испустив стон, который перешел в крик, и вошел в нее глубоко — до упора. Теплое ощущение растекающейся влажности разлилось внутри Рей. Сама же она пыталась отдышаться.

— Мне… — Бен изо всех сил пытался говорить и одновременно глубоко дышать. Ему явно катастрофически не хватало воздуха. — Мне жаль. Прости. Я не смог удержаться. Это было так…

Рей, поцеловав его в полные, распухшие губы, заставила его замолчать. Она не знала, за что именно он извиняется.

Она тихонько зашипела, когда он медленно выскользнул из ее тела. На его члене алела ее кровь.

Теперь они были мужем и женой — во всех смыслах.

Рей устроила голову у Бена на груди, коснулась губами его кожи, ощутив привкус пота, и прислушалась к стуку его сердца. Оно отбивало быструю и живую мелодию.

Старое и ветхое одеяло оказалось на удивление удобным, и Рей завернулась в него. Бен продолжал лежать, ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы.

— Я хорошо исполнила свой долг жены? — спросила Рей.

— Хорошо? Господи Боже, Рей, если ты так продолжишь, то мне очень повезет, если я встречу свое пятидесятилетие!

Рей сочла это достойной похвалой, но прикосновение губ к ее лбу заверило ее, что это шутка, и он счастлив.

— Я никогда не думала, что мы этого достигнем и окажемся… здесь, — призналась Рей. — Я считала, что ты передумаешь. Поймешь, насколько лучше ты мог бы это сделать…

— Полагаю, лучше — не значит счастливее. Как если бы я не знал счастья.

— Что ж, прямо сейчас не нужно ни о чем беспокоиться. Я никуда не уйду, муж.

Бен застонал и вдруг переместился, уронив голову ей на грудь. Рей ошеломленно услышала, как он попросил:

— Скажи это снова. Пожалуйста.

Поглаживая его мягкие волосы, она поцеловала его в лоб.

— Тише, муж мой. Я никуда не собираюсь уходить.

***

 

Спала Рей крепко и проснулась в пустой постели. Оглядевшись, она подтянула одеяло. Интуиция хранила молчание.

Где же он?

Услышав шум снаружи, Рей завернулась в одеяло и подошла к окну.

Бен был в саду у коттеджа, держал в руках топор и, судя по всему, колол дрова — брал крупные поленья и раскалывал их на поленья поменьше.

Это была странная деревенская картина. В рубашке, брюках и черных сапогах, Бен был похож на деревенского джентльмена, а не на аристократа. Рей это понравилось. Он был пылкий и занятый, но при этом удивительно умиротворенный.

Рей набросила ночную рубашку и пересекла комнату, чтобы раздуть угасший ночью огонь в камине.

Глянув за решетку, она увидела пепел и обгоревший, но частично уцелевший уголок письма.

Рей подобрала его и осмотрела. Уцелели лишь несколько букв, прочесть было невозможно, но была видна манера письма — элегантная и аккуратная. Затейливый почерк. Почерк женщины.

Рей потерла бумагу пальцами, пока совсем не смяла ее. 

У нее было два дня с Беном. И она будет наслаждаться ими. 

Но что-то он ей не договорил. 

И она узнает, что именно.


	18. Глава 18. Прерванный покой

Воздух был свежим и похрустывающим, когда Рей вышла в маленький сад подышать. Она надела свое старое платье служанки и заколола волосы и теперь ничем не смогла бы показать, что она жена великого человека. Не то чтобы ее это заботило. Фасоны, которые носила леди Лея, считались устаревшими, но все еще были прекрасны, и вот это старое серое платье было одним из старых платьев леди Леи, которые она носила, когда была моложе. Модные платья женщин высшего общества выглядели отчаянно неудобными. Возвращение в моду корсета было чудовищным, на взгляд Рей. Почему женщины хотят обладать такой тонкой талией, когда это попросту ни к чему? Она видела людей с тонкими талиями на фабрике «Джакку», и причиной тому была не мода, а недоедание, проделавшее дьявольскую работу.

Ее серое платье навсегда останется в ее гардеробе.

Сначала Бен не замечал ее присутствия, слишком занятый поленьями. Он бы позабавил многих, кто его знал, но Рей покраснела и почти разволновалась, наблюдая, как Бен берет на себя задачу слуги. Он доказал, что, несмотря на все свои джентльменские взгляды и образование, все еще может засучить рукава и обеспечить свой дом. Качество, привлекательное в любом человеке.

И Рей совершенно не возражала против того, чтобы он выглядел разгоряченным и вспотевшим. Это ему шло.

Наконец Бен огляделся и заметил ее.

— У тебя нет шали, — отчитывающим тоном заявил он. — Вернись в дом. Ты простудишься.

— Немного лицемерно с твоей стороны, — шутливо заметила Рей. — Потому что ты одет только в рубашку.

— Мой труд помогает мне согреться, — отмахнулся Бен, но не возражал, что она приблизилась к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки. Просто схватил ее и поцеловал.

Странно было целовать его вот так, в открытую. Но никто не знал, что они были здесь, и они не делали ничего дурного. Что может быть естественнее, чем муж и жена, выражающие любовь друг к другу?

— Завтра утром мы ждем гостя, — объявил Бен, взял мешок с дровами и закинул его на плечо.

Рей застыла. Была ли это та таинственная женщина?

— Кого?

— Маз. Она хочет нас увидеть. Или, вернее, она хочет увидеть тебя. Вероятно, чтобы убедиться, что я веду себя как хороший муж.

— О, — Рей расслабилась. — Ну, это замечательно. Мне придется испечь что-нибудь к ее приходу.

— Мы же говорим о Маз, — напомнил Бен. — Вероятнее, что это она принесет нам угощение, чем будет его ожидать.

— И все же, — Рей последовала за ним обратно в дом. — Я должна испечь какой-нибудь хлеб или что-то в этом роде. Мы не можем питаться одними пирожными.

— Что правда, то правда, — Бен бросил мешок с дровами рядом с очагом, повернулся к Рей и ловко оттеснил ее к деревянному кухонному столу. — Пожалуй, это хорошая идея, чтобы подкрепить твои силы.

Отчетливый намек в этих словах заставил Рей залиться краской. В ней вспыхнул голод, не имеющий ничего общего с желанием поесть.

***

 

Бен получил то, что хотел, и до конца дня удерживал Рей в спальне.

Рей восхищалась его заботливостью и страстью. Казалось, он задался целью доказать ей, что он мужчина и ее муж. Рей закатила глаза — он явно был раздосадован тем, что ночью все произошло слишком быстро. Заверения Рей, что все было просто чудесно, были не услышаны.

Он снова взял ее так же, как и ночью (он сверху, она снизу), после чего стал выглядеть гораздо довольнее. Рей, вспотевшая и изнуренная, мысленно возблагодарила Бога. Ей очень хотелось вздремнуть.

Солнце было еще высоко в небе, когда они проснулись. Бен разбудил ее поцелуями вдоль плеча и запустил руку ей между ног. Рей, захныкав, раздвинула их. На мгновение она пришла в замешательство, когда он закинул ее ногу себе на бедро, но осознала, зачем он, все еще лежа на боку, прижался к ней сзади. Угол был восхитительный, и он, казалось, наполняет ее изнутри целиком.

Она пыталась заглушить крики, но это, казалось, только распалило Бена. В конце концов, в том, чтобы сдерживаться, не было никакого смысла, и Рей позволила своим стонам удовольствия заполнить спальню, пока Бен дыханием щекотал ей ухо.

Они лежали рядом, негромко разговаривая обо всем и ни о чем. Рей уютно пристроила голову у него на груди и слушала стук его сердца. Бен рассказывал о своих странных воспоминаниях из детства, Рей слушала. Ни одно из них не показалось ей особенно счастливым, но он не говорил об этом с горечью. Скорее, с безразличием. Рей о своем детстве не говорила. У них было спокойное, мирное настроение; она не хотела портить его рассказами о своем одиноком детстве.

Вместо этого она рассказывала о своих многочисленных приключениях в поместье Иллиниум. О прогулках с Джесс, историях, рассказываемых всеми слугами на кухне и играх в догонялки по саду с Финном. Глупые и странные маленькие игры и истории, бывшие частью ее жизни.

Вскоре, когда солнце склонилось к закату, Рей наткнулась на препятствие: она стала чувствительной и болезненной. Бен прикоснулся к ней между ног, и она невольно зашипела от боли. Он сразу же убрал руку, смутившись и почти испугавшись.

— Это ничего, — быстро сказала Рей.

— Но тебе плохо и неудобно, — возразил Бен, слезая с кровати, и набросил рубашку. — Оставайся здесь. Я скоро вернусь.

Рей лежала в постели, размышляя о том, что же он задумал.

Она, вздохнув, посмотрела на руку. Золото ее обручального кольца сверкнуло в свете огня. Рей все еще не могла оправиться от удивленного осознания того, что теперь у нее было украшение из самого настоящего золота. Оно, вне всяческих сомнений, стоило дороже, чем все ее имущество вместе взятое.

Оно могло бы быть сделано из олова, но это ничуть бы не умалило его ценности в глазах Рей. Ведь это было ее обручальное кольцо. Поэтому оно было бесценно.

Однако мерцающее в камине пламя заставило ее вспомнить о пепле сожженного письма, на уголок которого она смотрела утром. 

Бену писала женщина. Может, Фазма? Нет, не Фазма. Хотя Рей знала ее совсем немного, она не показалась ей женщиной, способной причинить вред кому-нибудь кроме своих врагов. И Бен был союзником ее мужа. В таком случае бросать письмо в огонь было незачем.

Базин? Вполне возможно. В конце концов, она обещала неприятности.

Или, может быть, кто-то еще? Бывшая любовь? Увлеченная, потерявшая голову от любви к нему женщина? Если он… пока был в Лондоне…

Рей потрясла головой, отгоняя потрясение. Нет, его поведение в его отсутствие доказало ей, что он был искренен и хранил ей верность. Он бы не мчался так из Лондона, чтобы сделать ей предложение, если бы провел предыдущую ночь с другой женщиной.

Может, бывшей любовнице потребовалась его помощь? Деньги? Или…

Может, у Бена есть незаконнорожденный ребенок?

Эта мысль тут же завладела ее разумом.

Наличие незаконнорожденного ребенка объяснило бы реакцию Бена? Разве Бен не знал об этом заблаговременно? Или он был готов рассказать ей об этом сам?

По этой мысли Рей залилась румянцем. И ничего не смогла с этим поделать — ревность расцветала в ней от одной лишь мысли о том, что другая женщина носила его ребенка, тогда как ей самой до этого еще было далеко. Даже если это случилось задолго до того, как Рей в первый раз посмотрела ему в глаза.

Затем она принялась рассуждать разумно. Ребенок, может быть, живет в бедности. Или даже нищете. Бен сказал, что завязывал любовные отношения с баронессами и женщинами из высшего общества. Некоторые или, возможно, большинство из них были замужем. Могли ли ребенка в таком случае отослать от матери?

Рей представила образы невинных созданий, отправленных в работный дом, где она родилась, и ее охватил озноб. 

Маленький мальчик с печальными глазами Бена или маленькая девочка с его вьющимися черными волосами. Нет. Нет, этого не может быть.

Он боялся ее реакции на такое откровение? Возможно. Кто бы, на самом деле, не боялся, оказавшись в подобном положении?

Что же, хорошо, она будет хорошей женой. Неосмотрительность его прошлого можно простить — до тех пор, пока она не перекрывает их собственную любовь. И Рей простит. Она всегда знала, что Бен не святой.

Ребенок мог бы жить с ними. Она могла бы взять его под опеку; может быть, даже стать матерью для младенца. Если ребенок был частью Бена, она бы закрыла глаза на черты другой женщины. Было бы трудно, но она смогла бы это сделать.

Дети были невинны. А Рей не нравились гонения невинных.

Успокоенная собственными выводами, она надела ночную сорочку и спустилась по лестнице.

Она нашла Бена на кухне: он наливал в медную ванну воду. Рей потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что он грел воду для купания.

Бен опустил ведро, оглянулся и, увидев ее широко раскрытые глаза, немного смутился.

— Я не знаю, какая тебе нравится вода, поэтому… — он умолк.

Рей заглянула в ванну и до странности оробела.

— Тебе не нравится? — с беспокойством спросил он.

Рей сглотнула. 

— Я ни разу не принимала ванну.

Глаза Бена расширились. 

— Что? Но как же тогда…

— Мой тазик и кувшин с водой, — ответила Рей. — Снимаешь одежду, встаешь и моешься.

— Но вода всегда холодная.

— Да.

Бен выглядел пораженным. 

— Должно быть, ты мерзла.

И снова Рей кивнула. Такова была ее жизнь — ее и других слуг.

Бен показал на ее сорочку.

— Сними ее и залезай в ванну. Можешь начинать привыкать к этому.

Рей посмотрела на свою сорочку и медленно стянула ее с себя. Обнажая тело сейчас, когда они не занимались любовью, она чувствовала себя странно застенчивой и уязвимой. Тем не менее, от воды заманчиво поднимался пар.

Сняв и отложив сорочку в сторону, Рей осторожно опустила в воду палец. Было горячо.

Она медленно поставила в ванну ноги и погрузилась в воду.

Поначалу садиться пришлось медленно, пока тело не привыкло к теплу. Но потом оно привыкло, и Рей поняла, зачем Бен это устроил: боль в мышцах начала слабеть и таять, а жалящие и покалывающие болезненные ощущения в женственности успокоились. Рей откинула голову назад и вздохнула, чувствуя себя просто прекрасно.

Если это и было жизнью высшего общества, против этого она, пожалуй, не имела никаких возражений.

Бен молча протянул ей кусок мыла. Она благодарно улыбнулась, взяла его и принялась намыливать в руках, взбивая пену.

Пена пахла розами, и у Рей возникло искушение засунуть в нее нос.

Она увлеклась купанием с энтузиазмом ребенка. Видеть, как плоть розовеет от ее усилий, стоило того. Процедура мытья при тазике и кувшине никогда не дарила чувства полного очищения.

Бен наблюдал за ней, пока она занималась мытьем, и Рей чуть не подпрыгнула, когда он положил руку ей на плечо.

— Волосы можно вымыть с мылом, — подсказал он.

— О, — Рей часто пренебрегала своими волосами. Три узелка делали все, чтобы сбить ее с этого пути.

Бен зачерпнул воду кувшином и распустил ей волосы.

— Откинь голову назад, — мягко сказал он. Рей послушалась и закрыла глаза, чтобы в них не попала стекающая по голове вода. 

Рей всегда удивляло, насколько Бен мог быть нежным и осторожным для человека с такими огромными руками. Медленное намыливание волос окутало Рей ощущением безопасности и заботы. Бен все проделывал в тишине.

Смыв пену с ее волос, он скользнул ладонями по ее плечам. И снова вниз.

Рей слегка улыбнулась и разлеглась в ванне, пока он мягко мыл (или, вернее будет сказать, ласкал) ее грудь.

— Это месть за то, что я заставила тебя одеться после ванны? — задыхаясь, спросила Рей.

— Думаю, так и есть, — пробормотал Бен, коснувшись губами влажной кожи ее шеи.

— Тогда я принимаю свою кару.

Рей прильнула к его губам как изголодавшийся к пище. Его рубашка довольно быстро промокла, но вскоре Рей ее сдернула и потащила Бена в ванну.

Она вынужденно села к нему на колени, чтобы им обоим хватило места; вода перелилась за бортик ванны и хлынула на пол. Но они ничего не замечали.

Рей все еще чувствовала неудобство и боль, но взяла член Бена в руку. Вода послужила смазкой, и Бен издал рычащий звук.

Рей немного напряглась, когда он прикоснулся к ней, но расслабилась, когда его пальцы остались на поверхности плоти и потерли местечко, вызывая ощущения, которые всегда заставляли ее содрогаться до пальцев ног.

Когда-то промокший и ненасытный Бен был ее несбыточной мечтой. Но сейчас она не спала и сидела на нем верхом в медной ванне.

Его руки скользнули по ее телу, потирая и массируя ее спину, бедра, грудь и низ живота, пока она отчаянно пыталась дышать.

— Позволь мне тебя видеть, — проговорил он, приближая ее к совершенному блаженству. — Позволь мне увидеть твое лицо, когда ты этого… достигнешь.

Рей открыла глаза и заставила себя не отводить взгляд. Бен всегда выглядел таким сильным, и все же — сейчас это было похоже на ночь, когда она подавляла его снова и снова. Видя его настолько беззащитным, так отчаянно желающим сделать ей предложение, она потеряла остатки сдержанности.

Рей содрогнулась и застонала от накрывшей ее волны удовольствия.

Она начала двигать рукой быстрее.

— Теперь ты этого… достигнешь! — простонала она.

Он вскрикнул, когда его семя выплеснулось ей на руку.

Вода остывала. Рей долго этого не замечала.

***

 

Маз пришла на следующее утро. Рей встретила ее с радостью. Бен оказался прав в своем предположении, что она принесет с собой угощения: она принесла сумку, наполненную хлебом, сыром, элем и сладостями.

Рей усадила ее на кухне, тогда как Бен задержался в дверях. Он явно не знал, как себя вести со старой поварихой: как со слугой или гостьей? К счастью, Маз была житейски мудрой, чтобы это заметить или об этом беспокоиться.

— Как ты, детка? — спросила она, вместо этого сосредоточив свое внимание на Рей.

— Со мной все хорошо. Очень хорошо. А как поместье? — внезапно отчаянно вырвалось у Рей.

— Все большей частью сбиты с толку, — сказала Маз. Она никогда не говорила полуправду.

— Леди Лея… — Рей бросила на Бена быстрый взгляд.

— Она в порядке, но обеспокоена. У нее письмо, которое вы оставили ей, — Маз обратилась к немного смущенному Бену, — поэтому она считает, что вы снова отправились в Лондон. Она была потрясена тем, что вы уехали так скоро, но не выглядела так, будто что-то подозревает. По правде говоря, ее больше беспокоит Рей.

— Я? — спросила Рей.

— Ты не оставила никакой записки о том, куда собираешься отправиться. Она волнуется за тебя.

Рей почувствовала себя виновато и на редкость глупо. Она оставила записку для Джесс, чтобы та помогала леди Лее, но и не подумала отметить оправдание своему отсутствию.

— И что ты сказала? — пристыженно спросила Рей.

— Я сказала, что ты упоминала о необходимости отправиться в город на несколько дней, чтобы докупить для меня кое-какие припасы. Это купило тебе несколько дней, но мальчики подозревают, что это не так, потому что им ты этого не говорила.

Рей благодарно кивнула. 

— Что ж, в любом случае спасибо. Ты всегда была для меня хорошим другом.

— Надеюсь, что им и останусь. Даже на расстоянии.

Рей кивнула и уцепилась за слова. 

— На расстоянии?

Маз посмотрела на Бена, затем снова на Рей. 

— Это еще одна причина, по которой я хотела посетить вас. Я планирую оставить службу.

Рей ошеломленно замерла, и даже Бен опешил.

— Могу я спросить, почему? — спросил он.

— Настало время для перемены мест и новых людей. Я хочу вернуться в Такодану, в Корнуэлл. У меня там есть заведение. Они называют это дворцом Маз, благослови их. Я оставила его в надежных руках, так как работала в поместье. Это принесло мне чистую прибыль, и теперь я хочу вернуться.

Рей вспомнила истории, которые Маз многими вечерами рассказывала им у очага. Маз не вела спокойную жизнь. В юности она была контрабандисткой и, во всех смыслах и целях, пираткой. В те времена она и подружилась с Ханом Соло, который привел ее на север и в достойный бизнес. Но она говорила об ее кабаке, об открытом море, песчаных пляжах и зеленых скалах, которые Такодана могла подарить ее друзьям-путешественникам.

— О, Маз… — выдохнула Рей, вдруг почувствовав себя так, будто что-то потеряла. Она позволила крохотной старушке взять себя за руку.

— Тихо, тихо. Не нужно смотреть на меня такими блестящими глазами. Ты меня увидишь. Посетишь. Я даже поставлю вам выпивку… по разумной цене.

Рей не смогла не рассмеяться. Бен закатил глаза.

Маз и Рей долго разговаривали обо всем. Затем Маз собралась уходить.

— Полагаю, мы скоро увидимся… леди Рей.

Рей поморщилась. 

— Прошу, не надо. Я ведь все та же, какой и была.

— Для меня ты навсегда останешься той маленькой Рей, которая пришла к нам с сажей на лице и цепляющимся котом на руках.

Рей обняла Маз и посмотрела на нее.

***

 

В тот вечер Рей была молчалива. Она приготовила себе и Бену простой ужин из поджаренного хлеба и сыра. Они сидели на кухне.

— С тобой все хорошо? — спросил он.

Рей с грустью кивнула. 

— Я буду скучать по ней. Вот и все.

Бен взял ее за руку. 

— Маз держит свои обещания. Уверен, что мы скоро сможем нанести ей визит.

Рей улыбнулась и почти сразу отвлеклась: в дверь постучали.

Бен и Рей посмотрели друг на друга.

— Мы кого-нибудь ждали? — спросила Рей. Бен покачал головой и встал.

Рей осталась на кухне и слушала, как открывается дверь. Было тихо.

Поднявшись, она дошла до дверного проема кухни и увидела, как порог коттеджа целеустремленно пересекает ворох юбок.

В поле зрения Рей попала Базин Груммгар.

Рей потеряла дар речи. В отличие от Бена.

— Что, во имя Господа нашего, ты здесь делаешь? — прошипел он.

— Я отправляю письма и не получаю ответа. Как ты думаешь, что я собираюсь сделать? Просто пожать плечами и сдаться? — требовательным тоном ответила элегантная женщина.

— Как ты нас нашла? — все так же запальчиво спросил Бен.

— Если давать достаточно денег, часто можно получить результат, — она мерзко улыбнулась.

— Что происходит? — подала голос Рей. Базин посмотрела на нее.

— А. Итак, вижу, что ему, наконец, удалось сломать твою стальную защиту. Я почти удивлена. Ты настолько поразила меня своим упрямством, что я подумала, что ты сумеешь противостоять его обещаниям…

— Что. Здесь. Происходит? — медленно повторила Рей.

— Я здесь не затем, чтобы говорить со шлюхой Рена…

— Ты будешь говорить с моей женой с уважением! — Бен прогремел это так, что даже Рей немного опешила.

Базин посмотрела на него, а затем глянула на Рей. И на золотой ободок, сверкающий на ее пальце.

И вдруг разом побледнела.

— Ты… ты на самом деле…

— Ты опоздала. Мы поженились два дня назад, — сказал Бен с торжеством.

Базина выглядела так, будто ее разрывало между криком и желанием расцарапать ему лицо. Она стала казаться тоньше, почти изможденной; бледное лицо приобрело восковой оттенок, глаза налились кровью.

— Ты женился на кухонной шлюхе? — неверяще прошептала Базин.

— Я женился на хорошей женщине, — ответил Бен. — Не то, чтобы это имело какое-либо отношение к тебе только потому, что Сноук вас бросил, и твой муж планирует развестись с тобой.

Базин уставилась на него почти с отчаянием. 

— Я написала тебе…

— Ты написала мне, надеясь, что мое «маленькое увлечение» умерло, и ты сможешь вернуться в мою жизнь. Готов поспорить, когда Сноук упомянул о невесте для меня, ты потирала руки. Только ты сделала свое желание слишком явным. Сноуку не нравится делиться. Как и Груммгару. Или это был опиум, который, наконец, заставил его проснуться?

Рей с удивлением наблюдала за этим обменом выпадами. Если все это правда… неудивительно, что Базин написала Бену. Она была в отчаянии. Она была разрушена.

— Ты любил меня однажды, — заявила Базин. — Ты меня любил. Я это знаю.

Бен вздохнул. 

— Я не знал, что такое любовь. Ты была красива, а я был безрассуден. Ты отвергла меня, и я перешел к более счастливой жизни. Мне жаль, если ты не можешь сделать то же самое.

Базин выглядела разбитой, и впервые Рей почувствовала неподдельную жалость к ней. Может быть, она все-таки любила Бена. Или, может быть, у нее не было выбора…

Базин посмотрела на Рей с самой настоящей ненавистью. 

— Для кого-то, столь преданного его родителям, я удивлена, что ты можешь сделать такой выбор. После всего, что он сделал.

Рей выпрямилась. 

— Он не идеален. Я принимаю это. Но он был мальчиком, и теперь он совсем другой.

— Это душещипательная история, которую ты ей рассказал? В оправдание тому, что ты…

— Базин! — воскликнул Бен. На его лице появился намек на отчаяние.

— Ой. О, понимаю. О, Бен, ты и в самом деле был не очень честен, правда? — вернулось то злобное качество, которое Рей всегда ненавидела. У Базин его было в избытке.

— Базин, довольно, — голос Бена звучал не столь уверенно.

— Она не знает, не так ли?

— Не знаю что? — спросила Рей.

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать ей? Расскажи ей, что именно ты сделал!

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушла. Убирайся! — Бен двинулся, оттесняя Базин к двери.

— Расскажи ей! — потребовала она.

— Рассказать что?! — воскликнула Рей.

— Прекрати! — крикнул Бен.

— Расскажи ей, как ты убил своего отца!


	19. Глава 19. Шквал правды

Рей задумалась — естественно ли чувствовать себя вне собственного тела.

Казалось, она смотрела сверху вниз в кукольный домик. Наблюдая за тем, как люди двигаются, действуют и говорят, но фактически не участвуя. Она видела себя, все еще неподвижную, с мертвыми глазами на сером лице, но была так же неконтролируема, как если бы действительно была фарфоровой куклой, которой можно было играть.

Когда ее чувства наконец вернулись к ней, она обнаружила, что, сложив безвольные руки на коленях, сидит за кухонным столом. Бен стоял перед ней на коленях. Базин ушла.

— Рей? Рей, ты слышишь меня? Рей?!

Она посмотрела на него. На человека, которого любила. На мужчину, за которого вышла замуж и ради которого была готова рискнуть всем. Это был он… но теперь над ними нависла тень.

И называлась она правдой.

— Это правда? — прошептала Рей, глядя ему в лицо, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то настоящем. — То, что она сказала… это правда?

Бен открыл рот, словно ему грозила опасность, но не выдавил ни слова. И это сказало Рей все, что ей нужно было знать.

Она отдернула от него руки как от чего-то ядовитого.

— Рей, позволь мне объяснить!

Рей дрожала от ярости. Холодное, почти нечеловеческое чувство охватило ее.

— Объясни. Объясни мне, что произошло. Сейчас же!

Это была не просьба, и Бен это знал. Он со стоном опустил голову.

— Я расскажу тебе. Я так давно хотел тебе рассказать. Ты понятия не имеешь, Рей…

Его голос звучал так надломленно и устало, что Рей против воли почувствовала жалость, угрожающую ее ярости. Но не более того. У нее была только половина правды. 

Теперь она получит всю, даже если это ее убьет.

Бен сел на стул напротив нее и уперся ладонями в колени, как бы подпирая себя.

— Что ты хочешь знать? — прошептал он.

— Все. И быстро. Потому что мое терпение лопнуло, — она сказала это как можно жестче, не подпуская в голос никакую снисходительность. Отчасти и потому, что ее и не чувствовала.

— Ты уже знаешь о моем детстве. О моих братьях и сестре. И о том, как я покинул семью, — Бен провел руками по волосам. — То, чего ты не знаешь… это то, что Хан… попытался сделать в последний раз.

Рей сцепила руки в замок и заставила себя сидеть спокойно.

— Это началось около года назад. Я так долго находился под опекой Сноука и никогда не сомневался в своей преданности. И потому к письмам, которые я получал, не проявляли пристального внимания. Я получил письмо с севера. Я даже не подумал об этом, когда открыл его. Это меня потрясло — читать письмо от… Он никогда не писал мне. Ни тогда, когда я был мальчиком. Ни после. Никогда.

Я был оскорблен, пришел в ярость. Не дочитав, бросил письмо в огонь и поклялся никогда не обращаться к нему. Ему всегда недоставало выдержки, чтобы закончить дело. Я верил, что он оставит меня в покое, если поймет, что ответа не будет.

Он должен был сдаться. Я должен был ничего больше о нем не слышать. Одно письмо было отклонением. Не могло произойти того, что я продолжал получать письма от него… Однако это случилось.

Я получил еще одно письмо. И еще одно. И еще. Сжигал все, не читая и не просматривая. Я дал четкие распоряжения своим слугам, чтобы они отбирали все письма с севера. Он успокоился… на некоторое время. Затем я начал получать письма, отправленные мне тайком. В свертках. Под дверью. В кровати. Я не мог буквально и шагу ступить, не получив письма от Соло.

Вскоре я решился написать ему ответ, чтобы он оставил меня в покое. И отправил его ему. И снова получил еще больше писем. Я был разъярен, смущен и сбит с толку. И в момент слабости я не сжег очередное письмо. Я прочел его.

Это… это был не тот человек, которого я знал. Его письмо не напоминало человека, которого я помнил с юности. Этот человек казался усталым, умоляющим, почти грустным. Я думал, что это какая-то уловка, что кто-то написал письмо за него. Но он упоминал о том, что мог знать только он…

Писем становилось больше, и я не смог заставить себя сжечь их. Я их оставлял, читал и прятал в сундуке, которые запирал на ключ.

Я продолжал пытаться заставить его уйти. Я отчаялся. Он хотел денег? Чтобы я подписал отказ от права наследования? Чего-то, что помогло бы мне обрести покой?

Я получил ответ: он хотел увидеть меня. Моя мать отправила его в Лондон, чтобы попытаться примириться со мной. Она не знала о письмах. Она не осознавала, что Хан долгое время закладывал для этого основу.

Я знал, что это вероломно. Но… я был заинтригован. И он не сдался. Он всегда сдавался, но не сейчас. И я согласился тайком встретиться с ним.

Бен уронил голову на руки и потянул себя за волосы.

— Я должен был сжечь письма. Оставлять доказательства… не знаю, о чем я думал.

Рей сглотнула ком в горле. 

— Кто-то нашел письма.

Бен кивнул, как будто не мог озвучить воспоминания. 

— У меня всегда были враги. Я должен был знать, что они будут искать любую возможность мне навредить. И половина из них начинали как взломщики. Подбор отмычки к замку для них — детская игра.

Рей прерывисто вздохнула. 

— И что же случилось?

— Сноуку рассказали об этом. Я предстал перед ним. Он высмеял мою сентиментальность, заставил меня увидеть, насколько жалко мое желание встретиться с отцом. Напомнил мне обо всем, что он для меня сделал… и обо всем, что не сделал Соло.

— И как же ты поступил?

— Я не пришел на встречу. Я знал, что теперь Сноук наблюдает за мной. Я не мог рисковать проявить дальнейшую слабость. Я думал, что если не появлюсь, все это закончится, — Бен застонал, как от боли. — Он должен был просто отказаться от этого! Вот что он сделал! Он делал это более тридцати лет. Почему, черт возьми, он просто не сдался?!

Его щеки стали влажными, и у Рей все внутри похолодело.

— Он… он приехал на Корусант. Я не знаю, как он узнал, но он слышал, что Сноук узнал о нашей связи. Я верил, что он увидит, что причинил мне достаточно хлопот, и будет держаться подальше от меня. И я ошибся.

Он пришел в особняк, где я жил. Где жил и Сноук. Ему отказали во въезде, но он ждал снаружи. Он не уходил, пока не увидел меня.

Я был вынужден встретиться с ним перед толпой. Перед Сноуком. И мне нужно было доказать свою преданность.

Я был… поражен. Он выглядел таким старым, таким поверженным… Но таким решительным. Он продолжал говорить: «Пойдем со мной. Пойдем домой. Мы скучаем по тебе». Это мучило меня. Глаза жгло, словно огнем.

Я ненавидел его за это. За эту слабость, к которой он меня подтолкнул.

Сноук был там. И я сказал Хану… сказал ему, что он старый, слабый и жалкий. Оправдание мужчины. И моя мать ничем не лучше. Я сказал ему, что он посмешище и что он мертв в моих глазах. Что я закончу то, что начал Вейдер. 

Из него как будто разом исчезли краски. Он выглядел так… будто я ударил его прямо в сердце.

Он просто кивнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Но я еще с ним не закончил.

Бен тяжело дышал, как будто сами слова душили его.

— Он прибыл в карете с прекрасной лошадью. Я посмотрел на нее, затем на Сноука. Он… не был удовлетворен. Это было недостаточно… хорошо. Я был недостаточно хорош. Ему нужно было нечто больше.

Итак, когда он пошел к карете… я остановил его.

Я утверждал, что у меня все еще есть право первородства. Что его собственность теперь принадлежит мне. Так что эта карета и лошадь — мои. 

Рей дрожала, сжимая кулаки, и ногти впивались ей в кожу. Но она знала, что все еще впереди. И была права.

— Я… — Бен сглотнул, словно его тошнило от отвращения. — Я оставил его без лошади. Всадника — без лошади. Он не сражался. Не спорил. Просто уставился на меня так, словно я на самом деле стал пропащим…

Я объявил, что я щедрый человек. Поэтому я приказал привести другую лошадь. Определенную… лошадь. Ему с почетом привели осла. Осел для осла. Я заставил его уехать на осле перед смеющейся толпой.

Он испытывал отвращение, в спешке буквально выплевывая каждое слово так, будто оно было кислотой. Рей издала звук, похожий на стон боли. Но когда Бен успокаивающе потянулся к ней, она резко отпрянула от него.

— Что потом? — прошипела она. — Что произошло потом?!

— Он поскакал прочь. Я наблюдал за тем, как он уходит. И я вернулся в особняк. Верховный лидер… был доволен. Удовлетворен. Думаю, он нашел это шоу… приемлемым. Я ничего не сказал. Я ушел к себе и напивался до тех пор, пока не уснул.

Это должно было быть концом этого дела. В любом случае, для меня. Он должен был вернуться домой и больше меня не беспокоить. Но он уже не вернулся домой.

В ту ночь… была очень сильная, ужасная буря. Меня разбудил дождь, бьющий в окно. Завывал ветер. Любой, кто попал бы в такую бурю, неизбежно бы замерз.

И я сразу понял, что он не вернется домой.

Я знал, где он остановился. Не раздумывая, я велел приготовить карету и отвезти меня туда. Карета застряла в грязи на полпути. Я выпряг лошадь и поскакал как сумасшедший.

Я добрался до дома. Он принадлежал старому другу Хана, Лэндо Калриссиану. Человек, открывший мне дверь, выглядел старым и мрачным, как могила.

Соло промок насквозь, ветер продул его до костей. Он был стар, и лихорадка сильно ударила по нему. Когда я добрался до его постели, он даже не мог говорить. Он вспотел. Пылал от жара. Я даже не знаю, знал ли он, что я там. Его глаза смотрели прямо на меня, но не видели…

Бен подавился и отчаянно всхлипнул.

— Я умолял его… Я умолял его понять. Услышать меня. Узнать, что я был там, рядом. Затем, в самый последний момент, он увидел меня, протянул руку и коснулся моего лица. Выдохнул что-то неразборчивое… И проиграл бой.

Он умер из-за меня. Я разбил ему сердце и сокрушил его здоровье. Я убил его.

Рей согнулась пополам от боли в его словах. Она ненавидела плакать и избегала этого, когда могла, но ничто в мире сейчас не смогло бы остановить ее слезы.

Она вскочила со своего места и начала ходить туда-сюда. Что угодно, но сидеть перед человеком, только что заявившим ей, что он — причина, по которой она не попрощалась с человеком, который был ей как отец…

— Рей. Рей, пожалуйста. Я этого не планировал! Это не было преднамеренным. Я хотел унизить его. Я никогда не хотел его убить!

Рей едва ли слышала его. Его возвращение домой после долгого отсутствия, его навязчивое рвение уберечь ее от дождя и холода, его желание жениться тайно… теперь все стало иметь смысл.

— Рей. Рей, прошу тебя! — Бен потянулся к ней. Может быть, взять ее за руку. Удержать ее…

Она изо всех сил оттолкнула его от себя.

— Не трогай меня! Ты лжец! — крикнула она. — Ложь! Вранье! Ты ничего о них не знаешь! И ты мне лгал с самого начала. Ты знал, что он значил для меня, и ты все же… — захлебываясь переполняющими ее рыданиями, она согнулась, словно скрученная приступом тошноты.

— Нет! Не все было ложью! — взмолился Бен. — Я никогда не лгал о своей любви к тебе. Никогда! — он отчаянно попытался поймать ее за руки, но Рей быстро отскочила. — Я люблю тебя! — выкрикнул он.

— ХВАТИТ! — пронзительно закричала Рей. Между ними не осталось ничего, кроме тишины. Слова Рей превратились в шепот: — Кто ты? На кого я сейчас смотрю?

— Я все еще Бен. Я все еще твой муж.

— Нет, — выдохнула она. — Ты не Бен. Ты Кайло Рен. Я думала, что не знаю его, но ты все время был им. Я не знаю, куда ушел Бен. Я не знаю, был ли он здесь на самом деле.

Рей выбежала из комнаты и бросилась вверх по лестнице. Она слышала шаги своего мужа, слышала, как он зовет ее, но только ускорила бег. Захлопнув дверь спальни, она отчаянно повернула ключ, чтобы запереться. Запереть себя. Запереть его.

Рей хорошо переносила переломные моменты. Планировала заранее и знала, как выживет утром.

Но не в ту ночь. В ту ночь она была просто женщиной с разбитым сердцем. 

И она плакала до тех пор, пока в ней не осталось слез.


	20. Глава 20. Нелегкий выбор

Солнечный свет медленно пробирался в окно, словно сомневаясь в том, что ему будут рады. Он имел полное право на беспокойство. Сейчас Рей предпочла бы вечную ночь.

В ту ночь она не спала и просто лежала, свернувшись на кровати в комочек. Ее объемистые юбки служили ей одеялом, и, хотя огонь погас и ее колотил озноб, она не могла заставить себя встать с кровати, чтобы позаботиться о себе.

Первый час Бен отчаянно бился в дверь, прежде чем осознал, что Рей больше, чем когда-либо, не склонна позволить ему войти. Периодически он снова стучался. В утренние часы прозвучал его голос — мягко и умоляюще. Преуспел он только в том, что Рей уткнулась лицом в подушку и снова раз за разом терзала свое сердце. Он, наконец, прекратил, но не донеслось ни единого шага, показывающего, что он отошел. Рей подумала — был ли он все еще за дверью, сидел на полу или упал в угол, решив завершить свое бдение?

Была ли боль, казалось, надолго засевшая за ее ребрами, скорбью по человеку, которого она любила как отца? Или же это было горе из-за человека, с которым она бы счастливо закончила свои дни всего днем ранее?

Рей закрыла глаза на солнечный свет и попыталась погрузиться в темноту. Раньше она только слышала о таком. Женщины, поддавшись страданию, больше никогда не покидали свою постель и увядали в ничто, потому что им ничего не оставалось для того, чтобы жить дальше. Рей всегда испытывала отвращение, когда слышала о людях, которые просто сдавались. Это прочно укоренилось в ней — сражаться, царапаться, биться и выживать любой ценой. Однако теперь, когда она столкнулась с возможностью подняться и встретиться лицом к лицу с еще одним подобным утром, она еще слабее пыталась подобраться.

Рей впервые постигла такую боль и столкнулась с возможностью не знать пути в хорошее будущее.

Она могла остаться и быть женой Бена. Могла выступить как новая леди поместья Иллиниум и жить в единственном месте, о котором думала как о доме. Многие женщины так делали. Она могла принять свою участь и исполнять свой долг. Хранить верность и по требованию рожать детей. Но она бы знала. Она бы смотрела ему в лицо и сознавала, что он наделал. Она бы стала холодной безучастной женщиной, просто чтобы выживать. И леди Лея… Рей никогда не смогла бы скрывать это от нее. Еще одно предательство ее госпожи. 

Рей свернулась в комочек, чувствуя, как снова подступают слезы. Узнает ли хоть когда-нибудь бедная женщина покой и доверие?

Также был еще один вариант: она могла попросить об отмене брака. Расторгнуть клятвы и покинуть Бена. Брак был завершен, но не было фактических доказательств. Рей могла бы найти простыни со своей девственной кровью и сжечь их дотла. Она будет уничтожена, разбита, лишена работы и возможности вернуться… Но свободна от каких-либо обязательств.

Однако ее преследовала мысль не о клейме опозоренной женщины, а о том, чтобы покинуть Бена. Даже сейчас, даже после всего, что он сделал, после растущей в ее груди ненависти к его поступкам, она поняла, что не ненавидит его самого. Как она могла его ненавидеть? Того, кто был таким добрым, таким любящим, таким непреклонным в своей привязанности к ней? Его поступки были насквозь отвратительны, но его… его еще можно было спасти.

Увы, это не давало ей никаких ответов и только водило ее по кругу.

В конце концов, Рей закрыла глаза и покорилась усталости.

***

 

Рей не знала, как долго она спала. Она открыла глаза на стук в дверь. Раннее утро, конечно же, уже миновало, и солнце было высоко. Рей все еще чувствовала себя утомленно и разозлилась от того, что это мгновение заслуженного ею покоя было нарушено.

— Ради Бога, оставь меня в покое, Бен! — выкрикнула она.

— Это не Бен.

Рей быстро вскочила на протестующие ноги и направилась к двери. Из последних сил она медленно повернула ключ и остановилась.

— Ты одна? — позвала она.

— Совсем одна, дитя, — заверила ее Маз. — Я попросила его остаться внизу.

Поверив подруге, Рей повернула ключ до конца и открыла дверь, позволяя крохотной поварихе проскользнуть внутрь.

Взгляда Маз, взволнованной и немного недоумевающей, но все еще уверенной и спокойной, было достаточно, чтобы Рей, захлопнув за собой дверь спальни, упала на колени.

Маз, теперь оказавшись на одном уровне с Рей, подняла ее лицо и внимательно осмотрела.

— Ты должна поесть, — она выудила из корзины, которую повсюду носила с собой, хлеб и сыр.

Рей покачала головой. От мысли о еде ее желудок неприятно сжался. И разве это не было признаком того, насколько все плохо?

— Ты изможденная и бледная, как смерть. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь тебе и выслушать тебя, но сначала ты должна поесть, — настаивала Маз, подсовывая Рей кусок сыра.

Зная, что ничего не выйдет, пока она не уступит требованиям старушки, Рей взяла хлеб и сыр и медленно, откусывая по чуть-чуть, начала есть. Временами она поднимала голову, чтобы начать говорить и объяснять, но Маз качала головой.

— Не говори, пока все не съешь, — непререкаемым тоном заявила она.

Рей покорно, через силу жевала, пока в ее руках не остались только крошки.

— Так. А теперь — что случилось? — спросила Маз.

— Он не сказал тебе? — прошептала Рей.

— Все, что я знаю, это то, что когда я видела вас вчера, вы оба были в любовной агонии. И вот сегодня утром я получила отчаянное письмо от человека, который, кажется, сходит с ума, а ты заперлась в своей спальне с намерением лишить себя всего хорошего.

И Рей рассказала ей.

Это была невыносимо мучительная задача, так что периодически Рей прерывалась, задыхаясь и морщась от боли в груди. Но, превозмогая эту боль, она рассказала Маз причину своего отчаяния.

Маз выслушала и, в конце концов, покачала головой.

— Это и вправду очень серьезно, — она выглядела так, будто слышала худшее, но не ожидала услышать это здесь.

— Я не знаю, что делать. Я не знаю, что делать! — воскликнула Рей.

Маз взяла ее за руки, как будто пытаясь удержать ее и не дать ей сбежать со своим горем.

— Ты должна быть практичной. Ты все еще любишь его? Не его поступки, но его самого?

Рей сглотнула и кивнула:

— Я хотела бы, чтобы это было не так. Но да, я все еще его люблю.

— Тогда это уже что-то. Теперь честно спроси себя: ты видишь раскаяние? Ты видишь искреннее горе? Ты веришь, что он жалеет о том, что сделал? — Рей снова кивнула. — Тогда, если он раскаивается, ты можешь начать прощать? Не забыть, но простить?

— Я не знаю, — прошептала Рей. — Как мы можем вернуться с этим?

— Что же беспокоит тебя больше всего? То, что он это сделал? Или то, что он лгал о своей роли во всем этом?

Тяжелый вопрос, о котором она не хотела думать, но была вынуждена. Потому что да, его поступки заставили ее съежиться от горя, но потрясение и осознание того, что он солгал ей о своем участии в этом, усиливали жгучую боль. Если бы он был честен с самого начала, она бы позволила себе любить его? Кто знает? Возможно, его честность взволновала бы ее, и они могли бы построить отношения на более ровной основе…

Скорбь о том, что было настолько ощутимо, о том, что делало ее такой счастливой, была сильнее, чем если бы в ее жизни никогда не было радости.

— Я не знаю, — призналась Рей. — И то, и другое причиняет мне боль.

— Ты должна обдумать это, Рей. Нелегко устроить свою жизнь, однажды отказавшись от брака.

Рей крепче сжала руки Маз.

— Что же мне делать? Должна ли я попытаться исправить то, что от нас осталось? Или уйти?

Маз помолчала, призадумавшись, и кивнула.

— Постарайся исправить то, что можно исправить. Загляни в свое сердце и посмотри, удастся ли тебе найти способ. Но будь готова, — Маз коснулась плеча Рей. — Если твоим выбором будет уйти, в Такодане для нас найдется комната.

Рей моргнула. Такодана? Это было у побережья, в Корнуэлле. Рей никогда не была так далеко на юге.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Если ты можешь простить и захочешь остаться, оставайся сегодня вечером здесь. Если поймешь, что не в состоянии двигаться вперед, мистер Чубакка на повозке с лошадью повезет часть моего имущества в Корнуэлл в одиннадцать часов вечера. Он остановится у старой церкви, где вы были обвенчаны, и я подожду там некоторое время. Это возможность для тебя, если ты хочешь уйти.

У Рей закружилась голова. Теперь у нее был выбор… и осознание, что она не знает, что выбрать. Все, что она сейчас смогла сделать, это кивнуть.

Маз коснулась ее щеки. 

— Будь сильной. Независимо от того, что произойдет, ты это выдержишь.

И с этими словами старушка повернула ключ и вышла из спальни.

***

 

Рей долго сидела на кровати, прежде чем заставила себя снова развести огонь в камине. Подкрепив силы едой и перебирая в уме слова Маз, она чувствовала себя гораздо более спокойно и сдержанно. Истерика стала воспоминанием, и Рей не хотела на ней зацикливаться.

Понаблюдав, как потрескивают горящие поленья, она заглянула в свое сердце и, решившись, поднялась и подошла к двери спальни. Часть ее хотела остаться скрытой. Но нужно было попытаться хоть что-то сделать. Если и когда-либо был шанс исправить это, она должна была воспользоваться им сейчас.

Повернув ключ, она открыла дверь.

То, что она увидела, потрясло ее, но не удивило.

Бен лежал у двери, свернувшись калачиком и прижавшись спиной к стене. Он как будто потерял сознание от истощения. Его лицо заливала восковая бледность, вокруг глаз темнели круги. Он выглядел больным и слабым. 

Рей почувствовала слишком знакомое беспокойство.

Бен шевельнулся, посмотрел вверх и увидел, что Рей стоит перед ним. Полсекунды он смотрел, как будто не мог поверить своим глазам, затем неуклюже поднялся на ноги.

— Р-Рей?..

Она ничего не ответила, но сделала шаг назад, когда он потянулся, чтобы коснуться ее. Для этого было еще слишком рано.

— Пойдем на кухню. Нам нужно поговорить, — сказала она с твердостью, которой не чувствовала.

Бен неуверенно кивнул. Казалось, что в тот момент он согласится на все, что угодно.

Когда они спускались по лестнице, были слышны только их шаги, и Рей немного удивилась тому, каким обычным выглядело все вокруг. Когда мир рушится, вид все еще горящего угля, дождливого неба и заходящего солнца почти оскорбителен… и все же мир продолжает свое беззаботное существование.

Рей вскипятила немного воды на печи и начала накрывать стол для чаепития. Она чувствовала, что Бен сидит позади нее. Осторожно, чтобы не переместиться слишком резко и тем самым не напугать ее, но явно нависнув на своем стуле — так, чтобы не дать ей убежать с кухни, в какой-то момент он вскочил и поймал ее. Та ее мстительная и неприятная часть, которую она недолюбливала, наслаждалась осознанием его страданий. 

Но когда Рей повернулась, чтобы поставить чашки на стол, она лицом к лицу столкнулась с его отчаянием и неуверенностью, которые заставили его выглядеть таким молодым, и это испортило ей чувство удовлетворения.

Некоторое время они сидели и смотрели в чашки, как будто пытаясь прочесть будущее по чайным листьям.

— Я думала об этом, — начала Рей. — Всю ночь. Снова и снова. 

— И?.. — прохрипел он.

Рей посмотрела на него. 

— Я хотела бы попробовать простить.

Бен посмотрел на нее, как на королеву, и Рей пришлось бороться с самой собой, чтобы не позволить своей злости успокоиться.

— Рей…

— Однако ты должен понять, что для этого понадобится время.

— Конечно! 

— Мы должны рассказать твоей матери. Неправильно еще больше лгать ей.

Бен, сглотнув, тяжело кивнул. 

— Я понимаю. Я расскажу ей.

— Нам всем понадобится время, но, учитывая то, что мы будем ограничены поместьем, это поможет нам устранить наши... противоречия.

— Ограничены поместьем? — непонимающе переспросил Бен.

— Когда ты вернешься из Лондона и останешься дома, — сказала Рей. — После того как покинешь Сноука.

Бен, глядя на нее, начал бледнеть. Рей почувствовала, что объясняла что-то очевидное только для того, чтобы это было встречено невежеством.

— Ты… — И вдруг стало очевидно ее собственное невежество. — Ты ведь собираешься уйти из-под покровительства Сноука, не так ли? — спросила она. Не считая того, что это прозвучало как мольба.

Бен наклонил голову, как будто придавленный тяжестью.

— Рей…

— Не надо! — выплюнула она. Потому что даже в самом глубоком отчаянии она никогда бы не подумала, что Бен все еще будет под властью Сноука. — Ты не можешь быть серьезным.

— Сноук… он сделал меня тем, кто я есть.

— Он заставил тебя делать ужасные вещи, — настаивала Рей.

— Вся моя личность, мое наследство, мое будущее, моя ценность — он за все это в ответе. Если я отвернусь от него и уйду, это разрушит меня. Уничтожит мою семью.

— Он уже это сделал, — прошипела Рей. — Он уничтожил все хорошее. Все чистое.

— Нет. Нет, он только взращивал то, что начала моя семья, — выражение лица Бена было более решительным и упрямым. Это заставило Рей закричать.

— После всего, что он вызвал… твой отец еще был бы жив… он также в ответе…

— Это моя и только моя вина. Он не заставлял меня сказать те слова…

— Ты знаешь, черт возьми, что это неправда! — выплюнула Рей.

Бен поднялся со стула, подошел к очагу и уставился в огонь.

— Разве ты не видишь? Мои поступки означают, что я никогда не смогу уйти от Сноука сейчас.

Рей покачала головой, не заботясь о том, что Бен стоит к ней спиной и не может этого видеть.

— Мои поступки… Я должен жить с ними. Отвергнув моего отца, оставив его, сказав ему, что я не хочу его и что он был дураком, я отстоял свои убеждения. Теперь я должен жить с этим. Если я отвернусь от Сноука, после… после того, как отец попытался увести меня оттуда, значит, я отослал его ни за что. Что он умер ни за что. И он не мог позволить… он не мог умереть… — Бен умолк, казалось, онемев от горя.

Рей могла только смотреть на фигуру своего мужа. Сломленный и разрушенный собственными амбициями и неправильными решениями. Он был не способен увидеть дыры в своих аргументах. Не мог видеть, что живет в своем самом злейшем страхе; что, если он останется со Сноуком, это будет означать, что Хан действительно погиб напрасно. Но Рей также знала, что если она начнет это объяснять, он закроет уши. Сноук настолько отравил его своим влиянием, что он больше не видел леса за деревьями. И если он был настолько ослеплен и не мог ясно видеть… был ли он способен любить ее? Или это тоже иллюзия?

Бен повернулся к Рей и подошел к кухонному столу.

— Рей, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы стать для тебя хорошим мужем. Я никогда не полюблю никого, кроме тебя. Я умру за тебя. И однажды, надеюсь, ты сможешь простить меня. Но наше будущее связано со Сноуком.

Рей посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. 

— Моего будущего нет.

— Ты моя жена. Я должен буду представить тебя как можно скорее. Скорее всего, тебе придется встретиться с ним.

— Нет. Нет. Я никогда не поклонюсь этому паразиту!

Лицо Бена, казалось, выражалось готовность к сражению.

— Мне все равно придется служить ему. Он старик, Рей. Он не проживет долго, а я его наследник. Скоро все будет нашим, и мы сможем делать все по-своему.

— За счет моей морали? И памяти твоего отца?

— Я же говорил тебе…

— Нет. Хватит. Я больше не могу слушать, — Рей почувствовала, как надежда умирает у нее в груди.

— Мы сильны, Рей. Мы справимся с этим, — поклялся Бен. Рей не беспокоило то, что он, похоже, принял ее молчание за знак согласия.

Она вынужденно пила чай и съела немного тушеного мяса по просьбе Бена. Но к девяти часам встала.

— Я устала. Пожалуй, пойду спать, — тихо сказала она.

— Я пойду с тобой, — предложил Бен.

— Нет! — вырвалось у Рей. — Нет, пожалуйста, я буду лучше спать, если… если ты присоединишься ко мне немного позже.

Бен выглядел раненным, но кивнул. 

— Я понимаю.

Рей шагнула к двери кухни, и Бен схватил ее за руку.

— Я люблю тебя, Рей.

Она снова посмотрела ему в глаза. 

— Я знаю.

Бен наклонился и нежно поцеловал ее в губы. Она почувствовала его удивление, когда обхватила его лицо ладонями и углубила поцелуй. Его прикосновение было нежным, как будто она могла сломаться.

Отстраняясь, он улыбнулся ей. Похоже, он поверил, что ее поцелуй — подтверждение тому, что у них все будет хорошо.

Рей ушла, прежде чем он заметил блеск в ее глазах и дрожащие руки.

Это был поцелуй на прощание.

***

 

Рей тихо закрыла дверь спальни и начала сборы. Сняв платье, она отбросила его в сторону и начала шарить в сундуке у изножья кровати. Вся одежда Бена была ей слишком велика, но она могла надеть рубашку. Она также не выбросила одежду для мальчиков, которую носила в тот день, когда они ездили на гору.

Переодевшись, она собрала свои самые драгоценные вещи и побросала их в мешок, пытаясь сдержать слезы, грозившие пролиться в любой момент. Но время для девичьей слабости прошло. Теперь ей предстояло вернуться к Рей, мусорщице работного дома, которая сбежала из худшей фабрики в Лондоне.

Рей глянула на руку и хотела было снять обручальное кольцо. Но это было бы неправильно слишком во многом и вызвало бы у нее большую боль, чем она уже чувствовала.

Со скопленными деньгами и кое-какими пожитками в сумке, Рей открыла окно и посмотрела вниз. Коттедж был небольшим, но падать все-таки было высоко.

Глубоко вздохнув, она вылезла из окна и, цепляясь за каменную кладку, медленно начала спускаться. Она не могла позволить себе быть пойманной. Если бы Бен что-нибудь заподозрил… другого шанса у нее никогда не будет.

На высоте примерно шести футов от земли ее нога соскользнула, и Рей тяжело упала. Трава смягчила ее падение, но руку она все же ушибла. Она затаила дыхание и прислушалась.

Никаких резких звуков не было.

Схватив сумку, Рей прокралась через сад и бросила последний взгляд на коттедж. На ее надежды и мечты. Дом человека, которого она любила.

Захлебываясь наконец-то вырвавшимися на свободу рыданиями, она повернулась и побежала по гравийной дороге так быстро, как только могла.

***

 

Обратный путь от коттеджа до церкви был труднее и круче. Рей поездка в карете показалась относительно короткой, но совсем другое дело было идти одной, сквозь темноту и ветер.

Она никого не встретила по дороге, но весь путь прошла, надвинув свою кепку на лицо.  
Когда церковь попала в поле ее зрения, Рей ощутила облегчение и словно бы удар под дых. Это было предназначение ее побега, а также место, где она верила, что начнется ее яркая новая жизнь. Она давала клятвы по доброй воле и никогда бы не подумала, что откажется от них.

Она свернула за угол и увидела большую повозку с многочисленной мебелью. Мистер Чубакка сидел на передке, как будто ожидая, чтобы щелкнуть кнутом и тронуть лошадей. Маз стояла рядом с лошадьми, которые сильно возвышались над ней.

Рей метнулась вперед, чтобы они ее увидели.

— Рей? Это ты? — позвала Маз.

Рей в ответ обняла ее.

— О, дитя. Не бойся. Теперь все будет в порядке.

Мистер Чубакка издал рычаще-хрюкающий звук, который звучал так, будто он должен был утешить ее.

Он помог Рей быстро забраться на сиденье рядом с ним и предложил одеяло, чтобы ей укрыться от полуночного ветра.

— Я присоединюсь к тебе через две недели. Обустраивайся в таверне. Я написала нынешнему хозяину предупреждение о вашем прибытии.

Рей могла только кивнуть в ответ. 

Щелкнул кнут, и повозка отъехала от Маз. От церкви. От севера. От дома.

Кутаясь в одеяло, Рей устроилась рядом с мистером Чубаккой и попыталась сосредоточиться на будущем.


	21. Глава 21. Пламя из пепла

Рей проснулась от странного (для нее) шума — высоких криков. Чайки.

Она лежала в задней части повозки, кутаясь в одеяло, и посмотрела в небо, которое, наконец, сменило цвет с тускло-синего и угрожающе серого на синий с розовыми и желтыми полосами.

Путешествие с севера к югу было трудным. Первые несколько часов Рей тонула в собственных страданиях. Как она ни старалась, она не могла не оглядываться из отчаянного страха, что их преследуют. Лил дождь и хлестал ветер, отчего она укуталась в одеяло до самого носа. Если мистер Чубакка и слышал подавляемые ею всхлипывания, он ничего не сказал.

После многих часов в пути они остановились на отдых в трактире, и Рей наконец-то оказалась достаточно измученной и усталой, чтобы пасть жертвой сна. Мистер Чубакка устроился на стуле у камина на первом этаже, оставив комнату наверху в ее полном распоряжении.

Когда они проезжали Лондон, Рей наконец-то убедилась, что за ними нет преследователей и она в некоторой степени уже свободна. Вид задымленного и обнищавшего Лондона, который она когда-то называла домом, потряс ее. Она никогда не рассматривала это место в таком уж выгодном свете, но даже она не была готова к настолько резкому контрасту со свежим воздухом и красотой поместья Иллиниум и городка Ди-Куар.

Рей заметила фабрику «Джакку». Она схватила свою сумку и стиснула зубы. Она никогда туда не вернется. То, что она не могла оставаться в браке, в зависимости от чудовища, не означало, что она позволила бы кому-то затащить ее обратно к печам и опасностям механизмов.

Мистер Чубакка купил для них побольше припасов, и они продолжили путь на юг.

Рей старалась получить от поездки как можно больше. Она пыталась рассмотреть столько достопримечательностей, сколько возможно, и заметила кое-какие ориентиры, чтобы вернуться позже. Однако вскоре бодрствовать стало труднее, и Рей решила отдохнуть в повозке. Ну, как отдохнуть… хотя бы получить столько отдыха, сколько могло дать тряское путешествие по ухабистой дороге.

Приподнявшись, она села, огляделась вокруг и была буквально атакована видами зелени. Солнце садилось, но света с порозовевшего неба было достаточно, чтобы озарить пейзаж. Вокруг нее громоздились горы, и она, казалось, путешествовала по вершине одной из них. А там, где заканчивалась зелень, начинался океан, мили и мили безбрежной, пахнущей солью синевы океана. Рей несколько минут зачарованно смотрела, потом закрыла глаза и просто вдохнула. В сравнении с поместьем Иллиниум это и вправду взволновало ее чувства. На мгновение она даже забыла, что, по сути, является беглянкой. Ни один заключенный не выбрал бы для себя тюрьму прекрасней.

Мистер Чубакка продолжал направлять повозку по склонам холмов и лесам, пока солнце полностью не скрылось за горизонтом. К тому времени, как он остановил лошадей, Рей уже готовилась спрыгнуть с повозки, чтобы проверить, не утратила ли она возможность двигать ногами.

Целью их путешествия было огромное каменное здание с флагами разных стран, многие из которых Рей даже не узнавала. Внутри таверны сияли огни, и царил шум. Много шума.

Мистер Чубакка ничего не сказал, а просто шагнул вперед, как будто видел такое каждый день с самого детства. Возможно, так оно и было. Но побудило Рей следовать за ним отсутствие в нем страха. В ближайшем будущем это место будет ее домом. Лучше сразу привыкнуть к нему.

Когда она ступила внутрь, шум еще сильнее ударил по ее барабанным перепонкам. Обстановка также оставляла желать лучшего: было сыро и настолько сумрачно, что с трудом можно было различить даже собственного собеседника. Рей, минуя посетителей, подумала, что это, возможно, часть притягательности этого заведения.

Рей поняла, что отводит глаза, стараясь ни на ком не задерживать взгляд. Хотя она чувствовала на себе взгляды контрабандистов и пиратов, пока следовала за своим огромным волосатым другом. Возможно, такое внимание было потому, что она была единственной женщиной в зале. Возможно, потому, что была посторонней. Или, быть может, и из-за того, и из-за другого.

Бармен, который, казалось, был единственным работником в этом заведении, поднял глаза от стаканов, которые протирал, и взглянул на Чубакку.

— А, а я-то думал, когда же ты приедешь, Чуи. Кто эта девчонка?

Чубакка что-то сообщил бармену с помощью ворчаний и хрюканья, хотя Рей была уверена, что расслышала имя этого джентльмена — Вухер.

— Но что имеет в виду Маз, отправив… — последовало больше ворчаний от Чубакки. — А? Значит, она помощница? — Взгляд Вухера метнулся обратно к Рей и изучил ее, как будто он скептически отнесся к данной рекомендации. — О, очень хорошо, но лучше ей быть жесткой и грубой. Это место не для нежной души, — бармен повернулся и, наконец, обратился к Рей. — Ты умеешь работать, девочка?

— Конечно. Я ничего не делала, кроме работы, с тех самых пор, как научилась ходить, — язвительно ответила Рей.

— Не так, как ты работала, совсем нет, — отмахнулся Вухер. — Здесь тебе не твои образцовые лорды и леди, девочка. Здесь головорезы, пираты и воры.

Рей оглянулась на посетителей. 

— Я все полностью понимаю.

— Отлично. Наверху есть старая спальня, которую какое-то время не использовали. Не стесняйся сделать ее пригодной для жизни, если хочешь.

Приветствие явно оказалось настолько теплым, насколько и ожидал мистер Чубакка. Он обошел бар и прошел в заднюю дверь, не добавив более ни слова. Рей последовала за ним.

Задняя часть таверны была такой же мрачной, как и все остальное, но гораздо более запущенной. Было ясно, что Вухер не жил в заведении, и, если бы у него не было какого-то смысла здесь оставаться, он бы вообще никогда сюда не вернулся. Вокруг лежал толстый слой пыли, в очаге не пылал огонь, а в углу возвышалось нечто, что можно было только отдаленно обозвать печью. Все это маскировалось под кухню.

Мистер Чубакка проворчал что-то об отдыхе, а затем ушел обратно на улицу, чтобы, видимо, начать разгружать отправленную Маз мебель. Рей осталась в компании мрака и камня.

Решив, что эта комната (или все-таки кухня?) — слишком большое дело, чтобы начинать его поздней ночью, Рей отважилась подняться по лестнице. Слой пыли на каменных ступеньках был еще толще, и за Рей оставались четкие следы. Было довольно обнаружить только одну комнату на втором этаже, но, открыв дверь, Рей увидела, что она длинная и просторная. Посреди нее стояла большая кровать с медной спинкой, в стене — камин. В противоположной стене было заколоченное окно. Из любопытства Рей дошла до него и посмотрела в широкую щель между досками. Из окна открывался вид на морской берег; хотя было слишком темно, должно быть, при свете дня это было прекрасное зрелище.

Плотнее запахнувшись в свою шаль, Рей взялась за дело, пытаясь разжечь огонь. Это была нелегкая задача, поскольку дрова здесь были не очень хорошие, а оставшаяся растопка слишком долго пропитывалась сыростью, чтобы от нее было много пользы. Потребовалось множество попыток и много собранного мусора, чтобы в пыльном камине получилось хоть что-то, похожее на огонь.

Она стряхнула паутину с покрывала, но огромной кровати, явно предназначенной для двоих, было для нее слишком много. Лишнее напоминание о том, что она осталась одна. Одна, в новом и совершенно чуждом для нее месте. Одна, без Маз, на целые две недели. Одна, в компании только ворчливого мистера Чубакки, который, несмотря на то, что относился к ней с добротой, не был хорош в разговорах. Она в одиночестве, в нескольких милях от ее единственного дома. От мужа, которого она бросила. От Бена.

Непрошеные слезы снова навернулись ей на глаза. Ее отсутствие уже замечено. Он бы понял, что в спальне слишком тихо. Пошел бы проверить. Долго бы стучал в дверь. Почувствовал бы нарастающую панику и пригрозил выломать ее. Сорвал бы створку с петель и понял, что его жена, которая, как он считал, приняла его путь, собрала свои пожитки и сбежала через открытое окно.

Боится ли он за нее? В смятении? В гневе? Почувствовал ли он такую же пустоту в груди, какую почувствовала Рей? Похожую на голод, но голод по ее дыханию, по ее силе? Было ли его сердце разбито?..

Она перебралась на пол у камина, завернулась в одеяло и позволила жару огня высушить слезы, прежде чем они потекли по ее щекам.

Утром ее лицо будет в саже и копоти, но ее это не заботило.

Здесь она не была знатной леди. Она была служанкой, которая покинула свою госпожу и должна была начинать все сначала.

Сегодня вечером — спать. Выживать — завтра.

***

 

Рей проснулась на следующее утро от ноющей боли в теле, но с энергией, которой ей слишком долго не хватало. Это была цель. Рей скучала по ней как по старому другу.

Она закатала рукава своего платья и приступила к работе, первым делом намереваясь отодрать доски от оконного проема. Если она собиралась выживать, ей был необходим солнечный свет, и Рей сомневалась, что Маз хотела бы жить в тени. Руки болели, мышцы ныли, но она продолжала тянуть, и, как только окно освободилось из плена досок, в комнату хлынул свет восходящего солнца. Рей оказалась права — это на самом деле было поразительно: вдруг пыльная заброшенная комната преобразилась, приобретя лучший вид, чем то, на что рассчитывала Рей. Теперь она могла видеть деревья, холмы, спускающиеся к воде, золотые пески и волны.

Рей выбивала пледы с кровати, подметала и мыла до блеска все, что смогла найти, до тех пор, пока не удостоверилась, что хотя комната и не отличается убранством, теперь пригодна для житья.

Спуск вниз выявил более сложную задачу. Мистер Чубакка спал, громко храпя, на стуле у кухонного очага (который он не удосужился растопить), а комната была заставлена пожитками Маз из поместья Иллиниум. Рей выглянула в зал. Там было пустынно и почти жутко. Похоже, днем посетители пить не хотели.

Решив осмотреться, Рей схватила свою шаль и вышла наружу. Здесь воздух был гораздо свежее, и она не стала бороться с желанием просто дышать.

Она могла сделать эту работу. И она ее сделает.

И если это ощущение давления на ребра никогда не ослабнет… что ж, она когда-нибудь насколько к нему привыкнет, что даже не будет его замечать.

***

 

Две недели после приезда она только и делала, что мыла, скребла, чистила, убирала и планировала. Рей едва позволяла себе отдых, пока занималась благоустройством этого места.

Кухня была наводнена паразитами, и Рей отчищала ее до собственной полусмерти. Она перетаскала так много ведер воды туда и обратно из грота по соседству, что каждую ночь стонала от боли. Вухер поначалу наблюдал за ней так, будто она принимала участие в заведомо безнадежном и бесполезном деле, но потом, впечатлившись, стал приподнимать брови, поскольку заведение стало меняться из полуразрушенного, грязного и мрачного в сумрачное и практически чистое.

Работая, Рей узнала больше о тех посетителях, которые поддерживали выживание Дворца Маз. Никто из них не был так уж заинтересован в соблюдении законов. Большинство из них были известны как наемники и пираты, которым нравилась эта таверна из-за своей близости к гавани, в которой им предоставляли места для швартовки кораблей. Правила заведения были просты: не задавайте слишком много вопросов, пейте свой напиток и не пытайтесь затеять драку. Было множество различных банд. Канджиклаб, которой, кажется, управлял молчаливый джентльмен по имени Тасу Лич. Члены банды выпивали и часто шумно спорили на своем родном языке. Рей не очень хорошо их понимала, однако могла получить общее представление об их разговорах; главными их темами были поручения и лучшие способы получить как можно больше добычи. Они часто умолкали, когда Рей приходила забрать стаканы, и никто из них не пытался говорить по-английски. Обычно они с подозрением поглядывали на нее. Рей не знала, где они обитают.

Еще одной крупной бандой была Гувианская банда Смерти (самое успокаивающее название, какое Рей когда-либо слышала). Их возглавлял бледный парень с самым сильным шотландским акцентом, который Рей когда-либо слышала. Он явно был суровым командиром и имел привычку рявкать повышенным тоном. У них был корабль под названием «Эравана», и они, как правило, соперничали с Канджиклабом… до тех пор, пока не хотели достичь одной цели, а именно — денег.

Командир Гувиан, Бала-Тик, решительнее, чем Тасу Лич, высказался о появлении Рей.

— Откуда ты взялась? — требовал он ответа каждый раз, когда она приходила забрать стаканы. — Какое у тебя дело с такими, как мы? — остальные члены его банды, носившие красную одежду и красные маски, согласно закивали.

— Маз — моя подруга, — в тон ему ответила Рей. — И у меня есть такое же право быть здесь, как и у всех.

Даже Вухер покачал головой.

— Это не место для девчонки, — прорычал Бала-Тик. — Мы люди бывалые. Не хотелось бы, чтобы твой нежный слух пострадал из-за моей брани.

— Я не цветок, — огрызнулась Рей, — так что не беспокойтесь. Мне доводилось слышать и лучшее, и худшее.

Тасу Лич что-то проворчал своей команде. Рей удалось разобрать: «Слишком мягкая. Долго не продержится».

Рей со стаканами удалилась прочь и практически брякнула их перед Вухером, чтобы он их протер.

Присутствие мистера Чубакки странно успокаивало, и Рей понимала, что время от времени он был чем-то вроде защитника. Пока она работала в таверне, он сидел в углу и выпивал. Кажется, с некоторыми из посетителей таверны он был знаком. В баре было два человека, с которыми он иногда разговаривал: Понда Баба и доктор Корнелиус Эвазан. Судя по всему, они были в прошлом приятелями. У доктора Эвазана лицо было покрыто шрамами, и он был слеп на один глаз, а Понда Бабе не хватало руки. Очевидно, доктор Эвазан лишился рассудка много лет назад, но, как правило, держался особняком, а инцидент, в котором Баба потерял руку, означал, что его друг был почти безмолвен. Тем не менее, они оказали Чубакке своеобразное уважение и, как следствие, то же самое, что и Рей.

У мистера Чубакки явно было прошлое, и оно было для Рей тайной. Он был хорошим другом лорда Соло, прежде чем тот женился на леди Лее, но ясно, что у них осталось что-то вроде партнерства. Как ни странно, Рей, узнав, что ее свекор известен как легендарный мошенник, ничуть не расстроилась, даже напротив — ощутила гордость. Может быть, потому, что это было полной противоположностью учтивому, благовоспитанному обществу. Знание того, что ее образец для подражания на самом деле преуспел из ничего, успокаивало ее, что она может поступить точно так же. И это укрепило ее решимость никогда не отказываться от стремления бросить вызов Сноуку. Даже если это значило потерять Бена. 

Иногда Эвазан говорил с Рей о Хане в те несколько раз, когда он открывал рот. Он рассказал ей о стычке Хана и охотника за головами по имени Гридо в другой таверне.

— Гридо хотел, чтобы он умер. Он был на жалованье у Джаббы Хатта, но Хан застрелил его. Некоторые говорят, что Гридо выстрелил первым, но… я так не думаю.

Рей только кивнула и в благодарность снова наполнила его стакан. Хотя мистер Чубакка посоветовал ей не дать им напиваться. Судя по всему, начало пьяной драки с дурным человеком и было причиной тому, что один из них в первую очередь потерял руку.

Бала-Тик также иногда беседовал с мистером Чубаккой. Так он узнал, что Хан умер.

— Умер, говоришь? Какой позор. Он должен мне деньги.

Рычание мистера Чубакки быстро заставило его заткнуться.

Рей заметила в углу таверны запыленный портрет. Это была странное изображение банды, что было еще более странно — возглавляемой женщиной. Женщина была маленького роста, но явно сильная, с каштановыми волосами; ее голову укрывал шарф — попытка стать незаметнее, но ее глаза улыбались. Мужчины, окружавшие ее, выглядели как сборище наемников, однако чувствовалось, что они — как одна семья. В углу была подпись «Изгой-Один». Рей хотела спросить о них, но работа, как это всегда бывает, подкралась и отвлекла ее. Может быть, когда приедет Маз, она сможет спросить у нее.

Благоустройство таверны, как в зале, так и в задней комнате, помогало Рей занять день, но ночи тянулись угрожающе долго. Она все еще спала рядом с камином, избегая кровати и пытаясь игнорировать то, что огонь блеском отражается в золоте ее кольца.

Она спала, не видя никаких снов — но его. Его глаза. Его волосы. Его мягкий рот и ловкий язык. Его огромные руки и прекрасное тело. Рей проснулась, тяжело дыша, почти на грани помешательства. Она попыталась снять обручальное кольцо, но почувствовала себя обездоленной без него. Вместо этого она поцеловала холодный металл и просто позволила себе ждать.

— Бен… О Бен!


	22. Глава 22. Созерцание скорби

Дни, казалось, летят слишком быстро и одновременно еле ползут; но вскоре настал день, когда Маз должна была прибыть в Такодану. Рей сделала все возможное, чтобы таверна была достойна называться Дворцом Маз. В зале по-прежнему было тускло, и это было все еще заведение, идеально подходящее людям, которых лучше не замечать, зато теперь не было пыли и грязи и исчезли всякие паразиты. Рей каждый день раскладывала на полу свежий тростник, следила за тем, чтобы стаканы каждую ночь были вымыты до сверкания, а кухня была в таком состоянии, что, если все будет хорошо, в ближайшее время она сможет подавать посетителям еду без боязни их отравить. Кожа на руках покраснела и потрескалась, но оно того стоило. При условии, что Маз одобрит.

Маз прибыла в телеге, когда уже почти наступили сумерки, и с собой у нее была только небольшая сумка (большая часть ее вещей прибыла раньше, с мистером Чубаккой и Рей). Рей ждала ее, сидя на каменных ступенях, и без смущения сорвалась с места, чтобы обнять свою крошечную подругу. Это было такое облегчение — встретиться с единственным человеком, который знал истинное положение ее дел, что она почти потеряла над собой контроль. Маз нежно погладила Рей по спине и сказала: 

— Позже, дитя. Имей терпение, мы поговорим позже.

Раздался шорох. Рей подняла глаза и увидела, что вместе с Маз прибыл еще кое-кто.

— Биби-восемь! — закричала она.

Бело-рыжий кот спрыгнул с телеги и принялся тереться о ноги Рей.

— Он спрятался в моей сумке, можешь себе представить? — Маз хихикнула. — Я еще удивилась, почему так тяжело. Представь мое удивление, когда я полезла за сыром и обнаружила, что на меня в ответ смотрят два глаза.

Рей, баюкая своего пушистого друга, уткнулась носом в его мех. Она скучала по нему и подумала, что теперь его присутствие будет для нее утешением.

Внешний вид Маз всегда поражал Рей. Казалось, Маз осознает свой крошечный рост и смеется над собой, потому что знает, что так же значительна, будучи и маленькой. Это никогда не было справедливее, когда она вошла в свое заведение.

Все посетители бросили свои занятия и повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Некоторые казались потрясенными, и Рей захотелось закатить глаза: им уже несколько недель было известно, что Маз скоро приедет.

— Ну и ну, ты хорошо потрудилась, Рей, — сказала Маз, осматривая недавно отмытую таверну.

Вухер, шагнув вперед, поприветствовал ее.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это она? — спросил он требовательным и почти обвиняющим тоном.

— Потому что ты бездельник и не отличишь метлу от коврика, — незамедлительно ответила Маз.

Рей подумала, что Вухер рассердится или начнет огрызаться, но вместо этого он сделал кое-что еще более странное: он откинул голову и захохотал.

Маз отложила сумку в сторону и села на маленькой кухне, чтобы поужинать рагу, которое Рей дважды готовила и пробовала, чтобы убедиться, что оно на вкус напоминает не только бурду.

Мистер Чубакка, Маз и Рей собрались вместе, чтобы поесть, и разговаривали о несущественных вещах: ветер с моря, растущие цены на хмель и не придется ли в таком случае пиво разбавлять водой больше, чем обычно. Все это время Рей пришлось сосредотачиваться на том, чтобы зачерпывать ложкой еду и отправлять ее в рот. А все, что ей хотелось сделать, это отбросить ложку и закричать «А как же Бен?».

Мистер Чубакка начал прощаться с ней после ужина. Рей, смаргивая слезы, уткнулась ему в грудь. Она даже не подумала о том, что прибытие одного друга означает отъезд другого, и теперь, когда это стало явью, она расстроилась.

— Ты вернешься. Я хочу, чтобы ты брал больше выходных, — предупредила Маз. Это должно было быть приглашение, но прозвучало оно как угроза. Мистер Чубакка просто хмыкнул и не стал давать никаких обещаний.

Когда мистер Чубакка со старой повозкой, в которой они прибыли сюда, скрылся за горами, Маз и Рей отправились наверх. Маз развела огонь в камине, Рей села на кровать. Сегодня вечером она не сможет спать на полу перед камином. Она надеялась, что, если будет спать на одной кровати с подругой, то не будет чувствовать себя так одиноко…

Маз с некоторым трудом, но все-таки сумела забраться на кровать и уселась рядом с Рей.

— Что ж, моя дорогая. Не сомневаюсь, у тебя есть вопросы. Спрашивай.

Рей вдруг поняла, что вопросов слишком много, чтобы задавать их все сразу. На все требовался ответ… но один вопрос вылетел первым.

— Что происходит дома? — спросила она.

— Для внешнего мира — ничего. Изнутри только хаос.

Рей сглотнула.

— Расскажи мне все, что там произошло.

Маз кивнула и начала: 

— Я легла спать после твоего отъезда. Мне удалось проспать несколько часов, пока не приехал он, — Рей кивнула. Ей не нужно было спрашивать, кто «он». — На этот раз он не писал. Он просто вломился через парадную дверь, промокший до нитки. И выглядел так, будто совершенно свихнулся. Перепугал твою бедную свекровь почти до смерти, но не прекратил вопить, пока я не спустилась по лестнице.

Он спросил, видела ли я тебя. Я это отрицала. Думаю, что мое растрепанное и усталое состояние помогло убедить его, но я, к тому же, хорошая актриса, когда меня расспрашивают. Я бы до старости не была пираткой и контрабандисткой, если бы не умела притворяться. 

Я спросила его, что, ради всего святого, произошло. Он еле выдохнул, что пошел в твою комнату и обнаружил, что она заперта. Он постучал, ответом была только тишина. Он в отчаянии выбил дверь ногой и увидел, что ты сбежала через открытое окно. Он сел на лошадь и поскакал в горы, но безрезультатно. Когда он обнаружил, что тебя нигде не было, он взревел, как умирающее животное.

Он не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме меня. Его мать, хотя и радовалась его возвращению, была вне себя от его состояния. Он отказался от еды и сна и часами метался по округе. Леди Лея расспрашивала меня о том, почему он говорит только со мной, но я только ответила ей, что поклялась на Библии. Все, в чем я могла бы ее заверить, так это в том, что в его странном поведении нет никакого злого умысла, и что ее у сына нет никаких проблем с законом.

Он вне себя от горя. Мистер Дэмерон больше не смеет даже войти в его комнаты. Я не думаю, что там от мебели хоть что-нибудь осталось. Он разгромил все. Под конец его вопль отдавался эхом по поместью, как призрак, попавший в ловушку.

Рей била дрожь. В своем сердце она знала, что всегда была более стойкой из них двоих, но никогда не предполагала, что он так легко сломается…

— Значит, никто не знает о нашем браке? Даже теперь?

— Он не в своем уме, чтобы делать такое заявление, и отказывается видеть кого-либо, пока ищет тебя. Учитывая положение дел между вами, я не смогла ничего рассказать — это было бы слишком жестоко, — Маз вздохнула и вдруг стала выглядеть старше, чем когда-либо. — Не буду отрицать, дитя: я счастлива, что покинула это место.

— Он… ничего жестокого тебе не сделал?

— Нет. Он либо отчаянно мечется по округе в поисках тебя, либо запирается в своей комнате. Но… ох, — Маз поморщилась. — Я боролась с собой, моя дорогая. Даже понимая, по какой причине это произошло, даже зная ту роль, которую он сыграл в безвременной кончине отца, я не могла его не пожалеть. Иногда я слышала его — он плакал как маленький ребенок и бормотал твое имя.

Рей не смогла сдержать тяжелый вздох. Маз успокаивающим жестом взяла ее за руки.

— Леди Лея… что она должна думать?

— Она говорила о том, что он потерял рассудок. Мне удалось убедить ее не обращаться к врачу. Это не принесло бы ему никакой пользы. Кроме того, в последние дни он говорил спокойнее, планировал обратиться к своим друзьям. Может быть, это означало, что он попросит их поддержки, но… — у Маз явно не хватало слов, чтобы выразить собственные сомнения на этот счет. 

Рей не смогла сдержать слез, и теперь они капали на ее руки и ладони Маз.

— Он хочет отомстить, — прошептала она.

— Да, но он уже отомстил. Мисс Нетал.

— Базин? — Рей призналась сама себе, что не слишком много думала об этой коварной интриганке. — Почему?

— Полагаю, он считает ее виноватой во всех тех страданиях, которые на него обрушились. Он убежден, что, если бы рассказал тебе свою историю на своих условиях, все могло бы быть иначе и гораздо лучше. Но она сама вынудила его. И теперь должна пожинать плоды своего поступка.

— Как? — выдохнула Рей.

— Он написал лорду Груммгару, который, судя по всему, искал свою жену… и нашел ее. С тех пор я не слышала, что с ней стало. Ходят слухи, что Груммгар заключил ее в одно из своих загородных поместий. Это не убежище, но не намного лучше, чем тюрьма или сумасшедший дом. Похоже, Груммгар нанял «сиделок», чтобы «заботиться» о жене.

Рей сглотнула. Это была мрачная судьба. Некоторые бы даже заметили, что лучше было бы попасть в тюрьму или умереть.

— Не думаю, что она сошла с ума. Я думаю, ревность и горечь превратили ее в ужасного человека, — заявила Рей.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но Груммгар вряд ли поинтересуется причинами. Думаю, она нас больше не побеспокоит.

Рей кивнула. Она ненавидела Базин и знала, что та способна на опасные и ужасные вещи. Но эта ненависть была затоплена жалостью. Любая женщина, которая копит в душе такую ненависть, обречена страдать.

— А теперь хватит. Пора отдохнуть. Ты выглядишь бледной и усталой. Похоже, они здесь сделали из тебя вьючное животное, — проворчала Маз.

Тело Рей ныло от усталости, и удивительно мягкий матрац очень быстро пригласил ее в царство сна. Она ожидала, что ей приснятся крики, эхом отдающиеся в коридорах. К счастью, ей ничего не снилось.

***

 

Возвращение Маз собрало контрабандистов, мусорщиков и пиратов больше, чем когда-либо прежде. Бала-Тик и Тасу Лич были с Маз почти вежливы (в их собственной бесцеремонной манере).

Рей поймала себя на том, что экспериментирует с некоторыми старыми рецептами, которые выучила в поместье. Маз продолжала отмечать ее осунувшееся, бледное лицо, и заставляла ее делать что-то, что не могло утомить. Приготовление пищи казалось хорошим выбором. 

Рей успела испечь буханку хрустящего хлеба и приготовить овощное рагу, когда до нее из бара донеслись звуки спора. Вытирая руки о передник, она отправилась на разведку.

То, что она увидела, проще всего было бы описать как безумие: Бала-Тик и его банда в красном громко кричали, требуя рассказать, где Канджиклаб спрятал сундук с шелком и прекрасной одеждой, которую им удалось добыть с потерпевшего крушение корабля. По-видимому, он остался в безопасном месте, пока они плавали на своем корабле.

Очевидно, что теперь это место было не столь безопасно, так как сундук куда-то пропал.

Тасу Лич и в лучшие времена никогда не говорил по-английски, поэтому просто поливал шотландского разбойника оскорблениями на своем родном языке. Бала-Тик не понимал своего оппонента, но тон прекрасно понял. Вскоре появились пистолеты и посыпались угрозы.

Вухер и Маз орали предупреждения о прекращении боевых действий, но разбойники их не слушали. Оба были возмущены и готовы к потасовке.

— ЭЙ! ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ!

Рей потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что это крикнула она.

Бала-Тик посмотрел на нее и фыркнул. 

— Держись от этого подальше, девчонка.

— Тогда вам следует держаться подальше от этой таверны, — язвительно заметила она. Тасу Лич начал что-то говорить, когда Рей поняла, что перебила его на его родном языке: — И ты не начинай!

Тасу Лич пораженно замер, и даже Бала-Тик удивленно переводил взгляд с него на Рей и обратно. Большая часть жизни Рей прошла на мрачной и темной фабрике «Джакку», так что волей-неволей она узнала многие языки. Она знала язык Нар-Канджи и успела его немного подзабыть, но за то время, которое она провела в таверне, слушая разговоры Канджиклаба, сейчас заставило ее познания быстро всплыть.

Рей повернулась к Бала-Тику:

— Первое правило мусорщика: защитить свою находку. Не позволить никому другому претендовать на нее. Вы должны были продать эту добычу, пока она была еще в ваших руках.

— Пиратский кодекс…

— …плохо, что теперь не соблюдается, не так ли? — небрежно закончила Рей. — Среди воров нет чести. Если бы пистолет был в другой руке, вы бы даже об этом не подумали. — Бала-Тик выглядел разъяренным, но не стал спорить. Рей повернулась к Тасу Личу. — А вы… — она снова заговорила на его диалекте: — Вы не должны были посягать на чужую добычу. Не отрицайте этого, я не идиотка.

Тасу Лич поджал губы.

Развернувшись на каблуках, Рей вернулась на кухню, взяла пищу и вздохнула. Это предназначалось для ужина.

Ну что ж…

Вернувшись в зал, она с шумом поставила перед ними две миски и хлеб. 

— Теперь сядьте, заткнитесь и поешьте. И если я услышу повышенный тон, выверну это вам на головы!

Снова возвращаясь на кухню, она слышала их ворчание.

— Девчонка не понимает, — простонал Тасу Лич.

— Здесь не место для девчонки, — проворчал в еду Бала-Тик.

Наступила тишина.

— Что ж, — сказал Бала-Тик, съев несколько кусков, — по крайней мере, в хлеб не набиты опилки, как у некоторых пекарей.

***

 

Рей упорно работала, занимаясь готовкой для таверны. Маз утверждала, что мужчины теперь слишком заняты едой, чтобы устраивать драки.

Бала-Тик и Тасу Лич больше ей не мешали. Не то чтобы они приветствовали ее с распростертыми объятиями… Но победа была победой.

Прошло четыре дня с тех пор, как Маз прибыла. Поздно вечером Рей сидела с Биби-восемь на ступеньках крыльца и играла с ним веревочкой, когда услышала приближающийся стук копыт. Было темно, так что видела она плохо, но догадалась, во что одеты всадники. 

Схватив кота, она бросилась внутрь.

Бала-Тик и Тасу Лич уже услышали звук, выглянули и помрачнели.

— Кто это? — спросила Рей.

— Ничего хорошего. Люди Сноука, — ответил Бала-Тик.

Рей побледнела. Она не стала спрашивать, откуда Бала-Тик это узнал. Она знала, что он прав.

Неужели они ее нашли? Пришли ли они за ней? О Господи, ее заключат в тюрьму, как Базин?!

Маз пришла быстро и, казалось, тут же прочитала ее мысли.

— Быстро! — Маз взмахнула рукой. Вухер отодвинул стол, чтобы открыть запертую дверь. — Иди в подвал. Не выходи, пока я не скажу! — предупредила Маз.

Рей подхватила юбки и спустилась в темноту.

— Почему ты ее прячешь? — спросил Бала-Тик.

— Хороший вопрос. Для другого раза, — все, что ответила на это Маз. Дверь подвала захлопнулась над головой Рей, и она оказалась в темноте. Сквозь щели в полу из освещенного зала пробивались полоски света, и ей все хорошо было слышно отсюда. С колотящимся сердцем она ждала. Дверь в таверну открылась почти с треском.

Прогрохотали шаги, показывая, что вошли множество людей. Голос Маз прозвучал удивительно ровно и спокойно, когда она их поприветствовала. 

— Генерал Хакс. Чем я обязана такому удовольствию?

Рей побледнела. Хакс? Хакс здесь? Она беспомощно попятилась.

— Вряд ли удовольствию, — пренебрежительно усмехнулся Хакс. — Скорее, службе.

— Что вам нужно? — требовательно спросил Бала-Тик.

— Мы ищем женщину. Молодую женщину, среднего роста, стройную брюнетку…

— Полагаю, вы говорите о Рей? — отозвалась Маз. — Я уже говорила ему, Хакс. Я не видела ее с того самого утра, как она ушла.

Рей на цыпочках кралась вдоль различных бочек, ища пустую. Она худенькая и не слишком высокая, и, возможно, могла бы спрятаться в одной, если они захотят обыскать таверну…

— Он отправил всех своих людей по всей стране. Что, к сожалению, означает, что и меня тоже.

— Я была уверена, что Сноук мог бы протянуть руку помощи, — сухо сказала Маз.

Хакс молчал. Рей нашла пустой бочонок.

— Он не так послушен Сноуку, как прежде. Его вызывали в Лондон больше раз, чем можно сосчитать. Он должен исполнять обязанности, но он настаивает на том, что эту девушку нужно найти. Сноук предложил помочь в поиске, если это означает, что он приедет в Лондон.

Рей почти вывернуло. Значит, он все еще во власти Сноука? Даже если не держит себя в руках? Стиснув зубы, она забралась в бочонок и осторожно накрылась крышкой. Запах старого пива тут же ударил ей в нос, вызвав желание зажать себе рот, но она сдержалась.

Вскоре после этого открылась дверь в подвал, и по ступенькам застучали шаги. Рей затаила дыхание. Она должна быть такой же тихой, как могила, если хочет этого избежать…

Солдаты, казалось, никогда не уйдут, и Рей чуть не задохнулась от ужаса, когда они прошли возле ее бочонка. В конце концов, один вздохнул:

— Здесь ничего нет. Вернемся в зал, — шаги удалились, и Рей осталась в тишине.

Когда подвальная дверь снова открылась, раздался голос Маз:

— Они ушли. Это безопасно.

Рей вылезла.

Маз помогла ей выйти из подвала и повела ее на маленькую кухню. Рей могла слышать, как Бала-Тик и Тасу Лич пытаются загнать Маз в угол и выяснить, что только что произошло. Рей ничего из этого не слышала.

Он ищет ее с помощью Сноука? Он ослеп или просто отчаянно нуждается в помощи и ни о чем больше не думает?

Ужас, наконец, ее настиг, потому что запах томившегося на печи мяса заставил ее вывернуть содержимое желудка на каменный пол.

***

 

Маз заставила Рей лечь в кровать, но Рей проснулась нисколько не отдохнувшей. К тому же ее тошнило — желудок скручивало от беспокойства. Вернутся ли они? Подозревал ли Бен?..

Утром Маз сидела на кровати рядом с ней и осторожно говорила:

— Он отчаянно ищет тебя. Он думает только об этом. Я не верю, что его заботит то, кто помогает ему в попытках вернуть тебя.

Рей понимала, что слова Маз мудры, но они все равно заставили ее плакать. И плакать ей было больно.

Ей дали день отдыха. Она проспала несколько часов, но все еще не чувствовала себя отдохнувшей. И не взяла еду, потому что ей все еще было плохо.

Когда она отказалась от ужина, Маз снова пришла к ней.

— Это, наверное, перенапряжение, — прошептала Рей, свернувшись в комочек и не открывая глаза.

— Возможно, — тихо сказала Маз. — И ты готовишь большую часть пищи, поэтому тебе, должно быть, это надоело. Но…

— Но что? — пробормотала Рей.

— Рей, когда у тебя в последний раз приходила кровь?

— Эммм… — Рей лениво задумалась. Потом не так лениво. 

Потому что она не могла вспомнить.

Рей распахнула глаза. Ужасающее осознание навалилось на нее. То, о чем Маз спрашивала ее. Она поверила — уже сейчас — в то, что подозрение было правдой.


	23. Глава 23. Храм, в котором вы не можете дышать

Рей, не чувствуя тела, словно отстранилась от шумного и суетливого мира вокруг. В первый день, несмотря на подозрения — и Маз, и свои собственные, она отмела осознание. Нет, этого не могло быть. Иногда у женщины была задержка из-за усталости и перенапряжения. А в последнее время у нее этого было в избытке. Кровотечение начнется в любой день.

Тем не менее, приятного запаха тушеного мяса хватало, чтобы отправить ее в уборную, ее настроение дико металось между слезливостью и желанием швырять в людей тарелки, а грудь начала болеть. Грудь, которая, кажется, стала больше, и теперь Рей не могла стягивать ее так плотно, как обычно. И, несмотря на все ее надежды, кровотечение так и не началось.

После третьей недели послеобеденных приступов тошноты она заставила себя посмотреться в зеркало. Лицо у нее осунулось из-за невозможности удержать в себе еду, но ее живот, который всегда был совершенно плоским, казалось, стал полнее и слегка округлился.   
Никто, кроме нее, не мог этого увидеть и понять, но она могла. И в это мгновение она была уверена.

Она ждала ребенка. Она носила дитя знатного лорда. Она носила ребенка своего мужа. Этого было достаточно, чтобы бросить ее на колени.

Теперь она столкнулась с еще более насущным вопросом: что же она сделала?

Самым напрашивающимся было написать письмо Бену и положиться на его милость. Он ее муж и отец ребенка. Кажется, он отчаянно пытается ее вернуть и собирается пойти на крайние меры, чтобы найти ее. Она могла упаковать вещи и пойти домой, к нему. С младенцем в чреве и, образно выражаясь, поджав хвост, но она будет дома. Но что тогда? Примет ли ее Бен вот так легко и просто? Накажет ли он ее за побег? Он может посадить ее под замок, как это сделал Груммгар с Базин. Никто не будет ставить это под сомнение, потому что некоторые утверждают, что это право мужа — поступать с женой по своему усмотрению. А когда ребенок родится, позволит ли он ей оставить его? Или малыша отошлют, чтобы дать ему образование? И он попадет под влияние Сноука…

Рей прижала ладони к своему еще плоскому животу. Нет. Нет! Если она решила, что не позволит себе стать марионеткой Сноука, для ее ребенка это будет приумножено десятикратно. Слова леди Леи о судьбе ребенка, который мог бы родиться у Бена, если бы Сноук ему разрешил, зазвенели в ушах Рей:

«…ребенок будет отнят у него, даже прежде чем научится ходить. Он будет расти под покровительством Сноука. И это будет конец всех наших надежд. Потому что, если Бен потеряет собственного ребенка… Я знаю, он уже никогда не станет прежним».

Бен не станет прежним, и Рей учитывала это вдвойне. Для нее увидеть их ребенка марионеткой Сноука будет равноценно смерти.

Но какие у нее есть варианты?

Зелья, снадобья. Мудрые женщины продавали их девушкам в тягости, чтобы помочь им избавиться от их… проблемы.

Рей содрогнулась. Она не могла. Она не обладала тем, что внутри нее. Потому что, хотя она чувствовала только страх и панику, не могла заставить себя взять травы и уничтожить эту маленькую жизнь. Дурно было даже думать об этом. Рей знала, что никогда бы не освободилась от последствий такого решения. Это бы вечно преследовало ее.

То же самое касалось того, чтобы позволить ребенку появиться на свет. У нее самой смерть отняла обоих родителей, не дав им ни единого шанса быть с ней рядом. Родить ребенка для того, чтобы, возможно, он снова попал в работный дом, было немыслимо. Рей выжила… но ей отчаянно повезло.

Удача такого рода обычно не приходит дважды.

Другая часть Рей с жадностью, отчаянно цеплялась за эту связь, за последнюю цепочку, соединяющую ее с Беном. Младенец был настолько же его, насколько и ее. Он был зачат в любви и преданности. Разве не так было задумано в ее брачную ночь или на следующий день? Рей знала, что это не так уж и важно, но отчасти была убеждена в том, что в первый раз, в шаткой и старомодной постели, это и случилось. Там, где ее тело открылось до натиска ощущений и чувства, что Бен проник в нее, украл ее дыхание.

Бен содрогнулся, волосы упали ему на лицо, его щеки вспыхнули от смущения — из-за того, что, как ему показалось, все произошло слишком быстро.

Если бы он мог знать, как это было чудесно для нее в то мгновение. То, что она принадлежала ему и то, какое это имело значение.

Тем не менее, она не питала романтических иллюзий. Если она должна это делать, она должна делать это в одиночку. И быть матерью-одиночкой в подобном обществе, даже такой, которой нравилось терпимо относиться к контрабандистам и пиратам, задача, на самом-то деле, рискованная. Рей знала, что ее ребенок родится в законном браке, и поэтому они не могут быть осуждены. Золото ее обручального кольца было доказательством для всех, кто хотел бы узнать больше. Но тогда возникнут другие вопросы. Где ее муж? Жив ли он? Богатый ли он человек? И тогда ей придется пойти на риск, чтобы никто не сообщил о ней властям. Может быть, ее в любом случае отправят в работный дом. Ей повезло, что у нее есть Маз и средства к существованию, но женщина с ребенком и без мужа будет заклеймена позором.

Маз заставляла ее поесть, принося ей хлеб и сыр, чтобы соблазнить, а не расстроить ее чувствительный желудок. Поначалу Рей пыталась отбиваться, но Маз была неумолима:

— Ты должна есть не только для себя. Ребенку нужна пища, даже если ты есть не хочешь, — тихо отчитала она Рей.

Рей съела сыр без дальнейших возражений.

Она знала, что стала предметом сплетен в таверне и поэтому не выходила в зал. Она не смогла бы вынести взгляды. Знающие об ее положении. Осуждающие ее за это. Возможно, даже насмешливые…

От одной мысли об этом ей хотелось расплакаться, и это было так не похоже на решительный характер Рей, что ей было бы и не нужно другого доказательства того, что она беременна. Достаточно было бы и этого.

От нечего делать Рей бесцельно бродила вокруг таверны. Под лучами летнего солнца пейзажи становились еще прекраснее, и проигнорировать это казалось кощунством.

Рей миновала кукурузные поля, касаясь рукой стеблей, высотой почти достигающих ей до пояса, и спустилась на золотой берег моря. Сняв туфли и зарываясь пальцами ног в песок, крупный, но на удивление мягкий, она подошла ближе к кромке воды, от которой веяло прохладой.

Люди в гавани и на кораблях занимались своим делом, не замечая ее. Рей наслаждалась запахом соли в воздухе и тем, как ветер колышет пряди ее волос. Начинался прилив, вода приближалась к подолу ее платья и вскоре его намочила, но ей было все равно. Ее больше ничто не заботило.

Взрыв смеха привлек ее внимание, и Рей, оглядевшись, обнаружила на берегу его источник. Дети бегали вместе, стайкой, и играли в погоню за водой: когда волна отхлынула, они бежали за ней, когда волна стремилась к берегу, они убегали от нее. И так раз за разом. Казалось, это необычная игра, и определить победителя было невозможно. Однако дети громко смеялись и, кажется, были слишком заняты преследованием волн, чтобы думать о том, что это бессмысленно. Их одежда была мокрой и вся в песке. Их матери придут в ярость, когда их увидят. И все же Рей не смогла сдержать смех. Их невинность была похожа на лучик света в темной комнате, на щелку в половицах, в которую Рей могла заглянуть и увидеть что-то еще.

Рей посмотрела на детей, а затем скользнула взглядом вниз по своему телу. Ее живот под объемистыми юбками и тугим корсажем пока оставался таким же, каким и был, но, прижав руку к животу, она почувствовала крошечные признаки. Выпуклость, которая скоро станет больше. Ее ребенок.

Она погладила живот и позволила себе улыбнуться. Позволила себе подумать о будущем своего крошечного ребенка.

Она могла бы привести его сюда. Показать ему корабли. Играть с ним в песке. Бегать за волнами и от волн. Научить его добывать пропитание в лесу. Ухаживать за ним, когда он заболеет. Суетиться над его волосами и ворчать, что они путаются…

Впервые с тех пор, как она покинула поместье, Рей почувствовала, что у нее есть союзник. Кто-то в той же лодке, что и она. Скоро она не будет знать одиночества.

У нее будет то, о чем она никогда и не мечтала: семья.

— Тебе придется научиться плавать. И мне тоже. У меня больше нет никого ближе тебя, кого я могу потерять, а твой… твой отец не сможет прийти, чтобы спасти нас.

Рей подумывала о возвращении во Дворец Маз и неожиданно поняла, что когда дело доходило до будущего ее семьи, ей не позволялось принимать решение.

***

 

Во Дворце Маз было удручающе тихо. Контрабандисты и пираты начали поднимать паруса и уплывать в новые земли, прельстившись слухами о хорошей добыче. Остались только две банды: Канджиклаб и Гуавианская банда Смерти.

— Им нравится сохранять спокойствие. Притворяться, что они не заинтересованы избавиться от других. Завтра же они поднимут парус и отправятся туда кратчайшим путем, помяни мои слова, — сказала Маз, обращаясь к Рей.

Рей кивнула. Так или иначе, это ее не волновало.

Она подметала полы, не поднимая глаз.

— Слышал, ты ждешь ребенка?

Рей закрыла глаза и почти зарычала.

Она повернулась к Бала-Тику. Шотландский контрабандист большими глотками приканчивал пинту эля, а Тасу Лич лениво грыз яблоко. Их внимание было сосредоточено на ней, а остальные члены их банд сидели за ними. 

Это не было насмешкой; просто констатация факта.

— Да, — она расправила плечи.

— Ублюдок? — что удивительно — в голосе Бала-Тика снова не прозвучал укор. Только любопытство.

— Нет, — выдавила Рей. — Я замужем. Это ребенок моего мужа.

— Так как же ты оказалась здесь? Одна? В этом очаровательном заведении?

Рей вдруг почувствовала себя обессиленной. Как она могла объяснить это постороннему человеку?

— Он… он потерян для меня.

— Мертв? — спросил Тасу Лич на своем родном языке.

— Нет, — ответила Рей, заметила, что Бала-Тик не понял, и перешла на английский. — Нет, не мертв.

— Изменил? — спросил Бала-Тик. — Ты будешь не первой девушкой, которую променяли на какую-то блондинку…

— Это я его покинула! — огрызнулась Рей и глубоко вздохнула.

— Он знает о ребенке? — спросил Бала-Тик. Она просто покачала головой. — Ты собираешься сказать ему? — и снова получил безмолвный отрицательный ответ. — Почему бы и нет? Он мог бы вести себя лучше, если бы узнал, что на подходе малютка.

— Или мог бы использовать его как предлог для того, чтобы вести себя хуже, чем когда-либо, — проворчала Рей.

— И что ты собираешься делать? Растить его в одиночку?

— Кажется, это единственный вариант, который у меня есть, — Рей отставила метлу в сторону и присела на табурет, внезапно почувствовав неописуемую усталость. Она посмотрела на свои ноги и затем на стену, на картину, которая не так давно привлекла ее внимание. — Кто они, изображенные здесь люди?

— Они? Ты не знаешь, кто они? — задохнулся Бала-Тик, впервые показывая ужас.

Рей пожала плечами. Конечно, не знала. Она не была пиратом и никогда этого не утверждала.

Тасу Лич покачал головой, не одобряя ее невежество. Бала-Тик вздохнул.

— Изгой-Один. Так назывался их корабль. А они — величайшая банда наемников, которая когда-либо бывала в море, — Бала-Тик сел на табуретку перед Рей, как будто собирался рассказывать сказку. — Главными у них были Джин Эрсо и Кассиан Эндор, — Бала-Тик показал на женщину впереди и на человека справа от нее. Он был немного выше, чем женщина, и чертами напоминал не то испанца, не то мексиканца. Он стоял немного ближе, чем любой другой из группы изображенных, и даже несмотря на выцветшие краски Рей видела, что он был очень красив.

— А кто остальные?

— Это Чиррут Имве, — Бала-Тик указал на приятно улыбающегося человека в азиатской одежде и с посохом в руках. Рей, глядя на него, не удержалась от улыбки. — Лучший боец, который когда-либо существовал. Впечатляюще, особенно если учесть, что он слепой, — Рей моргнула. Слепой? Но затем она придвинулась поближе и заметила молочный цвет его глаз, показывающий его слабое зрение. — Это Бодхи Рук. Он перешел на нашу сторону из Королевского флота, и до конца своей жизни был в розыске, — он указал на тонкого человека с длинными темными волосами, оливковой кожей и честными глазами. — Это Бейз Мальбус. Лучший друг и защитник Чиррута, если только тот сам не успевал прикончить врага своим посохом. Великолепный стрелок, — человек, на которого указал Бала-Тик, был тяжело вооружен и держал пистолет, который выглядел так, как будто весил больше, чем Рей. — А это, — показал Бала-Тик с намеком на смешок, — это Ка-два-Эс-О. Никогда не говорил своего настоящего имени. И, казалось, он никогда ничем не будет доволен, — человека, на которого он указывал, было легко заметить — он был самым высоким. Выражение его лица было измученным и выражало возмущение — такое, словно оно было вызвано каждым, кто попадался ему на пути.

— Они были пиратами?

— Они были больше, чем просто пираты, хотя никто бы им не доверился, — проворчал Бала-Тик. — Это произошло из-за вторжения на британскую землю. Флагманы, линкоры, пушки, как вы это называете, уничтожили бы Такодану. Команда «Изгой-Один» отправилась на задание. Они вернулись с планами борьбы с морским вторжением Империи, спасли тысячи жизней. И погибли неизвестными. 

Рей продолжала смотреть на портрет.

— Все они?

— Каждый из них, — Бала-Тик вздохнул. Впервые он был искренне печален. Как будто потерял друзей… Или образцы для подражания.

— Что же с ними случилось?

— Никто точно не знает. Но их тела не были найдены. Портрет казался наименьшим, что мы могли бы сделать для них. Вероятно, они не собирались добывать в таверне презренный металл с помощью сомнительной славы. Опять же, Джин, возможно, это бы понравилось. Это было бы в ее духе.

Рей посмотрела на женщину на портрете. 

— Значит, она была командиром?

— О да. Держала их под каблуком. Хотя Кассиан мог бы поклясться, что главный он, но… ну, им она управляла так же хорошо.

— Они были любовниками? — Рей посмотрела на этих двоих. Да, красивая пара.

— Только Богу известно, как они были связаны друг с другом. Но они умерли вместе и, несомненно, это величайшее проявление самоотверженности, какое может выразить человек, — Рей кивнула, соглашаясь. — А тот рыжий тип, который тут бушевал, и есть твой муж?

Рей рассмеялась.

— Нет, это не так. 

— Но твой муж с ним знаком. Они товарищи?

— Если угодно.

Бала-Тик тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну, у тебя есть два варианта. Сохранить ребенка и растить его в одиночку. Притворись, что ты вдова. Заимствуй фамилию.

— Вдова? — Рей склонила голову к плечу.

— Будет проще. Вызовет меньше вопросов.

— А второй вариант? — спросила Рей.

— Пиши ему и проси помощи.

Рей отвернулась. 

— Я не…

— Но ты его любишь, — так уверенно заявил Бала-Тик, как будто сообщал, что солнце горячее.

— Откуда вам это знать? — рассердилась Рей.

— Легко. Ты носишь обручальное кольцо.

Рей посмотрела на свою руку. Золотое кольцо, надетое на нее Беном, словно бы смотрело в ответ — причем осуждающе.

— Сейчас это говорит мне о двух вещах: во-первых, я знаю немного, но узнаю золото. И оно не выкрасит твой палец в зеленый цвет. Черт, это столько золота… Я бы сдал за это свою старую кормилицу. — Тасу Лич ничего не сказал, но посмотрел на своего товарища (врага) так, будто спрашивал «серьезно?». — Что? — вскинулся Бала-Тик. — Ты никогда ее не видел. Ты не знаешь, какой она была!

— И во-вторых?! — потребовала Рей.

— Во-вторых, — сказал Бала-Тик так, будто и не отвлекался, — ни одна женщина, которая на самом деле покончила с мужчиной, не носила бы обручальное кольцо. Например, ты могла бы продать его и купить дом. Но ты смотришь на свою руку, и это напоминает тебе о нем. И это будет продолжаться, девчушка. Запомни мои слова.

С этим Бала-Тик и Тасу Лич встали и покинули таверну, оставив Рей в раздумьях.

Она посмотрела на лицо Джин Эрсо. Нежная, такая хрупкая с виду женщина, способная командовать кораблем мужчин. Рей подумала, понимали бы они друг друга.

Рей изучила мужскую одежду Джин и меч на ее бедре и решила, что они бы хорошо поладили.

***

 

Рей боролась с утренней тошнотой и перепадами настроения с удовольствием, которое подстегивало ее. Она не была трусихой. И ее ребенку нужна сильная мать.

Ночных набегов больше не было, и Рей могла только предположить, что Бен больше не обыскивает побережье.

Это не мешало ей тайком утаскивать со стола на кухне газету и уползать наверх, чтобы изучить каждую статью в поисках хоть слова о Бене. Но либо он залег на дно, либо замаскировался, потому что о нем не было ни единого упоминания.

Она наблюдала, как идет неделя за неделей, и ее талия начала понемногу раздаваться. Рей сходила в деревню к мудрой женщине, которая немного смягчилась при виде обручального кольца Рей, и она подсчитала, что ее беременности уже семь недель. Рей клала руку на живот, когда ей было грустно, и ощущение, что она не одна, что внутри нее ее будущий друг, всегда ее успокаивало.

Контрабандисты и пираты, посещавшие таверну, никак не комментировали ее положение. По большому счету, для них это не имело никакого значения, пока их кормили и наливали им выпивку. У людей, которые воровали ради выживания, в душе не было места для морального осуждения. Тем лучше для Рей — можно было не переживать.

Тем не менее, она не могла не замечать свой возрастающий страх за Бена. И желание, отчаянное желание, чтобы он узнал об этом. Были моменты беспокойства о том, как она с этим справится, и о своих собственных страхах, что она не сможет стать хорошей матерью, и это заставило ее тянуться к перу и пергаменту, чтобы написать ему отчаянное письмо. Просить его помочь. Попросить его понять. Умолять его покинуть Сноука, если он любит ее и жизнь, которая в ней растет.

Маз обнаружила ее за кухонным столом всю в слезах.

— Я просто хочу поговорить с ним. О, Маз, я хочу… — Рей душили рыдания.

Маз погладила ее по спине и подняла перо. 

— Тогда напиши ему.

— Что? — всхлипнула Рей.

— Напиши ему. Запиши именно то, что хочешь сказать. Никогда не отправляй его, если ты этого не хочешь. Но запиши эти слова. Даже если это только для того, чтобы ты их сожгла, — Маз вручила ей перо и оставила ее одну.

Глядя на бумагу и всхлипывая, Рей окунула перо в чернила и медленно записала несколько слов.

 

Бен,

Мне страшно. Я ношу ребенка. Твоего ребенка. Я буду матерью. А ты отцом.

Я боюсь. Я скучаю по тебе, злюсь на тебя. Я люблю тебя.

Больше не мучай меня. Но найди меня. Прошу, любовь моя. Найди меня и полюби нас, чтобы было достаточно одной лишь этой любви.

Рей.

 

Рей уронила перо и вздохнула. Глядя на письмо перед собой, она словно ощутила пылкие слова на коже. Но это было хорошо.

Она перечитала слова.

Я люблю тебя. Найди меня. Любовь моя. Найди меня.


End file.
